The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head
by edward18
Summary: Join Captain Melon Head, the culdesacian hero of Peach Creek, as he takes down bad guys and deals with everyday kid life while taking down one bad guy at a time in style, especially Professor Scam! Current Chapter: Dreamscape
1. Prologue: Professor Scam is Back

The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head

Prologue: Professor Scam is Back!

"He thought he had me out for good, didn't he?" Eddy, also known as the nefarious Professor Scam, mused to himself, "Well, I'm back, the king of the mountain, the indigestible burrito, and the terrible tyrant: Professor Scam!" "Eddy," double-d began as Eddy laughed maniacally, "I can't believe you're still going through with this, even though I do have that bigger lab we were finally able to pay for, it's still going to be impossible. Johnny is just near your house, you could go over and just throw a pie in his face or something, but this is a bit too much."

"Yah right sock-head, he beat me and I need to strike back with everything we've got the ability to make! Ed, report!" the insane child commanded. "Boy Eddy," Ed started joyously, "err, I mean Professor Scam, you sound like one of those super villains from the old comics! Oh, and the scam drones are ready to strike any time you are ready to command them!"

"Excellent, this plan can not fail!" Eddy laughed seeing his metallic minions line up before his eyes bearing the ever creative cent symbol, "My minions, this is what you have been training for! This is the day you break to the surface of the earth and wreak havoc upon that unsuspecting arch nemesis of mine: Captain Melon Head!" All of the robots turned in Scam's direction and saluted him as they went by squads to the surface and out of the laboratory. "And soon my true creation shall be complete," Scam grinned to himself, "and that melon will be squashed for good."

Meanwhile, back at the cul-de-sac everyone was playing at the playground. "Look at Rolf everybody," the boy from the old country was shouting with joy as he jumped above the monkey bars. "He's pretty good, huh plank?" the bald boy, Johnny, said to his wooden friend. "Aint nothin' Rolf, why don't you just sit back and let a pro show you how it's done," said Kevin as he grind sideways on the monkey bars with his skateboard.

All of a sudden, though, Kevin was knocked to the ground by a shiny creature, and then two jumped on him, then seven! Soon more of the robots appeared and went after the other cul-de-sacians. "You're right plank," Johnny said backing up into a bush.

A few seconds later the heroic avenger of the cul-de-sac who we all know only as the majestic Captain Melon Head popped out and saw the scene. All the kids that could have gotten away were already gone except for Rolf who was desperately attempting to free Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah from their robot captors.

"Let go of the weak and defenseless!" Rolf commanded as he beat the robed metal beings. Just then, Melon Head fell from the sky and slammed his trusty Splinter the Wonder Wood down on one of the robots' cent symbols. Almost immediately it was knocked down and exploded on the jungle jim.

Once Rolf saw what had happened he jabbed a steak through one of the robots' symbols and it exploded. "Why isn't Kevin trying to help us!" Nazz cried as Rolf carried her, Jimmy, and Sarah to safety. As soon as Rolf had gotten them away from the fight he went back to aid Melon Head.

Finally, one of the robots grabbed Melon Head and slammed him to the ground. "We the Scam Drones have a message for you," one of them explained holding his head in his its hands, "Professor Scam is back." Right as the drone was about to slam its fist into the hero's stomach it exploded as Rolf went on to destroy the others. Melon Head then got up and joined back into the fight.

That night Johnny was talking to Plank. "Hey buddy," the odd boy began, "yah think it's true, yah think Professor Scam's really back like he said he would be?" Apparently the board had responded because Johnny went on. "Well, we'll just have to be on high alert all the time now then, I guess." As the boy fell into slumber dark, mysterious, devious shapes could be seen lurking about outside, but you'll have to wait till the next exciting chapter to find out what happens and hopefully people enjoy this… so until next time, Captain Melon Head is signing out!


	2. Chapter 1: Conflicts at the Creek and

(Disclamer: I do not own the Eds though I wish I did!)

Chapter 1: Conflicts at the Creek  
And the New Enemy

"No way, Kevin, I'm not going to the candy store with you!" Nazz was yelling as Johnny approached the creek to begin fishing with Jimmy and Sarah. "But Nazz, I was always there for you." Kevin complained. "Yah," she asked, "where were you, then, when I was captured by those monsters?" "I was going to call the police." Kevin announced with pride thinking he had won. "Use your head for once then, cause we would've been long gone by then if it weren't for Captain Melon Head and Rolf!" she argued with him. "So it's Melon Head's fault?" the red capped boy asked, "That creep's going to pay then!"

"Hey, Melon Head rescued her with Rolf's help; it's not his fault she's breaking up with you." Johnny said obviously to Kevin. Kevin immediately blushed and shouted, "You stay out of this, I know that you're really that creep though." "Yah, right Kevin, everyone knows that he couldn't be Melon Head, he's not as brave as our great hero, and besides it's me your arguing with not Johnny!" Nazz yelled.

Kevin, feeling everyone against him hopped and his bike and rode down the creek defeated. "Well, are we going to fish or what?" Johnny asked joyously. They began raking in the fish. "Hey where's Rolf you guys," Johnny asked as he caught a hundred pound whopper. "Didn't you hear silly," Jimmy replied, "he has to do work around his house today." 'Darn,' Johnny thought, 'If we're attacked that means I'll have to handle it myself without any help.

Suddenly they all saw a huge ripple pass through the water coming from the junkyard. Then more ripples came, and then more, and then more. "Guys," Johnny said, "I think you should go home, we have enough fish for now." "Alright, see yah later." As Jimmy and Sarah left Johnny dove into some bushes and quickly changed into his alter ego: Captain Melon Head!

He immediately dove into the creek and was automatically swept away by the now ever flowing, rippling current. He had to fight several times from drowning in the liquid and finally saw the scenery change. Everything was dull and trash was everywhere now. He was at the junkyard and the current was sweeping him to the machine which the water was filtering through.

"Yikes!" Melon Head yelped as he tried desperately to jump to either of the junkyard's shores. But getting sucked into the filter was inevitable though, so he finally ended up inside a huge room with turning gears and moving levers. He ran across gears, jumped on levers, and dodged his way through without getting crush.

Splash! He eventually was ejected into the sewers where all of the lobsters and fish were getting dumped into that had gotten sucked up by the filter. "Odd, why would anyone want to do this to the creek, it's not like the government would just want to start filtering the creek."

Splash! Another thing landed in the sewers a few yards away. Melon Head crept around warily keeping his distance as to see what his target was. He had to attack, though, to defend himself from his enemy as it propelled itself at him. He immediately hit something metal because there was a clang and then an explosion.

The hero realized that he just hit a Scam Drone. 'Scam Drones in the sewers,' he thought, 'I better put on its armor to disguise myself if I run into something, besides it might help me find out what Scam wants with the sewer system.'

After several minutes of shuffling and tearing Melon head was finally able to rip off the metal armor and robe of the Drone and put it on himself. Now to the normal human eye he looked liked a walking trashcan. "Well," he moaned to himself, "at least it fits me."

Then he finally started walking through the sewers making low sloshing sounds as he went. "Now why would he want to overtake the sewer systems?" Melon Head asked himself yet again continuing to walk. Suddenly a huge slash was heard ahead of him.

He ran, turned at the corner, and ran again. "Ow…" he moaned as he looked up at the huge gladiator-like Drone. "That's a new robot." He said to himself as it raised its fist.

Our hero dodged slightly to the left just as the Drones had made a loud boom upon hitting the ground. "Hiyah!" Melon Head shouted as he got Splinter out and jabbed it into the chest of the Drone. Immediately the huge behemoth yanked the boy off the ground and threw him to the far side of the room. _CRACK! _ "Ow," he moaned another time, he thought it might have broken his back, but he got up just the same.

There was something different about this Drone other than the fact that it was much bigger, much stronger, and didn't wear a robe. It had a dollar symbol on it ($) instead of a cent symbol!

It ran towards Melon Head this time obviously planning to smash him through the wall of the sewer. It didn't work out entirely the way that the Drone had planned it, but someone did get smashed through the wall. Melon Head jumped right above the Drone just in time and then slammed Splinter on the back of the Drone where another dollar sign was.

"Time for you to take a bath!" Melon Head exclaimed as he reached for a lever on the wall. The Drone saw the boy pull the lever and dive for cover into the hole the Drone had come out of right before the fight began. Then it looked in back of it, saw a wave of sewer water coming towards it, and in a comical fashion began to run towards the hole Melon Head was in.

The Drone had been swept away to who knows where, but Melon Head was hanging onto a bar inside the hole for dear life. "Pha!" he spat as he broke through the surface of the water and swam to a shore on the far side. He lay on the stone shore for minutes gasping for air before he finally saw his exit, a ladder leading to an open manhole.

He didn't care where he would end up, but at least he would be out of the sewers. After quickly climbing the ladder he jumped out of the manhole and dove into some bushes. Melon Head had made it to the trailer park and the Kanker sisters' door was open. Even worse, Drones were everywhere.

See yah in the next chapter everybody!

I do hope everyone is enjoying this and the chapters I hope to make longer. This is the first time that I've ever made a fanfic for this website! I'm probably a better artist than a writer, but oh well.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan Emerges

**Chapter 2: The Plan Emerges**

"So may I interest you girls in the offer?" Scam was asking the Kankers as Melon Head eavesdropped, "You'll rule, let's say, a fifth of Peach Creek." "Ha, ha, you and your little jokes Eddy," Lee laughed, "Nah, we're not interested, but we would like to own you three!" With that the Kankers jumped at them, but one of the huge drones knocked them to the ground before they could reach the Eds.

"I guess he's serious then, huh Lee," Marie whispered to her red headed sister, "about taking over Peach Creek and all." "Must be," May replied, "but we can't join them in this, it wouldn't be right to do, it'd mess up our lives more than how they already are!" "We have to, our dreamboats are doing it, why shouldn't we?" Lee told the other two. "We might be more feared than Kogneto, also!" Marie cried to May.

"Well, Kankers?" Scam asked. "We accept the offer Eddy," Lee announced. "I won't!" May shouted as she jumped at the lead Ed. "Ha!" Eddy exclaimed as he shot his "ray of riches" at the girl knocking her to the ground. As the drones to bound May to a log, carried her away, and threw her into the creek Johnny jumped out as himself (not Melon Head).

In no time at all he had used Splinter to stab through one, knock another into the creek, and blow another one up as he slammed it against a tree. "Hold on, I'm coming for yah May!" he shouted as he dove into the creek and swam with the current to catch up with the girl tied to the log.

Minutes later Johnny had pulled the blond-haired, bucktoothed girl from the body of water and was trying to wake her up. "Wake up, wake up!" he hissed to himself patting at her face. "What…" May asked as she finally opened her eyes. "May, I need you to tell me everything you know about Professor Scam!" Johnny exclaimed surprising her. "Your that strange bald kid!" she screamed in his face. "And the only hope of you ever seeing your sisters like they used to be again. I'm this neighborhoods only chance at stopping the mad prof." He told her desperately trying to calm her, "I saved you!"

"Oh fine," the girl said giving in, "The Eds came up to our door and we thought they were trying to be brave so we opened it to kiss them, but instead we saw a grinning Eddy with an evil sparkle in his eye. He immediately had the whole entire trailer park surrounded by all those robots and was forcing people out of their homes.

"He told us that he would give us the ranking of commanders in his little army if we were to join him willingly and I had a discussion with my sisters. Marie mentioned something about that terrible criminal Kogneto and then Lee told him we'd join. I was stupid and decided to attack Eddy, but his robots knocked me out."

"Did he tell you guys anything about where he was taking the residents of trailer park?" Johnny asked curiously, "It really would help out a lot." "The only thing he told us about that," May told him, "was that he would be taking them to work at these special camps and when they were done working they'd be enrolled in his army."

"Darn," Johnny commented, "he must really want revenge against me." "You?" May asked, "So it's you he's after; you're the reason he did this."

Before Johnny could think May had thrown herself on him in rage that she knew he had been the cause of what had happened. May had him pinned under her and sent her fist slamming into his jaw. He immediately threw her into a trip and leaped at her. Just then she grabbed his legged and flipped his legs over his head in a desperate attempt to get him to fall into the now rushing current of the river.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as he backward somersaulted to her and yanked the girl down by her shirt. "Don't touch me!" she screamed as she bit his arm. Johnny winced in pain as he leaped away from her; his back turned to the creek. Suddenly she lunged at him, but the boy dodged with ease and she ended up being swept towards the junkyard by the current.

"Listen, there is a machine you're being swept towards in the junkyard; you won't be able to escape the current!" Johnny shouted to her as he grabbed her hand, "I'll pull you up!" "Is there something going on there?" She asked. "I don't know, but I got to the trailer park from there," he told her. "Well, I'm going to find out what's going on there; you need to defend the cul-de-sac!" she shouted to him over the roaring current. "If I find out anything I'll be sure to give the information to you; we'll stop Eddy's reign of terror!" May said letting go of Johnny and allowing herself to be swept away. That was the last time he saw her for an extremely long time.

"Well," Johnny said bowing his head and wishing May good luck in his mind, "It's getting late, we should get home." With that said he rushed off into the woods and soon appeared in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He looked around in all directions sensing something was terribly wrong and amiss. "Something's not right Plank, you can feel it in the very air." Johnny hissed.

Just then he heard an explosive scream and he rushed towards Sarah's house taking off his clothes as he went reveal his hero clothes beneath them. "It's Melon Time!" Captain Melon Head announced as he appeared in the young girl's bedroom window.

The redhead was already being yanked out of her room by some Drones. Two other Drones were searching through her dressers and toy chest looking for something. Melon Head after witnessing this scene jumped down and charged through the Drones trying to reach Sarah.

As he reached the two robots that held the girl captive he slammed splinter into one's chest and sent the other one flying out her window. As he turned around to check the girl for injuries she let out a huge scream. Melon Head was also surprised by what he saw; lurking over her were two Drones like the one he had met in the sewer, and had decided to call them colossal Drones. As they grabbed Sarah and propelled themselves out of the door a new Drone emerged. "A Goliath Drone!" he told himself.

This new robot was even bigger and bulkier than the colossal Drones almost smashing its head through the ceiling. It had glowing red eyes, wore a big robe, and carried around a huge anchor chain. This Drone, though, didn't have a money symbol of any kind on its body.

Melon Head swiftly dodged the chain as it came crashing to him for the first time. He searched for a weak spot, but couldn't find any before he had to dodge the life-threatening chain. He couldn't find any weak spot on the back or shoulders. This time he had to breach upward and saw a dot on the top of its head, but he wasn't so lucky this time.

The chain swerved violently upward and curled itself swiftly around Melon Head. He hit the ground with a dull thud as the metal tentacle tightened, slowly squeezing the breath out of his body. 'Think Melon Head, think!' he desperately thought to himself looking around the room for something; nothing. Then he thought about the dot on the top of the robot's head, it might be his only chance.

With one powerful thrust the boy tossed Splinter straight up into the air and it landed directly in the center of the dot. The chain steadily let go of its grasp on the hero's body and its possessor keeled over as the top part of its head split in two revealing a huge brain-shaped machine. 'That's it!' he thought as he grabbed Splinter who had fallen off when the head split and rammed him into the Drone's "brain".

It let out a loud wail as the staff was yanked out of it and it fell out the window. Immediately he ran in the direction of where the Drones had taken Sarah. "Where's our little girl!" screamed a woman, obviously Ed's mom, from near the door. "First our son and now our daughter, you're going to pay," a man said approaching him from the hallway rolling his sleeve up. "This is all I have to say," Melon Head told them with a worried look, "You've got the wrong guy!"

Soon enough Ed and Sarah's parents were charging at him through the house. After minutes of running around he remembered that Ed's room had a window that he could fit through in it, but the man and woman wouldn't be able to. On his way down the steps he spotted a little computer disk labeled "Sarah's". He grabbed it and then departed through the window noticing a hole underneath Ed's bed.

"Phew," Johnny sighed when he was safely out of harms way, had taken his watermelon off, and was in the night's fresh air. He guessed it was near midnight because of how tired he was and because the moon was directly overhead. "We better find out what's on this before we go to bed, eh, buddy?" Johnny asked Plank nearing his own house. Then he hopped to a tree and leaped into his room so fast that it looked just like a flicker of a shadow.

"Night Plank," Johnny said as he tucked his wooden friend in, "and as the sole defenders of the cul-de-sac tomorrow we will not rest till we have Sarah back safe and sound in her own home. And now to check out what's on this disk!" Immediately the young boy pulled out a drawer and a special homemade computer popped up.

He inserted the disk and the screen went black. After a few seconds of waiting the screen became full of colors and words. Goliath Drone: Drones that are sent after things only when all else should fail or when its master wants to make sure a mission does not fail. A picture of the huge drone Johnny had battled that night appeared next to the words.

Spider Drone: swift, nimble drones based off the design of a spider that shoots webbing at its enemies. They usually appear in packs and surround their enemies.

More and more designs, weaknesses, and strengths appeared in the same manner as the designs previous to it. "Wow." Johnny said amazed, "It all makes sense now, Sarah must have gotten her hands on this in Ed's room and the Drones were sent to capture her so that the information wouldn't leak out. Now that I have this I know the Drones I'll have to be dealing with." Suddenly a screen appeared that said: More Information on Disk Two.

"Well darn," he said as he shut the computer down and tucked himself into bed wondering about how busy it would be tomorrow.

**A/Q:** What has become of Sarah, are there more disks, what role might the Spider Drones play, and are there even more drones than just this? Stick around to find out and see ya in the next chapter!

Well, A longer Chapter this time.


	4. Chapter 3: The Culdesac’s Defenses Def

Disclaimer: I do not own the eds Danny Annoutci at AKA does. Long live the eds (though they are not as funny as they used to be)**  
**

**Chapter 3: The Cul-de-sac's Defenses Defeated**

"Johnny the wood boy, awaken!" is what our hero was awakened by this morning, "you must see the news." Soon enough Johnny was on the ground in his pajamas with Rolf standing in front of him holding out the news paper. The front page was Evil Villain Kidnaps Children with a picture of him and Splinter on it.

"What's this!" Johnny asked shocked. "Well," said Nazz approaching him, "apparently Melon Head kidnapped Ed and Sarah. "That's not possible, he didn't do it, it was Professor Scam!" Johnny replied in rage. "How do you know, baldy?" Kevin laughed as he rode by. "Well," Johnny hesitated not wanting to reveal his secret, "he told me." "I bet." Kevin sneered and rode away.

"Johnny the wood boy might wish to get dressed." Rolf announced turning away, but he left the paper in Johnny's hands. Our hero read more and saw that there were also complaints from Double-d and Eddy's parents. "Unbelievable," he said to his wooden friend, "Professor Scam has made it look like we kidnapped everybody. He's turned the tables this easily, just because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong place."

Johnny quickly undressed himself revealing the hero clothes beneath his pajamas. "It's time to get serious!" he hissed angrily, "We can't let anything or anyone get in our way now!" With that said he jumped onto a telephone wire and leapt nimbly across it scanning the cul-de-sac as he went.

Nothing… wait! There was something moving along the wires just ahead of him. It was scurrying with incredible speed to the other side of the cul-de-sac when it turned around and looked at him. "A Spider Drone!" Melon Head exclaimed nearly losing his balance.

Just then Nazz approached and the spider fell down like one of the boys as if it too was in love with her. "Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped running over to it. "No, Nazz, it's a trap!" But she was already within the cocoon that been spun around her by the time Melon Head could have been heard. About ten or twenty more of them leapt out from the bushes and stuck their fangs into the cocoon, injecting liquid into it.

Almost immediately the cocoon was still and Marie and Lee arrived to carry her away. "Oh no you don't, filthy scum!" came a shout from the trees as Kevin leapt out and smashed his bike into Lee's jaw, making a branch breaking sound. "Yow!" the Kanker howled in pain trying to get back on her feet. Instantly Marie jumped at him, but the jock-boy swung wildly around and smashed his fist into her chest sending her flying into the side of a house.

"Hey," Lee commented wincing in pain, "You boys ain't aloud to hit girls." "Fortunately for me," he replied, "you Kankers are monsters." Hearing that, Lee tried to take him down but failed as he swiftly dodged the attack, grabbed her by the arm, and threw her into a tree. "Lee," the blue-haired Kanker announced, "this would probably be a better victim than the girl, it's just what the professor order, The Specimen."

"Right," Lee replied, but when she looked around she could see Kevin trying to get away with Nazz's cocoon. "Stop!" Marie ordered tossing a laser net in his direction, but missed by a mile. Soon enough Kevin was being chased by Kankers and a pack of normal Drones across rooftops.

Finally he was cornered in on one rooftop and there was nowhere to get to. As the onslaught began he was able to toss the cocoon over the edge, but unfortunately for him he was left up there. I am not going to explain every little detail this time, but let's just say that it wasn't quite Kevin's week. They finally got the Spider Drones to wrap him up and they all leapt happily into the sewers as they dragged the boy's cocoon across the ground after injecting the liquid into his body.

"Oh man." Melon Head sighed as he saw the process occurring, "Well, I had at least better get Nazz." Leaping over to the trashcan that her cocoon had landed in, he rammed Splinter into the webbing splitting it open. "Better get her home." He mumbled to himself as he picked her up and headed to her place.

"Well," he began as he set Nazz down on her bed. "Oh, what happened?" the girl asked regaining consciousness. "You were attacked by some Drones and Kevin rescued you. Unfortunately, even though he rescued you he was captured." "WHAT!" she cried jumping out of the bed, "We have to get him!"

"Whoa, whoa! What's so important about jock-boy?" the hero asked trying to stop her from jumping out the window. "Well, even though he's mean he's sort of like the guardian of the cul-de-sac. Do you remember that factory that's a few miles from the junkyard?" she asked. "Yeah, course I do, that's sort of where the Eds did that scam the started out as a raccoon hunt and it kept getting worse." He replied.

"Yes, that's the one," she explained, "well you see, a few kids went to that factory years ago and found it deserted. There was a sign on the doors and all over the structure that said "keep out!", but they went in anyways. What they found in there was amazing! Apparently it was a site where weapons of mass destruction were being built. A few hours after being in there Kevin found a switch and turned the whole entire building on. They found a grid with a picture of the cul-de-sac beneath it. Luckily they had found a key a few yards away and put it into the counsel that controlled the grid. They were shocked.

"The grid, once the key was inserted activated an electric defense field around the cul-de-sac protecting it from any attack. Kevin kept the key in case of emergencies like this, but now that he's gone the force field can't be brought up and the cul-de-sac is open to any attack Scam might want to throw at us."

"What!" he exclaimed, "Why wasn't I told about this?" "Because," she replied, "No one is supposed to know about it." "Not even a hero? Well, you are definitely not going to search for him; I'll go you have to stay here and inform me on anything that happens when I get back." He commanded. "Alright," she agreed, "you just make sure you stay safe; without you we really are defenseless."

After promising he would be alright, our hero headed off into the sewers. "I never wanted to come back here after last time, but if Kevin's down here I better work quickly." He complained as the splashes from his sandals echoed in the dull light of the underground world.

Then he heard it, a low hissing sound. Then he felt the cold air that came rushing towards him. Something was there with him, he knew it, and he could sense it right in that exact pipe he was in. Whatever IT was he didn't want to stick around to find out what it actually was.

"Yikes!" he yelled as he began down the pipe in a crouched manner, but was hit with something in unusually sharp. He put his hand to his side and felt a weird, sick feeling, blood. He needed to get out of there now, but how? Well duh, run farther into the sewer.

He ran as fast as he possibly could as he heard light, delicate splashes behind him getting a tiny bit louder each time. "How can I lose it?" he hissed to himself thinking as rapidly as he could. 'If I ran this way from the cul-de-sac that means I should be near the junkyard again and that means I can rescue May if she's there still.' he thought.

"Wow!" he yelled as he felt something rush right past his skin nearly cutting him. "This is it!" he shouted as he reached the end of the pipe. Immediately he turned around, grabbed the thing that was about to hit him again, and threw it out of the tube.

'A drone,' he thought to himself as he saw it pass over his head, 'but I've never, ever seen this kind before.' Just as it was launched into the air it grabbed our hero and he fell with it into the watery whirlpool below.

Gasping for breath Melon Head thrashed around wildly trying not to get sucked into the middle of the deadly, spinning water; that would be it for him then. A few seconds later he had finally been able to get himself onto a metal platform that was moving with the current. "Well, at least we made it out of that alive, eh buddy? All we need to do now is hop from the platforms till we find real land." He said cheerfully.

His happiness, though, was immediately smashed as he was hit by something sharp knocking flat on his back. Unfortunately for him the drone had survived and was hitting him from a platform. "Oh man!" he exclaimed rolling away almost falling off the platform trying to dodge the deadly assassin, "What's with this guy, it's as if it was waiting just for me. He seems to know all my moves and even more. I gotta hand it to Scam, though, he really went overboard in making all these different drones; he must really want revenge.

He didn't have much more time to think as the drone leapt at him again bearing a long spike that came out from the center of its palm. This time he didn't try to dodge it; instead he launched splinter into the chest of the metallic being and sent it flying onto another platform. It immediately got up, undamaged, and launched itself at him again pointing the spike at his face.

"It's melon time!" he hissed angrily seeing as how intended to finish him off. When the spike was about just one centimeter away from his nose he somersaulted forward and leapt up into the air as the drone landed on the ground missing its target again. 'This is risky, but it might be the only way to get rid of,' he convinced himself as he put his finally phase of the plan into action. The drone looked up just in time to see Melon Head's foot come smashing into its motion sensors (its eyes). Just as the hero predicted the impact not only damaged the drone but also shattered the eroding platform into many pieces.

Luckily, Melon Head made it to another platform before the one he was standing on fell completely to pieces. The drone on the other hand was much less fortunate as it was rushed to the centered of the whirlpool and immediately crumbled mixing with pieces of the platform.

"Well, we finally made it here," Melon Head announced out of breath, filthy, and standing in front of a huge structure at the junkyard. He had been sneaking through the sewers all day and it was now close to sunset as he looked around to see if there were any guard robots. 'None anywhere,' he told himself as he slipped into the compound.

He couldn't believe what he saw. There were robots everywhere, all apparently shut down with a huge missile in the center of the room. Beyond a door on the other side of the room he saw a light and heard talking.

"You know you want revenge on him." A sinister voice, obviously Professor Scam's, announced, "You'll just have to work for me as long as he's in existence." "Alright, fine," replied a voice that sounded like Kevin's, "but only until he's out of the way, after that I'll do whatever I want." "Excellent!" Scam exclaimed. In a few moments everything became silent and Melon Head peeked in.

"You know what to do with him." Scam told his two best friends as they carried an unconscious Kevin away. When Double-d and Ed had finally left Melon Head revealed himself as he jumped into the room to face Scam.

"Well, well," Scam said as he turned around to face his opponent, "I thought you would turn up eventually and here you are. Well, I have a very special surprise for you!" Scam slipped away into the darkness and immediately came back decked out in a huge, robotic battle-suit. "Time to meet your maker Melon Head." He told him as he launched himself at the hero, "Now that Kevin has joined us the cul-de-sac is defenseless even if I don't know the location of the defense systems!"

"HYIA!" Melon Head cried as he smashed Splinter into the chest of the suit. It knocked Scam onto his back, but he immediately got back on his feet and launched a horde of missiles at him. Melon Head swiftly dodged them and leapt in back of the suit tearing its back up in the process. "Take This!" the mad kid shouted as he fired a laser beam from the chest of the suit. Unfortunately the laser missed the target and hit a pack of dynamite in back of his adversary.

Melon Head easily made his escape from the compound as the part he was in crumbled to bits. He didn't even look back to see if Scam would be okay. 'Then that's it,' he thought to himself when he was safely outside, 'Kevin's gone and Rolf and I are practically the only ones left that can do anything.'

Well, Kevin's joined the bad guys, part of Professor Scam's base has crumbled, a new drone attacked Melon Head in the sewer that was obviously designed to kill him and a hero's life is rough yet again. What might have happened to Kevin and/or Professor Scam? That questions shall be answered in the next chapter, hope you people like it!


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Guardian, Slicer

Chapter 4: The Dark Guardian, Slicer 

"I'm sorry Nazz, there wasn't anything I could do, even if I had gotten their in time he had already made up his mind," the Melon Headed hero found himself telling the young, sobbing girl. "I didn't want him to not be my friend; I'm sorry about being angry at him at the creek the other day!" she said through her tears. "It isn't your fault," Melon Head told her, "besides, he wanted to join them."

Just then her body stopped moving and then she screamed, "KEVIN WOULDN'T EVER DO THAT! HOW DARE YOU! NOW I WISH I HAD BEEN TAKEN AND NOT SAVED BY SOME LYING CRIMINAL LIKE YOU!" With that he was tossed out of the window and landed flat on his back on the hard earth below. Then everything went black.

"Melon boy," a far away voice said, "Melon boy, time to wake up." As he regained consciousness Melon Head saw that he was in a shed with hay lying all over the place. "You really should not fall into meditation or asleep in public like that," Rolf announced crouching over the injured hero, "Especially with what was printed of you in the paper this evening." Immediately Melon Head yanked the paper out of Rolf's clutches and read over it.

Nazz: Today a young marauder that we have come to know and hate as Melon Head lead another person to there doom. He has currently been seen lurking around the junkyard where an explosion recently took place and will probably be there again tonight dragging someone else away.

That was what the front page had printed on it and few other things that were just bogus. "Why don't you turn me in?" Melon Head asked curiously to Rolf. "Because," Rolf replied, "Rolf knows that you are innocent and shall stick with the brave hero until the end. I saw what happened. We had better go and check to see if the Prof. is still there just incase, even if there are police on the prowl tonight." "Well," announced Melon Head, "we had better get started on our hike to the junkyard then."

Meanwhile the police had arrived at the junkyard. "Well," one said, "No sign of that melon dude." "That's for sure," replied another as they rummaged through the remains of the base. "No sign of anything but metal parts over here," a police woman said farther away, "Yeah, I don't think he's showing tonight."

The PCPD (Peach Creek Police Department) thought that they would need all the help they could so they brought along seven police cars and so far they had found nothing except for the ruins of Professor Scam's base (though they don't know who that is at the time) and some singed robot parts.

Just then something twitched on one a mound of trash. Then a red eye on it lit up. "What are you doing here kid," a cop asked approaching it cautiously, "We have to search for that rat, Melon Head!" "Well," it replied in a scratchy voice, "I'm here for the same reason. I have a little score to settle with him. The only difference between us is that I will catch him and you won't." "Just who are do you think you are," the woman asked it. "Well, my name now is Slicer." The object replied unmoving.

"Well, your not aloud here, it's off-limits to residents," one cop told it, "and why would you be named Slicer?" "Oh, you'll see. I'm called it because of how I'm going to end Melon Head," it said as its hands, hidden in the shadows, turned into razor sharp claws. "You'll see."

There were many cries, glass shattering, and only two bullets fired as the metal creature leapt at them.

"Goodness Rolf, your nana makes excellent soup!" Melon Head exclaimed thankfully as he finished gulping down the soup in the shed, "What is it made out of?" "Oh, people know, broccoli, garlic, onion, celery, a bit of tofu, and some skim milk. Very nutritious Rolf believes." The foreign boy told the hero as they discussed things. "As long as it tastes good I'll have it!" Melon Head sighed heartily as he sank into the hay placing the empty soup-stained bowl off to the side.

"What does Melon Head believe we should do for the matter at hand?" Rolf asked concerned, "Rolf means the, you know, junkyard investigation." "What do you mean?" Melon Head asked curiously, "how we should get there, what should we do there, what?" "Well, everything." Rolf replied looking out the window at the sunset. "Easy, we go to the junkyard, check out the remains, see if any bodies are there, and come back here where I'll hang out for the night."

"Oh, Rolf understands. Wait, what!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed realizing that Melon Head was planning to stay in the shed. "Well, I need a place to stay while I'm wanted." Melon Head explained as pulled an unopened bottle of cold cream soda out of the hay and popped it open. "But do you not have a place to reside?" Rolf questioned. "Say what?" the hero asked confusedly. "Rolf means," he sighed irritably, "does the hero in green not have a home?" "Oh I do," he replied, "but I might need to stay here for the night in case I need to get up extremely early in the morning. Besides, there's not really any other place to stay that's this comfy." With that he flopped himself back into the hay and fell into slumber.

"AHH!" the green-cloacked he screamed as he awoke sizzling and smelling smoke everywhere. Just then a tall figure that was running launched itself at him. Gasping he looked around to see that he was outside of the flaming inferno which was once Rolf's shed.

"Jimmy-fluffy boy heard snoring within the shed," Rolf began carrying Melon Head in his arms away from the farm, "once he found out it was you after investigating he told tall ed-boys parents and they came bearing torches!"

The hero could see small tears forming in the farmer boy's eyes either from the loss of the shed or the smoke, he couldn't tell which. Just then he heard sirens and guns firing as they headed towards the creek. Then he saw them, the police. Drawing pistols they fired at the vigilantis. BLAM! VWIP! BAM!

"Ugh!" Rolf cried in agony stumbling, "Rolf feels pain he never thought existed." With that they plunged headfirst into the creek as the water turned red.

Bubbles flew up all around him as Melon Head tried as best as he could to realize what had happened. Underwater, they had fallen in the creek and everything was becoming a big red cloud. As he broke the surface of the water he heard the sirens going off into the distance. "Rolf!" he cried as he looked around. The hero forced his head back underwater and looked around.

There he saw Rolf lying on the floor of the creek unmoving. As he brought the blue-haired boy to the surface he searched over his body. "Rolf, you've been shot." Rolf didn't respond though, he only lay there, breathing and unconcious.

Immediately Johnny tore a strip of his clothing off and wrapped it around the injured boy as he looked around to see where they had ended up. It wasn't the junkyard that's for sure, but it wasn't the cul-de-sac neither. Everywhere things were silent and nothing was moving, no wind or anything, no noise at all. Dead silent.

Finally he heard a scream, picked up Rolf, and dashed towards it. In a few minutes he was out of the creepy setting and found himself looking down at the junkyard from a cliff. About six police cars were down there and he decided to ignore them. Then a suspicious feature caught his eye. The police cars lokked broken and banged up as if someone had shot a rocket at them.

"How on earth could this have happened," the hero thought aloud as he approached the cars cautiously. Just then his question was answered quite unpleasantly. "OW!" he screamed as he was knocked over by something that had used a sharp object on him. As Rolf fell to the ground the deadly figure revealed itself from the shadows as Danny Annoutci! Just kidding (too bad for Melon Head though) It was actually the evil Slicer character bearing his claws as gifts and had his eye fixed on Melon Head.

"Finally," it coughed irritatingly, "I've found you, freak! Now how do you wish for your life to end, quickly or slow and painful?" "What!" Melon Head asked surprised, "Why do you want to get rid of me?" "Because," the black android replied in his scratchy voice approaching him, "because of what you did to me and my deal with Proffesor Scam. The police weren't all that much of a challenge and I believe I should take Rolf as well."

"How do you know Rolf?" "He was an old friend." The metal humanoid announced coughing. Without warning Slicer just propelled himself at Melon Head without giving him a chance to even think. "I am the Dark Guardian bearing a message! Proffesor Scam wishes to take over the cul-de-sac as punishment for you!" His scream pierced the night air around them and streched forth his claws to slam them in Melon Head's face.

The hero just barely dodged the onslaught and threw Spliner at his new foe. Instead of hitting Slicer, though, he just grabbed the staff with Plank on the end firmly and snapped it in half. "SPLINTER!"

As the villain tossed the toy aside he charged at the hero with lightspeed. "Ah!" Melon Head cried as he was struck by the razor claws sending him hurling backwards into a police car. "This is for Nazz!" it screeched loudly "Nazz?" Melon Head questioned barely dodging the charging menace.

Slicer smashed right into the police car which Melon Head had just risen from, but then picked up the car and threw it at the hero. He swiftly dodged it and said, "You're Kevin!" "Never say that name! Kevin is dead! My Name Is Slicer! KEVIN CAN'T EVER COME BACK AND I CAN'T EVER BE BACK TO THAT FOOL!" It screamed as it threw another car ten times faster than the last one.

Melon Head could see that he would not be able to dodge it and prepared for the worst, but the worst never came. "Rolf?" The hero cried out as he saw that the foreign boy had used his body for a shield and knocked the car over to the side. "Dude," the creature said in a familiar voice.

Full of rage and anger Melon Head used that exact oppurtunity to bash his fist into what would be Slicer'stomach sending him flying backwards into a mountain of trash which fell on him in an avalaunch. Immediately his visual sensors were full of muck and he couldn't see much of anything, but he could still hear. He heard a body and a stick being picked up off the ground, tiny feet scampering quickly away, and even the birds in the sky. There was just one problem, he could not move!

"Freakin' Trash!" Slicer shouted in boiling rage as he knew immediately that he had lost prey. Moments later Melon Head had gotten Rolf into the shed that the Kankers hid in in If It Smells Like An Ed and layed him down in some soft hay. Then he set to the task of repairing his wooden sidekick.

The smell of the shed reminded him of something. The sewers on the first day that he met up with the first Collosal Drone which had tried in vain to end him. The thought of batling that monster gave him shivers when he thought of it and the Goliath Drone that he had encountered in Sarah's room was even worse. The big brain inside it had definitely been an influence from Double-d if anything.

As he continued to think he ventured over to Rolf's side see how the bullet wounds were healing. Luckily no arteries or anything important had been hit by the police and he hadn't really lost much blood. He had hoped that the protecters of Peach Creek had stopped following them, though.

He could not believe that Scam had turned everything that he cared

about against him in the short timelimit of a few days. And why was he still

fighting against him; surely if he went back his real identity he would stop

being ridiculed by his peers and their families.

"No!" he said aloud making Rolf stir. 'If I just give up everyone will think that Melon Head really didn't care for them and I want everyone to know for certain that I am trying to protect them. No, it's not even that, I just want to garauntee their safety.'

"Well Rolf," the hero told him as he rested, "I'll be off I guess; sorry I can't take you along, but I don't wish to put you in danger even though you would probably be a great help along the way." He wrote this all down on paper and put it beside the boy along with supplies to help his injured arm.

As he stepped out the door the green cladded hero looked into the trail beyond. The path which to a log bridge above the creek, to the lane, then to the cul-de-sac or the junkyard. As he started on his journey he saw the moon shining far above him. "I will not rest until Scam is stopped; he has gone insane with revenge, I can't believe anyone would even want to do these kind of things to his own home.'

He had only gone about a few feet when he looked up to see a map which had an X on the junkyard. "That's odd." Is the last thing our hero said before he looked and four huge chains smashed into his face knocking him out.

Well another chapter complete! Sorry that this took so darn long to update, I just had a lot of things on my mind lately. So I hope you all forgive me. Anyways, all of you just have fun guessing what'll happen next and review it if you wish; I have other stories to work on right now. So with that I'll see you all in the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Night Out on the Town 

"Well, well," snickered Scam as he looked at his prisoner who was encased in a giant tube, "You finally decided to wake up; just in time to see your puny cul-de-sac go to ruin!" Melon Head looked up to see the insane boy infamously known as the notorious, Proffesor Scam. He also sighted a huge television screen in back of him showing many pictures of the cul-de-sac and marching drones which held guns. Some drones appeared to be snipers that laid down and mounted their guns on rofftops while others just scampered around on the ground holding bazookas, pistols, machine guns and grenades.

"What's going on!" the hero asked asked the villain angrily. Scam grinned deviously and replied, "Well, if you must know it's a full scale attack on Peach Creek that I am launching. The finale machine is temporarily obsolete, but when it's ready it'll do more damge than you probably have ever seen! Finally, revenge, and there's absolutely nothing you can this time, fool! Ed, bring me the lazer gun thingy!"

At the moment in which the short Ed's voice ended Ed appeared as if from thin air and handed him a kooky bubble-looking gun. "Watch him henchman! Make sure he doesn't get away!" and with that the evildoer left as his dumbest lackey just stared at him.

"Hey ed." Melon Head said formulating a plan and wanting also to start a conversation. "Hey!" Ed replied stupidly and stared at the hero as he sat down and put his chin on a knuckle. "How's it working, being a stooge of Eddy?" Melon head asked curiously. "Oh, it's fabulous except I sometimes have to lock my baby sister up. But I get to watch all the movies I want in the Scam Fortress and make sure everything is working correctly in the Scam Zord. I've already seen Jurassic Park, Alien, Aliens, Alien 3 and ressurrection, but I have to tell you 3 and Ressurrection soon joined Jurrassic Park 2 in the not so good pile. Double-d says the book for JP 2 was way, way, way, better than the movie, but I don't think I could ever finish that it's like, what, 430 pages long? And the first one is 399 pages! Outrageous don't you think? I can't figure out where Double-d puts all those words he reads!" Ed replied not even bothering to take a breath. (by the way I've seen all three movies and read the two books there wasn't a third one, but I read the second one before I saw the second movie, it seems like for the second movie Steven Spielberg just took the characters and made up his own little warped version of the book. Seriously!)

"Well, if you let me out, Ed, I think I might be able to pop a movie onto that tv screen right there," Melon Head told the stupid Ed as he pointed at the monitor that had shown the robots a while back, "and it's widescreen." "DO IT NOW!" Ed demanded as he ripped Johnny from his chair thus releasing him from imprisonement.

At that moment, our hero leaped from his confinment and smashed Splinter as hard as he could on Ed's head making a cracking noise. It took a few moments for Ed's brain to register what had just now happened and after ten seconds yelled in pain and fell over on his back. "Now to get out of here!"  
As the hero ran out of the room he didn't see Ed slowly getting to his feet and begin to press a button. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Intruder Sighted! Report To Sector 7B!" blared a computerized voice as Melon Head opened a door and saw over one-thousand Drones waiting to greet him with various weapons. "Um, I'll just be leaving… heh heh," he said nervously as the door slammed shut behind him unwilling to reopen.

Blam! Blam! Were the oly recognizable sound as the Drones fired all their weapons at once. All Melon Head could do was stare at the firearms as he was smashed into the air from behind by a Collosal Drone. Lucky him, because the Collosal was the one to receive all the shots, but boy did his back hurt!

When he landed on the ground he couldn't even catch a breath as all the different kinds of drones started to dogpile on him. He wouldn't be alive for much longer, that's for sure, not unless he did something or get extremely lucky. This finally looked like the end for our buddy's marvelous adventure, but something absolutely miraculous just then happened.

A new intruder had appeared and it looked like he would be an even better hero than himself. He wore greyish brown rags draped over his body, a bird head for a helmet complete with a huge yellow beak. Also, this vigilante carried a long sharp pole.

The drones just kept piling onto Melon Head even as the newcomer landed almost silently on the ground. Five Goliath Drones finally turned around, but quite a bit too late. The beaked wonder was already opening their heads and busting their brains by the time Melon Head had looked out of between the horde of Drones.

They intruder quickly disposed of half the Drones in a few minutes while Melon Head finally got himself free. As our hero saw that his supposed new ally had everything under control he took this attempt to venture farther into the scam fortress.

Melon Head couldn't belive just what he saw as he dashed down the halls as fast as he could. Drones and drones everywhere practically being the structure for the hallway. Any of the twisted metal men that got in his way soon met their end as he cleared the floors with his trusty sidekick.

Just then, a sudden impact knocked him on his back. Ed, whose eyes looked bloodshot, was now standing in front of him with his back to the wall he had just plowed through. "Well, the prisoner didn't keep his movie prommise," the dumb Ed sneered as his fist smashed into the hero's face almost damaging his jaw.

"Ohhh…" he moaned in pain as Ed walked ever so slowly towards him. One uppercut was all it took to send Melon Head flying into the ceiling. Ed approached to finish the job as the hero landed face first on the ground. But the blow from the lummox never came as the new hero threw himself in the way to save Melon Head.

Somehow, though, the intuder had hardly a scratch on him. "You must be some kind of real super hero!" Melon shouted at his supposed ally, "Just here to help, you go on ahead and find out what you need to!" the hero replied in a familiar voice as he stealthily knocked Ed to his feet. "Go NOW!"

With that Melon Head made his much needed escape deeper into the fortress as things grew more mechanical. After a few moments of running there was a huge explosion up ahead in a room beyond. The hero rushed to the scene as fast as his legs would carry him. Blam BLAM! Definitely a fight was going on but with what he was clueless. The only thing that resided in this place were the eds and the Drones so unless the Drones were revolting he couldn't tell what could be making all the fuss until he got there.

Melon Head was speechless and wide-eyed with terror from what he saw. Drone bodies and guns were torn apart and scattered all over the room along with some strange specimens. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as something knocked him down with incredible force. The huge bug-like drone hopped over his body and bashed his head into the floor of the building. "Ow!" he moaned as he got to his feet and saw his opponent in a beam of light. It was definitely like a bug, the creepy eyes, the armoured skin, and it crawled on the ceiling. Wait! The ceiling!

As it tried to land on the hero Melon Head rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. The bug stood and just looked at him scanning for any weakness.

It looked confused and then made a loud roaring sound coming from where the mouth would be. The sound lasted for minutes and all he could was just clamp his hand over his ears, paralyzed by the immense noise! After about five minutes it finally stopped and Melon Head immediately launched his attack and bashed the creature's head in two. Now Melon Head was terrified by what could possibly be down here; it must've been those creatures who wrecked up the place, but he, being the faithful hero he is and with the curiosity of any normal human being, continued farther.

"Unbelievable…" Melon Head gasped to his sidekick, Splinter, "Where are we my friend?" The two were looking out into the distance and all they could see for miles was a demonic cocoon covered lair with a few jail cells here and there and at the other side of the room was what looked like a train with a huge dollar sign on the side of it. "Definitely Scam's."

"AHHHHHHH!" a young girl's voice pierced the dark atmosphere of the air around them. "It came from one of the jail cells, Splinter! IT"S MELON TIME!" the hero shouted as he leapt down from the cliff they were on made out of junk. He sped as fast as he could mashing Splinter into the few functioning robots that were left and getting in their way.

With one last "HIYA!" Melon Head landed in front of the destinated jail cell and saw the junk-covered Slicer attempting, what looked like, to break through the cell and slaughter the girl within. Instead he turned to Melon Head and stated, "So she did attract you, freak, can you guess who the person is?" "SARAH!" he shouted as she sreammed from Slicer ramming his claw into the cage again, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Bam! Piff! Ptow! These were just some of the many sounds made as Melon Head bashed and banged up Slicer's body. The villanous cybernetic humanoid was stunned into utter shock as the hero had his way with him. He had never known that one young boy had so much power and energy. "Time to take this fight up a notch!" Slicer exclaimed as his fingers turned into the dagger-like claws he had used on the police earlier.

SHRIIING! The blades slashed right into Malon Heads chest sending him flying backwards into a metal vent. "OWW!" the hero in green screamed as he got to feet cluthing his chest, "Now you're gonna get it!"

Melon Head immediately jumped back into the battlefield next to Sarah's jail cell. She screamed as the hero flung twelve feet into the air. He had almost lost conciousness, but could see the metal man jump into the air above him and slam its claw into his face.

"Uhgg!" he moaned get to his feet. 'Come on man, think' Melon Head thought as Slicer brought his claw down upon Melon Head. "HA!" the hero said as he blocked the sharp fingers with Splinter, spun around, grabbed Slicer by the arms, and pulled back with incredible force.

"AHHHHHH!" Slicer cried as his red eyes glowed out of control. Melon Head went one step further and pressed his feet against the enemy's back and pulled even harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slicer screamed at the top of his robotic lungs as his arms snapped out of their sockets and his back began to crack! "Yes!" Melon Head hissed. Slicer collapsed to the floor in a heap of junk and the hero tore open the jail cell with Splinter.

"Come on," he ordered as the girl jumped on his back. Making sure not to let Sarah fall he ran as fast as he could towards the train. "Lockdown, please remain calm and stay where you are. Decontammination shall begin in one minute: 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55…" a robotic voice said as Melon Head kept on working towards the train.

"Here we are," he said to Sarah as he laid her down on the floor of the train car, "I just need to cut all those sticky webs off outside." "What about Jimmy?" Sarah asked sadly. "What?" "Jimmy, he was kidnapped and brought here after everyone got done fishing. I think it was the day after you first encountered the Drones at the playground." "Oh great," he moaned as he leapt out of the train in search of the weak boy.

"45, 44, 43, 42…" the voice continued as Melon Head desperately tried to find Jimmy. "Ahh!" is the girly cry he heard from the far end of the lair. "Bingo," he said as he leapt over mounds of wrecked Drones. Finally he reached Jimmy and saw that some metal plates had fallen on him. "Don't worry, Jimmy, I'll have you out of here in no time at all," he said lifting up two plates and noticed he was unconcious. "Looks like you get a ride."

"30, 29, 28…"the voice said as he leapt back onto the train and tried to start it. "Darn it! The webs are still on here!" he shouted. "Not to fear, The Hairless Hawker, has cut them loose!" the intruder he saw earlier exclaim as he barged into the train.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" Melon Head fired up the train, quite literally actually as the side caught flames when he started it, and it zommed towards the exit not noticing that Slicer's body was gone. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" The top of the train was just barely scraped by the closing wall as it burst into the cool night air. "WE MADE IT!" they all shouted as the Hairless Hawker made his getaway.

About half a minute later after Malon Head and his friends had gotten out the Scam Fortress blew up. "Well," Melon Head said as he looked towards the cul-de-sac, "Let's get going!" And they headed off for the cul-de-sac.

"Now, you all have to be extrememly careful, there are snipers on just about every rofftop, Drones and Collasal patroling the streets, and a few Goliath Drones every now and then. So just make sure you know how to hide and defend." Melon Head instructed Sarah and Jimmy as the took shelter beneath the construction site's loose metal beams, "If you get a gun from a Drone use it, it's fairly easy, like a nerf or water gun. You can also tear a robot to piece and put the pieces all over you. Most normal Drones won't know you a human when you do that unless they have heat vision or something." "Melon Head?" Sarah asked. "Yeah." "Be careful!" she cried as Jimmy began to speak. "Scam is here and has brought most of his army with him. You have to be extremely cautious, take Sarah's warning to heart. There are some drones you haven't even seen before!" The young boy announced to the hero. "All right, I have to take care of all the Drones on the houses they're working on here first."

One by one, Melon Head desposed of all the normal Drones and sniper Drones at the construction site allowing Sarah and Jimmy to move forward. Sarah took a Drone's machine gun and sniper rifle while Jimmy, on the other hand, tore a Drone's body to pieces and put them all over himself making him look like how Melon Head had in the sewers, a walking trash can!

Bearing their new supplies, the two youngest members of the cul-de-sac advanced towards their home thermometer-shaped street until they got to the playground just on the outskirts of it. It was a deathtrap in disguise for with the first step Sarah made onto that piece of land over thirty Drones popped out of the slides, climber, swings, trees, and many, many more places and began to fire almost immediately. Sarah screamed and ran for dear life all the way back to the construction site leaving Jimmy all alone. "Sarah!" Jimmy cried as the Drones closed in on him.

Meanwhile, Melon Head had his own problems, he had accidently skipped past the cul-de-sac while riding on top of a truck and ended up at Peach Creek High. He was, at the moment hopping fences through neighbors' yards and barging through a few paths going through the woods. "I can't believe how dark it is, can you Splinter? I mean we've taken this battle into the morning. Wait, that means I've been awake for more than a day!" he realized as he stumbled into Kevin's desolate backyard. "His house ain't occupied anymore anymore I believe, buddy!" But just as he made that comment four Drones decked out in battle suit armour rushed out standing about eight feet tall, "Wuh oh!"

"I just can't believe that Kevin would do any of this, how could he turn bad?" Nazz moaned to Rolf who was nursing his bullet wounds, "It's just unbelievable that also Scam would go to these lengths to get revenge for just one little thing! And it doesn't help that all of our parents are attending a Parent Teacher Confrense, they might have to shut down the highschool with everyone going missing!" Nazz had run from the cul-de-sac as the only child in it would do and had found shelter in the shed Melon Head had laid Rolf in. "Maybe," Rolf replied clutching a bag of raggedy clothes to his chest, "maybe goo goo Naz girl should have not posted that bad article in the newspaper about Melon Head. This invasion would have probably been inevitable, but Rolf would be in much better fighting condition right now." "Oh, Rolf, I'm so sorry," Nazz said with tears as she knelt down to hug the foreign boy, "but I didn't know I could cause these kind of things to happen." "Cheer up," Rolf said, trying to sound a bit encouraging, "Maybe this was all for the best." With those words said the door was busted down and in came the Drones.

"Jimmy?" Sarah asked as she came upon the playground once more, "Where are you?" Just like last time the Drones began to emerge from their hiding places, but something was different this time. Sarah stood her ground and took out her sniper. Ptttzzzzz! One fell out of the tree as her firearm made a bullseye. Blam! Pztow! Kablam! These sounds could be heard miles away as she fended off the horde of advesaries all on her own. A sniper Drone aimed at her from atop a swing set. She saw this and took out another gun to accompany the sniper rifle, a machine gun. Se spun around in the air aimed with the sniper arm over her head, the machine gun pointed out to the side and fired seven times each. Upon the last shot it fell backwards onto the swing below and with one last shot sent the swing spinning around it's pole the Drone went flyin'. "Don't mess with the best!" she said as she grabbed hold of another doomed Drone as something else with a warped mind aimed at her forehead.

"Take this, and that, and some of these, yes, that should do it!" Melon Head said as he beat on the armour of the Drones that had barged out of Kevin's house. Unfortunately he didn't realize that he was doing little damage to the new Drones if any at all. KERPOW! Melon Head was propelled into the air by a single jawbreaking punch to the mouth. "Ow!" the hero screamed as he landed on the roof where a sniper Drone was waiting for him on top of a huge spider-like Drone. "Oh come on!" Melon Head pleaded as the sniper fired at his face.

"Amazing, how did you do that!" Nazz asked Rolf astounded that he had been able to rise from the great damage he had taken many hours ago. "Easy," he replied as he cleaned the oil off his sharp stick grinning, "thou just needest to try hard enough and they may over come any difficulty. Now, is the girl ready to return and defend her home from monsters?" Nazz thought it over for a bit after realizing he was talking about her and finally

said, "She is ready!" And with that the pair departed for the cul-de-sac full of new courage and hope as a Drone landed in back of them from a certain swing set in the playground.

"Geez looeez!" Melon Head shouted from atop Kevin's rooftop as he successfully knocked the Spider Drone and it's Sniper over the edge crushing the four Gladiator Drones below. He sighed with relief as he sat down to take a quick break but immediately got back up. "What the heck!" was all he could manage to say as he looked at the huge stucture on wheels coming towards the cul-de-sac. It sort of looked like a train sticking out of a metal structure with spikes on the end being pulled be about fifty Colossal Drones. On either side of it were two Goliath Drones harboring huge metal chains and all around it crawled an army of Goliath Spider Drones (GSD, the thing that attacked our hero on Kevin's rooftop) with Sniper Drones on their backs. On top of it all who else could it be, but, you guessed it, Professor Scam, Double-d, Ed (How'd he get out of the Scam Fortress?), and Slicer. "A battering ram…" Melon Head commented as he leapt down, "just great." As he ran forward, though, he ran directly into his mom's chest surrounded by several furious parents.

"Rolf, Nazz!" Jimmy cried as he carried a limp Sarah in his arms. "Why is Jimmy the fluffy clothed in trash?" ignoring Sarah for a minute and viewing his urban ranger's appearance. "Oh, this? Dressing up in metal pieces sorta hides from the Drooaaand Sarah's hurt! She's been shot in the arm. It was aimed at her forehead, but she moved and it hit her in the arm instead!" Jimmy announced breathlessly, "And what on earth is that!" The battering ram was advancing ever so rapidly toward the cul-de-sac that it was just a few streets away now. "Rolf knows not, but he believes we had better put it out of commision or is that Captain Melon Head?" Rolf stated as he looked from the enormous device already crushing a few cars to their parents who were surrounding the unofficial hero of the cul-de-sac.

Melon Head backed away from his mother blushing furiously. Unfortunately he backed into Sarah's parents and was whapped on the head by a humongous fist. "Ow!" he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground writhering. "You going to get a lot more of that by the time we're through with you!" Nazz's Parents said. "Yeah," commented Jimmy's parents, "This is what you get for kidnapping all of our dear children." "Listen," Melon Head began to explain exhaustedly, "I didn't do anything bad Professor Scam did and I've been getting blamed for it! Sarah's mom and dad, he kidnapped your daughter not I, I was just trying to save her from her kidnappers! I never even knew Jimmy had been kidnapped and was impersonated by a robot for a while while I tracked Kevin down who had joined up with Scam to get rid of me for personal reasons! Rolf was shot by the police, but is just fine and is lying in a shed right now! Now I have rescued Sarah and Jimmy and I have no idea where Nazz ran off to! By the way, how did you find me, you were all supposed to be at that Parent Teacher Confrence?" the hero finished excitedly and out of breath.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about everyone almost if you lived here. Anyways, Johnny's parents saw you at the high school window and we all drove down here immediately. An do you honestly expect us to believe that pack of lies?" Doubl-d's dad explained and asked. "If you all want proof," Melon Head told them, "Well just look behind you!"

The adults all turned their attention towards the battering ram behind them as a police car was crushed beneath the wheels. The GSD's and their Snipers immediately hunted the officer who leapt out of the vehicle. "Good lord!" Kevin's dad screamed as he viewed the warped tool of destruction. "And with that," Melon Head said handing a card to his mom and running towards the army of drones dragging the battering ram, "I'm off and It's Melon Time!"

"Into the sewers and through the muck to the battering scam I go!" Melon Head sang gleefully as the noise of huge wheels got near to unbearable. He took little time to admire, but very well remembered the second time Ed had gotten his monster costume back and blocked the sewers up with a wall of chunky puffs, thus leading to Kevin's house exploding from overflowing sewer water. Not even he, in his Melon Head identity, could beat him and was even captured. They even had to chase Ed all the way to the city!

"Here we are!" He leapt up through the man-hole and into the interior of the structure unnoticed, stealthily making his way to the top. Climbing over grinding rusty gears and through tight holes he eventually made his way into the inside of the siked train part being controlled by Marie and Lee. "What the!" the Kankers said in usion as they turned around and saw the protector of Peach Creek just before they were knocked to the ground unconcious. "Too easy!" he as exclaimed as he opened up a hatc used to climb out the back of the weapon and proceeded to climb to the top by the backside.

"Hey! WHOA!" was all Slicer had time to say as Melon Head yanked him by his robotic ankle off the battering ram and let him fall to the Drone army below. "Huh?" Scam said turning around with his two top henchmen to face the hero. "It's Melon Time!" he shouted as he propelled himself directly at the villain attempting, in vain, to knock him from his perch. "Minions!" Scam shouted menacingly, "Attack!"

No sooner had he given the command than Double-d's hat had transformed into a huge, metal helmet propeller with guns on the earpieces and Ed had launched himself with incredbile force at the green cloaked hero.

BAM! Ed's face smashed against Splinter's and sent him flying into the train. "Now for the Professoooohh!" Melon Head struggled to say as Double-d fired at him from the air, "those aren't jawbreakers he's shootin' either!"

Melon Head had just enough time to get behind some conviently placed rubble and think up a plan. "Got it!" he exclaimed as he tore a robotic arm from the top of the vehicle and threw it at the airborne enemy. A nerdy 'ah!' confirmed that he had hit his target and he ran to the front end of the ram to confront his arch nemesis, Professor Scam!

As Double-d landed on Ed in the train our hero thrust himself at the villain only to have Scam twist around, grasp him by the arm, and hold him at the very edge. "Well, Melon Head," he sneered as huge storm clouds rolled in dumping rain on them and creating a nice lightning effect in the background for the time being, "Look at your precious cul-de-sac, about to be crushed by this great battering ram, whereafter I shall build upon its ruins The Scamfortress and around it, Edtropolis, the box city only even bigger!"

"It's your cul-de-sac too!" Melon Head explained unable to get free, "You should have some care!" "Yeah, it is my home too isn't I don't know whaaat, NO! I must suceed! You won't stop me!" Scam said not noticing he had let go of his enemy while he argued with himself. "Hiya!" Melon Head

shouted as he pounded his raging fist of fury into Scam's cheek sending him flying all the way to the center of the arena. "How do you plan to stop this thing even if you do thwart me Melon Head? All those Drones dragging this thing won't stop until our homes are no more!" Scam laughed insanely. 'He's right, I have to think of something!' the hero thought. "I'll think of something!" he shouted encouragingly.

As they continued to battle the storm raged on sending gallon after gallon of water onto them. Various kicks, punches, combos, and super attacks were made by both of them until a lightning struck both of them at once. "Scam, give up." Melon Head ordered nearly falling over the edge. "Nah way, I gots yous right where I wants yous." He said doubtfully getting to his feet and raising a ray gun, "Bye bye. AH!" The battering ram shook beneath their feet as it was one block away from the cul-de-sac. Taking this oppurtunity, Melon Head thrust Splinter with all his might at Scam's firearm knocking it to the ground below.

"Why you dirty little," was all he had time to say before the Hairless Hawker showed up announcing that they had to leave and the structure was collapsing. Double-H dove down into the street below and vanished as both Captain Melon Head and Professor Scam looked over the side together to see many Drones attempting to run. Just then the train part of the vehicle with Double-d and Ed launched out and landed past the creek.

Scam refused to give up the battle and attacked again. With one last punch, Melon Head knocked Scam to the ground and dove off the edge catching the branch of a tree and swung away. Meanwhile Scam had just enough energy left to get on his Professor Scam Flier as the battering ram collapsed crushing a majority of the Drones in the process.

"Finally," Melon Head announced stumbling into the shed he had laid Rolf in, "I'm a hero again and can get some sleep." With that he took off his Melon, laid Splinter inside the hay, and finally, after an entire day of an adventure, got some well needed shut eye. This is the life that the misfit boy has chosen to lead and with takes up the great responsibility of being the protector of his dear home, Peach Creek!

How was that for a finale? You think it's over, heck no! You want to know why the battering ram collapsed, or just exactly how come Jimmy knew that the gun was pointed at Sarah's head, or why Scam and especially his top men aren't feeling a bit of guilt for what they've been doing? Well, I promise I'll answer every last one of those questions plus, as an added bonus, what became of Slicer, who is Kogneto, and what happened to May. Just think of this as a huge season Finale! Right now I feel as Melon Head did at the end, a hero and tired beyond all comprehension. Love every last one of ya who takes the time to read my story. As for right now, here is a much needed, I'll see you all in the next chapter.

(Sorry this took me so long, honestly, I just kept forgeting about it. Long live the Numa Numa!)


	7. A Hero Indeed and The Spinny Hypnodisk

A Hero Indeed and The Spinny Hypnodisk 

"Ah, what an adventure, huh, buddy?" Johnny yawned to his pal laying in the hay, "Scam's and his friends are sure going to have a lot of explaining to do to the police today. Well, we'll probably have a lot of Drones to capture. I wonder if we can salvage anything from the wreck." As the young boy thought to himself many, if not all, of the parents in the cul-de-sac were feeling real guilty right now and had all taken a week off of work to spend as much time as they could partying with their children. Almost none of them could believe, though, that the cul-de-sac had actually been under attack by robots and their supervillain master.

"Jimmy?" Sarah asked as she looked up from her bed seeing the boy who was scavenging the room with a gun in his hands, "What are you doing?" "Shut it!" he said turning around quickly, "Or I blow your head off your pretty little shoulders!" Realizing that this monster couldn't possibly be Jimmy she erupted and shouted, "Get the heck outta my room!" Instead of doing as she commanded her response was a ton bullets through her face leaving her in a bloody heap on the floor next to her previous resting place.

"AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the red head screamed sweating like crazy with tears streaming down her cheeks as she awoke from the horrific nightmare. "Another one!" she cried aloud as she burried her face in her funtioning hand, the other had been bandaged up from early that morning.

She had been having horrific nightmares ever since she was forced into bed earlier that day to heal. "Sorry about that." Melon Head said with his face on the floor and his legs out the window, "next time I'll use the door instead of jumping through the window so as not to startle you." "Oh," Sarah gasped, "it's all right, I've just been having nightmares."

And so the girl proceeded to tell the hero about her dreams of Jimmy killing her, various people in Peach Creek flipping inside out as they transformed into Scam Drones, and Peach Creek being replaced by an enormous box city and a huge fortress.

"Wow!" was all Melon Head could say as he listened intently to the tales, "During that final battle early this morning Scam mentioned Edtropolis being rebuilt and the Scam fortress taking the place of the cul-de-sac." "Really?" Sarah asked questioningly, "Don't you ever get sleep?" "Well, yes, I was resting earlier, but I can get in your bed if you don't mind." He replied as he hopped into the queen sized bed.

Immediately he was kicked off as Sarah said, "I do mind." "Oh, darn," he said, "So what have they gotten out of Scam? Anything?" "Nope," she replied looking her nails over, "they never even caught him, he just vanished from the scene as that huge thing collapsed." "What!" Melon Head cried excitedly, "How could he have gotten away! I made sure I beat him to a pulp, he couldn't of escaped! That means I have to go out there and find him again!" With that he jumped out the window and landed in a garbage can as the girl tried to get some "pleasant" sleep.

The hero wasting absolutely no time at all rolled down to the outskirts of the cul-de-sac as he got out extremely dizzily and landed in a heap of robot battering ram parts. "The battering ram! Maybe I can find a clue of what might've happened to Scam here!" he exclaimed exuberantly as he dug his way through the junk.

"What's this?" he asked holding up a disk with swirls on it. "Hey, buddy this looks like the thing the Eds used to hynotyzify you with." He spun it rapidly and looked deep into it and thought he heard a far off voice that he recognized, but just couldn't put his finger on it. He started going into a trance after a little while, but looked away as it started to take extreme affect, "I better take this home."

"I'll be up in my room, mom, just tell anybody that passes by what it said on the note Captain Melon Head gave you!" Johnny 2x4 shouted as he hopped into his basket thing (man, I thought that was one of the coolest in any house you could ever have when I saw it) that carries him up to his bedroom wielding Plank and the Hypnodisk.

He jumped out of the basket, landed on his bed, sprung off it, hit his head on the ceiling, and fell on the floor quite painfully next to his pull out of the wall computer. "Let's see if I have any mail!" he exclaimed as he checked his computer and found two new messages. The first one read:

To: Johnny 2x4

From: EdismyCookiepie

Subject: Urgent

Date: 1 day ago

Priority: Professor Scam's Plans

Hiya Johnny, it's me May Kanker. Now don't get freaked out or anything, but I was just told by some very reliable, now dead, robot that I could reach Captain Melon Head through you. I have found tons of new stuff that Scam's doin'! New Drones, new traps, and worst of all, his plan for the Peach Creek and the entire world! Just upload these things from the thing I put at the bottom. Just to let you know, don't think this is all Scam's doing, he was never this organized and cunning (well maybe cunning) when he was just normal Eddy.

Your new friend,

May Kanker

Disc two: Phase two

"Wow, I guess I should check the next one also." And so after partly downloading the new things onto a disk he checked the next letter as the disk was in progress:

To: Johnny 2x4

From: EdismyCookiepie

Subject: CODE RED!

Date: 7:40 A.M.

Priority: Scam Can't Find OUT!

Hey, it's me again Johnny ol' boy, I heard and saw the news about your big battle this mornin'. I was the one to overide the systems and collapse the batterin' ram by the way; sneaking into the train part, persuadin' my sisters with a knife, an' getting' back out all in time to watch it up front and center ain't all that hard. Anyways, someone, not Scam, is after me right now! It's a dark figure, but I think I'm safe for now. It wasn't a robot, but it didn't look like a normal person neither. Also Kogneto's been after me also, but he' pretty easy to evade and I bet you anythin' that down here at the junkya

And that's how that message ended, it was just cut off. "Well looks like we'll be going down to the junkyard today. Just then another message appeared by someone called Indisguise. He opened it and a screen with a hypnodisk came up.

"AHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed as an unbearable hyper highpitch noise apparrently sounded from it, "MY HEAD"S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Indeed it would have if he had not clicked it away as fast as he could. It left him breathless and the next thing he knew he tucked the computer away, walked a few steps and fainted.

"Oh, my head!" the young boy cried clutching to his pounding head that slowly stopped. "Let's go outside." He told his buddy as he jumped out the window to the ground below, "Hey Jimmy!" "Oh hi," the white haired(?) boy replied as he hurried over to Nazz's backyard, "Oh I almost forgot!" He ran back over to the oversized headed kid and gave him an invitation telling him, "You're invited to a party later in Nazz's backyard honoring the oh so glorious Captain Melon Head for saving us all from certain doom." After saying that in the deadest tone ever Jimmy looked at the card with a glare and went on his way. "I wonder what they'll think when Melon Head himself shows up," Johhny said to himself as he grinned.

Just then he heard a creaking sound coming from the park and ran as fast as he could over to it. The boy gasped as he gazed upon the scene: their stood Slicer looking for something to crush. "Well, it's Melon Time!" the hero said as he flew through the air, putting a Melon on his head and tearing his clothes off revealing his hero clothes.

"Melon Head!" the android gasped while Splinter was smashed into his face from high in the air sending him hurtling into a climber, "You saved me the time of finding you! Now you DIE!" Slicer shot himself like a bullet out of the wrecked structure aiming the lethal claws at the hero only to have him dodge it. "Give up!" he shouted angrily as he threw Melon Head into a huge jungle jim.

"Oh…" he moaned picking himself up when the villain busted through the metal frame of the climbing place and sliced his claws violently. SHING! Melon Head dodged allowing the claw to slash through a metal support beam. 'I gots me an idea!' he thought to himself dodging another lethal blow and letting it slice another beam in two, 'I just gots to outsmart the bucket o' bolts.'

"Stand Still You COWARD!" the robotic humanoid yelled with his eye glowing red and his claws extending further and further. SHING! Another slice missed as he let his claws grow so long that they almost touched the ground. SLASHHHH! "Gotcha…"

Indeed he had managed to finally hit his target and exactly where he wanted to, the head. The melon immediately burst upon impact and sent Johnny flying backwards into a huge pole nearly knocking him out cold. "And now to finish you!" the monster exclaimed through its huge claws at the opponent only to have him roll between his legs to the other side of the jungle jim as he slashed out another support beam and hear him say, "No, now to finish you!"

Just as the boy said that Slicer turned around only to see his nemesis bash out the last four support beams all at once with his foot. "Aw, not cool…" the robot said in his scratchy voice as the structure caved in on him and Johnny hopped out of the way.

"RARRRRRRRR!" the villain said as he levitated and let out a huge blast sending the metal bars flying in all directions. Jonny dodged every one of them only to have Slicer slash his mighty claw into his chest. "Argh…" Johnny moaned as he mustered all of his strength to get up only to be knocked down again. "Stop…" he groaned getting up again and dodging the vicious beast's onslaught and landed a kick on his back.

"You! Slash smash!" Slicer shouted as he performed a new attack. "What on earth!" Johnny cried as he dodged and the slide on the playset Slicer hit shattered like glass. "Now let's see what'll happen if it touches you!" Slicer exclaimed as he ran so fast hovered above the ground for a bit.

"Yikes!" the bald kid cried out as he did the limbo below his opponent's hand, grabbed it, and threw him in the opposite direction. Just then huge aircraft blasted a lazer down zapping Slicer into it. Predictably the craft had a dollar sign on the side of it. "SCAM!" Johnny cried in shock as he ran off.

"Rolf is pleased!" the foreign boy exclaimed sweating from every pore while he looked at his newly fertilized vegetable garden. Ever since last night when he told his nana how he brought down many a metal men she had let him have his own little garden/farm in addition to the family one they all took part in.

Just then an immense shadow fell across the yard as the boy looked up and his eyes grew the size of dinner plates. A humongous aircraft was traveling rather quickly overhead with a big dollar sign on the side of it. "Scam!" he gasped as he ran into his house, "Rolf can't believe he survived! Rolf must Wrn the others!"

Just then a large capsule burst through the ceiling. It hissed loudly and slid open revealing the newly polished Drone inside. The son of a shepherd stepped back in actual fright as it approached glistening in the bright sunlight. Rolf's mind was the only thing working as his opponent produced a lazer ball and fired it at him. Everything went dark.

"Mission complete sir," a robotic voice told its commander on the other end, "The helper is disqualified." "Great," replied a young boy from some backyard hidden in shadows, "The Profs. Final plan is commencing, we must be ready. It's a miracle Double-d was able to make you kind of new drones. Can't talk now, the aircraft is heading to the woods and I have to be their to greet his majesty. Talk later!" With that, the boy in black headed towards Ed's backyard.

"Come on buddy," Johnny told his wooden friend as they rode backwards on their scooter towards Nazz's backyard, "We can't let a party for Captain Melon Head happen without him being their!" "Come on in-wahh!" Nazz cried as the bald boy nearly ran her over. "Whoa, far out ride!" Johnny exclaimed laughing falling in the grass, "Hey Sarah!" The redhead was standing over the strange boy, "Hey, me and Jimmy are going camping in the woods tomarrow and wanted to know if you could come. And by the way have you seen Rolf?" "I don't think I can come, and no, I haven't seen Rolf. Thought he might be here." Johnny replied. "Oh, no, no ones seen him all day." Sarah told him as she turned her attention to the party. 'Great' Johnny thought, 'Rolf's missing. It must have something to do with Scam!'

"Well, I need to do something," Johnny told them as he marched into Nazz's house, "that everyone will enjoy." He wasted no time in stripping himself so that his hero clothes could be seen, placed a melon on his head, and leapt into action. "Fellow citizens of the cul-de-sac!" the hero shouted from atop the blond girl's roof, "I shall forever be here to protect you!"

At this all the people except Jimmy toasted to Captain Melon Head with cups and let out cries of cheer and joy. As he leapt down he was greeted by a big hug from Sarah for saving her the night before and handed him a note. "Uh, thanks?" Melon Head told her as he pocketed the piece of paper, "Have anymore bad dreams?"

She nodded her head with a worried look on her face and said, "A new one too." "Really," he asked sitting down at a chair, "Like what?" "Well," she began, "There were knew kinds of Drones, ones that could go super fast, ones that could transform, and ones that ate metal. There were many more, but I can't remember them all. Anyways, they were all wandering the streets of Edtropolis as I sneaked past a car and leapt into a sewer. One of them saw me and yanked me up when you showed up and beat the living daylights out of it with Splinter. Then a huge aircraft appeared over head and dropped five canisters around you opening to reveal the new Drones inside. All you could do was pick me up and run as they chased us. All of a sudden Slicer appeared, but one of the new Drones demolished him in two seconds flat. Just then Rolf appeared, turned inside out, and revealed himself to be a Rolf-Drone. You slammed him into a cardboard building. I ran to safety but you stayed to fight RD. After a while I saw RD combine with another Drone and knock you out. The next thing I knew I was in the woods and it was the present. A huge Drone smashed its way through the ground towering over three miles tall. It looked down at me and fired a lazer and everything went red as I awoke sweating."

"Hmm…" the hero murmured looking at the red-head intently, "What about Professor Scam though?" "Well he-" the girl began, but was taken away by her best friend, Jimmy.

All of a sudden Nazz screamed as an explosion engulfed her house. Stepping from the flames a dark figure held up a large barrel shaped weapon and fired once more. Everyone ran for their lives as Melon Head sprang into action.

The weapon glowed with red veins and projected another explosive object once more just barely missing the hero in green and hitting the pool in back. Krack! Splinter's mop part shattered into little, well, splinters as it hit the obviously armoured body of this new foe. "Uh oh…" was all he could say when the tall figure picked him up by the neck and threw him into the air, "This is gonna hurt!"

KABOOOOOOM! The flames of the next explosion licked at the Captain's incinerated body as he fell to the junkyard not breathing.

"Come on snap out of it," a voice said. "Who the heck are you?" Johnny asked the blackness surounding him everywhere. "People need you, we must help them, it's our duty!" the voice shouted at him. "Tell me who you are." Johnny said calmly. "I am the one who needs your body to function, I am part of you, your alter ego. I am Captain Melon Head!" the voice exclaimed as a light flickered on revealing the great hero, "Without you I could not have been created and without you I shall die." "What!" Johnny shrieked as he tried to clutch his friend, Plank, who wasn't there tighter to his chest, "explain!"

"My birth began the day you saw how corrupt the world could be, but that was just a small fraction of it when you saw Edtropolis. Plank ran off without you and you were left all alone so your subconcious created me to aid you in your quest to retrieve the only friend you had. In the end, we achieved our goal, but it wasn't enough, I then encouraged you to right every wrong you came across. All I did was suggest things, though, you were the one who decided to check out the ed's scams much more from there on out and see how you could stop them from happening. And thus, you finally put me into true action when you stopped Eddy's thing-a-majig scam and in the process, made your arch-nemesis, Professor Scam. This rivalry has gotten out of hand and exploded into an all out war with bystanders suffering. But now you are dying and flames are eating your life away."

"Wow, so you're not like my conscience or anything?" Johnny asked, "Wait! I'm dying!" "Yes," replied his other form solemly, "That is why I have decided to givie up my life for yours." "WHAT!" "Well, you see, when I was created it basically gave you a backup life in case something like this were to happen. It's sort of spiritual or religious or something, really hard to explain. Really, what I'm going to do is fuse us into one being. So you'll be more than just Johnny now, you'll also be the true Melon Head! But if something like this were to happen again I'm afraid I won't be able to help."

"Woah, hold the phone buddy." The boy commanded to the hero, "How do I know I'm not just dreaming this all?" "You don't, believe what you want." Captain Melon Head replied offering a smile before disappearing into the void of Johnny's soul as bright, vibrant colors filled the boy's view.

Taking a long deep breath he got up looking around everywhere at his surroundings. Heaping piles of trash and junk, musty air, and a long creek. He was alive and well with hardly any pain at all and he knew exactly where he was, the junkyard. "I'd better not slip up again." He told himself as he wrapped up the broken part of his sidekick and began trecking through the filthy wasteland while a hypnodisk was left in the crater his corpse had made, "We have to finish Scam for good!"

And so I'm back and with more. Sorry if the little thing about Captain Melon Head and Johnny talking to eachother at the end doesn't suit you people, but I had to make up something to fill in more space cause I'm trying to make longer chapters now. The war is only half over and Melon Head as well as you people I hope will have a great surprise with this new "season". I've had it all planned out for a few years now. Sorry I didn't really answer much of anything, but the one known as Kogneto is to play a major plot in this story and Melon Head will hopefully come face to face with him sometime. As for now, see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Old Affiliations and The Parasite

Old Afiliations and The Parasite 

"Yeesh, buddy, I need a break!" the young hero cried laying down in the remains of the Piggy Bank Belly Pump. Looking out into the distanse he thought of how far he had traveled. It must have been at least a few miles. He was gasping for breath when all of a sudden out in the distanse he saw a misty figure dragging what looked like a girl's body away. "Better check it out…"

"I can't believe it Kogneto, you are..!" May Kanker exclaimed as her voice ceased. "A hypnodisk!" Melon Head exclaimed in a gasp looking at the scene behind a mountain of trash. "Yes, I am me! But no one will ever find out from you!" The person laughed evily spinning the hypnodisk he had put in front of the blond and then rushed off.

"What on earth? Was that really that Kaugneto guy people have been talking about? Why'd he have a hypnodisk? He must have something to do with Scam!" Melon Head figured while surfing down the mountain of junk towards the Kanker. "May, wake up!" the hero cried as he smashed the hypnodisk and untied her. "Huh?" she asked dazed looking around, "Melon Boy?"

"It's Melon Head." The boy corrected, "What happened here? Who was that?" "Well, I had just finished sending you those emails and then I noticed that the evil man, Kogneto, had been following me so I ran as fast as possibly could, but he eventually caught up with me and I lashed out at him tearing off his mask and I saw who he really was." May explained. "Who was he? Why else did he hypnotize you?" Melon Head asked curiously. "Those parts I don't remember. Whatever was important that he wanted me to forget I forgot, but I do know it was important and about him and Scam maybe." She told him unsuredly.

Then Melon Head noticed the smell. "May you reek!" "Well duh, there's no clean water or anything out here what'd you expect? The last time I got a chance to wash off was in the creek's water while being swept here." She explained blushing a bit from embarrasment. "Well, why might as well get out of here seeing as there's not much else to do. Oh, do you know where Scam is maybe?" "No, let's just go." May replied and got up.

The two children spent hours working through the mounds of trash, dirty water, and the occasional cockroach packs. "Let's rest!" May exclaimed she collapsed to the floor of the trash mound they were on. "Fine…" Melon Head sighed annoyed, "I'm just going to scout ahead; be back in a minute!" "See yah!" May cried and started resting.

"Wonder how much farther it… hey buddy there's the rollercoaster ride the eds tried to get you on, Reqium for a Whiplash. Good times!" the boy excitedly cried as he rushed over, "and that means Peach Creek's at the bottom, we better get-" BLAM!

"Ugh!" he cried falling to the ground as the massive combustible projectile flew past his face, "It's that thing again!" It was the robot from the party that "killed" M-elon Head. "What should we do?" Melon Head asked putting his ear to Splineter's mouth, "Right!" Clunk! The robot headed towards the mound of trash it heard something fall behind. "Hiyah!" Melon Head cried jumping out from behind the robot and slamming his foot into its massive firearm. He then leapt to where he had thrown Splinter, grabbed him, and jabbed him into the cannon's hole. The Drone tried to fire again but only resulted in the gun exloding to shrapnels impaling its owner with metal bits and pieces.

Melon Head could now see the beast clearly. It was about eight feet tall and was wearing what looked to be a massive trench coat that went down to its ankles all buttoned up with the head covered by a hat. It wasn't wearing any pants, socks, or shoes however and its feet ended in three robotic toes.

The Drone roared in a mix of agony and frustration as it threw itself at the smaller being attempting to crush it. Crang! He knocked the hat off and was stunned. The beast's eyes were blood-red and had a shiny black face with two green lines running down it. It then struck again, this time using its three fingered fist.

Left with nothing else to do the monster decided to end this quickly by ripping off its trench coat reveling its metal chest piece which flipped back and allowed a massive unfolding cannon to protrude from it. BLAMMMMM! The shot missed the hero be a few centimeters and obliterated a mound of trash behind him. "What the!" Melon Head screamed as it fired again hitting an abandoned truck.

"What's going on!" May cried rushing into the action and nailing the beast in the lower jaw. "This things trying to get rid of me… and now probably you!" Melon Head told her as he tackled the girl to the ground saving her from one of the creature's blasts, "Get in the roller coaster cart and stay there! Be ready to take a dangerous and fast trip down to the cul-de-sac!"

Obeying the blond got in and Melon Head continued the fight with the monster. "Take this!" he yelled slamming Splinter into the cannon before it had time to fire again. The beast yelled in frustration and the blast shot into the inards of it instead of firing at the target. Taking this oppurtunity Melon Head jumped in the cart and it started to rush downwards.

"Ahhhhhh!" the children cried as they zoomed down the deadly track at high speeds. Crash! Smash! Crawkam! The Drone was falling down the spiraling tracks after them crashing into each part of it along the way. "Incoming!" Melon Head cried as May tried to lean to one side of the cart as much as she could while the beast approached them. Clang! It was in their cart and the force from its fall caused the cart to rocket down even faster.

"Ahhh!" they cried again and even the Drone was sensing some tension. "UGH!" Melon Head stuggled as the Drone forced him down into the floor of the vehicle and aimed its cannon at his stomach. "No you don't!" the hero cried as he moved his body out of the way and the Drone fired a huge hole through the bottom of the cart and through some of the tracks below.

"AIEE!" May screamed as they were projected into one of the holes the Drone had created. Luckily it was a shortcut as they landed back on the tracks below. "Keep an eye out for stuff May!" Melon Head commanded as he leapt on the sides of the cart to do battle with the Drone. A mechanical cry emitted from the beast Melon Head constantly jabbed its chest cannon with Splinter. "Get In!" May told him quickly.

The boy just barely missed being scraped off by some rubble but the Drone wasn't so lucky and got its cannon torn to shreds injuring it severly. It fell back into the cart and attempted to bash the boy's head in but ended him stabbing a spear of metal through its now open chest pinning it to the cart. The cart finally hit the bottom and May was abruptly thrown out. Melon Head leapt out of the cart just the Drone tried to grab him. The Drone was very unlucky, though, as it could not get unpinned from the cart and had to stay in as the device it landed in started ticking like a bomb.

Due to Double-d's ingenius design the cart along with its remaining passenger was shot far into the atmosphere and the two humans heard a loud explosion miles away. "He's gonna be feelin' that tomarrow." Melon Head told himself as he turned around and started to walk towards home.

"Sir! The hero has arrived back in the cul-de-sac somehow survived his encounter with the Overkill Drone both times. The Overkill Drone has been redused to rubble and Melon Head has retrieved the lost Kanker Girl! This puts a huge dent in your plans." A boy in black told his leader over a walkie-talkie. "Don't fear, even though it does set me back a bit he can still be overcome especially since we have our ceremony to hold where we welcome our new fighter." "Yes sir Scam. I shall keep watch and do what I can here." The boy said clicking off the communication device. Meanwhile, Proffesor Scam turned to his captive and said, "Since you won't tell me what I want know there's nothing left to do but let you join and become what Kevin is now."

"You might want to take refuge at the construction site, May, I don't think he's hit there yet," Melon Head told her as they crept along the streets, "From all I know Scam still has everyone from the trailer park so you might be there for a while." "Alright," May agreed, "I'll keep you informed on my part. By the way if you end up hurting my Ed that's okay just as long as you return him and my sisters to normal." "Gotcha!" With that they went their separate ways.

"Come on Plank, we're going to find out what's going on and stuff." Johnny told his friend as he hopped onto his scooter and began riding it backwards at top speed. It was nighttime and very dark as a huge storm was approaching yet again. The street lights had flickered on and if you looked closely enough you could just make out some sinister shadows wandering around.

Safe inside their homes, nobody even dared to think of what went on outside at night. Even the police were frightened to think about it sometimes, but not Johnny 2x4, he goes and faces the challenges protecting everybody big and small.

May was asleep at the attic of one the buildings at the construction site probably, Nazz in her bed with cucumbers on her eyes, Jimmy at home with his blindfold on probably, and Sarah in her bed. All the rest were either taken away or were working with Scam except for Johnny.

"Hmm, what do yah suppose that is," Johnny asked as he looked towards a sewer and turned around to chase after the creature that had wandered into it. Leaping off his scooter he flipped open the manhole and dove in. "HOLY COW!" he screamed looking around. The sewer walls were filled to the brim with huge containment capsules each holding a robot. "What the?" asked a voice from behind him.

It was Lee Kanker who had wandered into the sewers with her sister, Marie. "Scam told us no pests so I guess that means we get to play with you, heh heh!" Marie sneered while smiling evily. Both girls ran toward an entrance into another tunnel leaving Johnny in the dust confused. He cocked an eyebrow and then decided to follow the two girls.

TRANG! The Kankers stepped out from behind a wall in two high tech power suits. "Surprise." Lee told him as she smashed her fist into the ground leaving a huge dent. "BAMA!" Johnny shouted uppercutting the redhead and the spinning around to lodge his foot into the sister's jaw. "What on Earth!" Marie said angrily, "You are so dead!" Her foot swept right passed the boy's face as he ducked, grabbed her leg, and threw her into the air.

"Take this you brat!" Lee exclaimed charging up her fist and thrusting it forward. Johnny sidestepped, grabbed her arm, pulled her to him, and held out his fist which her face smashed into. "AHHH!" Lee cried falling to the ground with a bloody nose. "Hiyah!" Marie had opened up her suit's arms revealing dozens of missles, bombs, and other projectiles.

She fired nonstop at the young boy as he desperately avoided each shot. "Eat Bomb!" he shouted catching one of the combustible orbs and threw back at her. POOM! Marie Kanker fell to the ground as her suit was blown away and her sister got back up.

"DIE!" Lee yelled as she threw a charged up punch at him again which he grabbed… again, but this time her face didn't hit his fist, her chest did. It hit the button on her chest and immediately the suit clumped to the ground off her. With one last kick to the lower jaw the vigilanti knocked her out. "Now then, about those robots…" he said thinking to himself.

A few minute later the boy was done tieing up the two girls and placing there weapons all over the capsule room. "Bonvoiaj!" Johnny shouted as he lit a fuse and ran away.

KABOOM! The tunnelway crumbled before the Kankers' eyes as they tried desperately to get out of their current situation. Meanwhile Johnny was happily traveling through the rest of the filthy pipes. "I guess Scam was planning to have those things surface at some point, but now he sure won't. I guess we should destroy any if we come across them." Johnny told Plank, "and I guess we should suit up as well."

So upon saying that phrase Johnny took his clothes off (his hero clothes are always underneath his normal ones), put a melon on his head, and tied a mop to Plank. Rushing off the hero failed to notice a metal creature eyeing him curiously. It then levitated towards where he had left the Kanker sisters allowing its tentacles to flow behind it.

"I can't believe we were beaten by that brat!" Lee cried as the ropes finally came undone and dropped to the ground. "I just can't believe he had the nerve to destroy all those capsules!" Marie yelled and then noticed something glowing behind her sibling, "Hey, what's that?" "What!" Lee cried spinning around quickly, "I don't see anything!" "It was a red eye or something!" Marie cried as the creature floated behind her. "You mean that?" Lee asked as Marie turned around to be greeted by the creature. She didn't even have time to scream before it wrapped its two side tentacles and two back tentacles around her arms and waist and rammed its back tentacle into her mouth.

"Marie?" the redhead asked nervously as the eyeball turned to her. Seeing Lee as no threat the creature merely smashed her into a wall and moved forward using the blue-haired girl as its vehicle of choice.

"Sir, another problem." A boy's voice whispered into his communicator, "there seems to be an unidentified creature made out of metal down here. It looks like a giant squid sort of, except it has four tentacles, its face is an eye with the outside black and the pupil red, and it has taken over Marie Kanker." "WHAT!" Professor Scam shouted from his end, "Well, this is a setback, or is it an unseen oppurtunity? How about we capture this thing, eh? I'm giving you complete control over an squad of Drones you need, just capture it, ALIVE!" "Another thing you should know sir. A bald headed kid came down here earlier, beat up the Kankers, and blew up a capsule room. Also Melon Head has been spotted here and is determined to destroy as many of the said rooms as possible." The kid told his master nervously. "WHAT!" Eddy yelled in rage and fury, "wait, leave him alone for now and if the creature runs into him he can deal with it." "Roger sir." The boy in black said and clicked off his communicator.

BLAM! Melon Head had just finished annihilating his fourth capsule room. "This is actually kind of fun, but I wonder where we are." The young hero told his friend as they walked along an underground sidewalk. Just then he sensed danger and put his back to a wall for protection. Peeking around the corner he could make out about five hundred drones being lead by a young boy a bit younger than him away into a dark pipe.

"Better check this out." Melon Head said as he climbed the ceiling towards the Drones and their leader. By the time he got there the fight was over. Every last one of the drones were littering the pipe and their leader was gone. "What the heck?" the hero asked himself as he viewed the technological carnage, "What could have done this?"

He got his question answered rather unpleasantly as Marie Kanker landed in front of him with ripped up clothes and the creature on her face. The huge eye stared at him deciding whether he was worthy to waste time with or not. "Wha-what are you?" Melon Head asked looking at the eye with metal tentacles. The boy looked strange to the creature though, considering he wore a hollowed out melon on his head, and it took him as a threat. Disconnecting one of its tentacles fromt the girl's waist it picked up a Drone body with ease and threw it at him.

Melon Head immediately slashed it to bits with Splinter and charged at the creature. It could now see how full of energy Johnny was and decided to do battle with him. It used its free tentacle to lash out at the boy and attempt to smash his head in. "Whoa!" he cried as he was knocked backwards just barely dodging it.

Marie's body charged toward him so he ducked and attempted grab her leg and throw her but to no avail. The creature simply used its tentacle to pick him up and throw him across the room. "Oh, you're good, but you seem to be a bit advanced for one of Double-d's creations." Melon Head commented as he got to his feet and rushed at the creature. The creature attempted to bash his head in again, but Johnny leapt past the tentacle and smashed Splinter into the pupil of the eye at full force.

The eye rolled back into its metal eye socket and reappeared a second later now highly enraged. It released its other back tentacle from the girl's waist and lashed out at him with both. Swaff! This time it was a hit! One that sent Melon Head plunging into the murky water in the middle of the battlefield.

'Oh, this is so sick, but maybe if I swim I can get away!' he thought rapidly and did just that. Meanwhile above the liquid the creature kept peering in trying to make out any shape of the being it had just downed. Nothing. Rather hesitantly it decided to move onwards into the sewers searching for more things. It really wanted that boy's body.

"YECH!" Melon Head cried emerging from the water on the shores of a pipe, "That was so disgusting!" Looking around he hurriedly hid in a corner as Drones approached with a boy leading them. 'Hey, that guy looks familiar' he thought to himself as the masked kid lead the horde of machines onwards into the dark underground passages. 'This time I won't lose em' he thought to himeself.

Crawling along the ceilings pipes the hero was able to keep up with them and keep out of site at the same time. "Halt!" the boy said, "Now the last squad I lead to this creature was immediately defeated. I don't want that to happen again so I have gathered normal Drones, Hercules Drones, Goliath Drones, Spider Drones, and even one of the new prototypes an Overkill Drone. There is only one other Overkill Drone, since Melon Head destroyed the one we sent after him today, and it's at the bottom of the whirlpool room due to some clumsy handling. So give it your all and pretend it is Melon Head himself. If he interferes help him. I don't care what the prof. said, we need his help. So let's go!"

"Wow, I'm gonna get help from them? This thing must be trouble." Melon Head told himself quietly as he looked at the trenchcoat wearing Drone and shuddered.

He continued to crawl along the ceiling for the rest of the journey until they came to room where a whirlpool was sucking evrything down into it. "Hey, this is the place where I fought that assassin Drone early on in my adventure." Melon Head realized and looked into the vortex.

There stood Marie on a floating piece of rubble along the rim of the area. Her clothes looked like they might fall off at any second and had the creature still attached to her face. The eye glowed as it looked at the masked boy in particular and the Drones leapt down onto pieces of objects to combat it.

It easily swept most of the normal and Spider Drones into the vortex with its tentacles where they were redused to shrapnles of metal to be mixed with all the other junk. The Hercules, Goliath, and Overkill ones however refused to go down easily. The Hercules ones fired their weapons with the Overkil Drone as the Goliath Drones leapt from platform to platform with their swirling anchor chains. Eventually it even knocked the Goliath Drones off and many of them sunk due to their weight as it used Marie's body to jump about nine feet in the air.

Sploosh! It threw about seven Hercules Drones into the vortex to meet their doom as the Overkill kept firing nonstop. "It's Melon Time!" Melon Head shouted as he dropkicked the creature in the eye causing it to swirl around. It obviously remembered the hero as it immediately ignored the Drones to attack the boy. "Ah," he cried as the creature tried to scewer him with one of its sharp ended tentacles. But the hit never came as three normal Drones got in the way and took it for him.

Taking the oppurtunity, Melon Head leapt to the shoulder of the Overkill Drone and threw Splinter into the creature's eye as the Drone kept firing. The creature's eye swiveled around in its socket in frustration unable to see clearly. Melon Head then jumped to the creature and yanked Splinter causing it to stumble around.

Finally, sensing that boy still had much energy left the creature dislodged its back back tentacle from Marie's throat and zoomed towards its next target, him! "What the-" Melon Head only had time to say before it latched onto his body.

Hardly being able to breathe, the boy fought as hard as he could trying to keep the back tentacle from going down his throat. He pushed against its metal body and finally, with every last ounce of energy in his body, pushed it into the air. Seeing it wouldn't get on him unless he was extrememly weak it latched onto the nearest thing, the Overkill Drone. It merely tore off its chest cannon and put its back tentacle into the new opening. Wrapping its tentacles around the robots limbs it used the metal man to attack Melon Head.

He simply ducked when it charged at him and flipped it into the vortex where the Drone body was ripped to shrapnles and the creature was sucked down into the middle. With one last illumination of its eye it disappeared from sight altogether. "Phew!" Melon Head sighed sitting down on the platform he was on. Then he realized something, MARIE! She was still on one of the platforms! One that was dangerously close to the middle and that had begun to crumble.

With all his might he used up the last bit of his resfreshed energy as he jumped to her platform and carried her to safety just as it crumbled into little bits. "Here." Melon Head said sternly handing her limp body to the younger boy, "Thanks for helping me out and make sure she gets better." With that Melon Head leapt away into a pipe. "No problem." The boy told himself as he put the girl down and got a wet washcloth.

"Geez, what a day!" Johnny exclaimed as he bounced around his attic room, "That was some battle, I can't wait to tell May or Rolf about that adventure!" Johnny hastily tucked himself into bed and fell quickly asleep, "We need to get up early tomarrow."

Meanwhile, unbeknowst to anyone, far below the surface of the earth a few cracks were spewing waste filled water and sludge down into an ancient chasm. The liquid kept pouring down and down until it hit the hard rock floor far below. Then a metal tentacle erupted from a pile of the substance and it looked around with its glowing red eye. Seeing the remaining deactivated Overkill Drones slumped in a resting position it left the remainders of the previous one to be fossilized by the sludge and latched on to its new toy. Its eye's pupil glowed red in the darkness.

* * *

Well, I'm starting off the new year by bringing back The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head with a nice big chapter. You got to see more of the mystery boy that works for Scam, Kogneto was properly introduced, and you got to see a deadly new enemy, The Parasite. Even though its name is never mentioned it is very dangerous and might appear in this story again, but if it doesn't just keep checking for more chapters of my story The Parasite. It can take over an opposition it faces by connecting to them. Scam obviously had something planned for those underground robots and May Kanker finally makes a return with her two sisters. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or whatever, but I'm just to tired right now to check through it and I need to go take care of some things before going back to school. So anyways, I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter and be ready for some more. Until then, see you in the next Chapter!  



	9. Outlawed, Trusted, and the Resistance

Here We Go Again AKA: Outlawed, Trusted, and the Resistance 

"It's Melon Time!" the hero exclaimed leaping down from his cardboard building perch and planting his foot in Scam's face, "Let's end this!" "Yes, let's!" the mad boy agreed excitedly and aimed a pistol at Melon Head's head. He easily avoided the bullets and knocked the gun away. "It's over Scam!" Melon Head cried in triumph.

"Yeah, right!" Scam replied, "even if you do get rid of me, what makes you think it's all over? It's far from over, you can never win!" Scam said as he fainted. "What's that mean?" "It means, he's not the monarch he thinks he really is." Came a voice from behind the captain. Spinning around Melon Head came face to face with an older costumed boy shrouded mostly in shadows with a huge robot in back of him as well as some other creatures, "he's right, you can't win…Johnny! I know exactly who you are! I've known from the very beginning and you never even guessed!" "Who are you!" Melon Head asked angrily. "No one you'd expect!" the stranger said signaling for the robot to step on him.

Johnny woke up with sweat pouring down his face. "I need to get a drink." He told himself as he walked towards the bathroom. "What the?" he asked himself as he spotted something through the window. It was a drone. "Might as well follow it."

Johnny was running through the streets after the robot in his Captain Melon Head outfit. "Why is it heading towards the construction site?" he wondered aloud to himself as he they approached the setting, "MAY!" Wasting no time Melon Head decided to smash in the Drone's head before it had time to send a warning to the others and rush there as fast as possible. "MAY! Get up!" Melon Head exclaimed as he entered.

KABOOM! The building she had been hanging out in suddenly exploded and out of the dust stepped the form of the vicious Slicer. "You monster!" the captain yelled in rage and threw himself towards the metal boy. The android easily grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up just as he reached his face. "She's not gone, but we have her. Which do you think is worse I wonder?" Slicer questioned in Kevin's voice and threw hero across the field into a building that was being constructed.

"You'll still pay for what you've been doing!" Melon Head cried and launched himself head first at his robotic opponent. SPZOOO! The melon hit android dead center in the stomach and sparks flew everywhere for a few seconds. "You little brat! You'll pay for that and what you did to our two only Overkill Drones!" he announced extending his claws to the lengths of steak knives.

"Bring it on…Kevin!" Melon Head commanded. "I'M NOT KEVIN!" he shouted angrily. The two enemies launched themselves at eachother as lightning flashed in the background. Slicer's first attack just barely missed Melon Head's cheek who spun around slammed his sidekick into Slicer's back which sparks flew from again. "RAGH!" he shouted in a fit of rage and picked up a beam of metal. He aimed carefully and threw it at the hero.

Thinking ever so quickly, Melon Head jumped on the beam and ran on it in the air towards the android with Splinet ready to strike. "KEERASH!" Slicer shouted and slashed at him. Melon Head foresaw what was going to happen and jumped over the attack landing Splinter square in his opponent's face.

He grabbed hold of the hero finally and slammed him on the ground on his back. Melon Head let out a moan and rolled out of the way of Slicer's next attack obliterating the ground he had been resting upon against his will. Getting up he turned yet again to Slicer who stood there looking at the, what he called, pathetic creature through his glowing eyes.

The two stood at opposite ends of the arena viewing eachother planning. "Very good, for a human!" Slicer laughed, "But you do realize that you have no chance against me!" "Yeah, but I'll still fight for my friends and my home!" Captain Melon Head countered. Again they launched themselves towards eachother and, as if on que, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The two enemies flew towards eachother quickly, Melon Head with Splinter over his head, Slicer with his claws extended to the length of katanas.

They both struck eachother at once it seemed. Melon Head quickly turned around with blood fllowing down his face and propelled his body towards his opponent again. Slicer, sparking from every joint, realizing he wouldn't get a chance for a break jumped high in the air and landed on Melon Head's feet causing him to flip out of control.

The two seemed evenly matched to eachother and ran at eachother again. This time, though, they stopped at the center of the field and beat themselves there. Slicer continually slashed his claws at the boy attempting to at least severe a limb. Melon Head on the other hand swiftly dodged most of the attacks and smashed Splinter against Slicer's shellsuit. The android was hurrled back towards a few beams and poles.

"RAGH!" Slicer exclaimed in agony as a few poles protruded through his body, "This is the end of line for you!" Pulling out the poles he threw them at the boy in a try to scewer him. "I'd rather stay whole thank you. As for you, you're just asking to get beat down!" the hero replied in a playful manner as he dodged the onslaught.

BAM! Splinter struck ex-Kevin again and sparks flew from his metal jaw. Just then a siren sounded next to beneath them. "What is that?" Melon Head asked as he looked down. "THE BOMB! THOSE FOOLS I'M STILL HERE!" Slicer exclaimed and rushed off stuttering every few steps as sparks flew out of his malsunctioning body.

Melon Head ran off as he heard the word bomb. He flew towards a fence and hopped it into the alley the kids always used to hang out in. BAKAM! The construction site was a mere image of what it used to be. Rubble was lying everywhere as police cars approached with flashing lights. "Search over there!" he could here amongst other shouts as he sped down the lane using Splinter as a horse.

"That was close wasn't it buddy?" the boy asked his silent companion, "You said it and it's just the morning. Might as well start the day off with an adventure." He continued rushing along and eventually ended up in Jimmy's backyard. "Whoa, I'm fast!" "Well, well, look who it is." Sneered a sinister boy from atop his Professor Scam Flyer. "SCAM!" Melon Head cried looking up at his arch nemesis.

"So I suppose you've heard the news that I survived." Scam jeered, "I'll tell you though, that was some battle we had three nights ago. I mean you moved perfectly! And now my final plan is being put into action even as we speak! It's even more dangerous than the Battering Ram! No one can stop it!"

"What are you talking about?" Melon Head asked. "Well, if you want to know the first part of my plan you might need to go around to the front of the house." He replied as he pedaled off huffing and puffing frantically.

The boy did as was suggested and was shocked at what he saw. There were the residents of the cul-de-sac, their parents, the police, and even Rolf's animals surrounded by Drones. "Halt and look at the person who is making this happen!" shouted Scam as he pointed at Captain Melon Head, "Because of his wrecking one of my ideas long ago this is me getting my revenge!"

"This is your fault!" one of the parents shouted. "Of course, the day we stop looking for him the vigilanti is revealed as the true culprit." A policewoman announced angrily. "And get this, if anyone of you can capture melon boy here I will leave you all alone!" Scam shouted excitedly, "Release them!"

The Drones let off the shackles of the captive residents and they started after their previous saviour.

"Yeesh, barbarians! I can't believe they were trying to attack me! I mean I was their hero!" Melon Head told himself angrily. He had fled into the woods soon after the cul-de-sacians were released and was currently sitting in the shed he had dwelled in earlier. "Might as well track down Scam and prove my innocence yet again! Now then, since Eddy's kept his base a secret for this long and he wasn't at the junkyard he must be here in the forest somewhere or the city. He did have things stored in the sewers though. Oh what to do!"

"Why not let us help dude?" asked a female voice from behind him. "WAHH!" he cried and collapsed backwards as Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah showed themselves, "What are you doin' here!" "Sarah told us you hung out here after you had beaten Scam two days ago. We decided we should help you even if our parents don't approve of it. I can't belive how little faith those people have. I mean you just saved us, why would you go ahead and intentionally wreck it all? So whatever you need us to do we will." Nazz explained as they all sat down.

"I have the coordinates to Scam's base." Jimmy announced. "How'd you get them?" Melon Head asked questioningly. "Oh, um, a Drone gave it to me as it was shutting down, yeah!" Jimmy told him rather quickly, "Either way, here I drew out a map!" "Oh, gee, thanks!" the captain exclaimed excitedly, "This makes my job ten times easier! So it is in the forest! I knew it!"

"So what can we do?" Sarah asked. "Keep everyone away from the forest." Melon Head replied, "I'm gonna teach that overinflated egomaniac what happens when he turns a hero's hometown against him!" "Aye aye." Sarah and Nazz confirmed and they walked out with Jimmy. "It's Melon Time!" Melon Head exclaimed as he launched himself into a tree and through the forest.

"Sir! He has the map!" A boy whispered into his communicator. "Excellent!" replied a sinister voice, "This time we've nailed him!"

"Great, I'm almost there! Just a few more trees!" Melon Head cried as he whipped through the plants, "I wonder how shocked they'll be to see that the cul-de-sac hasn't torn me limb from limb." "Not all that shocked." Came a villainous voice. It was Slicer who still looked pretty badly damaged, "I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly the land they were on rose up into the air levitating by huge fans. They were about twenty feet in the air when Melon Head finally jumped down onto the floating battlefield. "Nice wheather we're having today, doncha think?" Melon Head asked nervously while lifting a hand. "It's just about to get hot!" Slicer announced as he leapt into the air, levitated a moment as his fist grew huge, and slammed it into the ground disintegrating all the plants with a ring of fire.

Our hero easily jumped over this and struck the android in the chest as his hand went back to its normal size. "Take this!" the metal boy yelled in fury as he slashed at the his opponent and ended up knocking over a tree instead, "Stand still!" "Are you crazy? I'm not going to stay still just so that you can hit me. If you can't keep up quit." Melon Head told the fiend as he avoided yet another life threatening slice, "I'm sure we can find a way to transform you back to your old self. I mean Dr. Scam must have an antidote." "What makes you think I want to go back to being a stupid little human?" Slicer asked and stopped slashing about as sparks flew out of his body in random places. "Well what will you do after you actually defeat me?" Melon Head asked lowering Spplinter a bit.

"Well, I thought that then I would turn against Scam and lead his robot army myself to enslave all of humanity. I may still have Kevin's memories, but I am not him, I am his evil side all his spite and hate put in metal shellsuit. If you do that to anyone it's dangerous." Slicer explained as his claws retracted, "I never plan to go back to being Kevin now that I have complete control. I can do anything I want now. Kevin hated at least one thing about everyone. For Nazz it was that she didn't pay complete attention to him every single second. For Sarah it was that she was a little brat but would have been a great dork-calling apprentice. For Jimmy it was that he was weak and defenseless and always a crybaby, but my thoughts of him have changed a bit. For Rolf it was that he couldn't be understood all that well all the time. The eds…well you know their reason. And you, you were hated because of how strange you were and that you took everyone's attention when you were acting as your superhero self!" "Well, I'm sorry, but I think everyone dislikes at least one thing about everyone." Melon Head told him.

"SHUT UP!" Slicer yelled and slashed at the hero. BAM! Splinter made contact with his metal jaw and launched him off the ascending piece of land towards the ground far below. "It's too bad to hear that he wants to stay that way forever, oh well. Hey, there's Scam's base!"

Melon Head jumped off the piece of land, swung on a tree branch and landed on the ground. He sped off towards the base as fast as he could unaware and not caring what awaited him. "He's gonna pay for this!" the hero hissed, "I'm not going to have everyone turned against me again!"

He could see the Goliath Drones guarding the entrance as he approached. They spotted him as he entered the clearing but meet there doom within a few minutes. "I'm getting good at this." Melon Head told himself and busted down the door. Many Drones were waiting there to apparantly greet him. He rushed through them as well and leapt onto an elevator.

The descending platform stopped after a bit and let him off at a room with a huge mechanical device in the center. Plop! It produced a Drone from the bottom of it and it dropped to the floor. It immediately turned on and saw Melon Head. Its life was cut short though as the hero bashed the thing's head off.

"So, this is how they are made, huh?" he asked himself and looked around spotting various objects. The room was very shiny with dim lights filtering down into the area through vents at the top. The Drone Making Machine was glowing purple. "I have to top this." He told himself hissing and jumped up to the tubelike producing mechanism of the machine and began shredding into it with Splinter.

Within seconds the machine was annihilated and the boy climbed towards the ceiling and the vents. He easily slipped into the vents and crawled along the tight passage ways with no knowledge of if he was headed towards a trap, Scam, or something different entirely. The vents began to heat up making him pretty nervous and causing him to crawl quite a bit faster. His hands were now burning along with his knees. "OwowowowoOWOWOW!" His palms and knees hissed as they touched the hot metal.

Just when he couldn't go any farther he burst out of the vent and into an elevator full of Hercules Drones. "Uh oh…" he said looking into their glowing eyes. Biff! Pow! Smack! Kapoosh! These sounds were all made right before the hero, Captain Melon Head, stepped out into the light of the station's control center.

"My lord!" he shouted as he veiwed the object in front of him. There was Rolf contained in a tube of stasis. There were tons of mechanical enhancements attached to the dormant boy inluding thermal visors, metal boots, a huge trench coat, and what lay beneath that, Johnny had a suspicion he didn't want to know. He dropped to his knees in disbelief and stared at his unofficial assisstant.

"Impressive eh?" a damaged android asked him walking out from behind the stasis tank, "Of course not as much so as me but he can do quite a bit of damage on his own. Actually I really am not that impressive at the moment. You didn't give me a chance to even take a nice soothing acid bath before you rushed here." Sparks were flying all over from Slicer's badly damaged corpse while he leaned against the tank containing the foreign boy. "In fact," he told the hero who glared back, "I'm not even in the mood to play our little game right now so I'll let our buddy, Rolf, here have a go at you. Honestly I thought they would've made him an android like me instead of just slapping a few strength enhancing parts or whatever on."

Melon Head stood up angrily and charged at the metal boy. Just then Slicer pressed Rolf's tank's button and it slid open with a hiss letting the boy inside drop to the ground. He landed on his metal feet, Melon Head stopped, and Slicer watched interestedly. "Well do something ya piece a' junk." Slicer commanded after about five minutes of absolute nothing and silence from anything at all. Rolf's eyes slid open tiredly and he looked at the metal being in skepticism. "Well?" Slicer looked at him annoyed, "Kill him!"

Instead of following Slicer's orders Rolf stood up slowly and grabbed him by the throat. "What do you think you're doing!" the android asked hysterically trying to break free of his ex-friend's grasp as he lifted him into the air with great ease. Slicer finally had enough of it, kicked the boy in the face, and backflipped away as Rolf retained his blank expression. "Now kill him…Melon Head!" Slicer commanded making it more clear this time.

Rolf looked at the hero then back at the villain and did some calculating. This time he launched himself at the android ramming into his shellsuit. "Ugh!" Slicer moaned as he hit the ground and shut down. "Nice work Rolf!" Melon Head cheered and rushed over to his buddy. WHAM! Just as Melon Head got within range of congrajulating his pal Rolf spun around and smashed his metal boot into the hero's jaw. "What the? Rolf, who's side are you on?" he asked while he lay still watching the foreigner approach him with menacing, but slow steps.

Melon Head spotted a disconnected wire with sparks emitting from it's loose end and he came up with a plan. "Must reach wire…" he told himself as he looked at the sign above it which read '10,000 volts', "Then I can throw it and…got it!" Just as Rolf's boot was coming down on his face grabbed the wire and tossed it into Rolf's face electrocuting him upon impact. ZAPPP! Rolf howled in agony and rage as his corpse jerked about with with the electric current turning his insides to goo.

Finally he somehow managed to grab hold of the wire and tossed it to Slicer's shut down body. It zapped him for about five seconds and all of his systems came back online. Rolf was enraged by now and his body was covered in 3rd degree burns. He charged at Melon Head with blazing speed and just missed smashing his fist into the boy's skull. The Captain brought his head back up from the side and hit his buddy's arm out of the way. "Please don't do this Rolf!" Johnny pleaded hurtfully. SQUELCH! Slicer had impaled his claw right through Rolf's chest and back drenched in blood and goop. "You're a really big failure of an expirement, you know that right?" Slicer asked angrily as he dug his claw deeper through the boy's body.

Almost immediately Rolf howled in rage again and Slicer couldn't get his claw free for some reason. The platfrom room they were on began to ascend and with incredible speed too. Slicer pulled and tugged but couldn't even move his hand around with his superhuman strength. His claw twisted and turned as it began to sink into Rolf's body making plopping and crunching sounds. "WRAH!" he screamed in pain as his claw sunk completely into Rolf's body all folded up. The tall boy then looked angrily at his metal opponent and ripped his hand free of his claws which refused to come out of his body. He kicked the android to the other side of the platform and he held on for dear life while blazing lights blurred in the insane speed of the moving platform.

Rolf turned around only to be greeted again by Captain Melon Head who slammed Splinter as hard as he could into the hole in his chest. Rolf was knocked backwards into the electric wire which sent millions of volts through his body in no time. He roared again with the electricity still running through his body as he began to deform. His hand wriggled as Slicer's claws jutted forth from his nails and they became his own. His face started to become red and slimy as his skin peeled off. His coat was burned off immediately revealing a deadly tentacle arm protruding from his chest. "You know what?" Melon Head said as his enemy approached him angrily with Slicer's claws extended, "I don't really think you're Rolf now."

Somehow Rolf again pulled off the wire and charged at the hero, claw extended. The demented beast slammed his claws into a control panel on the platform as Melon Head evaded causing it to come to an abrupt stop before they were smashed in paste by the ceiling a few yards above. SLAM! A wrecking ball hit Rolf square in the chest knocking him off the platform to his doom miles below tumbling into walls along the way. "Last stop, Captain Melon Head off!" Sarah cried as she directed the wrecking ball towards him. He leapt on happily and was swept away towards a catwalk.

"Well I guess I can let them get away for now." Slicer told himself as the platform he was left lying on alone began to descend. The hero and his companion quickly swept across the catwalk and into a tunnel where Sarah and the others had already taken care of the Drones. Rushing through the tunnel they paid little attention to anything going on around them as a boy dressed in black stealthily made his way towards the base's exit. "There it is!" they both cried seeing the afternoon sunshine brimming in about a yard away.

"Hold it right there!" the boy in black commanded as they got to the end. He had his arm wrapped around Nazz's throat and a gun pointed at her left temple. "You two back up nice and slowly and her brains don't splatter all over the floor here," he told them sternly applying pressure to the firearm's trigger. "Stay here." Melon Head told Sarah. "Hey laughing boy!" the hero called out as he was preocuppied scanning the blond's head, "Might wanna duck!" WHAM! Melon Head rushed at the boy. He immediately saw the vigilante and shot at him. He easi;y evaded the projectile by jumping up towards a pipe in the ceiling, swinging off it, and landing flat on the boy…well where he should've been at least.

The boy slammed his foot into Melon Head's back tossing him outside into the forest. The boy in black threw the two girls into an elevator and rode upwards as the outside defense systems were alerted of Melon Head's presence and began firing lazers, bullets, and yes even Drones at him. He had no choice but to run off as he cried his friends' names.

"Great work." Slicer hissed, "The boss will be happy to here this. Yes I'll report it to him right away…of course I will tell him it was you…yeah yeah no problem." He clicked the communicator off and peered down at the bloody corpse of the demented Rolf, "You freak. You stole my strength, you stole my chance of actually winning, but above all you stole my claws!" With that he reattached his claws into his own fingers and stabbed them into the brain of the deceased creature. "Stupid robot super clone…."he said and stormed off to take a well deserved acid bath.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and my other stories. So It's seems like Scam has collected just about every main character now. Please R&R and say whatever you think might happen as well. So anyways, this is Captin Melon Head signing off .  



	10. Infiltration

Infiltration 

"That's it, this time Scam has gone too far. No more fooling around." Melon Head told himself sternly as he painted his face in clay. He was going to get his friends back no matter what. As for anything that gets in his way, well let's just say it sucks to be them. He strapped on some vine made shoulder pads along with a branch hard shield on his arm. "Slicer had better not get in my way this time or else he is really going to pay…"

The hero leapt through the trees like a monkey in a jungle towards Scam's base. He didn't know how far he had wandered off, just that he was still pretty close. The afternoon sun lit the way through the glowing leaves of the trees. You could just smell the flowers in the ground and feel the soft breeze in your face. Unfortunately this was a luctury our hero could not afford.

"Freeze!" a woman exclaimed as Johnny hit the ground with a pistol to his back, "now raise your hands up…" WHAM! The policewoman fell to the ground with a thud and unconcious allowing Melon Head to sucessfully spot her police car, "I might need to remember this." He tore off bits and pieces of the vehicle and strapped them onto himself as he looked for any weapons. "Darn, she only had her pistol." He told himself and ran off again with Splinter strapped to his back.

"There he is!" some man shouted and shots were fired from all over at him, "Make sure he doesn't get out!" "Thankfully," he told himself as he headed deeper into the greenery, "that isn't even close to my goal." He stayed pretty high up in the branches so as not to be spotted by the police so easily. He quickly skimmed past the hordes of armed humans and made his towards a now in sight metal wall.

Captain Melon Head stealthily hugged it back first and looked around the corner. There were two Hercules Drones waiting for any intruders to show their face, preferably him. "Well, since I was just run off Scam won't think I'll try to attack him anytime soon, boy will he be in for a surprise. All I have to do is find a way past those guards and into the base and I'm in."

Thinking quickly Melon Head yanked off a pipe connected to the structure's wall and threw it through the chest of one of the Drones sending it towards the ground. The other one turned around quickly but before it had time to caculate Melon Head had rammed Splinter into its stomach, spun to his back, and snapped its neck in a headlock. "Might not want to leave you two here it might attract attention." Melon Head announced and dragged the two bodies into a closet in the base's side.

"Wait one darn second I got me an idea!" the Captain knelt down and stripped one of the Drones of its armour and put it on himself, "Déjà vu!" He walked around towards the front of the base again and attempted to bust the door down. Soon though, he figured that an identification was needed. He quickly had the money symbol of the Drone's helmet's forehead scanned and he was in. Four normal Drones were there to greet him with the usual array of lazers and projectiles.

Melon Head simply charged through them, picked up their guns, and put all the ammo in one. Charging for he finally slowed down when he came to a Drone Producing Chamber. Melon Head decided it best to use the newly aquired Drone weapon and fired many rounds into the device's center causing it to explode after a few seconds. "Beautiful," he sighed and climbed up into a room in the ceiling the device was blocking.

"Well well, lookie who's back." Slicer commented as he finished wiping his acid covered body in a towel, "Listen I'm so not in the mood to fight right now so…" "AH!" Melon Head cried as he fell through the trapdoor beneath him. He managed to hang onto a ledge unnoticed by Slicer and saw that on all sides of the secret room were spikes which would probably smash together to impale you.

"Wahoo!" the hero cried as he jumped out of the trap and knocked Slicer back towards it. He could hardly keep his foot on the ledge until a Drone came in brandishing a sniper rifle. Slicer immediately pushed it into the trap to keep his balance. SLAM! The spikes came together all at once with blazing speed and the Drone was reduced to rubble. Slicer watched in horror of what could've happened to him and let Melon Head run away. He flipped the trapdoor back up and continued on his way.

The hero zipped down the corridors as fast as he could. Zap! A Drone's laser rifle nearly hit him but he sidehopped out of the way just in the nick of time. Melon Head tore off a pipe from the wall and impaled the Drone with the sharp end and a nice throw. Another set of Drone's emerged and he loaded all the clips of the Drone gun into them that he had collected earlier. "Easy as pie." He commented and ran down the corridors again and ended up in a military like room extending for a few yards with a metal door at the opposite end.

"Outta my way!" Melon Head shouted angrily at two Goliath Drones who began hurling their anchor-sized chains in his direction. He quickly ducked beneath one and jumped on the other. The Goliath Drone was dumbfounded as the hero ran up the chain with ease. FWAM! The other Goliath Drone had slammed his chain into the other's head and Johnny jumped over it. Luckily the chain had knocked the Goliath Drone's head open revealing its mechanical brain and Melon Head slammed Splinter into the thinking center.

The brain immediately eploded into little bits and a drone from the upper floor began firing a machine gun at him. The other Goliath Drone in turn slammed his chain at him. Melon Head grabbed onto the chain as it came forward and he swept up to the machine gun wielding Drone. The robot hardly had time to think before Melon Head kicked it off the edge with his foot. He managed to grab the gun though and run along the railings of the room as the chain of the Goliath Drone smashed down behind him.

"Man this is really top notch security Scam has made for himmself." He commented as he hid behind a metal beam on the upper level. BRMM! The chain hit the opposite rails where many Drones were located and swept them all off to their demise below. "Well, it doesn't know where I am," the boy figured holding the machine gun above his shoulder in both hands, "or else it woulda nailed me that time. The Goliath Drone walked over to another direction and swept the rails there with its chain knocking off and stepping on the Drones that fell to the ground.

It finally faced Johnny's direction and whipped the chain over the surface of those rails. Melon Head ducked as it came towards him and it smashed into the beam he was behind denting it quite a bit and it creeked to the side. The chain fell back down to the lower level and the Goliath Drone looked rather annoyed. "Finally," Johnny sighed to himself, "That beam goes all the way up to the ceiling and now that it's bent it's weaker, so that means…" WHAM! The boy threw all his weight at the beam, filled with adrenaline by now, and it smashed down on the Drone's head smashing it to pieces revealing its brain. "You're gonna regret ever get in my way right now." Melon Head told it raising the machine gun and firing all the ammo into the exposed weak point.

The Drone let out a loud electronic roar as it fell to the ground smashing any Drones that were still in the room functioning. "Well, let's move on then!" he cried and leapt for the metal door tearing it to shreds. The door finally fell to the ground with a clang and he looked around wildly. There were two passage ways, one to the right and one to the left. "Eeny meeny miney mo." He said and ended up landing his finger on the right passage.

He quickly ran in and Spider Drones dropped down from the ceiling. Also at the same instant a metal door dropped down trapping him in the passage. "What the!" he hollered and ran off as acid started to leak down through the vents in the ceiling. He panted as he felt his heart race and the tiny Drones leap onto him with acid following on his heels. Finally two side passages were able to be seen up above the normal one and the hero wasted no time hesitating whether to jump on or not. The acid quickly filled the middle passage below and began to rise. Adrenaline rushed through his body while he brushed the Drones off and jumped onto a metal ladder. Melon Head quickly rushed up it and out of a manhole into a Drone populated room.

They all stared at him and got out their various weapons: rifles, bazookas, pistols, shotguns, and silencers even. "Oh come on…" Melon Head moaned, put the branch made shield in front of his body, and charged forward. He easily ran over a a drone in front of him and grabbed its silencer as the robot dropped to the ground. A bazooka was fired in the hero's direction from some robots on the generators above which he managed to sidejump away from. He shot a hole through his shield with the silencer, took aim, and fired a few shots hitting three drones square in the forehead.

As they dropped to the ground five Hercules Drones jumped down surrounding Melon Head. They all took aim at once and threw their fists at his human frames. The hero ducked allowing two to hit eacother while he picked off two other ones with the silencer. The one remaining Hercules Drone ran off through a horde of normal ones towards the exit.

Another bazooka was fired, this time from the ground, which he evaded by somersaulting forward with his shield above his head and fired two shots from the silencer at the Drone. He grabbed the dropped bazooka and strapped the silencer into his belt while the Drones continued their fire. Just then a huge sidedoor flew open and the Drones all ran to any hiding place they could find. Johnny took down the shield and stared around then looked at the into the sidedoor, all he could see was blackness.

Just then the Hercules Drone from earlier ran in front of it brandishing a newly shined cannon. FRESHUNK! The Drone wailed in its mechanical voice as it dangled from a huge robotic insectoid-like head's jaws. The head shook it around violently causing its body parts to fly off in every direction and then scarfed down the body and head. The huge beast looked at Melon Head and roared as its head retreated back into the darkness. Some Drones on near the exit tried to make a run for it but they were impaled by two giant tentacles and pulled into the darkness where chomping could be heard. Melon Head didn't realize it but he had begun to shudder at the knees wondering why it wouldn't attack him. He could hear it hissing in the room beyond and make alien noises.

Finally a Drone stood up from its hiding spot and fired a cannon at the boy. He jumped backwards and a tentacle came crashing down towards him. This caught him by surprise, but he still somersaulted past it and the tentacle ended up smashing into toxic containers causing them to explode. "What is this thing?" Johnny wondered aloud. Just then another Drone decided to stand up and take its shot at the hero. Bad move, a huge pillar of slimey wires smashed down on the Drone and threw the one next to it into the catwalks above.

Now the Drones had had enough, they all got up at once and ran towards any exit they could find. The insect head caught many of them while the tentacles speared about fifty and the wire pillars smashed the rest. During all this chaos Melon Head had managed to climb onto some hanging cords and climb himself up to the generators near the ceiling. He looked over to see the creature finally leap out of its hiding place.

The horrific hulking monster was like something of a nightmare. It stood on four enormous wired pillared legs connected to an isectoid carapas. Wires sprayed forth from the beast's back in possesion of many skewered robot corpses, some which Johnny had never even seen before. On its shoulders protrude two huge lobster-like claws. Finally it's neck extended to the monstrosity's bug-like head. The monster let out a loud roar as its lower skeletal jaw split into two revealing multiple buglike chompers on the roof of its mouth.

Letting out another roar it looked around in a ghastly manner for any more victims. Its huge bulging red eyes scanned the room. Johnny was pressed against the surface of the generator reloading reading his bazooka for the right time to attack. "If only I could see wear it was looking without the risk of getting spotted." Melon Head murmured to himself thinking all the while. Just then he spotted a huge reflector a bit aways from him suspended on the ceiling. The vigilante could now easily see the robotic monstrosity and exactly where it was looking.

"Perfect…" he said and scooted over to the edge of the generator so that just his arm and the bazooka were pointed over. Suddenly the monster looked up at the arm and noticed that it was moving. The tentacles immediately flew towards the boy and he said, "No way you're gonna stop me from seeing my friends again!"

Melon Head immediately jumped off the edge of the generator and fired down at the oncoming tentacles. KABOOM! A direct hit! All the tentacles were destroyed at once as the ammunition made contact with the shelled body of the creature and it roared in anger. Johnny managed to land on another generator and kept on firing downwards at the beast. It roared again and slammed its huge claw into the generator he was on. KRASH! The generator hit the monster right in the face as the boy managed to yet again leap onto something else, a catwalk.

One more balst from the bazooka did the trick as it singed the left claw to nothing but ashes. The beast roared in agony again and whipped around wildy looking for its prey. "Here I am ya freak!" Johnny shouted grinning. What he didn't anticipate was for the creature to jump about fifty feet into the air and slam its remaining claw into the catwalk. "Whoa, hold on there mister happy!" Melon Head cried as he attempted to reach a cord and swing from it. Not the case, the creature finally snapped its claw around Johnny's waist and yanked him back to the ground.

"Wragh!" the boy yelled as he struggled to get loose from the crushing vice grip. Thinking fast Johnny aimed the bazooka upwards and shot down another suspended generator which landed on the monster's remaining arm. The green clad hero was more than happy to get out of that situation and backflipped onto another generator as the claw was raised and burned off.

"Huff, huff!" Johnny panted desperately and began to walk away thinking he had finally nailed the monster. FOOM! The explosion of the generator sent the boy flying onto a path jutting out from the wall. Johnny moaned as he got back up and threw his shield off of him. It was burning! The monster's head finished breathing the plasma down on the victim and dove its jaws in his direction.

The creature was stunned for a bit as it recovered from bashing its face into the wall. Now was Melon Head's chance, he leapt onto the monster's head and rammed Splinter into one of its eyes and quickly took it out to blast the other eye with the remaining bazooka ammo. "WRAHRRR!" the creature roared angrily lashing out its face in random directions blindly. There was a tunnel directly in front of Johnny and he was all too happy to exit that room. "Wait a minute!" he thought aloud and spun back around to see the monster still lashing its head about, "Might as well finish the job and put it outta its misery." He sighed as he shot the last batch of generators down with his silencer gun. Melon Head sprinted off not sticking around to see the monster's body wither away into nothing but singed wires and sparks.

* * *

"What do you mean he destroyed it!" Scam shouted annoyed about Captain Melon Head's surpise attack, "How could anyone have destroyed my pet!" "Sir I am just telling you what I saw." The Drone that the monster had knocked up into the catwalks told his master. "Well look again!" Scam ordered with blazing eyes of fury. "I see the body of your 'pet' withering into nothingness sir with generator fluid scattered about it." The Drone replied annoyed. "How can that be!" Professor Scam roared and slammed the communicator down. For too long now had he been planning this. He wouldn't just have it all wrecked now, by that foolish vigilante. He would have his way and his glory, nothing would stop him!

"Well Rolfy boy!" Scam sneered in the direction of the dangling young male on his wall, "Looks like the cul-de-sac's hero is bent on saving everybody! Well guess what buddy boy! I'm bent on taking over and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to stop me!" With this scam turned towards the boy in black with a hypnodisk, "Jimmy, I've taught you so much, now put it all into action and finish off that freak of nature!" "Yes sir," Jimmy replied and turned towards the elevator with swirling eyes. Professor Scam then turned back to his seat and began talking to Double-d. "Is the Scam Zord ready yet?" Eddy asked angrily. "Yes sir all functioning and ready to go!" Double-d replied joyous that his greatest creation would finally be put to use. "Excellent, once I am in control of that nothing, not even Captain Melon Head, can stop me!"

* * *

Captain Melon Head had now come upon a room that looked like a laboratory except all the test tubes and containers were broken. "Hmm, this is strange." The Captain murmured to himself suspiciously as he picked up a piece of sharp glass.

" I see you've found the expirimentation room just fine." Jimmy told the hero coming in from above with a glare. "Jimmy, you're here great! How'd you get past everything? And how did you…know…this…was……" Captain Melon Head suddenly realized that something must be dead wrong, "How did you know this was an expirimentation room!" "Yeesh, you are so simple to fool you know that don't you?" Jimmy sighed as he closed his eyes with a smile. "What did you say?" Melon Head asked confused not noticing Jimmy taking something out of his back pocket. "Well, you obviously and still don't realize that I have been working with Professor Scam ever since two days ago have you?" Jimmy grinned as he felt the sheath in his grasp, "Ever since you saved us." "No, I never did, but why reveal that all to me now?" Because you've served your purpose and my amusement for long enough hero." Jimmy explained pulling out the dagger, "Slicer wasn't enough to finish you and neither was Scam's pet so how's about one of your friends? Yes Melon Head me, I'm the perfect one to do away with you!"

With that Jimmy leaped down at the hero with the dagger in a stabbing position. "Nice try," Johnny said excitedly as he took out Splinter and made him stab into the mop stick, "but it pays to be good!" "Oh really?" Jimmy asked as he got out a rifle and fired a few times. Johnny got out the silencer and fired te last of the ammo at the shots causing them to explode in midflight. Jimmy then fired at a few toxic barrels behind him causing him to explode.

Johnny was knocked forward but managed to roll out of the way of Jimmy's next shots. "Way too slow!" Johnny exclaimed amusingly and tackled him while twisting the gun out of his hand. "I'm Scam's right hand man! I will not lose to the likes of you!" Jimmy screamed and threw the hero backwards into a testube and sealed it shut. "Hehe, looks like you're in a real jam now freak." Jimmy exclaimed as he pulled out a rocket launcher and took aim, "die."

SLASH! "WRAH!" Jimmy cried as the gun exploded into a million fragments and Slicer's claws retracted back into his fingers. "No one collects his head except me." The android told the human, "Got that?" Johnny didn't know whether to be happy or terrified of what had just happened. "Scam ordered me to…" "I don't give a monkey's uncle what he said for you to do. If I get rid of him that means my freedom so step in!" Slicer yelled and threw the young boy in another test tube.

"Let me out!" Jimmy commanded scared to death and shaking violently. "You're first." Slicer told them as he pressed a button next to Jimmy's container dropping the floor out from under him, "And now for you." He pressed the button next to Melon Head's Tube and the floor quickly vanished from beneath his feet.

"Wah!" the hero cried desperately as he fell towards the spikes below, "Must think fast. Need to bend myself just enough so that I avoid spikes!" Vrm! He managed to slip past all the points and sharp edges into the valleyish region below. "Ugh!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground. "Here," Jimmy yelled tossing them a gun, "Use it, I don't want you to die cause of that metal maniac."

"Gee, I'm getting pretty popular, everyone's competeing over me." Melon Head sighed and looked at the gun, "Wow a grappling hook." He immediately fired it upwards and let it hook onto the ceiling above. The hero quickly zipped up it and through the ceiling to the floor above. "What in the!" he cried as he looked through a window at the immense object, "Well I'm sure in a different room."

Through the window could be seen a few miles away a huge robot body complete with arms and a head. The head had a bluish visor on it and the rest was yellow and red. "What's that?" he asked spinning around and spotting Slicer walking out of a door. The android attacked but Johnny ducked and he smashed through the window plummeting towards the land miles and miles below.

Melon Head made a dash for the door right before it slid shut and dove through. HISS! He was locked in the command center with none other than Professor Scam himself sitting in a chair before him. "Well, well, I honestly didn't think you could even get in here." Scam told the pest as he grinned, "And I definitely think you could make it past my robotic pet. But nonetheless you are trying to get back your friends and won't give up till you do so I have decided to lock them up tight. If you really want them back follow me if you can!"

At that instant the chair the Professor was seated upon levitated into a tube-like structure and was swept upwards through the ceiling. "I'm on it! It's Melon Time!" With that the hero quickly sprinted over to the tube and tried to leap up it but was instantly sucked back down into the base which had suddenly burst into flames. "WAH!" he screamed as he fell backwards into his firey doom maybe never to be seen again.

* * *

Okay, if any of you like an evil ending and want the Porfessor to be victorious stop reading right now! Also I can not have the paragraphs indented it just won't do it for me on fanfiction for some reason. So anyways I put as much action into this chapter as possible and have put a good two day's work into this with little sleep after getting home from school and finishing homework. It's now 1:56am and I'm exhausted, if you have any comments please review, but as for now it's this is Captain Melon Head signing off!  



	11. Season Two Grand Finale!

The Scamzord AKA: The Fate of the World, Insane Proportions of Which You Can only Begin to Imagine! 

A hulking cybernetic beast rose high into the air above the forest this night. Its arms looked to be strong enough to annihilate a few skyscrapers, its legs as large as some fortresses. In its head behind its visor like eye pice sat the sinister form of Professor Scam with his two henchmen Ed and Double-d. "Commence operation conquore." He commanded and the gigantic mech began to lumber towards the cul-de-sac.

* * *

Captain Melon Head looked around at the singed fortress in confusion. He remembered getting sucked down through the tube leading up to Scam's destination but after that nothing, just blackness. "What happened?" he asked himself warily. Machinery was lying everywhere as well as a few organic strands of something.

Without warning the ceiling started to crumble and fall down on our hero. "Well whatever happened," he commented as he got up, "hasn't stopped yet! We need to get out of here!" Melon Head made a run for it and tackled through an unstable metal door into a room beyond what used to be Scam's command center.

A bullet train zoomed by him caught on fire and smashed into the wall beyond shattering it to bits. Another train headed towards him from the side which he dodged just at the last second. "Phew I need to get outta here!" he exclaimed and then noticed another train headed at him at top speed towards the hole that had been made in the wall. There was no way to sidestep this, no time, all he could do was try to outrun it and hope for the best at the end of the room. "Yikes!" he was approaching a wall and the burning vessel was hot on his heels, "No choice!" Without hesitation Melon Head ran as fast as he could at the wall hoping it was sturdy and hoping he had enough force. Yes! He managed to run up the wall and backflipped above the train. What he didn't expect though was that he would land on the catwalk above assuring his safety as the train splintered into pieces below smashing open that wall.

"No time to rest, not for me!" he told himself and jumped back up looking at the new hole the previous train had made. "Well let's go buddy," the hero told his sidekick eagerly, "I don't think anything's left here for us to beat up do you?" With that he rushed through the passageway towards an exit.

Thud! "Then again I could be wrong." He said worringly as he looked into the eye of the monstrosity. It was the alien creature that they had encountered in the sewers about a day before. Its single eye swivled around in its metal socket scanning the lifeform. Just then the human noticed all the Drone robot bodies lying on the ground apperantly deactivated. For some reason though it didn't seem all too mad at the boy. ZAP! Its two side tentacles and two back tentacles slammed into four computer consoles and began absorbing the energy from them. THOOM! A metal beam crashed down on the octopus-looking creature stopping the energy draining progress.

"I have no time for this, I need to get out of here!" the boy said aloud and ran as fast as he could towards the exit which turned out to be merely another room, the room where he defeated Scam's "Pet". By now it was nothing but a bug-like head with tentacles sprouting forth from beneath it. Johnny continued to run through the base. THWAM! A few metal beams fell down from the ceiling blocking his path.

The head roared menacingly as it got up on the tentacles and stared at the boy with fury. "Oh come on! Not now!" he cried in desperation only to have it charge at him with all three jaws open wide, "I thought I got rid of you!" "That's what you thought!" it groaned and creeked, "but you were dead wrong!" The beast shot one tentacle at the boy nearly impaling him. "Don't you ever learn?" he asked and hopped on the wormlike structure. BAM! It zoomed back to being a leg, but Johnny jumped off just in time and smashed Splinter into the remaining right eye.

"WRAHRHAR!" it screamed as the nose and mouth seperated from the rest of the head unfolding into a familiar enemy. "Slicer!" he hollered as he saw the figure dangling from the upper mouth by some tentacles. "Yes so we meet again and definitely for the final time Johnny!" he shouted and wrapped a tentacle around him, "And now to prove who you are!"

With that the android's body was held up to the boy and he slipped the melon off his head with ease. "And I was right it was you squirt! But now that Scam's outta here and not interested in me I'll just wait for him to take over the cul-de-sac which by that time I will have amassed an army of Scam Drones to do my bidding so I can take over the world and turn all into robots!" he glared evil into the younger boy's eyes while holding the melon. He sparked a bit. "Well you won't really be able to tell who I am if you're outta the way though!" Johnny yelled angrily and slammed Splinter into his chest and through his back. "WRAH!" Slicer screeched as half of him exploded into bits causing him to drop the boy in astonishment, "That's it, you're dead! You don't even deserve to be a robot!"

BRZZAPP! Slicer screamed again as metal tentacles pierced the giant skull he was connected to and began sucking energy. The octopus alien was hovering around the arena and was bring about Slicer's end. "Well, battle of the bugs is it?" Johnny asked sarcastically while the Parasite floated about carefully draining its victim of his energy, "Yeah you go metal octopus dude!" Angered to the point of bursting Slicer morphed his body back into the beast's lower jaw and fired a plasma beam from the mouth. The Parasite dodged this and let the lazer hit a support beam causing more of the building to cave in. "Stay still!" the monster roared at the pest which was still draining energy. He fired another beam of plasma, the Parasite unhooked itself, sloated over to Melon Head, and rammed its tentacles into his body. "What! No Not ME! Wait a minute…" Johnny called desperately and then realized something quite different was occuring. He was being replenished, the Parasite was giving him all the energy it had been collecting while it had been in the base.

"WHAT!" the monstrous Kevin screamed in anger and fired one last plasma beam hitting Melon Head square the chest and tearing through him. A pile of rubble was where he had been while Slicer roared in triumph, "Foolish bug it ran away after I defeated its dear friend how sad! At least now I can make my robot kingdom without any interuption!" "Think again freak." Johnny's voice echoed throughout the room, "With all that energy I was given did you honestly expect me to go down like that?" He emerged with his clothes burned to ribbons but his body undamaged. All the pain he had taken from before had been gotten rid of when the Parasite sent all that energy. "Let's do this Slicer!"

Johnny rushed forth at amazing speed and slammed the right eye out of its socket causing Slicer to yet again unfold from the pain. "HOW!" he screamed as the hero charged at his revealed body, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Melon Head cut through the metal body like butter with Splinter and Slicer fell backwards. "How dare you!" he cried in anger as he began to morph into something other than the "pet's" lower jaw. Wings unfolded from his back and he became hunched over while his head sunk into his chest revealing a snouted firespewing head. This new dragon form took flight and Johnny leapt after it powered by the Parasite's energy.

Even as rubble rained down from the ceiling far above the boy jumped from piece to piece towards his nemesis. "How on earth! No, I will rule, I will! The earth will be mine to command!" the dragon screamed loudly as he turned his head back and spewed flames at the hero. No affect. "Only in your dreams, but hey, thanks for showing me the way out!" Johnny yelled back with a grin.

At that instant they burst from the roof of the base and Johnny threw a sharp piece of junk at the evil one. "KRAWWW!" Slicer cried in a dinosaur bird-like caw as it slammed right through the center of his head. "But I gotta hand it to you Kevin, you sure were persistent!" with that gravity took its toll on the nonfunctioning android and hurled him back down to earth, "See ya around rival." Johnny then used all his energy to raise the melon from the imploding base, put it back together, place it on his head, and fly off towards a humongous dark figure.

* * *

"Oh! Not now!" he cried as he began to fall and the energy began to wear off. Luckily he was above a long platform that was jutting out of the metal giant's leg and he fell with a thud on it. "Ow…now then down to business. Scam's probably at the head of this monstrosity, like all villains in comics and stuff, so I guess I'm just gonna have to work my way up there." He walked into a door and proceeded upwards in the Scamzord.

* * *

"Honey look at the mail we got today." Eddy's mom exclaimed and opened a packet in front of her husband. The hypnodisk within began spinning and they had no choice but to obey.

* * *

"Three hundred miles before we reach the cul-de-sac Eddy." Double-d informed the leader. All was going according to plan for him, soon they would be at Peach Creek and his Drones had already probably overrun the place. "Excellent!" Professor Scam laughed maniacally, "Too bad we couldn't bring Slicer along but oh well, no one to call us dorks anymore so the deal's off! Ah and now that Melon Head is outta the way it'll be a sinch to overtake the earth!" The Scamzord continued to clump towards the cul-de-sac with an insane leader in charge.

* * *

"Whoa!" Melon Head exclaimed as he walked into freshly polished room that was moving up and down. For some strange reason though, there were no Drones to welcome him except for a movie camera on robot legs. It immediately identified the hero and set off an alarm. "Oh, great…" he sighed irritatably and began to run to the other door. CLANG! "Hehe…" Melon Head stammered while sweat drop from his face and onto the metal chest of the Hercules Drone which he had run into when the door opened.

He backflipped just as the Drone was about wrap its arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "Eat wood!" he commanded and smashed best friend into its face causing it to explode. He immediately ran through the door before any other Drones appeared. He took note of how shiny the walls seemed to be and how nice and clean everything was while he trecked through the endless hallways metal and glass. Every now and again Melon Head would slow down enough to see the gadgets and gears behind the walls clank and turn.

PTZOOO! Sounded a turret as it fired a lazer at the young hero. By the looks of it there had been two turrets before he had hidden his body behind a corner and began to think. Foretunately a Drone spotted him and he took its gun while slamming Splinter into its chest. "Now then, let's see how those guns like this one!" he jumped out of his hiding place and fired at both of them causing them to go haywire and explode after shooting everywhere.

"Phew!" Melon Head sighed and walked paste the wrecked firearms and through a door. WHAM! A Drone flipped down from a catwalk above and knocked Melon Head into an elevator and slammed the door shut. "Wrah!" he exclaimed incoherently as the Drone on the outside pressed the down button, ripped the panel open, and tore out all the wires. "NO!" the green clad boy cried as the elevator dropped at blazing speed while the Drone laughed.

"Can't stop elevator, but must defeat Scam, for the good of the cul-de-sac, for the good of the world!" Melon Head cried in frustration as he zoomed to his death. Flames licked at the sides of the capsule as it got nearer to the foot of the titanic metal beast. KABOOM! The tube leading up the Scamzord's leg was immediately filled with flames and the water system cooled it off. "Whoa, that was close eh buddy?" Melon Head asked Splinter as they dangled from a ladder off to the side, "Lucky you were strong enough to break open the hatch at the top." He started to climb hastily to the top as the water began to rise and the ceiling started to close.

* * *

The hero flipped out of a hatch miles above a long while later and looked around. "Great, we're here!" he hollered as the hatch slid shut behind him. Up ahead were millions and millions of Drones operating computers around a column of beaming light, the smaller ones at least. Around the column was a spiraling staircase leading towards the top which he suspected connected to the head. "Well everything's stopped moving now so I'd say we are at the body." Melon Head told himself as he approached a Drone from behind.

PZAP! He nailed the Drone to the ground and tooks its automatic submachine gun. Some might say that was an unwise move as all the Drones turned their attention away from what they were doing and noticed the hero. "It's Melon TIME!" Melon Head cried out and began to speed up the steps with some Drones hot on his heels. Pow! Pow! Two Drones were knocked off the staircase as the shots impacted their bodies.

More Drones fell from the ceiling to engage in combat with their fearsome enemy and were knocked off the stairs as well and crashed into their comrades below. "Take that!" he exclaimed and continued on panting. With each step of the never ending staircase Melon Head grew a tiny bit wearier, but he just had to trek on, the whole entire world depended on him now, today, this night! BAM! A vent explode and millions of Spider Drones scurried towards him. Somehow though Melon Head slammed them all out of the way with Splinter at hand. "Great!" he sighed angrily as five Hercules Drones and seven Goliath Drones dropped down in front of him, "I don't have time for any of you!" By now adrenaline was flowing quickly through every vein in Johnny's body and he literally tore through the robots' bodies causing them to drop heavily towards the Drones below.

The Drones meanwhile continued to operate at the central cores power system and some got out their guns. Melon Head hastily leapt at a Drone, took its sniper rifle, and threw the robot over the edge into the core. He kept running and running and running up the endless steps extending his legs to there fullest each time and panting hotly. He shot a few Hercules Drones a couple of times and they fell just like the others.

SKRA! A new bird-jetlike Drone emerged from a hatch in the core with glowing veins. With rockets for feet and wings from its wrists to its elbow it charged forth rapidly spiraling up the core which illuminated the creature from the bottom with its glow. PTZOO PTZOO! Lazers shot forth from its extended arms at then hero while he ran and fired downwards. More of the creatures emerged from other hatches in the core. PCHO! One of them was finally downed as a shot tore through ones head and it fell towards the other Jet Drones. They easily flew by it and let it smash into the core where it was immediately disintegrated.

"There's the top!..I think." Melon Head excitedly said as the spiraling staircase began to turn into normal ground and a sliding metal door appeared. Deciding there was no time to enter a code or anything on the console beside it the hero simply pried open the door and let it slam shut behind him. He could hear all the Jet Drones slaming into the surface behind him obviously trying to get through."Now then," he said looking up, "Where on earth am I? What the!" There behind lazer forcefields sat all of his friends, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, and Rolf, but one cell was already deactivated with no one inside. All at once they looked up at their hero and there faces lit up. "Melon Head!" Jimmy exclaimed happily, "The control pannel is on the side of the door you just came out of!" Looking back around Johnny spotted a metal box and smashed it with Splinter then turned and pinned Jimmy to the wall as he got out of his cell, This had better not be a trick cause if it is and I find out about it I'm gonna turn you right over to the police! GOT IT!" "Yeah sure!" Jimmy replied with a few tears, "Never was against you or nothin."

"Would Melon Head please come on down!" Professor Scam asked with an evil laugh echoing in the room, "You really have come far kiddo, ya shoulda died in that explosion back at my base ya known." "I know that's what you planned Scam and it failed just like you!" Melon Head replied with a sneer, "What's going on here? What are we in?" "Glad you asked my dear nemesis, allow me to explain. This is the Scamzord, my ultimate weapon designed to take over the world and turn Peach Creek into Edtropolis which I shall rule from! It's basically a huge unbeatable Drone which is bigger than the empire state building and…how's about I demonstrate its power? Double-d you know what to do!" Scam announced as he leaned on the rim of the door to the control room.

"Roger Scam!" Double-d exclaimed and began to press multiple buttons while saying, "hydroelectric systems on, Processing all power to main concentrated light projectile system, opening chest cavity hatch, and fire!" While this was being done the Scamzord's chest slid open with loud gears constantly turning and a humungous lazer cannon began to emerge. It shone metal black with glowing veins as it came out into the light of the beautiful moon. The veins began to glow brighter as it began to make a humming noise and begin to protrude further. BZCRAM! A whole entire patch of the woods was immediately insinerated by the weapon's lazer while the cannon retreated back into the chest. "On another note sir, we are now within 130 miles from the cul-de-sac." Double-d told his leader.

The kids were in awe at this feat except for Scam who simply said, "See? Ultimate weapon, been working on it ever since the event at the trailer park. We needed all the water for our hydroelectric system. So anyways, Captain Melon Head I do believe you didn't come to just chitchat so what do ya want? I have a world to take over here." With that Scam turned his back and walked towards the control room with a grin then ducked. He knew that Melon Head would charge at him and so he just flew right over.

Getting back up the hero commanded, "Everyone get outta here anyway you can and warn everyone in Peach Creek what's going on! Scam, you and me are gonna settle this right here and right now!" "Fine by me." The villain replied shrugging his shoulders as the other kids left. "IT'S MELON TIME!" he threw himsel at Scam. "RAY OF RICHES!" The two opponents clashed with fury and excitement of battle in there eyes. "Ed, assistance!" Eddy commanded and Ed pressed a button. A hatch on the roof of the head opened up and both competitors were raised to the top on platforms. "What a beautiful night to finally destroy you Captain Melon Head, and after you are done for I shall finally take off that melon of yours and find out just who you are!" "Not on your life Scam!" the hero replied and they fought.

* * *

"Rolf where on earth are we going?" Nazz asked as they reached a garage-like area in the back. "You are to take these!" Rolf commanded pointing at some hover boards, "And get out of here! I have somethings left to do though!" With hugs from everyone they departed and Rolf opened a door to the power core room, "Time to shut this place down!" Along the way he had shot bombs over into the core for when he was ready to blow it up. "Bombs away." He sneered and flipped a switch. BOOM! KRAM! BOOSH! WHAM! The core of the Scamzord connected to every part of it was now exploding. Drones were scurrying around helplessly below as the core wobbled and spilled out over them. Many were instantly destroyed while some suffered painfully as the substance leaked into their eyes and joints. The Jet Drones that had taken refuge in it were escaping out of the other side while the ones that didn't were smashed into nothing as their home caved in. The ones on the stairs ran away as fast as possible into any door they could find except when one might try to save another and get sucked in. A Goliath Drone was managing to fight back against the force of the waves until all the other Drones began to climb on it and it was forced to its knees allowing it to be sucked away into an elevator shaft. Many Jet Drones were attempting to grab Drones out of the liquid-like substance many of which were half eaten away at and had wires spilling out of their openings. All the core substance could do now was drain into the legs through elevator shafts.

"Now then," Rolf said as he looked away, "How to get out of here?" "How's about this way." May Kanker asked as she rode by with her unconcious sisters on a metal platform with a steering wheel at the end. Rolf immediately hopped on and they flew out the back of the Scamzord to the ground as rubble, robot parts, junk, and the core substance began to chase them towards Peach Creek.

* * *

"Whoa!" Professor Scam and Captain Melon Head exclaimed in usion as they wobbled atop the Scamzord's head and fell. "That did not just happen." Scam said blushing in embarrasment as he got up and looked over the side of the enormous kaiju, "The Scamzord is starting to collapse! Guys what's going on!" "Well Eddy the core has been completely and utterly destroyed it looks like to me." Double-d shouted back, "And it seems like everything has gotten out of hand! A wave of junk is rushing towards the cul-de-sac at full speed!" "WHAT!" they cried as they fought.

* * *

It was only too true and Rolf and May were having some trouble getting away from it. "Lean to the left!" Rolf commanded as he attempted to turn around a tree. May did that and was nearly thrown over the edge of the hovering platform. Trachink! A hookshot wrapped around the kanker's arm and pulled her right off into the junk. "Wrah!" she screamed and hit the ground bouncing her onto another platform. Foretunately she got right back up and began surfing. "WOOHOO!" she exclaimed slushing up a huge wave and twirling around in the air a few times before landing, "Guy, I'm going on ahead to warn the cul-de-sac, see ya there!" "Right!" Rolf replied and smashed through a tree by accident.

* * *

"Hyah!" Scam exclaimed lifting his leg and slamming it down on the hero. Melon Head blocked it with Splinter and spun backwards in the air then flew straight into the evil child's stomach. "Oof!" he moaned in pain as he was propelled backwards into a metal pillar, "Oh your gonna pay for that!" WHAM! This time Scam's foot connected with Johnnys neck and knocked him to the ground. "Okay that's it!" Johnny spiralled around at an insane pace and twirled back up while holding Splinter out knocking Eddy off his feet.

BOOM! Fire spewed out of random parts of the Scamzord knocking plates of its shell off bit by bit. The two nemesis kept on battling though avoiding the deadly flames. "Eddy! Come on! Me and Ed are leaving let's get out of here now!" Double-d cried in desperation. "No way!" Scam replied sweating, "I've waited so long for this and now it's right here in front of me! I can beat him! This is the battlefield his doom is now! You guys can go I won't!"

The battle raged on a few minutes more with much hitting and kicking. Whap! Splinter slammed into Scam's cheek sending him flying high into the air and landing on a crumbling piece of metal. Immediately he leapt off and slammed his fist into Melon Head's melon. SPLURT! Juices sprayed everywhere decorating the floor beneath the green clad hero. "Even if I never have the chance to see who you are exactly I'll at least have this pleasure of finishing you off!" Scam panted. "Only in your dreams Scam!" Melon Head replied and launched himself at the evil one. Thw opponwnta both charged at once slammed their fists into eachothers' sides. "OW!" They cried as they dropped to the ground. Both were out of breath and were being engulfed by black smoke now.

The ground beneath Scam trembled menacingly and began spewing flames from the cracks. "This sucks!" he screamed as the metal he was on shot into the air and out of sight by a pillar of fire. The scamzord's arms disconnected themselves from the body and flew off after Scam. KRASH! The huge robot was crumbling to pieces beneath the boy's feet. "Geez, I might as well try to get out of this, I mean I've come this far!" he exclaimed and looked over the ledge of the head. Far far far below rubble smashed around the forest towards the cul-de-sac.

Rumble! The Scamzord was beginning to topple apart. SCREEE! The legs were already finished breaking up and it was falling towards the earth. "No time to do anything else!" Captain Melon Head told himself and jumped over the edge into the trees miles below, "I have to make it!" Thamp! There, he caught a vine and swung wildly through the forest with his face burning and junk swirling about beneath him. He landed on a branch and leapt onto another as a flying metal wall smashed the previous one.

He leapt from tree to tree, some having Drones he knocked down, some that had Drones that were just hanging on, and plain ones. Thwam! There went another Drone into the ocean of junk. "Uh oh!" Melon Head cried out and slipped as his foot hit a branch. Thump! "Welcome fruity protector just leave it up to Rolf!" the foreign boy told his friend who dropped in.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed as they zoomed through the forest at amazing speed past trees and robots. Wham! They just barely missed smashing head first into a tree and shattering to pieces. Just then a Goliath Drone hopped down from high above nearly flipping their platform over amd it started to swing its chain around above its head. It came swinging straight at Melon Head who quickly ran up it and knocked the Goliath Drone into the rubble behind. "Rolf, I'll take over driving okay, you hold these things off!" Johnny shouted hesitantly as another Drone came down and Rolf's lousing driving knocked it off its feet. "Right!" the blue haired boy agreed and they flipped over eachother switching spots.

Melon Head could actually drive rather well in such a situation and avoided most of the trees. Rolf kept on throwing off the Drones that hopped aboard and even smashed one's head in with his foot. "HANG ON!" Melon Head commanded as he swung around the tree and Rolf gripped a railing. FWOOM! They rushed out of the forest with debris chasing them towards the cul-de-sac. Then suddenly it stopped and they were free from any danger whatsoever as they sped to their home.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Sarah exclaimed as she danced around Nazz's lawn a few days later with Jimmy, "All praise Melon Head he's our hero!" Yep, the Captain Melon Head party that the kids had planned to throw that day that the hero himself was nearly killed was commencing better than planned. Currently Melon Head was swinging about the trees and showing off his skills to the citizens he was determined to protect. "Ah well it looks like a job well done eh Splinter?" he sighed to his wooden companion.

Just then a foreign noise interrupted the excitement. VROOM! A car drove up to Eddy's lawn and a much older kid, probably 16 years old, hopped out. He walked nicely over to the door and knocked. Rattatap tap! Eddy's mom answered the door and wrapped her arms around her first born son. "I suppose you got the letter letting you know I was coming?" he asked running his hand through his thick blue hair. "Oh why yes of course!" she exclaimed, "And we got something else! Come on inside, for some reason when you left your room disappeared dear. We don't know why." "Oh don't worry mom it'll come back, it always does." He told her and entered. "Well buddy, I have a strange feeling about what just happened, I thought the police would have stopped him from coming in with what just happened. Guess not. Ah well maybe our adventuring days are over, maybe they're not, only time will tell but what I do is it's time for lunch!" With that Captain Melon Head hopped to the ground and got himself some punch.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the forest, a spark flickered to life and a robotic being raised its metal head from the rubble which fell to the ground. His red eyes glowed in the darkness and he walked off in a daze.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this pleasant chapter just think of it as then end of season two. This, everyone, is the point I had planned up to from all those years ago (or at least since Melon Head has been around). From here on out it's all new stuff but you'll find out all about Kaugneto and some other great things will happen. Also at this point the new sidestory, Captain Melon Head The Android, starts. There will be one last installation before the third season starts (I'm still planning it out a bit) and it'll describe through Scam's files everything that happened including Jimmy and him turning evil. Well I hope this was a good last chapter for you lot and wanted it to have as much action as it could. So anyways, this is Captain Melon Head signing off!  



	12. The Day Things Went Wacky

I do not own the Eds but I do own my ideas of Eddy's brother, Freddy, Deadshot, The Dimenite, and Slicer...oh and the Scam Drones!

* * *

The Day Things Went Wacky 

"Hey, Johnny! Have you seen Captain Melon Head lately?" Sarah asked excitedly as Jimmy and her approached the bald kid with fishing equipment. Johnny just smiled and replied, "Nope, sorry, he hasn't been around for a while has he?" "I'll say," Jimmy told him, "I needed to thank him for saving us!" "Oh, I'm sure he knows you are greatful," the plank carrying boy let them know and hopped into a boat in the creek, "Now about the fishing trip…"

It had been about two weeks since Captain Melon Head had saved the cul-de-sac and maybe the world from certain doom by the nefarious Professor Scam. What if he hadn't been there? No one dared think about it, but Eddy and his pals hadn't been found yet so, even though they're probably deceased, they might still be a threat lurking beneath the surface.

"What do you guys think of Eddy's brother huh?" Johnny suddenly asked looking up from his fishing rod. "Well, I think he's rather, um, odd," Jimmy said with doubt in his eyes, "He certainly isn't someone I wanna mess with anytime soon." "Yeah, did you see those muscles, Eddy sure wasn't lying when he told us about him, "YOU DARE HIT THE BROTHER OF EDDY'S BROTHER!", he said, man he was right!" Sarah exclaimed shaking a bit, "He makes the Kankers look likeable. Eddy's brother just seems to strike fear into your heart."

"Yo!" a familiar voice from across the creek called out, "What are you punks doing on our side of the creek!" Lee Kanker hurled a huge rock at them sending them flowing down the river towards the waterfall (Why is there a waterfall for a creek?). The children screamed as Johnny thought as fast as he could. In a few movements the young boy grabbed some rope, twirled it about in the air and caught a rock, he did the same with another rope and rock, tied them to the boat, and hung almost over the edge of the rushing stream of peril.

Jimmy and Sarah just looked astounded at what had just happened when Johhny realized the strands weren't going to hold and yelled, "Get out of here!" the red head and wimpy boy quickly hopped across rocks to the other side of the creek leaving Johnny to get his foot stuck on one of the boards. "Guys!" he yelled throwing his best buddy, "Grab Plank, I'll be right over!"

The juvenile ripped and tore at the board in vain attempting to free himself. "Come on dangit!" he hissed now beginning to scratch his leg up as he pulled. SNAP! Johnny turned away as one of the ropes gave way and he became heldin the boat right inside the waterfall. His vision became blurred as the liquid rushed madly over his eyes and through his clothes. "AHH!" he yelled feeling his leg becoming numb from the mixture of water, pain, and air. Melon Head moaned a bit looking for a way to survive while struggling to get his leg loose. RIIP! "AHH!" he screamed in agony as his leg finally cracked the splintery board off bleeding and set it down.

The boy was now standing vertical in the boat which was now hitting the surface of the falls. The remaining rope wouldn't hold long he knew as it was twanging and snapping a bit. Johnny looked up and saw the front of the boat and below was the end of the creek which the Eds had once been swept down due to Plank's shinanigans. "Well," he said deciding he'd rather chance it at the bottom than stay in the boat and smash to bits, "Here goes nothing!"

With that the large headed boy dove off the edge in a swan style with trees, rocks, and water rushing by him and bluring together. Fwoosh! There went the boat smashing all the way down splintering to shards. Johnny gulped and hoped for the best. The water rushed up through the steam and became large and larger. SPLOOSHH! Johnny opened his eyes wondering if he was in the afterlife or under the water. Well he was surrounded by liquid and finally slowed from the dive.

The boy let out all his air as he spotted something beneath the water. A huge dollar sign on a piece of discarded metal! Quickly Johnny swam to the surface straining. "Huuuh!" he gasped taking in air. "Johnny!" Sarah and Jimmy cried from the shore wading out to retrieve their friend. The hero's eyes widened as he saw a dark figure behind the pair. It waved its claws making the 'hi' sign as its red eyes glowed menacingly. "SLICER!" he yelled but when Jimmy and Sarah turned around nothing was there.

They grabbed Johnny and dragged him out drenched in water. "That's it!" Jimmy told them, "We're never fishing on the Kanker's side of the creek again!"

* * *

"Oh my, it looks like the little runt, Johnny, sure got the wind knocked out of him." Eddy's brother commented looking from his window, "Mom, what's for lunch?" "How's about some good chicken soup?" she replied walking in with a zombie sort of smile. "How's about pizza?" he told her. "How's about pizza?" she repeated back to him. "Sounds good, make it happen." "Of course dear."

After that 'pleasant' conversation with his mother Eddy's bro stepped out into the cul-de-sac and looked at the children who stopped what they were doing and walked away after spotting his glance. "Perfect," he sighed pleasantly, "I'm just as respected as ever! HAHA!" Just then Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny, and Plank all arrived back at the cul-de-sac. 'Sounds like trouble!' Johnny thought to himself and backed away taking off his clothes revealing the hero clothes beneath and placed the melon on his head.

FWOOSH! The hero limberly leapt through the trees and onto rooftops searching for the source of the laugh. Thump! "Oof!" Melon Head cried being knocked to the ground by a black being that had just landed in front of him. "Yo," it said in the dark scratchy voice it had always had, "I saw ya down at the creek today ya know. That was quite a nice performance." "SLICER!" the hero screamed in surprise, "I thought you were gotten rid of!" "Say what?" it asked eyeing him strangely, "Who's Slicer?"

"Stop fooling around!" Captain Melon Head barked angrily thrusting Splinter forward only to have his opponent dodge it, "Why won't you fight?" WHAM! In one sweeping motion Slicer smashed his fist into Melon Head's jaw sending him flying, "There, I fought now then, who is Slicer?" "What?" he asked, "You really don't remember that name?" "Nope."

Melon Head's jaw dropped in awe and shock (Same thing, just more dramatic). Slicer had really forgotten who he was! Was this a blessing or a curse he wondered, ah well he'd worry about it when the time came but for now he got up, held out his hand shaking Slicer's and said, "Welcome to the neighborhood Slicer, a pleasure to have you here, and yes your name is Slicer."

"Wow, do you know about my past?" he asked curiously to the hero. At this Melon Head's tounge got caught, he couldn't possibly tell Slicer what he was made for, he needed to find a cure for the robotization he had undergone it was his duty to help him. "No no, sorry friend," the hero lied to the former evil-doer, "But here, come and talk with me, I could use some help ya know." "Why of course, it'd be a pleasure," the robot replied kindly walking alongside his new comrade, "But how do you know my name?" "Looked it up on my computer, you were a special robot designed to protect some things but was thrown miles away by an enormous monster and now your backup systems are the only things running," he lied again beginning to like his little story, "and you ended up landing in the Peach Creek Forest."

"Well, that's a bit outrageous I think," Slicer told Melon Head making the hero a bit doubtful, "But I guess it's as good a thing as anything that can be thought of." Melon Head sighed in relief that he had believed his lie, "Come on, let's go on patrol why don't we?" "Okay!" Slicer cried joyously following his new companion, "By the way, what do we do on patrol?" "Oh just watch over the cul-de-sac and save people." "Oh, that sounds…something."

* * *

"Arise! Arise!" Eddy's brother hissed at a spell book on the floor, "Come on it works on TV now work here, freaking arise! This thing is useless! I'm gonna beat up whoever gave me this!" The tall boy kicked the book with all his might sending it flying into the wall and dropping to the ground with a thump. PSCEWW! A portal from inside the book opened up wide blinding him and giving sight to another world.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed falling to the ground, "The dimensional rift!" The world within the portal was bright and unbelievable, like nothing human eyes had ever seen before. Large clumps of things floated by in an eternity of a twilight background appearing to be a form of meteors. Suddenly a ship popped into view, a streamlined one with two binocular goggle eye things on the front.

"What an amazing world!" he sighed and stepped closer to it, "Wait a minute, there was never anything about me going to get it, lazy scum, I have to everything myself." Cautiously Eddy's brother stepped through the hole in air and looked around. The same twilight background with various objects littering it was what was behind the portal, "Stupid Deminsite, where the heck are you!"

As the boy walked farther and farther through the dimensional rift, unseen by him was a shadowy, leathery, strechy, humanoid object wandering behind. Without a second thought the creature vanished into our world and closed the book trapping Eddy's brother between dimensions himself. Just then the being's helmeted head perked up at the sound of Eddy's mother's voice and began to crawl to her location.

* * *

"Halt evildoer!" Slicer commanded revealing his razorsharp claws and slashing at some guy on the street, "Melon Head, this guy was J-walking!" Our dear hero sighed for about the seventh time that day as he leapt down from the rooftop and grabbed hold of Slicer with Splinter, "Our apologies sir, my friend's new at this superhero business." "You're letting the villain get away!" Slicer exclaimed in a happier voice than when he was evil, "Why shan't he be punished?"

"Slicer!" Melon Head screamed finally catching the robot's attention, "We're superheroes! We don't go after J-walkers or litterers, we got after the big crimes like bank robbery and world threatening criminals! Not ordinary people!" Slicer just hung suspended over the ground where he was by Splinter and looked at Melon Head sympathetically, "But we should stop all evil shouldn't we?"

At this Melon Head threw his arms up in hysterity dropping Slicer to the ground and mashing his fists into his melon, "No no no no no! Those petty things don't affect how we live or the world in mortal peril! You have to look at the big picture man, we're after the huge things!…Slicer?" The android was off again to tackle yet another litterer and Melon Head sighed picking up Splinter, "Bad guys never were meant to turn good were they buddy?"

* * *

"Sarah?" Jimmy hollered inside Ed's house, "Where are ya gal pal? SARAH!" No response, again. This was strange, earlier Sarah had invited Jimmy over to her house but now there was no sign that she existed… "Oh why hello Jimmy…" a mixed voice said from the top of the second floor's staircase, "How nice of you to finally come over…" The young boy spun around wildly to see not the face of Sarah but the helmet on a person that covered their whole face.

The helmet was completely black with red lines that formed into visual sensors (eyes) it seemed like but they were black with no pupils. The red lines also made designs where the mouth should be and also on the cranium. Beneath the full face helmet was a suit with the same colors. There though the red lines formed into chest muscle areas and a long line down where the tummy should be and ended in a design of a red belt. On the arms and feet were red gloves and boot designs.

"Please Jimmy, my dear friend do come up and join me…" it said in a mixture of Sarah's and a robotic voice, "I get ever so lonely…" "What have you done to Sarah!" Jimmy screamed charging up the steps at the being. In one swipe the creature caught him and held him in firm grip by his shirt collar at face level. "Where is she!" he cried out again with tears running down his face. "Why Jimmy, don't you recognize your own friend?" it asked unstrapping the helmet and revealing the face of Sarah beneath it.

Jimmy gasped in astonishment at the scene. "But Jimmy I have something to tell you," she sighed dejectedly, "I am dying, you see I need a friend to help me bare this…costume and you, as I recall, are my best friend." At this Jimmy blushed but snapped back to reality after remembering she had said she was dying, "Why of course I'll help Sarah, what do you need me to do? And why is your grip stronger than normal?" "Oh that?" she asked with a doubtful smile, "Why dear Jimmy, it is the costume it gives you extraordinary powers!"

"Oo oo! Let me try it on Sarah!" Jimmy squealed in excitement as she put him down, "That's so cool! I could be superpowered!" "With pleasure," the girl replied with a grin as the costume began to slide off of her arm, "You're such a lucky boy Jimmy!" "Why thank you I-ah!" Jimmy screamed as the costume detached itself from Sarah completely and slipped onto Jimmy, helmet and all letting Sarah fall unconcious to the ground.

* * *

"Well well well look who it is!" the cardboard Professor Scam cried out grinning at his arch nemesis, "Come to stop me from robbing this bank I suppose!" "Sure have!" Melon Head replied, "You're going down Scam!" "HIYA!" Slicer exclaimed slamming his hand into the carboard training Scam's jaw sending him flying. Captain Melon Head looked at the android in anger and screamed, "That is it! I've had it! Listen, how's about you do your own patrol? How do you like that?"

Slicer thought it over for a few minutes nodding his head a bit and said, "I like the sound of that, but tell me, who is this Scam fellow?" "Oh him?" Johnny asked, "He's just an old enemy of mine that is probably not dead, I stopped him from taking over the world two times now, I think." "Oh wow!" Slicer exclaimed, "What's become of him now?" "I honestly don't know," Melon Head told him after pausing and sat down, "The last I saw of him was him blasting off a platform on the top of his enormous robot, The Scamzord."

"Ah, well you know he did live due to his built in jetpack," Slicer commented looking down at his friend. "What?" Melon Head asked curiously, "What are you talking about?" "I just found this file in memory banks about a backup plan that Scam had devised, wonder why it was there…" "Oh, no reason! I just, um…had some files downloaded into you while you were unconcious in the forest haha!" Melon Head quickly thought up, "But if I haven't gotten rid of him, then he's still out there ready to terrorize people, this is terrible." "Well luckily you have me to help," Slicer said in a happy voice and holding out a claw to help Johnny up, "Come on, we're still a team I say…"

Melon Head, now changing his mind about not wanting to be his partner, took Slicer's hand and got up saying, "Ya know, ya aren't half bad when ya get to know ya." "Thanks, likewise," Slicer complimented pulling him up, "Now let's get back to patrol why don't we?" "Sure buddy," Captain Melon Head agreed and they set off leaving the training field at the construction site.

* * *

"HELLO!" Eddy's brother cried out in vain from the interdimensional asteroid he had stumbled upon when he entered the dimensional rift. He had been screaming trying to get back to earth right when he realized he had been trapped inside here and chanting special words, anything he could think of. "Oh come on!" he cried out dropping to his knees, "This isn't how I planned it!" "Need help?" asked someone from behind him. Spinning around quickly Eddy's brother flicked his blue hair and asked, "Who are you?"

The man standing behind the teenager stepped forward and introduced himself saying, "My name's Deadshot, I'm a bounty hunter in these parts, and you are?" "Name's Freddy, nice helmet." Indeed the bounty hunter was wearing a cyclinder shaped helmet that covered his face and head with two binocular eyegoggle things on it and a red stripe down the middle. The stripe also went down his muscular chest and ended at his pelvis. He also wore gloves and boots along with an enormous gun slung across his back, a gun on his hip, and a dagger strapped to his thigh.

"I am currently hunting a creature known as Mewtation, looks like an alien kinda thing with antanaes and white skin, seen it?" Deadshot asked crossing his arms across his chest. "No, but have you seen-" "Dimensite? The interdimensional parasite thing that was banished between dimensions?" "Um…Yeah!" Freddy replied in excitement, "I've been searching for it!" "Why?" Deadshot asked wonderingly holstering a gun, "You wanna die or something?"

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked? "It was banished here by Rar Lavos for a reason. That thing, well…nevermind, as long as you didn't release it everything's just fine." Deadshot told him, "How's about we get you back to my ship, I'm an interdimensional bounty hunter so I know my way to dimensions." "Right…" Eddy's brother said discourougely, "Ever heard of the planet Earth?" "In universe 616?" Deadshot said, "Sure I do, horrible place I think, a whole lot better dimensions than yours if you come from there."

"Oh it's about to get worse than you could imagine," Eddy's bro whispered as he wandered into the bounty hunter's ship, "Let's get moving, I don't wanna waste another second not getting home." "Well there's a problem with that," Deadshot told him also getting on the ship and flipping into the front seat, "The only portal to your world is through a dead planet in the dimensional rift, and there's tons of mindless monsters and stuff there, the only way to get past all of them is to get a helmet hidden somewhere across that land to control them." Eddy's brother, Freddy, sat down in the back seat strapping himself in and thinking that he might have just found something better than he had been looking for, "So, who's this Rar Lavos guy?" "Just the protector of the dimensional rift, protects anything he can," Deadshot replied and they lifted off towards their far off destination.

* * *

"Huh, why am I on the floor?" Sarah asked getting up and dusting herself off, "I wonder why I passed out, shouldn't Jimmy be over by now?" "Well hello Sarah," the costumed Jimmy in the robotic sort of voice said to her, "Nice of you to wake up, I am sorry though, as I do not have any more use for you." "AHH!" Sarah screamed in fear as she fell towards the ground from the top of the stairs Jimmy had thrown her off of. After hearing her hit the floor Jimmy, grinning, slapped the helmet on his head and leapt out a window into the night air.

* * *

"SARAH!" Johnny cried out just as Jimmy left. The bald boy had changed out of his costume earlier. The sound of her hitting the ground alerted him as he checked up on her. "You okay!" Johnny asked hysterically dropping Plank in the process. "Johnny?" the red head asked dazed and confused, "Jimmy he-the suit-it-ugh!" "Sarah!" Johnny panically yelled trying to get her to talk some more, "What costume? What about Jimmy?"

"Melon Head?" Slicer asked curiously walking up from behind him, "We should probably get her some medical attention shouldn't we?" "Yes, we should," Johnny sighed, "But she said something about Jimmy and a costume and stuff…" "Well there was another body in the room, there are still heat signatures where he was standing." "What!" Johnny cried getting up and grabbing his assistant, "Where!" "Up the steps!" Slicer exclaimed as Johnny dropped him, "Footsteps leading up there but none after that."

"Ah I see," Johnny said looking at the open window, "I don't know exactly what happened here but I intend to find out, it's Melon Time!" With that Johnny slapped on his melon, changed into his hero clothes and leapt out the window, "Get her to a hospital!" "Affirmative!" Slicer called after him and picked up the girl as he headed out the door.

"Oh, Jimmy, where are you!" Melon Head hissed to himself looking for a sign. Suddenly he spotted a body lying on the ground at Jimmy's front door, it was Eddy's mom! Limberly the hero touched down and rushed over to the woman, "Are you okay!" Eddy's mom was out cold and by the looks of it she had been there for quite a while. "Well, your heart's still beating," Melon Head told himself putting his ear against her chest, "I wonder who did this to you…"

"Oh gee, I would to if I had not commited such a crime," a mixture of a human and robot voice announced from behind him in the trees, "She wasn't full of all that much energy and life ya know, elderly age, what can ya do about it?" "JIMMY!" Melon Head cried whipping Splinter around into his arm. "What are you gonna do?" the costumed boy asked amused as he caught the stick with ease, "Whip me to death? You wish, you see I needed to keep the woman alive so that someone could save her and congragulations, you win!"

WHAM! The costumed Jimmy mashed his fist into Melon Head's stomach sending him flying fifteen feet in the air. "Ah! What the heck! That wasn't Jimmy's punch!" the hero gasped trying to get air into his lungs. "No duh!" the voice said jumping higher than Melon Head into the air and slamming both fists into his back hurtling him back down to earth. "AHHHH!" Melon Head screamed seeing the ground get larger and larger by the second. TWANG! Melon Head hastily caught a branch to his right and swung himself up onto the tree as Jimmy landed and looked around.

"I know you're here somewhere…" Jimmy sighed leaning against a tree and looking about, "So come on out, I'm waiting." A few minutes passed of Melon Head hiding beneath the leaves until finally he leapt over to the tree the costumed boy was under and began creeping down. WHAM! "Knew you were there bug," the computery voice said with emotion as Johnny dropped to the ground with his melon cracked from Jimmy's foot, "Lucky you had that vegetation protecting you kiddo…"

"Oh…my head…" the kid hero moaned in pain, "What now?" "This!" Jimmy yelled slamming his foot down which never reached Johnny's face. "HIYA!" Slicer yelled angrily flipping the costumed menace over into the air and slamming him into the earth, "How's that feel!" Jimmy mearly got back up cracking his bones back into place and looked at the android astounded, "How come you are so strong?"

WHAM! Slicer bashed his fist into the helmet face plate sending Jimmy flying into the street and the lane behind it. Gasping for air the kid got on all fours attempting to get back up and collapsed back down. "We got him, nice going man!" Johnny exclaimed running over to the beaten opponent. HONK HONK! A truck rushed by cutting off the trio's (Plank included) path nearly flattening them flatter than pancakes.

FWOOSH! The truck passed and once again the three companions ran over to Jimmy. "Jimmy!" Johnny called tripping and landing beside the sensitive child, "What the?" As he landed Johnny saw that the boy was definitely there but the costume no longer was present, not even the helmet. "Where'd the suit go?" he asked curiously looking up to Slicer. "Well…no heat signatures are anywhere, no idea where it went…"

BOOOOOMMM! Off in the distance Johnny and Slicer heard the truck that had just passed them by explode sending shards of metal everywhere on the horizon. "Oh my lord…" Johnny gasped looking at the flames lick at everything before them, "Looks like our job isn't yet done eh Slicer?" "No way on earth…" the android companion confirmed, "But we might wanna get some help down-" Sirens wailed maddeningly approaching the chaos. "Sounds like our cue to leave, might wanna drag Eddy's mom and Jimmy over to them though so that they can get taken care of." "Right," Slicer agreed and leapt into the forest near the lane, "You get Jimmy, I'll carry Eddy's mom!"

The two vigilantis set to work taking their 'packages' to the scene of the truck explosion and then rushed off towards the cul-de-sac.

"Geez!" Slicer exclaimed from the tree in Johnny's backyard, "It's like an epidemic, first Eddy's mom probably, then Sarah, then Jimmy, and now, who knows what else. Wonder why the costume wasn't on Jimmy after the truck passed though." Johnny slapped his head in frustration and looked at his newfound partner saying, "You should probably put two and two together with your computer brain ya know. Here's how I see it, the costume is some sort of living creature that can take things over and it got Eddy's mom first and then found poor Sarah. Sarah then tricked Jimmy into getting that thing on and we had to do a huge battle with it on him. Finally, when the truck passed by the costume must have leapt onto the side of it or something and caused the truck to explode after a little while."

"Wow, you know you could really be a detective," Slicer told him, "So, I'll be on patrol tonight, is that okay?" "As long as you don't knock over some grandma for J-walking," Johnny said laying his head back in bed with his best buddy, Plank, and getting a book to read, "And if you see that thing, just restrain it, don't kill the person its taken over…" With that Slicer whisked himself off to a nighttime of adventure as his companions regenerated themselves for the next day. Slicer, the android meant to serve under Professor Scam, was now good with no recollection of his past at all serving alongside his creator's arch nemesis, Captain Melon Head.

* * *

"Well here we are," Deadshot told the younger person walking out of his ship, "The deserted planet I mentioned, you sure you're gonna be okay out here?" "Sure am," Eddy's bro told him waving him off, "But one of those huge guns wouldn't hurt." Deadshot tossed his gun strapped to his waist to Freddy and a water bottle, "There are abandoned resturaunts here, you should probably hang out there at nightfall cause that's when all the monster things wake up…oh and don't hang out in the sun to long it's sorta…oh you'll find out, good luck!"

Saying that Deadshot walked back into his interdimensional space traveling one man combat ship and took off. "Geez, what could possibly go wrong?" Eddy's brother asked himself walking for a bit, "I mean it's just a long desert planet that I have to find a helmet to control things here with and…I…man is it hot or what!" The teenager quickly ran across the landscape looking in all directions for any place to get in, one preferably with air conditioning, but found nothing. "Man, I'd still be at home if I hadn't of tried releasing that thing!" Suddenly he heard moaning around him as the sun went down and various looming figures began to stumble after him. "Oh crap! This sucks!"

* * *

Well hope everyone liked the first chapter of season 3 and if you miss the eds or Slicer being evil, don't worry it'll all work out sooner or later. Also hope you like Eddy's bro Freddy, there's obviously something up with him. Looks like Captain Melon Head's gonna have his hands full of that new interdimensional...thing for now, but anyways, just hope everyone likes it, for now this is Edward18 signing out!  



	13. The Return of Professor Scam

Welcome everyone, hope you are enjoying season 3 of Captain Melon Head to its fullest, so sit back, relax, and if you wish this was a cartoon consult AKA or cartoon network I'd be happy to see it on TV, though this is just fine, I hope to make a comic of it sometime and I'm rembling so on with the show-er-story-er-whatever you want me to say!

* * *

The Return of the Professor AKA: Slicer's New Colors 

"Rise and shine Johnny the wood boy!" cried the foreign boy, Rolf, from outside of the kid's house, "Emergency for Captain Melon Head!" Johnny immediately shot up from bed with his friend Plank and looked out the window, "What message?" "Near AKA Shoes some crooks are stealing many priceless materials, the hero of the melon must put a stop to it!" Quickly Johnny got changed and tied his friend to a mop like always but there was something missing, some little thing…

"MY MELON!" Johnny cried remembering it had been smashed by the possesed Jimmy last night, "Oh man, I need a new one! Let's see, where on earth could I find something to substitute for it?" Hastily he looked around for something to put over his head but no, nothing! "Geez! Wait, there's a cloth if I just cut some holes in it for eyes…" WOOSH! The cloth masked child swooped out of his room with Splinter and leapt across trees towards the AKA Plaza, "Thanks Rolf!"

* * *

"Come on come on!" the thug ordered to his fellow evil doers who were at the moment carrying various packages from the shoe store, "We're the Shoe Store Bandits and we need to live up to our name!" "Well maybe if you'd help this would go a bit faster!" yelled another masked bandit struggling with his package. WHAM! Five of the criminals were knocked to the ground as Johnny landed smashing his feet into them, "Hands up villains!" 

"Oh no it's!..that's not Captain Melon Head! Get 'im!" ordered the leader of the group, "Pummel him with everything you got!" The strange kid's fighting skills however were far superior to the thugs and he quickly had them wrapped up and tossed out on the side of the building while he pushed the packages back inside the building.

"Oh why thank you!" a woman cried clutching the boxes, "How on earth did you take down the Shoe Store Bandits and who are you?" "Ah it was nothing, they're wimps, I'm Captain Melon Head nice to meet ya," Johnny replied from beneath his substitute mask. "Captain Melon Head! But you don't have a melon," she told him, "Just a mask, I mean sure the clothes and sidekick are correct but without the melon you're rather complete." "Yeah," the store clerk replied from behind her, "But if ya need a new melon there's a fruit stand near the candy store." "Oh gee, thanks! Ever since last night I've needed a new melon, the old one was busted!" Johhny told them gratefully and rushed out the door.

"Hey, nice morning dontcha think?" Melon Head asked the bandits near the front door as a police car approached. "Yeah, sure is," a thug replied, "Nice morning air!" "You idiot! He's the one that tied us up!" the leader yelled at the person in rage, "You'll pay for this kid!" "The name's Captain Melon Head," Johnny told them sighing, "My melon just got busted last night…" "Hey kid!" a police woman exclaimed causing Johnny to sigh again, "Get away from those crooks!" "Tell em who I am for me," Johnny told the nicer Shoe Store Bandit and he nodded, "You might get out early if you're good."

With that Johnny ran off down the street as he slipped Splinter down the back of his shirt and headed towards the Candy Store. "That guy said that there was a fruit stand near the store, hope they have watermelons!" he exclaimed almost running into a mailbox. And there it was just like the clerk had said, a fruit stand and oh lucky day, the had watermelons!

"Um, uh, excuse me sir," Johnny said huffing and puffing after taking off his mask and flipping his clothes inside out, "But can I please buy a watermelon?" "Sure!" the mustached man told him grabbing one of the oval objects and handing it to him, "That'll be seventy five cents." Johnny reached down into his pocket and pulled out the said change handing it to the clerk and walking off with the fruit in hand.

* * *

"Halt!" Slicer barked from atop a building to an elderly lady who was crossing the street where she wasn't supposed to, "You are walking in the wrong place!" In no time at all the android grabbed hold of the woman and leapt over traffic to the other side and let her go, "Have a nice day!" "You too?" the old female replied confused and kept on walking. "Ah what a nice day," the mechanical being sighed veiwing the temperature around him. 

"Hey ya moron!" a man yelled angrily from his car, "Get outta the way!" "Wha?" Slicer asked to himself then saw he was standing in the rode, "Oh sorry!" He jumped out of the way letting the driver pass but then looked behind him to see the same car explode a few seconds later. "Halt!" Police people yelled stepping out of their cars from all around and pointing their guns at where the vehicle had blown up, "Hold your hands in the air and drop to the ground!"

"Wonder what they found…" Slicer said to himself walking over to the wreckage. FWOOM! Fire and gas rose high into the air as a piece of metal was projected into one of the police cars combusting it and throwing officers everywhere. "We said stop!" exclaimed an officer shooting into the smoke. WHAM! He was knocked to the ground by a red fist as the being began to stumble out of the smoggy setting. "The costume!" Slicer yelled in surprise as it fully emerged obviously with a human body inside it by its shape.

"What on earth!" screamed a woman causing everyone to go into panic and run about wildly. "Alright let me give it a try," Slicer said walking towards the perpatrator, "Hey you, HALT!" The costumed person immidiately heard his robotic voice and threw a car door at him. "OOF!" the robot cried hurtling to the ground in pain then jumped back up throwing a tire at the humanoid, "I said halt!"

* * *

"Ah, what a nice melon don't ya think Plank?" Johnny asked stuffing his mouth with more of the lucious fruit so he could wear the hollow shell later on, "Nothing like sitting at the park as you eat some yummy treats eh?" BOOM! "Oh great!" Johnny exclaimed and scooped the rest of the contents out of the melon, dunked it in the creek to clean it off, wiped up the inside, and slammed it on his head while he ran off saying, "It's Melon TIME!" 

Many more explosions followed just ahead as the hero kept running and running. "That's it boys!" came a familiar voice through the trees Melon Head had decided to hide behind, "Come on, work it, we need all the equipment we can salvage for our new lair!" "Scam!" Johnny hissed to himself peering at the criminal, "So he really is still in the villain society." "Come on, we need more! Get the Drones to put their backs into it!" Scam ordered atop a flying platform to his friends Ed and Double-d, "Let's try not to fail this time!"

"Eddy!" Double-d exclaimed rushing over to the leader, "We've busted through into our old base and many of the Drones that evacuated to their stasis pods are still intact!" "Awesome!" Scam replied jumping down and walking over to where the hole had been made, "lower a ladder, I wanna check this stuff out myself!" As told the Drones supplied some ropes which they tied into a ladder and dropped through the hole. The humans and normal sized Drones wasted no time at all in climbing down and inspecting the old lair in the woods.

"Captain Melon Head should probably get a good look also!" the hero told himself and leapt into sight of the drones which he easily took care of and climbed downwards hidden in the darkness of the base cloaked in a Scam Drone shellsuit (body). "Oh man, we really built this place to withstand anything didn't we!" Scam gasped in pleasure clapping his hands together, "I mean even some of the computer monitors are still running!" "Yep!" Double-d agreed rushing back from another room, "And guess what, our little project that we had to leave behind survived and grew!"

"You mean!" "Yep!" Double-d exclaimed excitedly, "The pod we made, metal has been growing around the energy core that we put inside it, it's like something's actually growing in a womb!" "As disgusting as that sounds, radical! So, when'll it be operational!" Scam asked, his hands shaking with excitement. "Well not till next week at the latest, but I might be able to up the anti on the growing procedures now that it's back in our possesion!" Double-d told his friend while Ed came out saying, "Man, it's just like something out of one of my B-movies! All science fictiony and stuff!"

"Alright," Scam said turning around to get his Drones' attention, "All you lot, remember the pod?" The Drones nodded their heads as did Johnny not getting what was going on at all. "Well you all are going to haul it out of here! We need it at our new base so Double-d can do some technical stuff to it!" The Drones immediately stood up and marched towards the room Double-d and Ed had recently come from.

Melon Head tried desperately to follow at the pace the machines were moving and in the same fashion but to no avail, he kept stumbling about. "Hey!" Ed called out pointing at him, "Wait right there!" Johnny did as he was told knowing that if Ed did anything to tricky he could easily bring the strong tall kid to the ground in no time. "Here!" he exclaimed laughing and handing a piece of toast to him, "Ya might get hungry!" "Ed, it's an atomaton, they don't eat or even breathe for that matter," Double-d explained to his dimwitted friend. "Double-d, let Ed have some fun, we're rebuilding I can still remember when we were building the tree house, ah, and Ed's fear of heights," Eddy sighed. With that Ed remembered that episode (Dang I used to know all the episode names and what they were about guess I'll have to review the names again it's been a while), looked over at the ladder, and tore it down. All Melon Head could hear now as he walked down the hall and shut the door behind him was Eddy's outraged voice roaring insults at Ed for what he just did.

After a few minutes of walking, two Drones pointed over to a door and the rest rammed it down. The Drones discussed what to do as Johnny slipped easily by them and into the darkened room beyond. "Now let's see what Scam has cooked up here…" Melon Head said to himself while feeling around for a switch or something in the pitch black surrounding. CLICK. There, the lights blazed on and the corridor was filled with a red hue. The Drones looked up to see which one of them had wandered off and spotted the disguised boy. Frantically Johnny raced back to the group. The Drones eyed their companion warily but continued onwards.

* * *

"AH!" Slicer screamed trying to get the costume off of himself, "No, get off! I'm not your host!" "HALT!" A police woman ordered with a gun pointed his direction. "Wait!" Slicer pleaded, "I'm not who you're after!" "Oh yeah right!" she replied, "And you aren't the costumed freak that just blew up a car and took out some of us!" "Really! This costume just sucked itself onto me!" Slicer told them frantically putting his hands up as more authorities gathered. 

"Fire!" the chief of police commanded approaching from behind them and the assault began. "AHH!What the!" Slicer exclaimed in amazement as the bullets just bounced off of his costumed hands, "Well, I still have control over myself at least, and with this costume's power…hehe…" Upon thinking things over Slicer easily caught a swarm of the explosive projectiles and threw them back at the cops causing explosions everywhere. "Alright, fine, I'll fight!" Slicer yelled angrily leaping in the air and extending his razor sharp claws as he used to in the old days.

BAM! The costumed robot slammed his hand onto the female officer's chest and cut her hand off in one swipe. While the woman tried to realize what had happened Slicer cut the chief's chest and threw him to the ground moving onto the next cop and throwing him through a police car's window. "Hey, over here buddy!" a kid cried holding a gun at his faceplate, "Keep away from em you monster! Remember me? You made off with someone in our gang!"

Somehow Slicer new what the thug was talking about and the black eye pieces of the costume's helmet seemed to illuminate a bit. CRUNCH! The android threw the kid into a building after mashing the gun in his fist and turned his attention back to the police. "Chief? Chief!" (Metal Gear Solid haha) one of the older cops cried trying to wake his commander up. The female cop was spasming about on the ground with some doctors tending to her from an ambulance. "Well, I guess I should probably get going…not like they're much of a threat to me now anyways," Slicer sighed and hopped off to the rooftops listening for any crimes that might be commited.

* * *

"Whoa!" Johnny whispered to himself in astonishment at the size of the capsule the Drones were to carry. The object was about nine feet tall and wide made completely out of metal painted red and yellow and yet the Drones could still pick it up. Some of the Drones looked at him probably thinking he should be helping but shrugged it off and marched through the hallways. "You guys! Follow the sound of my voice!" yelled Ed from farther down as he ran towards the group, "Follow my voice!" 

Quickly the dumb Ed outran them and zipped by causing the Drones to turn around in confusion at the follow voice command. "You moron!" Eddy's voice echoed in rage, "You lead them to us, you don't go to them! Geez, what a retard!" Ed's simple mind calculated what Eddy said and quickly rushed back to him, "Coming Eddy!" Johnny however had slipped out of the shellsuit and got back to the main room looking around for a possible exit. "Oh come on!" he hissed turning his head about searching and realized the ladder had been put back up. Limberly he climbed up the threads like a monkey and out into the noon sun's light.

"Oh come on!" Scam yelled finally reaching the entrance as well, "Ed, you idiot, you help too! Oh man!" As ordered Ed grabbed hold of the capsule and threw it clear into the sky through the ceiling. Eddy, Double-d, and the Drones all looked at it land just outside then back at Ed. "Let's just get it to the base! Come on everyone!" Scam told them climbing up the ladder followed by Double-d, Ed, and the robots.

"Whoa!" Melon Head exclaimed looking at the object, "It really is something, but if it's a capsule what could it contain?" WHAM! An enormous chain from a Goliath Drone smashed down beside the kid slamming him out of the way. "Wasn't expecting that!" Johnny exclaimed getting back to his feet as it wound up for another whip. The chain soared through the air at an unbelievable speed sending dirt flying but not Melon Head as it struck the ground. The hero had managed to hop aboard the chain and run up it to the enormous Drone's face and smash open its dollar sign helmet revealing the mechanical brain beneath.

BRZAP! The machine in the head exploded from a few whips of Splinter leaving Captain Melon Head to drop to the ground with a thump. "Well well!" came Scam's eager voice from behind him, "Well looks like my old nemesis sure is doing okay. What's up Melon Head?" Melon Head whipped around just in time to avoid Scam's ray of riches which he ducked under letting it hit various vegetation in the background. "What's in this container!" Melon Head asked in a demanding voice holding Splinter in a fighting pose. "That's for me to know and you to find out, if you survive!" Scam yelled back and jabbed a finger in his opponent's direction.

The Scam Drone's quickly got out their firearms and ran towards their opponent firing all the while. Biff! Bam! WHAM! Melon Head bashed in one Drone's face and flipped it in back of him into another which exploded upon impact. ZAP! A lazer barely missed him making him grab the gun and fire it at many of the other Drones before finally bashing in the gun wielder's face. "Stop him you idiots!" Eddy yelled angrily firing his ray of riches into the crowd ripping up anything in the lazer's path.

"Have to do better than this Scam!" Melon Head cried out in amusement, "Ya know I've really missed battling your lackeys and you, just crooks and stuff nowadays, no evil masterminds!" "Oh, I've missed you too!" Scam told him while he whispered something into a wristwatch he was wearing, "But ya know what they say, old friendships die hard!" "Wha?" Melon Head asked confused as he jumped in the air only to be shot into a tree by Scam's ray. Crack! Smash! Crunch! Something was knocking over trees in the distance Melon Head could see and leapt down sidekicking a Drone and grabbing its gun preparing for whatever was approaching.

"Captain Melon Head, it is my pleasure to present to you, my latest invention, The Professor Scam Flier mach 3!" Scam laughed maniacally as a mechanical robot suit crashed through the woods into the battlefield, "Hope you're ready to meet your maker Captain Melon Head, I'll show you what true evil is!" "What's the Scam Flier part of it?" Melon Head asked in confusion holding the firearm at the mobile suit that Eddy eagerly hopped into and took control of. "Well if you must know," Scam sighed in annoyance and clicking a button on one of the handles his hands took hold of, "This is!"

With that push of the button Professor Scam's robot suit flashed enormous wings of unknown material out of the backpack sort of object strapped to its back. Where Eddy's face was an enormous dome with a dollar sign on it slammed down over it. On each of the hands were various weapons, the right arm had a machine gun structure on the end of it while the left arm had a grappling hook on the end and to top it all off on the bottom of the backpack were rockets for fire to propel the suit high into the atmosphere.

"Once I fully test this out on you," Scam exclaimed maniacally taking a step forward shaking the earth a bit, "I'll have this mass produced for any normal sized Drone or human to use in my forces!" "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Melon Head announced back leaping into the air and landing on the dome face plate of the mech. "And you won't!" Scam told him throwing him off, "Beam of Billions!"

Melon Head didn't even have time to gasp as the enormous amount of energy tore up trees, Drones, earth, and anything else in its path. Scam's maniacal laughter was the only thing that could be heard over the high pitched noise of the ray which sucked away some bits of the hero's melon as it swept over his head. "Darn," Scam said readjusting the arm cannon surrounded by the machine gun barrels, "But what can stop me from trying again?" "ME!" Melon Head roared angrily jumping back onto the face plate and firing into the machine's shoulder causing sparks to fly about.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled catching the hero's attention, "Don't go wrecking up my new toy!" "And what let you blast me again!" Melon Head shouted back while firing still at the shoulder joint, "No way on earth!" "Then you leave me no choice," Scam sighed with a smile a pressed another button. BZZZAP! Melon Head fell like a zapped misquito to the ground letting Scam smash his big metal foot down on him. "Like it?" Professor Scam asked joyfully pressing harder and lowering himself over Johnny, "It's a little device Double-d added in which I call the electric forcefield! And now, you'll witness the end of the most annoying pest in history!" "Why ya talking about yourself so badly?" Melon Head asked smiling and adjusting his gun so he could pull it out from beneath his enemy, "I thought you loved yourself a ton!"

BOOM! The Scam Flier stumbled about in a daze from Melon Head's blast while the hero got up and hopped back on the mech blasting the faceplate more cracking it a bit. "Hey! No fair!" Scam screamed in rage shaking Johnny off again and flying over to him with the Beam of Billions firing in constant motion. "AHH!" Melon Head screamed as the beam got closer and closer, feeling the very air around him get sucked away.

"Don't worry buddy!" Slicer exclaimed tackling the hero out of the way, leaping onto the mech's back, and tearing off the left arm throwing the enormous object out of proportion sending it tumbling through the forest towards the creek, "Take that!" "Slicer? Is that you!" Johnny asked in surprise looking at the creature before him. It definitely had claws that could become just as sharp, if not sharper, than his newfound companion but it was the same costume as the cul-da-sacians had worn every time they were possessed.

"Sure is!" the android replied, "And better than ever, I can actually control this thing I think, and the best part is since I never run out of energy it will stay on me as long as I want it to!" "Wait, Slicer! How do you know you can control it!" Melon Head called but the android was already hunting down the professor. "Well, looks like I won't be get a refund on that arm," Eddy growled getting himself back his feet, "Was that Slicer?" "Sure was SCAM!" Slicer roared slamming his claws into the chest of the mech throwing sparks about everywhere.

"Grrr, where'd you get that kind of a snazzy outfit!" Scam screamed tearing Slicer's claws out of him and throughing the android through a few trees before firing the machine gun along with the Beam of Billions at the same time. "HIYA!" Melon Head yelled slamming Splinter into the faceplate of the mech shattering it to shards and revealing Scam's face. "Um…well, it's good to be back in action at least!" Scam cried pressing all the buttons at once causing the mech to raise up in the air from the jetpacks and fly wildly through the forest, "Besides, got what we came for anyways, nice seeing you again though!"

"Curses!" Slicer screamed angrily leaping back through the trees and attempting to follow the kid into the tree filled area. "Hold it!" Johnny said sternly closing his eyes and grabbing onto Slicer's collar-bone, "First things first, we find out about this costume! Scam can wait for another day, though I'd kill to go after him this is much more urgent, we finally have the costume in our possession!" "Okay, fine!" Slicer pouted hanging in the air from Johnny's hand as they headed back towards the cul-de-sac. The capsule that Scam and his forces had retrieved however was gone.

* * *

"Alright let's go over this stuff one more time," Johnny sighed looking at the twilight sun through his bedroom window while he talked to the costumed android, Slicer, who was currently hanging from a tree, "You can access information from that suit?" "Correct," Slicer responded lazily, "This is boring." "A hero's job isn't always fun ya know, anyways, what is its purpose?" Johnny asked curiously. 

"Well let's see here, it says that it has traveled various worlds throught the years, can't figure out how many years, collecting information on various fighting styles and how things interact with eachother and feeds off of energy, which I have an endless supply of." Slicer responded. "Okay, where did it come from?" Johnny asked now laying down in bed and listening. "Um…."Slicer murmured in hesitation, "Trying to access….ah here we go! It says that it is from a far off world created by some ancient being to impress its master. The master however was not impressed when it failed and destroyed its creator then banished it between dimensions…"

By now Johnny was snoring away in dreamland and resting for whatever the next day challenged him. "Well, I guess I should for once enjoy the joys of sleep. Let's see now, how do I do it? Hm….Slicer: Shut Down!" BZOO! The android as well began resting and fell limp on the tree beside Johnny's house. As the cul-de-sac slept something was at work, wandering and cunning, shifting everything out of whack. Unknown to anyone Slicer's corpse suddenly stood up on the tree, scanned its surroundings and leapt out into the night air of Peach Creek!

* * *

Well hope everyone liked this chapter. So, whatcha think? Will the suit cause more harm than good, what's become of Eddy's brother, what about Scam himself? Well you all know Scam's gonna stay in action for quite some time probably and guess what? I'm only one page away from a hundred by the way I do it on microsoft word! WAHOO! This is probably my favorite story to do on this website, I can't believe no one else made a fanfic about Captain Melon Head (The last time I checked) I always enjoyed superheroes and stuff. Well wish this was an actual cartoon, maybe it could have its own series or just be a bunch of movies. Ah well, I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter (Which some people might enjoy) but until next time see ya, it's 1 am here so I gotta get to bed!  



	14. Skin Deep

Skin Deep

"What business do you got here bub!" some punk asked Slicer as he stumbled towards them bearing sharper claws than normal, "Speak up!" WHAM! The thug was thrown straight through a wall and into the night air outside and unconcious. "Hey, quit it man! What you got against us!" another thug asked backing into a corner in fear. "Oh you aren't afraid of me now are you?" Slicer asked in a low amusing voice walking forward bit by bit, "Cause if you aren't then come on!"

In three seconds flat the gangster was sliced to ribbons lying on the floor gasping for breath. "You know what I've begun to think about you humans?" Slicer sighed leaning against a wall, "You really have no need to exist…" "Ugh!" the thug moaned as he was kicked through the opposite wall to what his partner had been thrown through. "Pathetic…" Slicer sighed stepping through the hole he had made and looked up at the sky, "At least I'm free now…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today, another slashing and bashing incident has been spotted," a newswoman said into her mike at the scene of the crime that had taken place the previous night, "from the survivors' description the predator had a funny costume and razor sharp claws. Prequeling this assault, though, was the attack on thirteen police men and women yesterday after the being had obliterated a car." "What?" Johnny asked to himself as he ate his breakfast on the living room couch, "nah, it can't be Slicer…can it? I mean I know he was evil, but he has like, amnesia or something now."

"What are you talking about honey?" the boy's mom asked from the kitchen, "Something happen?" "Oh, you'll hear about it on the radio!" Johnny told her rushing upstairs to talk to his 'partner'. "SLICER!" he yelled entering through the floor of the attic in his basket elevator (I wish I had one of those, it's freaking awesome!), "What's this about slashings! It wouldn't happen to be you now would it?"

"What! No!" the android replied from the tree outside Johnny's bedroom, "I wouldn't dare, I protect people, not hurt them!" "Well…" the boy thought for a minute beginning to pace across the room, "How's about you take a day off from patrol alright?" "Aw! Well alright, only if I have to!" Slicer replied wining as emotionally as his epu (Emotion Processing Unit) allowed him to. "I would rather you just stay here today, or something, maybe get out of that costume and take a walk…" Johnny told him slipping into his own hero outfit and stepping on the window frame to leap out.

"See ya I guess…" Slicer moaned painfully and Johnny just shook his meloned head. "Sayonara for now," he replied sarcastically and jumped out leaving Slicer to do as he wanted to Johnny's room. "Well, first thing's first! Comic time!" the robotic humanoid exclaimed jumping on the boy's bed and yanking out all the old 70s comics Johnny had collected over the years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did it go?" a humanoid figure asked the thug yanking him to eye level, "Any information?" "No dude!" the criminal cried in confusion and pressure, "First that costumed freak attacked us and now you're questioning me about it! This is like some kind of wacky nightmare man! I told you all I know!" "Very well…" the armoured person said setting him back down in his prison cell, "Darn Dimensite…"

The person looked like it had some cloth draped around its neck and much of its chest leaving you to see the stomach area which had a gold cross running down it to the belt. Above the cloth laid some kind of helmet with pipes running from the chin area up to where another helmet was just above where the eyes would be. However this person was wearing also what looked to be a pitch black visor that covered the whole face with eyes painted on the top helmet that could flip down over the visor. On the chest cloth were some kind of bug chomper designs running from the shoulders down to the center of the chest. Accept for the gold leg amour, shoes, chest designs, pipes, painted on eyes, and chest amour (Which covered up to the elbows) the being was black.

"Well," it sighed in frustration, "looks like I need to keep searching, hopefully this host it will stay on, it sounds rather deadly by now!" FWOOSH! The person had leapt off the jail rooftop and to the ground without any injury whatsoever and looked around then ran off. "Hey!" a guard exclaimed rushing towards the thug's prison cell, "Stay where you are!" "What! Some guy just came in here and talked to me! Get me outta here!" the thug screamed in confusion at what all had happened and fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then, where did Scam get off to?" Melon Head asked looking around. By now Jimmy, Sarah, and Eddy's mom had all been returned home and were said to be in good condition but Johnny hadn't been so sure so he decided to flip into Sarah's room for a quick peek. "Ah!" Sarah gasped then saw who it was and smiled. The girl was still in her pajamas and just now getting out of bed when mr. hero just flew into her room making her jump. "Hi Melon Head," she said with a doubtful smile, "why are you here?" "Well," Johnny sighed sitting on her window frame and relaxing a bit, "I just swung by to ask if you knew where Professor Scam might be…" "WHAT! He's back! I thought you finished him!" she screamed clutching her hands around his throat.

"Ow!" Melon Head gasped ripping her hands off and talking, "Apparently I didn't quite get rid of him, I saw him the other day and had quite a battle with the dear old friend of ours…" "Oh man, I hope he doesn't do anything like last time!" Sarah said hysterically. "We can only hope, well glad to see you're better," Melon Head finished by swinging out of her room with Splinter in hand.

The news had not calmed the girl in the slightest, if anything, it had made her even more ill. If Scam was back there might be another big battle, and, well, who knows what! As soon as possible Sarah had shot back under her covers and hid tucking herself away…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on! Keep it moving lazy bots!" Scam complained ordering his drones about the creek, "We need this water back at base, unlike you guys we humans have needs!" "Stop right there!" Melon Head ordered as he swung by knocking Eddy down, "You're not taking anything today!" "Geez can't even get a drink of water. That's it, get him!" Scam yelled and the Drones scrambled towards the hero with their weapons pointed forward.

BLAM!

Scam and Melon Head stood their in shock looking at eachother then up above themselves. There, floating in the air, was man that had visited the criminals in jail earlier, and he had just annihilated all of Scam's troops that had just been sent into battle with one shot of his gun. Slowly the being lowered itself down to the ground holstering his weapon and looking at the two humans.

"What the heck? Who on earth are you!" Eddy asked angrily looking at the remains of his robot minions and sending a glare into the person's visor. "My name is Power Warrior, sorry for the intrusion, but I'm supposed to stop any fighting that is comencing and I'm looking for something," the muscular humanoid told them.

"So you just come in and blast all my troops to kingdom come!" Eddy yelled. "Yeah that was rather shocking, I mean I was already to kick their metal butts and stuff," Melon Head agreed crossing his arms. "As I said, sorry," he told them landing finally, "But from some source I have learned that you two have come in contact with the Dimensite, is this true?" "Say what?" Johnny asked leaning on Splinter while Scam began to back away, "What's a dimensite?"

"So that's why Slicer looked like that!" Eddy exclaimed beginning to sweat, "Where did he find that costume!" "Ah! So you have seen it!" PW said, "Where is it now?" "What!" Johnny asked confused and his mind racing, "What are you guys talking about!" "The Dimensite," Power Warrior replied keeping his attention on him, "A powerful interdimensional parasite that was locked up long ago for nearly wasting away an entire dimension. I have been chasing it ever since I found out it was missing…"

"That's great and all," Scam sighed, "But how do you plan to catch it?" "Just trap it between dimensions like Moko did long ago," Power Warrior replied sitting down. "I have no idea what is going on here…" Capatin Melon Head sighed putting his hand to his melon. After thinking for a few seconds Eddy pointed at the hero of this fic and exclaimed, "That guy right there knows exactly where the creature you want is!" "What!" PW shouted hopping to his feet and facing Melon Head, "Where is that monster!"

"Wait wait! You don't get it!" Johnny pleaded backing up a bit as the taller figure approached with its gun, "Listen! It's okay, the host it's on can control it!" "Oh really!" Eddy asked slyly, "Then why have I been seeing reports about it all over the news attacking random people on the streets?" "What! Okay that's it, where is the Dimensite kid?" Power Warrior yelled angrily pointing his lazer gun at Melon Head's forehead, "Hand him over or be banished between dimensions with it, your choice!"

Scam happily walked away to begin recollecting water with his remaining drones while Power Warrior heavily interogated the hero. "Where is it? What has it done so far? How much energy has it absorbed!" These were the kinds of questions that the interdimensional protector forced on Melon Head until finally the child sprang up into the trees and ran through them sweating from nervousness.

"Thanks for chasing that brat away man," Scam sighed contently as he got into his wrecked Professor Scam Flier Mach 3 and began to take off. VROOoomm….Chuchunk! "What the!" Eddy gasped and saw that the gas was steadily decreasing, "Something's cut the gas pipes!" "That'd be me…" Slicer said sitting with his legs folded over eachother inside the cockpit, "How can you still fly this thing after I graciously wrecked it?"

"AH!" Eddy screamed in fear seeing the much more evil entity in front of him, "What the heck are you doing here!" "Well," Slicer said getting up and walking towards him a bit, "I never like to leave my victims unscathed physically, so I've come to finish the job, hehe." The android's claws slowly grew into razor blades and Proffesor Scam got his ray of riches ready sweating in desperation and not daring to go down without a fight!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez!" Melon Head cried slamming his body down on his bed after changing his clothes, "Some life, this really sucks now! Now some interdimensional hero is after my side kick of sorts…where is Slicer anyhow?" Hastily he searched all over his room and outside in his yard but the robotic being was nowhere to be seen, "SLICER!"

BOOM! Johnny looked up just in time to see Scam's flying vehicle being blasted to bits from the inside out. "Oh, no way!" the kid screamed hoping Slicer wasn't causing the trouble aboard the vessel. VWOOSK! "No way on earth!" Johnny yelled as three military jets suddenly zoomed overhead towards Eddy's mess of machinery, "This sucks!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Alpha Red II, closing in on Professor Scam's flying vehicle right now," one of the pilots said and put his walkie talking in its spot then readied the missles. "Roger," another pilot from one of the same side's jets replied and began to fly under the Scam Flier, "What in the-" A hatch on the Flier's underside slid open tossing out multiple flying Drones which took chase after the lower jet that zoomed away as fast as it could.

SPYOOO! A capsule shot out of the top of the vessel and landed into the woods leaving the vehicle to plummet farther through the air. "Shoot it down at all costs!" one of the pilots barked over the communicator and the firing on it began. And it ended, some humanoid creature shot out of the vessel's back side and into the jet directly behind it. "Alpha Red I come in! Alpha Red I!" one the jet that had remained intact's pilot shouted over the walkie talkie.

"Your pal's not here sorry to say, but I can take a message, he's lying on the floor right here," Slicer told him amused, "Or you can wait till you see him, you're choice." "You monster!" the pilot yelled slamming the communicator down and taking aim at his companion's jet, "Sorry man. Hey! What's he doing!" The jet Slicer was piloting immediately turned upwards and the engines switched off with the US pilot following in back of where Slicer used to be. "That's suicide!" the pilot said but Slicer jumped out at the last minute leaving his jet to crash into his enemy's one.

BLAM! A red and orange explosion decorated the sky for a few minutes before eventually disapating. The crash of the Scam Flier snapped Johnny back to reality though and he looked around seeing that everyone in the cul-de-sac had come out to veiw the occasion. "What on earth?" Sarah said holding Jimmy and her mom, "What was that?" "Who is that!" Nazz screamed seeing Dimensite Slicer falling quickly towards them. "Oh no," Johnny said getting into his hero costume and melon while everyone was distracted.

"Slicer!" Captain Melon Head yelled from atop Sarah's roof, "You stop this now or I will be forced to fight you!" No sign of slowing down at all, in fact the android had turned its attention towards the hero and was zooming towards him at an incredible speed. "Alright fine!" Melon Head shouted with Slicer only yards from himself, "Be that way!"

SLISH! Slicer landed with Johnny blocking him using Splinter as a shield. "Slicer please stop this!" the boy cried before being knocked off the rooftop by his companion. "No!" Slicer yelled back demonically and hopped down to Melon Head's broken corpse while he extended his claws to a ridiculous length, "You're not my friend, and even if you were, it still wouldn't matter kid! I'm finally free to do what I want!"

"Think again!" Melon Head yelled in pain spitting out some blood, "As long as my body is lying here there is no way on earth I'll let you do anything Dimensite!" The costume's eyepieces glowed black a bit and faded to their original shade, "How do you know about me?" "He knows from me!" Power Warrior exclaimed zooming in on his jet pack and uppercutting the monstrosity sending it flying through a wall, "You okay kid?"

"Ouch…no, I think my ribs are broken…" Johnny replied trying to sit up, "Wouldn't happen to have anything for it would ya?" "As a matter a fact I do," the humanoid told him as he put his hand on his chest plate and pulled it open revealing his heart, a gem! (I made the power gems up way before Crash Team Tag Racing by the way, they were designed for Ludacris Land, King Shadow tries to get his hands on em a few times) "This," Power Warrior said pointing to the gem which he pulled out and placed on Johnny's body, "is a Power Gem, my life force nowadays ever since the Interdimensional War when my original body was demolished, it should heal you."

And indeed it did, the gem took immediate affect and all of Melon Head's ribs were instantly healed along with anything else that might have broken. "Gee, thanks guy," Melon Head said standing up and getting in a fighting stance awaiting their opponent, "I feel better than I ever have!" "Great," Power Warrior replied putting the gem back in himself and sealing his chest up, "Cause I need this to be alive."

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!" emitted the enemy's cry as it charged out of the rubble more muscular and taller than ever before, "Why must you interfere hunter!" In one swooping motion Slicer slashed Power Warrior out of the way with his enormous claw and pinned him beneath his foot then turned his attention to Captain Melon Head who had begun charging as well. "You're not my friend anymore buddy!" he yelled angrily slamming Splinter into his chest causing him to stumble backwards a bit releasing Power Warrior.

"Funny," Slicer retorted picking up a wall of a house, "From what I recall you never were mine either!" SPWOO! Power Warrior easily shot the piece of house material to bits with his lazer gun giving Johnny another opportunity to score a hit, this time to the jaw area. Slicer roared in agony as his head bent back into place and the mouthpiece became a demon-like maw and the eyes obtaining a firey style to them. The claws had also become Silveronian-like (Check Under the Head of a Shadow for Silveronian definition) and long with all his designs getting the same demonic firey style and his feet become clawed talons. And to top it all off, he even gained black horns from the material beneath his helmet.

"Oh man, I'd hoped this wouldn't happen," Power Warrior gasped catching Johnny's attention, "He's mutated to fit his needs to beat us, he's become a Class P Dimensite!" "What's that mean!" Melon Head asked scared at the sight of the monster. "It means it can create a portal to the interdimensional rift!" Power Warrior replied before being swung ten feet through the air.

"Well, can't let that happen!" Melon Head exclaimed, "You're goin' down!" "Darn right he is!" came a familiar voice, "Come on Melon Head let's send my old assassin to kingdom come!" "Scam!" the hero gasped seeing the shape he was in. It looked like the arch rival of Melon had been put through an enormous shredder and burned up quite a bit as he stumbled out of the forest and into the battlefield.

The younger kids began to scream seeing the old villain approach with his two henchmen, Double-d and Ed, and a whole army of Scam Drones. "Why help me?" Melon Head asked slamming Splinter into Slicer's knee and bringing him down. "Well hey, he wrecked my latest Scam Flier beyond repair and he's turned against me, so what else to do. Besides, he'd be an enourmous threat when I eventually take over anyhow!" Scam replied and motioned for his troops to open fire on Slicer.

BTZOOW! BLAM! BOOSH! Multiple projectiles hit the beast from all sides in vain while it charged forth wiping out any Drone in its path. "Come on!" Eddy yelled, "Double-d and Ed, you two get in there also!" "Right!" they replied and Double-d started up his helicopter shooting helmet while Ed just body slammed the monster hurtling it backwards through a building.

"Take this!" Edd exclaimed maniacally firing all his explosives and weaponry into the Dimensite infected Slicer's body causing it to roar multiple times as its body began to become more limber and more the size of a human. Just then the creature's cheeks began to bulge for some reason and and the abominable demonic being started to look like it had cramps as it sumbled back and forth clutching it stomach. "Man this is disgusting!" Eddy yelled and shot his ray of riches at the being's bulging tummy, "Everyone aim for the stomach!" "Right!" they all replied and attacked at once.

"BLECH!" the Dimensite wreched upchucking Slicer from within itself, "Ah…huff…puff…finally, no more distracting thoughts." "I'm sorry Melon Head," Slicer stuttered as he sparked in various places giving off electric pulses and jerks, "I subdued it for as long as I could, I thought I could control it…" The Dimensite let out an enormous roar filling the entire neighborhood as its eyes glowed darkly, "Finally! I'm free! Now then, dorky and twerpy with toothpick the glowstick, guess who's back!" "No freaking way!" Scam and Melon Head shouted together as the mouth bent backwards revealing the face inside it, Kevin!

"About time I had control over myself again! And with this new body, I'm sure to get anything I want! This is an embodiment of all hate I have for everything and finally letting me have an actual organic body again!" Kevin yelled excitedly obviously insane, "And now, just to exact my revenge hows about I give you all a little present from the person that freed me?" Power Warrior aimed his weapon but Kevin mearly slashed his arm off and looked up at the sky letting the Dimensite consume him completely again within itself.

With one last scream the Dimensite Kevin launched himself off the ground at such a speed sonic the hedgehog would be jealous and flew high into the stratosphere. BOOM! The sky turned a violent shade of purple and red as Kevin disappeared into the Interdimensional Rift and millions of humanoid sort of beings began to fall from the portal above. A battleship flew quickly down from the portal and hooked itself up with every media equipment in the state. "Attention," the person said on every TV and radio, "This is Kaugneto and I have decided to take over Peach Creek and its neighbors with my armies from the Deadlands! Put up a good fight, I like a challenge!"

Scam and Melon Head stared at eachother in shock as they heard this from Jimmy's portable radio. "Truce?" Melon Head asked. "Until we kick this guys but fifty times over heck yeah, Double-d, prepare all Drones!" Scam replied and shook his nemesis' hand, "And get Slicer and Power Warrior to the ER! We'll need all the help we can get!" The war had just started…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, how did everyone like this chapter? Looks like our two rivals are going to have to be teamed up for a while (Don't worry it won't last long hopefully). Anyone figured out who Kaugneto is yet? Anyone like that Kevin's back at all? And how about Power Warrior and Slicer, what's gonna happen with them? Ah, such changes so fast, a new day, a new villain, a new threat to humanity, a new day to say "why do I put up with this?" but Melon Head does have a duty and that is to protect those who can't protect themselves. Where'd Kevin run off to? Well prepare yourself for the next chapter: Peach Creek War Game Part 1


	15. Joining of the Forces

Peach Creek War Game Part 1: Joining of the Forces 

"Ugh…" Power Warrior moaned while Double-d worked furiously on reattaching the fighter's robotic arm, "Where am I? What happened to the Dimensite?" "You're in Peach Creek," Double-d told him not taking his attention away from his work, "Your arm got sliced off by Dimensite Kevin before he fled into the Interdimensional Rift. War has broken out now with Peach Creek and another dimension known as the Deadlands lead by Kaugneto, you've been out for about a day. Professor Scam and Melon Head joined forces and have been ferociously leading the Scam Drone army into battle against the undead looking forces."

"How horrible…" the warrior moaned displeased, "I once battled those creatures back in the days of the Interdimensional War, it was horrible. The evil forces were pure evil back then lead by Warlock…" "Yeah, no time for stories of the past right now though," Double-d told him, "We need your help out there!" "But I have to chase the Dimensite, if it broke out a war here who knows what it could do in other dimensions!" Power Warrior told him sitting up and moving his arm a bit causing him great pain, "OH!"

"Don't move your arm, I'm doing a surgery of sorts on it, luckily your completely machine except for your mind," Double-d told him shoving him back down causing him to groan again, "You're not gonna wanna leave this place in peril when you see it anyways…"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move forward!" Sarah said over her suit's communicator, "Leapfrog and sweep the field!" "Roger!" the Drones replied wielding their firearms and rustling about in a fashion through the tall grass around the factory. "Sarah?" Jimmy asked over his communicator from the cul-de-sac, "The retrival mission's been going okay but there are some casualties, we got someone with a broken leg here and a kid that has a pretty bad cut but that's about it. How're things on your end?" "For now it's going okay, I don't think the Wanderers know where we're positioned yet so that's good," his best friend responded ponderingly. "Roger, we'll get back to base as soon as possible! Jimmy over and out!" the pale kid said from within his suit clicking the communication off.

It was unbelievable how much your world could be turned upside down in one entire day. The assault had happened immediately as the monsters landed and began blasting things through their hollow fingers. The human sized ones looked like naked genderless zombies that just moped about looking for things to mindlessly chase while the enormous giant yellow humanoids with big muscles and a hunchback just smashed anything that was in their path.

The US military had not been able to help one bit against this threat and had been decimated instantly, those poor soles. Their only hope had been revealed to them at the very last second, the factory, the defense system Kevin had been put in charge of before anything had even begun to happen. It had all the equipment and supplies they needed to survive but only Kevin had had the key to activate the defense grid so they couldn't defend themselves as well as they'd hoped. But they did get some of the grid up in case some Wanderers just drifted onto the premise; they were immediately incinerated upon contact with the grounds.

A child screamed as one of the zombie Wanderers chased her at a snails pace with it arms outretched and its pitch black eyes open wide as well as its black mouth. "Hey scum!" Jimmy yelled getting the undead being's attention, "Eat this!" BLAM! Jimmy had shot the thing's head completely off a few yards away and grabbed the kid and ran.

His power suit sure came in handy with its extra strength and weaponry but if the zombies were already here the Ogres and Cyclopses wouldn't be too far behind. That was another kind of Wanderer, the Cyclops, a being with a tall human body and two mouths on its chest with one eye stalk coming up from it and a pitch black eye, like all the Wanderers had, on top. The zombies seemed to be scouts while the Ogres were the backbone of Kaugneto's army.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Come on!" Melon Head ordered the bunch of stealth Drones he had under his command as they circled about a store that Kaugneto was currently visiting with a bunch of Ogres tearing up the place and anything that might stand in their way, "Now you guys know what you need to do correct? Go in, snipe the Ogre's heads off and then take down Kaugneto if you get the chance! Rescue any survivors! Head out!"

The Drones and their current commander easily crept in and peaked through a few shelves of clothes at the monsters standing about. "Darn," Melon Head sighed, "Don't let any zombies get ya either…" PTZOO! One Ogre downed catching the others' attention. One of them walked over to the other and shook its head about awkwardly and they sent a zombie out into the clothes aisle. "Oh man!" Johnny gasped seeing the decayed body staring lifelessly down at him.

Before it had a chance to warn the Ogres with its screeching shriek Melon Head whipped its feet out from beneath it and slammed his foot down on its neck snapping it. "Drones, advance, zig zag!" The robots did as they were commanded as did Johnny crawling through clothes and under furniture. One Drone got beneath a corner table and sniped out one of the Cyclopses while another got inbetween two clothes racks and blasted the head off a few zombies.

SKREE! That was it, a zombie had spotted one of them and Johnny gave another order, "Be wary of your allies, go all out!" Melon Head tossed grenade into the center of the first floor of the mall taking out an Ogre and about five zombies and two cyclopses. The Drones immediately rushed through the smoke leaping on the remaining Ogres and blasting their heads off.

"Good work troops!" Melon Head commented moving forward with a few firearms and Splinter strapped to his back, "Scam, you can move in with your guys now, we have the ground floor secured!" "Good!" came the evildoer's reply as his minions and him could be heard smashing through the windows upstairs, "Feel free to join the party man!"

"Will do," Melon Head replied getting a sip from a drinking fountain and hearing the chaos going on upstairs, "Troops move forward to higher level!" They group wandered quietly up the disabled escalator to the second floor of the shopping center look at the shattered pieces of wall and glass with some red liquid decorating certain parts.

"About time ya got up here!" Eddy yelled taking out an Ogre and toppling it through a window, "We're getting masacred! Who knew Kaugneto had so many darn troops in one place!" "Well maybe if you had been more sneaky this wouldn't have happened!" Melon Head argued not noticing that he just took out about ten zombies, "Ya up for a little game?" "Name it!" Scam sneered blasting a cyclopse in the eye. "First one to reach Kaugneto wins!" Melon Head said hopping through a doorway into a food court.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There, all done," Double-d sighed getting up and stretching finally, he had been at this for about three hours straight and needed a rest, "You can move your arm now if ya want." "Geez, thanks man!" Power Warrior told him hopping out of the hospital bed before hearing a beeping noise. "Hello?" Double-d said picking up a phone, "Release the Scam Drone? But Eddy it's not complete just yet, it may act…oh, well maybe later, I'm beat right now!"

"What was that about?" Power asked wonderingly walking towards the kid, "Anything important?" "Oh, just a little…defense mechanism," Double-d replied setting the phone on the reciever and walking out the door into the main part of the factory, "Hey Nazz! Got that system worked out yet?" "Nope, sorry dude, way to complex for me. It's definitely more your thing!" she shouted back from up atop a tall platform.

"Okay okay," the brainy ed sighed flying up with his helicopter hat propelling, "Let's see here, if I can get it to work, we will have won this stupid fight and those creatures will be kept out of Peach Creek." "You can do that!" Nazz exclaimed to him, "That would be sooo radical dude!" "Well…maybe, with the right equipment, but nothing we have is really sufficient at the moment…" Double-d sighed exhaustedly and hung his head, "So I can't at the moment, all I can really do right now is look at the technology of it…"

"Oh…" Nazz said back getting up, "Well I guess if that's all ya can do have a look." Double-d began to crouch down in his henchmen outfit when all of a sudden he shot back up and yelled, "Computer! Get the boss,Melon Head, Sarah, and Jimmy online!" "What are you doing?" Nazz asked wonderingly looking over the platform to a computer screen suspended on a wall, "They already have things they're doing." "Guys!" Double-d yelled at the various faces that appeared, "Listen! If we can get this place's force field up and running we can beat these monstrosities back to the borders of Peach Creek with it! With the equipment we have now though I'm powerless to fix it, if one of you could go and get some power tools that would be awesome!"

"Right!" Jimmy replied, "I'm sure one of us can!" The others nodded and they disconnected. "Hello?" Power Warrior asked wandering into the room, "What's goin on? I have to get back to the Dimensional Rift, gotta portal?" "What!" Nazz screamed racing down to the muscular being, "But we need you here, in Peach Creek to help defend it!" "You don't understand," the black cloaked warrior replied rubbing her head, "I really have to get back to the Rift, I need to report to Rar Lavos and track down the one you call Kevin, he's infected with the Dimensite kid."

"Well, we have a portal definitely," Edd told him and pointed to where Ed was watching what was going on outside, "Go take a look at the stratosphere." "Double-d! We need him!" Nazz yelled in shock, "He's more powerful than Scam and Melon Head combined!" "True, just wait, let's observe." "Thanks," Power Warrior said and walked over to the balcony Ed was waving from, "Hey, what's happening?" "Look," Ed told him and so Power Warrior did.

"My lord…" Below were Sarah's team of Drones trying to ward off the Wanderer's, creature's from the portal lead by Kaugneto. Currently Sarah had to be retreating with the remaining forces they had left. Farther down, towards the cul-de-sac, the trailer park laid in ruin smoldering in the twilight. That's when Power Warrior looked up. There was the portal alright, it covered all the sky and blocked the veiw of outerspace. "That's the Deadlands!" the heroic figure yelled astonished, "And the monsters just keep pouring out of it! We need help!"

"What do you mean? Where could you possibly get help from?" Double-d asked curiously. "From another dimension…" Power Warrior told him. "You can't be serious!" Double-d told him, "By the time you come back everything will be destroyed!" "I'm sorry child but I-"

BOOOM! Power Warrior and Ed were slammed into the opposite wall of where they were as an enormous blast hit their balcony destroying it. "Ow…" Ed moaned as Power Warrior got up and turned around. "Well…I guess I could stay, it reminds me of the old war and stuff and besides that, I've battled this amount of these exact monsters before," he told them getting out his blast and blasting a zombie after rushing over to the hole where the balcony had been, "What ya need me to do?" Double-d smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on troops! Only one more floor to go!" Scam commanded with a big grin, "This is where we take back our world from that menace, Kaugneto!" "Right!" Melon Head agreed bashing down the door to the stairway with Splinter, "Come on guys!" The Drones roared as they charged up the stone steps blasting the zombies that littered the pathway.

"Ray of Riches!" Scam yelled angrily blasting one of the Ogres off the stairway and down to the first floor which it splattered against before firing a blast back up at Scam from its fingers. BAM BAM BAM BAM! Melon Head's melon reflected the blast right back at the Ogre finishing it off before whipping some zombies out of the way, "Come on Scam! We've broken into the last floor!"

"What do think matches me better?" Kaugneto asked one of the fancily dressed zombies to his right. It just groaned akwardly causing the villainous human to poner what it might have just said. His helmet flashed indicating that it had finished translating the moan and his eyes flashed angrily beneath his mask. BLAM! The zombie screamed as it fell past Melon Head and Scam and their army of Drones. "That'll teach ya not to call me a mixed up fashion disaster ya brat!..Oh, why hello, I didn't expect ya to get here just yet but ah well," Kaugneto said blasting the zombie off with a lazer and then spotting the group that opposed him.

"CHARGE!" Scam and Captain Melon Head ordered at the exact same time and the Drones carried out the order. "Ray of Riches!" Eddy yelled attempting to blast his opponent before Kaugneto responded with a blast from his helmet as well. "My my!" the older male gasped in astonishment, "You sure have more power than I expected!" "Darn right!" Scam yelled angrily pouring all the energy he could into the blast, "I'm way more expirienced at blasting rays from my head than you are!" "True," Kaugneto agreed ducking and blasting some of the approaching Drones before continuing his battle with the younger evil doer, "But I have a ton more power!"

In one moment Kaugneto had transferred all his power to his helmet as well and sent a shock all through Eddy rendering him paralyzed. "HIYAH!" Johnny yelled slamming Splinter deep into Kaugneto's neck, "Where'd ya get that fancy headwear? Last time you were here and erasing May's mind you didn't have the helmet!" "Oh yeah!" Kaugneto sighed getting out his hypnodisk, "How's about we see what I can make you forget!"

SPRTZ! The disk was shattered as Eddy became active again and he kicked it towards the first floor of the mall, "How's about you fight without such a trinket, I haven't needed to use em lately!" Kaugneto lifted Scam up and threw him knocking down a ton of Drones before turning his attention back to the hero of the series, "Now for you, you little brat!" "Hey! Kaugy, lookie here!" Eddy yelled getting right back up and throwing himself at Kaugneto.

"Oh come on, a bodyslam, is that it!" the evil monarch asked angrily shooting his ray at the boy right as he stepped onto his shoulder. PTZOOO! The blast missed and Eddy flipped off the villain's shoulder and blasted The Ray of Riches smack dab into the center of Kaugneto's back knocking him to the floor, "Take that! Melon Head, finish him!" "Right!" Melon Head yelled grinning and charging forth with Splinter in hand.

Unforetunately Kaugneto spun around just in time to blast Melon in the stomach and back up into a wall. "Well at least he has nowhere to go!" Johnny said groaning a bit from the pain as he landed. "Wrong!" Kaugneto replied as the wall behind him crumbled beneath the blast of a battleship and he leapt onto it, "See ya later! This really is quite fun!" With that Kaugneto zoomed away and the monsters all jumped out the hole to follow their evil leader. "Dang it!" Scam yelled, "We had him!"

"Come on," Melon Head moaned getting up supporting himself with Splinter, "We should get back to base…" Melon Head collapsed and the Drones rushed over to him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry!" Jimmy screamed clutching the tools to his suit with the Drones follow behind him as they all ran from the otherworldly menaces. He had dropped the person he had found earlier off in the sewers and was now heading back to factory as quickly as he could. "Blast the monsters to the left squadron five!" he ordered as he ran and blasted the things ahead. Suddenly he heard a machine roar overhead and spotted Kaugneto's flagship with the commander himself on top of it. "Cancel that ordered," Jimmy decided to say and began blasting the ship, "Concentrate all your fire on Kaugneto's ship!"

The Drones did so and began to easily get wiped out while the ignored their enemy's attacks. "Oh man, come on!" the girly boy screamed looking around him at his remaining five Drones, "Nevermind! Take out anything you can!" BLAM! BOOM! BLASH! The sounds echoed across the empty landscape of what used to be a nice peaceful neighborhood before something appeared on the underside of Kaugneto's ship, a spherical object. TWANG! The bomb disconnected from its wire and dropped down towards the Drones and their worried commander. "RUN!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's awake!" Double-d told everyone except Jimmy who hadn't yet come back, "Thanks Power Warrior, I'll take it from here." "No problem, anything to help out," Power Warrior responded and took the blood transfuser off his arm, "My Power Gem infused blood should keep him from getting injured as easily." "Hey man," Scam said leaning over the hero, "We thought you were a goner, what a shame eh?"

"Grr…where'd Kaugneto go?" Melon Head asked and then realized something, "Hey! You guys didn't demask me!" "Of course not," Double-d said walking over to a computer and typing something in, "The boss here wants to demask ya himself when he takes ya down. Anyways, Kaugneto got away just before you blacked out and the Drones carried ya back here. Power Warrior just finished transfusing blood to ya."

"Oh man, I feel weird…" Johnny said trying to force himself to sit up with his hands then collapsing back into the bed, "Ow…" "Careful," Power Warrior warned him sticking out his hand, "You're not used to my blood yet, that's the thing about power gems, they have strange affects at first." "Kay," Johnny replied sleepily, "How is everything?" "Well, the portal is still open," Double-d let him know not turning his attention away from his computer, "But we may have found a way to close it!" "Really!" everyone except Scam, Ed, and Double-d cried out. "Sure have," Scam told em hopping down from a shelf above Melon Head, "Now get a load of my dastardly plan! We fire this human sized capsule full of the Power Gem energy into the portal which will close it from the high amounts of energy it gives off and boom! We sick our new Drone on Kaugneto after he's stuck here and BAM! We win!"

"Don't remind me about the amount of energy I had to contribute, Power Gems may have an unlimited amount of energy but it still puts pressure on you when ya donate energy and blood," Power Warrior commented and Eddy went on. "So how's that sound?" Scam asked. "Well, what is this new Drone?" Sarah asked. "Something that shouldn't be functioning within a week, but Scam's demanding that we let it go for this war," Double-d informed finally getting up from the computer, "And the Drone is done, ready to attack at your command Eddy."

"Excellent," Scam hissed then realized something, "Hey! You just called me by my name! You idiot!" "Wait! What about Slicer? Why not have him hunt him down?" Johnny asked hesitantly, "Well?" "Ya see Melon Head there's no easy way to break this to you but…" Nazz sighed coming over, "Double-d reported that our android companion is not going to be able to ever move again, probably is what a braindead human is now…"

"No…" Melon Head sighed laying back, "We needed him for this, and Rolf?" "He was lost when the creatures first landed, we didn't see him after we all seperated…" Sarah told him. "But don't despair," Scam said grinning, "Our new Drone is more than enough to infiltrate Kaugneto's things and beat him to a pulp!" "If it works mind you…" Double-d warned, "Sorry about Slicer and Rolf…"

SKREEE! Melon Head leapt to his feet and everyone turned their attention to the doorway of the ER room as Jimmy crawled in gasping for air and covered in a mixture of oil, mud, and who knows what else. "Guys!" he cried before collapsing, "It's Kaugneto…we were bombed by him, but I got the equipment Double-d needs…" "JIMMY!" Sarah screamed pulling him up onto a bed and ripping his suit off him, "NO!"

"Relax, we have heal boy right-" Scam's lips were immediately sealed together by Power Warrior's hand, "I was never called that during The War of The Power Gems and I'm not gonna be called that during this war! I'm a warrior that is to protect the Interdimensional Rift!..But I will heal the young one…" The black cloaked warrior dropped Eddy and went over to Jimmy, opened his chest, and put the Power Gem over Jimmy.

Jimmy gasped as he became motionfull again and was immediately embraced by Sarah's hug as Power Warrior put his lifeforce back in himself, "You're welcome." PSHTT! A bug crawled off Jimmy's ripped off suit with a static TV screen built into it. Suddenly a picture of Kaugneto holding Rolf by the throat appeared and everyone stared. "Hello gang, what's up? Want this kid? Well come and get im, I've had him for some time now."

"ROLF!" Melon Head screamed in rage, "Where are you!" "Oh, just come to the cul-de-sac and see!" Kaugneto told him laughing, "Won't you be happy?" "Grr!" Johnny growled angrily as the TV switched off and he made a break for the door before Double-d tackled him back down to the bed. "No way you're going out there in this condition!" Double-d demanded placing his hands on his hips, "Scam and someone else can handle it!" "WHAT!" Melon Head cried out, "No way! They'll just screw things up!" "What'd you say!" Eddy roared leaning over him and putting his fingers to his forehead before saying, "You're lucky we're at war with someone else or else you'd get a facefull of The Ray of Riches! Sarah, Ed, let's move!"

"No way!" Sarah yelled at him, "I'm gonna stay here and look over Jimmy!" Eddy slapped his forehead and motioned for Nazz to come, "Fine you come on, get your suit on and let's head out!" "Radical!" Nazz replied strapping on one of the power suits and racing out the factory with Scam and Ed. "I should be out there!" Melon Head cried out before Double-d taped his mouth shut. "There, an efficient way to make sure a patient doesn't get too annoying."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf lay strung up against a wall of machinery in Kaugneto's flagship unable to move and looking at various monsters that worked about it. "What does the shiny headed one plan to do with Rolf?" he wondered aloud so that Kaugneto could hear him. "Oh nothing much, you're just bait so that I can finish off a little family fued that's gone on a bit too long as well as some other things that are getting in my way…" the evil king of monsters replied.

"Rolf does not like much what you have thought up…" the foreigner sighed beat up and bruised. "Well Kaugneto doesn't really care what Rolf does or doesn't want ya know, he just cares what he wants," the evil one replied amusingly in third person, "And besides that I doubt you have any chance of ever seeing your beloved home again." Rolf hung…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLAM! Another set of monsters were destroyed as Scam, Nazz, and Ed fought onwards to the cul-de-sac. "Come on you two!" Eddy yelled angrily, "We can't have Kaugneto keep Rolf, not in this time of trouble!" "Geez, your boss sure can be chaotic when the time comes!" Nazz panted as she finished hopping, "I'm worn out." "You don't know the half of how chaotic he can be," Ed sighed also worn out, "Buttered toast?" "Wha?" Nazz asked confused. "Come on guys! I'm not getting any younger!" Eddy yelled bashing a zombie to the ground with his bare fists and knocking an Ogre off its feet with his Ray of Riches.

"Just wait up a second dude!" Nazz yelled back and threw a cyclopse into a herd of zombies, "We can't take em all on at once you know!" "That's what you say!" Eddy yelled back then a new thing was yelled from him, "Blast of Bankrupcy!" FWOOM! An entire half a block of monsters was immidiately annihilated and he ran onward. "If anyone's gonna finish Melon Head off it's gonna be me! Not Kaugneto!" he roared angry blasting anything in his path. "Whoa!" Nazz cried seeing the blast of energy from where Eddy had stood, "When did he learn that!" "Couldn't tell ya, let's go!" Ed said grabbing her and dragging her along after Eddy.

"Why hello there Eddy," Kaugneto said amused sitting some rubble from a house, "What's up? Where's the hero of the cul-de-sac?" "Well he's not here, but hows about the next best thing? His arch rival!" Scam announced and launched himself at the older villain, "This is the last time you're getting in my way of Peach Creek domination!" BAM! Kaugneto was thrown off his feet by a punch to the jaw and landed with a light thud. "Geez!" he said in agony, "You've been workin out kiddo! That actually phased me!" "This is gonna phase ya a lot more!" Scam told him and threw himself at him again, "Blast of Bankruptcy!"

This time Kaugneto was ready and backflipped over the blast then uppercut Eddy in the back before he could turn around. "You know, I should've gotten rid of you after your first failure but no! I decided to let you try again, and you failed again! So this time I'm getting rid of ya Scam! I brought you back before you first attacked with the Drones as well as your two henchmen so I can indeed take you out of this world!" Kaugneto quickly whipped out a brand new hipnodisk which he spun before Eddy could close his eyes and he said, "On the snap of my fingers you will go back to being Eddy, just Eddy with any will he had before to be Scam be the only thing left!"

SNAP! Eddy just stood there and then grinned, "Heya man, didn't know you cared so much, but just to let ya know I really wanted to do this anyway so…sucks to be you! Blast of Banruptcy!" The hypnodisk shattered upon impact and Eddy slammed his fist into Kaugneto's gut knocking the air out of him, "How's that for Scam?" "Ugh!" Kaugneto gasped with rings under his eyes, "How dare you! You were supposed to go back to normal!" "Hey man, you brought this on yourself, this is normal now and I'm not about to leave good old Professor Scam behind! Maybe next time you should try 'let him have no recollection of these events!'"

"Darn you! Fine if that's the way you want it say bye bye to Rolf!" Kaugneto told him and Eddy saw the trigger in the evil doer's hand as he pressed the button on his palm. A missle made of some organic substance was immediately launched from the trailer park and Rolf's voice and face could be heard on every radio or screen in the area as he was launched into the portal leading to the rift between dimensions. "AH!" he screamed before everything became staticy on electronic equpiment.

"Was that Rolf!" Scam asked astounded as Kaugneto got up quitely and ran away, "NO! Double-d come in! Release the Drone now! Target: Kaugneto! We just lost Rolf…Don't gimme any of that, that's an order!" Nazz and Ed made it up just in time to see Kaugneto turn tail and run. "Guys, back to base!" Eddy ordered, "On the double, we're closing that portal tonight!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, and Double-d could merely watch from the computer screens at what had just happened. "No way!" Captain Melon Head cried out, "No no no no! We needed him almost as much as Slicer!" "Melon Head, you have to rest," Double-d sighed, "We're gonna really need you help tonight, Power Warrior resting up due to all the energy and blood he donated today so he'll be in tip top shape to fight anything that might oppose us." The smart child of the group walked out of the room turning off the lights with Sarah close behind after giving Jimmy a hug, "Rest up guys, everyone needs to be ready…"-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope ya guys liked this chapter, been working on it all day since I got home from school. It might bore some people and it might interest others. Well now ya all know just how come Professor Scam came back into existance at the beginning of this fanfic and might have hints at who Kaugneto is now. Looks like Power Warrior's gonna stay for the rest of the so called 'war' and he seems to be pretty darn helpful. I am definately not going to go over The War of the Power Gems in this story, that's an entirely different one that I've had planned out for a while, though it's just about my characters so you won't see it on here. Anyways, hope viewers liked this, and what do you think will happen to Rolf? Is he out of the story for good now? And what about the Kankers? Find out way more next time, on the Chronicles of Captain Melon Head!

Preview:

"NO!" Power Warrior and the unmasked and powerless Kaugneto screamed together as they saw the capsule fire up into the stratosphere of Peach Creek. SPYOOO! BAM! The portal was closed and the capsule gone as Eddy grinned happily. "So, what to do now?" he asked himself and sat down to think then turned to Kaugneto and grinned even more..."Better start running man..."


	16. Farewell Captain Melon Head

Peach Creek War Game part 2: Farewell Captain Melon Head

"No!" Melon Head screamed in fear as he awoke from a nightmare, "Oh great, just another dream…man this is scary, how on earth are we still alive?" As he thought the hero hopped out of bed to see what was going on in the upper areas of the factory. "How was I even able to get to sleep at a time like this? I mean we've lost Rolf, we're invaded, and Slicer's gone…" "Yeah I know," Double-d sighed with a doubtful look on his face as Melon Head went upstairs, "if we didn't have this factory all would be lost, and all the citizens of Peach Creek have to be crammed up in here, it's so distracting but guess what. We finally have that new Drone all ready to go so things are gonna turn around, this device will finally hunt that Kaugneto down and get him!"

"Really!" Johnny asked excitedly, "That is awesome! Wait a minute, is the human sized capsule ready to be sent into the portal above Peach Creek to close it?" "Almost finished, but don't worry it will get done, we just need to hold off the evil ruler for just a bit longer…" Double-d informed the hero as he trotted upstaris to take a look at the battlefront. "Oh man!" Melon Head exclaimed looking down upon the wasteland, "This is horrible…" "Indeed, it reminds me of what Warlock did to a dimension once," Power Warrior sighed walking up behind him and looking out himself, "This is indeed extremely bad, don't worry though every battle I've been in has been able to have the homeland survive even if there are needless sacrifices."

"Who's Warlock?" Johnny asked curiously looking up at the taller person. "Oh just…something. Let's just say things might be a whole lot worse if he was the bad guy in this…He was the leader of the side of evil in The War of the Power Gems, met up with him quite a few times. It's because of him that I have the body I do today. I have great hatred towards that humanoid, he deserves to be a demon," Power Warrior replied getting a little worked up, "but those battles are long over, we need to focus on the present, nothing's ever the same in a war I know."

"Right!" Melon Head agreed holding up Splinter, "Tonight we're finishing this ya got that?" "Sure do, I need to get back to capturing the Dimensite after all, who knows what it's done by now, geez none have ever become Class P before!" the warrior said leaning on a wall with his hands behind his helmet. "Power Warrior," Johnny said questionably preparing to ask another question, "What exactly do you do?"

"I keep order in the Interdimensional Rift, basically I'm a protector of dimensions working for my old leader, Rar Lavos," Power Warrior said beginning to walk up the steps, "But you'll never need to know about him…" Melon Head quickly followed the other being up the steps but lost him and ended up heading into a room full of equipment with an operation bed in the middle, "Now where am I?" "Welcome," a giant head of Double-d greeted from an enormous computer screen planted in the wall, "password?" "Uh…Jawbreakers?" Johnny replied and the screen flashed green.

"Welcome back Professor Scam, Slicer is still under maintenance," the big head responded with a smile, "Can I do anything for you?" "Yes," Johnny replied, "What do you mean? Slicer is, well, dead!" "What? He is not dead in the slightest sir, you are keeping him very much alive, anything else you wish to ask?" Johnny hurried out of the room without responding hoping to find Scam somewhere in the complex.

"Hey dude!" Nazz shouted out getting the boy's attention, "Man we need your help!" "What with?" Johnny asked as he was dragged downstairs towards the entrance of the factory, "Why are we going to the entrance? You're not dragging me out there are you!" "What? No way dude, we just need you to see someone, she says she has an important message for you!" Nazz informed him pratically pulling him down the stairs to the floor of the lobby.

"Who is it?" Melon Head asked curiously trying to get free of Nazz's grip but to no avail, "Anyone we know?" "Heya Melon Head!" May Kanker exclaimed coming over and hugging him a bit burnt and beaten up, "Man am I ever glad to see you!" "May! You're alive!" Johnny replied in surprise, "But how!" "Well ya see, we all got a bit scared at the trailer park when the portal opened above Peach Creek and that horrible man, Kaugneto, announced what he was planning to do! During the rush I got seperated from my sisters and fell into the sewers so I wouldn't get spotted, then I found this person a few hours earlier who told me about the factory and the resistance here so I came!" May told him excitedly, "But I don't know what happened to Marie or Lee, however I do have knews for you, I overheard that Kaugneto is planning a direct attack on the factory!"

"That's impossible," Nazz interjected, "He can't get his forces past our force field." "Well," May said, "apparently he can and he's going to, tonight!" "Well, we can't let such a thing happen now can we?" Melon Head asked folding his arms over his chest, "We need to defend ourselves, and Double-d says their new Drone can take that guy down." "Radical!" Nazz exclaimed, "We're finally going to be able to rebuild!" "Yo!" Professor Scam yelled from a floor above, "Melon Head get up here now!" "Right!" Johnny replied and used a cord to swing up, "What's happening?"

"Kaugneto is what's happenin!" Eddy replied leading the hero to a balcony, "Look!" Indeed the evil being was getting his otherworldly minions to smash the barrier as hard as they could disintegrating themselves. "But Double-d's been able to find out how he's able to control all those monsters. That crown on his head gives off some signal to them telekinetically making them do what he wants them to do!" "So basically," Melon Head said leaning on the edge of the balcony, "If we get that crown he's powerless?" "Yeah, and furthermore, if we shut down the portal all the monsters are gonna get sucked back in while it closes due to their connection with their world." "Great!" Melon Head exclaimed grabbing Scam, "Then we have this thing won!"

"Hey guys!" Power Warrior exclaimed popping his head into the scene, "Stop your blabbering, we need to be down in the battlefield, some energy sorce has been detected at the construction site that might be able to hold off these creeps!" "Alright!" Melon Head said and rushed outside.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Sarah, come in, please come in!" the girl cried out stranded far out in the cul-de-sac, "Anyone please!" "Wel well well, Lee take a look at this! It's that brat that told us where our ship in a bottle was once!" the blue haired Kanker Sister exclaimed causing the red haired one to approach. "Well what do ya know," Lee sighed stepping on the younger red-head, "We should probably just leave her alone since she helped us once but we not fair hehe."

Sarah screamed as she was kicked through a tree and the two siblings began to chase her around the abandoned cul-de-sac. "Come here!" Marie yelled happily, "We only wanna pat ya!" "No way!" Sarah replied and backflipped then nailed Lee in the back, "I'm not letting either of you even touch me!" FWOOM! Marie instantly spun around and blasted some energy or something at the child from her glowing right hand nearly knocking Sarah unconcious.

"Now then to finish off this brat-huh?" Lee said and then looked a watch thing on her wrist that was beeping, "Hello? Oh hi sir, well we're wailing on that kid…Sarah I think is her name…What! Melon Head's comin! Alright, we'll be here! Lee out!" "Was it the boss?" Marie asked carrying Sarah to a house and hiding her inside. "Yep!" "Great! Let's get ready!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are we looking for again?" Johnny asked wonderingly and bored. "Some energy! We need all that we can get to be able to keep the barrier around the factory standing!" Power Warrior replied leading the two ex-arch enemies onward, "It's at the construction site, just past your cul-de-sac." "Ya know what?" Eddy asked with his hands behind his head lazily, "We haven't seen a single monster and we're already in our cul-de-sac, now how did we do that?" "Who care?" Melon Head sighed looking like he was gonna die from how bored he was, "Let's just get it over with…"

"HALT!" Marie and Lee commanded leaping on top of the remains of someone's house, "Stay where you are! What is your business here!" "The Kanker Sisters! You guys are still around? Awesome you can help us out!" Melon Head exclaimed leaping up to them before they threw him back down. "Why would we wanna help a little brat like you?" Lee sneered annoyed, "We do what we want when we want to!"

"Careful," Power Warrior told him blocking Johnny's body with his hand, "They're not normal…they've been altered it looks like from the way their skeletons are shaped differently than yours." "What?" Scam said looking at the two girls, "They look normal to me!" "You don't have X-ray vision though do you?" Power Warrior asked, "Let me handle them, you guys get that energy sorce!"

"Right!" Melon Head replied and began running towards the construction site with Eddy while the interdimensional protector began battle. "Let me warn you," he told the Kanker Sisters, "I have fought many creatures, you are no different to me." "Oh really?" Marie replied smiling and putting a face to her cheek, "Oh me oh my, I'm sooo scared! Get a load of this guy Lee!" WHAM! Marie was sent flying from the force of Power Warrior's fist giving her quite a black eye.

"Hiya!" Lee cried trying to karate chop the man in the back while his attention was on her sister but he mearly twirled around on the ground knocking Lee's feet out from beneath her and then slammed his heel down on her chest. While Lee gasped desperatly for air the blue hair Kanker charged right back at him not having learned her lesson the first thrashing causing him to just lift up his hand and curl it into a fist which the girl herself ran into with her face.

"How the heck is this happening!" Lee screamed getting Power Warrior's heel off her and swiping at him when her hand turned into a claw of sorts missing by an inch, "We can't lose!" "Yeah, I know!" Marie agreed trying to nail him with her foot. Power Warrior then spun around snapping her knee and slamming her on the ground. "That's it!" Lee screamed tired of getting beaten by a man with armour, "We are going to kill you! Marie! Drastic measures!"

Lee's skin immidiately began quivering as well as her clothes and her hair. FROOSH! Her clothes ripped off her as her body began to get a bit larger and toned. Beneath Lee's garments though, were not a human body but that of a shelled creature but with a tail and two legs and arms which had claws growing from them. The same morphage was happening to Marie as her knee snapped back into place and her body to became shelled and grew a tail along with a hole to launch energy out the end of it. The faces remaned the same though with fang like features wrapping a quarter of the way around their chins and they stood about six feet high.

Power Warrior just stared at them for a few seconds and them back at him before he decided to raise his gun and begin firing. The two instantly began firing energy out of their tails and charged at him. "Whoa!" he cried leapfroging over one of them and shooting at Marie's exposed shelled spine. She screeched in agony as it hit and threw him off his feet into the remains of Jimmy's house where he hid for a bit trying to formulate a plan.

It wasn't long before the roof he was under lifted up though by the two demented Kanker Sisters. "Hey kids," Power Warrior sighed sitting on the ground rather relaxed, "How's about I teach you monster training 101? You can't beat me!" It was rather true what he just said when he bodyslammed Lee through a tree and grabbed Marie's head in his hands snapping her jaw and tossing her aside as she tried to snap her mouth back into place.

The being then sped over to Lee and, before she had time to get up, took her by the tail and began swinging her around (Like mario 64 when you grab bowser or Alien vs. Predator (Worst movie ever) when the predator grabs the alien and swings it around) before finally throwing her on Marie after she got her jaw back into place. "Now then, who wants some more!" The two sisters looked at eachother.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" Melon Head called, "Just a bit farther!" "Uh uh uh, can't let you do that Melon Head," came the reply of Kaugneto as they saw him holding the energy source and flipping it about in his hand, "Looking for this? Yeah, you see you two I actually put this all the way out here myself so that my forces could attack your base without you guys there and so that we could have a little fight." "Blast of Bankruptcy!" Scam yelled using his blast to knock Kaugneto to the ground before he flipped right back up and Eddy flipped open his wrist watch, "Double-d, I don't care what condition the Drone is in we need it out here now!"

"Oh come on," Kaugneto said amusingly, "Is that all you have got! Well how's about I give it a go? In Kaugneto!" A ray emitted from Kaugneto's helmet and hit Melon Head creating some kind of fog. "What was that! Melon Head are you okay?" "Sure am!" the two Melon Heads replied, "what the!" "There are two Melon Heads? It was bad enough with just one!" Scam cried out, "Ah well, no more Kaugneto." "You don't get it Scam!" one of the Melon Heads said, "One of us is Kaugneto! It's him!" "What! No it isn't!" the other Melon Head said back, "Let's let Eddy decide!"

"Okay, you called me Eddy, you can't be Melon Head and even if you were I have hatred towards you so I'm gonna enjoy doing this!" "Oh man!" Kaugneto cried seeing he was found out and reverted back to his normal self before flipping Eddy over onto his back, "Sorry Eddy, but I can't let ya beat me this easily, it wouldn't be all that fun ya know!" "Hiyah!" Johnny cried uppercutting the villain in the back freeing Scam and letting them resume their fight.

As Kaugneto got back up the two allies could see something speeding towards them on the horizon, a shadowy humanoid figure tearing through anything in its path. "Alright you two, you're dead-oof!" the evil commander said before the Drone knocked him down, picked him up, and threw him through a window then charged in after him. "What was that?" Melon Head asked dazed. "That," Scam replied with a smile, "Is what you get when you have a genius for a friend! Now let's get that energy and get of here!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Missed again kiddo," Power Warrior said flipping over Lee's charge and landing her back breaking her spine before she snapped it yet again back into place, "By the way, what made ya like this?" "Grr! Marie, get him!" Lee ordered getting back up as she clutched her aching back. "No way sis, you can handle him, I've got a life I want to keep living!" the blue haired girl replied and hopped off into the horizon, "Good luck!" "Well well, how's about we just quit for now?" Power Warrior suggested spotting his two companions with the energy source and began to leave, "Oh and you should probably become normal humans again, it's much more enjoyable than the abominations you guys are, believe me."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Power Warrior called out running up alongside them, "So, what's happening?" "Nothing, except the power source was a trap for me and Scam here," Johnny replied as he ran further, "Oh and Scam's new Drone attacked Kaugneto." "Yeah!" Eddy confirmed, "You shoulda seen it! It was unbelievable!" "Whatever," Power Warrior sighed, "let's just get back, the only thing I found interesting was the metal shell those two Kanker Sister's had gained around their bodies."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep it up on the left troops!" Nazz yelled feeling she was the only one left really other than May as Jimmy was unconcious and they had no idea where Johnny had been, "Guys! At the entrance! Lower the force field for Scam and Captain Melon Head!" Upon command the wall faded and the group entered with the power source. "Up here!" Nazz cried out and Johnny tossed it which she immediately slammed into an empty slot powering up the force field again at full power, "Phew! It's okay guys, you can lay down your arms for now…"

"Double-d!" Scam yelled sternly and the smart ed emerged, "Is it ready?" "Affirmative!" Double-d replied snapping his fingers, "Guys! Time to end this!" "What?" Everyone asked in confusion. "You heard the guy," Scam told em as Ed carried out a huge capsule, "We're gonna stop this freakin war right here and now!" "That's awesome!" Melon Head cried, "It's been great working with you Scam." "Yeah, well don't get used to it, as soon as this is all done and over with we go straight back to being arch rivals got it!" the greedy boy hissed back, "Now everyone, we need you to go and keep firing into the monsters while we get things ready at the top of the factory!"

In no time at all civilians, Nazz, Jimmy (who had just now woken up), and Power Warrior grabbed firearms and blasted as much as they could through the forcefield while Melon Head, Scam, Double-d, and Ed ascended up staircases to the roof of the factory. "So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Captain Melon Head asked helping Ed carry the huge capsule. "We're gonna get that capsule ready to launch," Eddy replied leading the way, "Double-d found a built in catapult so to speak at the roof of this structure for who knows what, but it's gonna serve to launch the capsule today!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep firing people!" Power Warrior ordered blasting a few zombies and cyclopses that had begun to burn from hitting the forcefield, "We can't lose now! Soon this will all be over!" Jimmy had grabbed a rocket launcher immediately after arising from his bed and blew a hole through two Ogres at once, "Score!" Nazz however, was wearing tattered, torn clothes and had an arsenal of weapons strapped to her body for just the occasion as this. BLAM BOOM SPLASHM!

The sounds echoed throught the city field surrounding the factory until finally a flying object came into view. "Kaugneto!" Nazz screamed blasting it with all the firepower she could, "It's his flagship! Don't let it get past!" "You heard the girl!" Power Warrior yelled concentrating his fire on the metal vessel as well before a bomb dropped blowing up a part of the force field but it quickly reformed letting only one zombie in which was immediately incinerated by Jimmy.

SPRTTZ! The monsters were trying even harder now to break through burning themselves in the process while Kaugneto constantly dropped on the base. "Mam!" one of the civilians called to Nazz, "There gonna drop somethin' else!" Indeed they were, it was Scam's new Drone only modified by the opposing army. "Oh lord!" she cried out as it fell to the ground and easily ripped a hole through the force field which closed up behind it. Just then the power in the factory went off and the force field completely faded. "Oh lord!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What'd you do that for Scam!" Johnny asked atop the roof of the factory looking at the boy that had just disabled the entire population of Peach Creek by shutting down the factory's power, "Now Kaugneto can get in!" "Exactly!" Scam replied happily and grinning, "Ed is the capsule in the catapult inside the roof ready?" "Roger Eddy!" the dimwitted henchman replied, "Ready to go!" "What's ready to go?" came Kaugneto's voice, "I know I'm ready to kick your punks' butts to the Dimension of Eternal Pain and Stuff!"

"Right on time Kaugneto, would you like something to eat?" Eddy asked tauntingly avoiding a shot and putting his fingers to his forehead, "Like my Ray of Riches!" BLAM! The intense attack was shot right into Kaugneto's mouth blowing him off the roof. Luckily for him though, Kaugneto caught the edge of the railing on top and flung himself back up slamming his foot into the younger boy's face. "Guys!" Scam ordered, "Attack!"

The three sprang into action! Melon Head twirled Splinter around above his head while Double-d flew about the arena firing ear machine guns and Ed charged. Everything hit Kaugneto at once and he fell to the ground in pain and was flattened by Scam's Beam of Bankruptcy that he eventually fired at his enemy. Kaugneto was defeated but the monsters below were still raging onwards as Power Warrior got himself, Nazz, and Jimmy onto the roof.

"Way to go!" the children cried running over to the beaten man, "Let's see who this is!" "Oh, I think I already know who it is," Scam sighed taking the crown that controlled the monsters off Kaugneto's head and dropped it off the roof shattering into pieces and began to remove the mask, "You know who it is, don't you brother?" Everyone, except Power Warrior, gasped as Eddy's brother's face and blue haired was revealed when the mask ripped away. "Eddy's brother!" Captain Melon Head exclaimed amazed, "What irony!"

"Now how's about closing down that portal?" Power Warrior asked folding his arms over his chest, "I need to get back to work." "Alrighty then," Scam replied with a smile, "Double-d, activate the capsule!" "Right!" his assistant replied pressing a button and watching the capsule hiss up to the surface of the roof through a hole, "One human sized portal closing capsule at your service!"

"Well launch it!" Melon Head said after a few moment of just staring at it, "We should get that portal closed as soon as possible ya know!" "I completely agree," Eddy sighed, "One minor detail though, it needs something to feed the energy from Power Gems into as a battery so it can process, preferably a human body! Double-d, open the capsule!"

Captain Melon Head didn't even have time to gasp as Poffesor Scam turned on him and slammed him into the pod before it closed shut around him. "No!" Power Warrior exclaimed stopping Double-d from firing the capsule into the rift between dimensions. Fswing! Suddenly Marie Kankey appeared in back of him and through Power Warrior on top of Kaugneto before pressing the launch button herself.

"NO!" Power Warrior and the unmasked and powerless Kaugneto screamed together as they saw the capsule fire up into the stratosphere of Peach Creek. SPYOOO! BAM! The portal was closed and the capsule gone as Eddy grinned happily. "So, what to do now?" he asked himself and sat down to think then turned to Kaugneto and grinned even more..."Better start running man...no more monsters left to lead even, they all went bye bye when the portal closed!"

Proffesor Scam then looked down upon the ruins of Peach Creek as all the Scam Drones turned on the humans they had helped just moments earlier and laughed maniacally with his henchemen then turned to the screen grinning, "Hey everyone, looks like I run this show now, so might as well call this, The Chronicles of Professor Scam!" The sun rose dawning on a new day and a new empire that had begun to rise with it's hero gone…


	17. Of Cowboys and Heroes

Lost in the Rift Part 1: Of Cowboys and Heroes 

A capsule drifted endlessly through the twilight void of the interdimensional rift with a body hardened within it by energy of a power gem. How long had it been drifting? Hours? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Eons? No, we are not to know such things, the interdimensional rift has its own way of working that the human mind is not meant to easily comprehend. The hardened figure within the capsule however was the great hero, Captain Melon Head, who had failed at protecting his homeland, Peach Creek, from his arch enemy, the nefarious Proffesor Scam.

After having defeated the villainous Kaugneto who turned out to be Eddy's brother, the cause of all this mess, Scam and Head won the war for Peach Creek after Scam crushed the helmet which Kaugneto used to control the monstrous forces from the Dead Lands. Wasting no time at all however, Scam spun around and threw Captain Melon Head into a capsule meant to close the portal between dimensions when it was sent hurtling through it showing that the two nemesis partnership was immediately ended. Captain Melon Head was covered in a cocoon of Power Gem energy as Scam took charge of Peach Creek back on earth turning all his forces on the people he had helped save…

The capsule did not stop when it closed the portal though, like Scam had wanted, it drifted onwards from the energy protecting him. Power Warrior had thought that something like this might happen so he decided to give more energy than he needed to into the capsule just incase. Melon Head had stayed preserved with his best friend, Splinter, alright, but the capsule didn't seem like it had any intent to stop, that is until a vessel floating through the rift saw the object smash into a comet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ah!" Melon Head screamed as he woke up cracking forth from his cocoon of hardened energy, the capsule exploding upon impact releasing the preserved hero, "What the? Scam? Oh man, am I dead?" Johnny looked around confused and worried for a bit and decided that he might as well take a look around his newfound home. "Geez," he sighed looking over the horizon after climbing up a hill on the planetoid, "Well I'm definitely not on earth anymore…hey what's that thing?"

Melon Head had spotted the aircraft that had seen his pod smash into the comet and was beginning to land. "Hey!" he cried tumbling towards it as fast as he could, "HELP!" A humanoid with a cylindrical metal helmet stepped out and pointed a gun at the child, "State yourself! Who are you? Why are you out here?" "My name's Melon Head, from Peach Creek on earth," the hero replied arming himself with Splinter, "If you even think of firing at me you'll have to deal with my friend here, Splinter the Wonderwood!" "Well," Deadshot replied lowering his firearm and holstering it, "I was thinking about that actually but you're not wanted so I guess you're either new here or aren't a criminal…"

"Both actually," Melon Head told him, "I'm a hero where I come from but my nemesis, Professor Scam, launched me into a portal to here after we beat his brother, Kaugneto." "Hm…" the bounty murmured to himself, "Where'd he come from?" "Some place called the Deadlands is what Power Warrior said. Beneath Deadshot's helmet his eyes opened in surprise, "I dropped someone off there a while back! No one's ever survived out there before that wasn't an army or Warlock!" "So you're the cause of what happened at my home!" Johnny cried and launched himself at the bounty hunter only to be pinned to the ground by the man in the cylinder helmet with binocular eyepieces.

"Listen here kid, I can kill you. I'm far more trained than just some normal human but it's not my fault. It's that boy's fault for tossing you into here and his brother's fault for wanting to start all of it, okay? Now calm down," Deadshot ordered sternly, "The name's Deadshot by the way, an interdimensional bounty hunter." "Then your hunting down Kevi-er-the Dimensite?" "Yeah," he replied, "For some unknown reason it broke free of its prison and evolved into a class M Dimensite." "Yeah…hehe, how strange," Melon Head said nervously getting out of the man's grip, "That was due to Kaugneto also, but he's defeated."

"Well come on," Deadshot said, "Unless you don't wanna get home get on my ship!" "Right!" Melon Head said hopping aboard and closing the underhatch just as the vessel lifted off, "Thanks!" "Don't thank me just yet," Deadshot told him sighing, "I can't just send you through a portal ya know, a portal to earth can only be opened up from another dimension with a certain device. That's very rare to find itself…" "Oh, well thanks for at least getting me off that cursed rock," Melon Head thanked sitting down in the seat behind the pilot and buckling in, "Should I strap myself down?" "You might wanna," he warned pressing a button, "Portal open!"

An enormous flash emitted from the space in front of them and a circular bright object appeared sucking in everything around it that it came near. "Setting coordinates, Klenda 451, locked, strap down and prepare for some turbulance!" Deadshot ordered as they approached clicking quite a few switches and pressing some buttons, "This might get rough if it's your first time!"

Indeed it was, even before entering the newly made portal Johnny could feel the craft begin to shake and tremble. His teeth shattered and Splinter wobbled around strapped on his back then he felt the first bump! Oh man did it feel bad but outside it was quite pretty, the colors of the portal around the craft shone in through the windows and burned images into Johnny's eyes. Ahead of the portal could be seen their destination, a desert setting except with many lakes and more plantlife than Earth's wastelands with a few towns about it.

WHAM! That was the last bump sending Johnny's head smashing against the back of his seat. "Well here we are!" Deadshot told the boy happily and turned to him seeing his rather green face, "Er, um, the bathrooms at the end of the little hallway in back of you…" Melon Head immediately unstrapped himself and locked the door then kicked Splinter out, "A bit of privacy b-buddy!" Deadshot turned his attention back to the setting and put his hands behind his helmet sighing behind it, "Yep, that was definitely his first time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About fifteen minutes later the hero came back in gasping for breath after much washing out of the mouth and pouring out of his stomach's contents (not in that order). "Oh man, that was awful! I'm so hungry…" he moaned looking around and seeing the bottom hatch of the ship open with Deadshot standing outside, "Hey! Do you know where a diner is!" "Why hello kid, sure do, this place has many resturants around here, you go fill yourself up," the bounty hunter told him tossing a bag of coins into his hands as he landed on the desert with his feet, "I'm goin to…hunt somethin…"

Johnny wasted no time running towards the nearest town which they had not landed that far away from aparently and looked around at all the signs on the various buildings. "Excuse me," he asked a person that was walking by, "You wouldn't happen to know where a place to eat is would ya?" "Why you wanna know?" a rather angry looking man asked turning towards him and spotting his getup, "You don't have business with anyone do ya?" "Geez, no, I just wanna get some grub man!" Melon Head replied looking around, "I just came through this portal nearby and-"

"Well why didn't you just say that then?" the black dressed cowboy asked holstering the gun he had gotten out, "That purple buildin there has a wide variety of palets kid, knock yourself out…and take that ridiculous outfit off!" Johnny blushed a bit in embarrasment at the last comment and walked off unknowing that a teenager dressed in a red cowboy outfit and black bandana over his mouth and red hat was watching him (Think of zorro only red outfit okay?). "Nice to see a new face," he said quietly before walking away with a gun in his hand.

"Yo!" Johnny yelled flinging the doors open and leaning on the frame, "I'm calling you criminals out unless ya get me something to eat." A lot of people were nervous there for a second before seeing his outfit and realizing he was just joking causing a waitress to come over. "Whatcha want?" she asked seating him, "Here's a menu." "Thanks," Johnny said taking it and looking over the stuff, "My my, earth has nothin on this stuff!" The tasty palets, as they were called, looking rather odd to Johnny being from far off but decided to get something he thought looked like a pizza only it was blue.

"Will this cover it?" Johnny asked pouring out some coins on the table which the waitress immediately snatched up in excitement. "What kinda question is that!" she asked in disbelief immediately giving him the food, "It's way more than enough!" As the girl rushed away into the kitchen Johnny spotted some glares from various 'customers' as they looked at the sack he produced the coins from and he took a bite of what he ordered.

The food was actually quite amazing and he marvled that it didn't make him sick. "Better not try to find out what it is I'm eating," he told himself, "I wanna enjoy all I can!" "Oh you do do ya?" a man dressed in a black spacesuit asked approaching him, "How's about you cast a few of those coins my way then?" "No wait!" someone else shouted grabbing Melon Head, "Be a pal and help an old man out!" "Pulease!" a woman yelled producing a firearm and destroying a light beside Johnny's table, "You're no older than eighty at the least!"

After wrapping the pizza thing up and shoving the rest into his mouth Melon Head eagerly broke free of the peoples' grip and dove out a window as everyone inside fought before lazer shots began to fire. "Man! This is like a futuristic western movie or something!" "I suppose you're not from around here?" the cowboy that had been spying on him from the roof earlier asked walking towards him, "You don't know what kind of cash you just threw away do you?" "Oh man, listen this stuff is mine!" Melon Head moaned in annoyance clutching the bag to his chest, "Get your own money from Deadshot!" "Oh so that was Deadshot's ship?" the cowboy sighed, "Thought it looked familiar, I told him Mewtation wasn't here though."

"You know him?" Johnny asked getting up and dusting himself off before beginning to walk around. "In a way, we met a while back, he saved me and I saved him. My name's Treldon, and yours?" the cowboy asked firing a shot into the diner before walking alongside Melon Head. "My name is Captain Melon Head," Johnny told him, "I'm looking for a way to get back to my home, Earth, preferably a place called Peach Creek on there." "Oh, my, I've been to Earth before but a long long time ago," Treldon told him, "So that's what you came here for?" "Yeah," Johnny told him, "My home was devastated by a war and then my new ally launched me into the rift so he could take over with me out of the way…"

"Man that sucks, well listen up kid," Treldon said putting his hands on his hips, "I got some work to do but if you can get it done for me I got a portal I could lend you, only works once." "Really!" Melon Head gasped clutching onto him, "Alright! I need to get back as soon as possible so just gimme the list of things I need to get done!" "Alright alright," Treldon laughed handing the eager boy a list, "I just need those three things done, when you're finished I'll find ya."

A huge wind of dust came between the two and Treldon was gone leaving Johnny to look over the parchment, "Stop a cart from reaching town, sounds easy, just go up to the people and tell em to stop haha. This is gonna be a snap!" Captain Melon Head sprinted off past the edge of town just as the diner he had eaten at exploded from one of the customers getting so hectic to get money that she tossed a bomb, "Ah well, they asked for it, money crazed cowpolks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where are you?" Deadshot hissed through his helmet looking about in infared at a deserted town, "I need the money on your head and you need to be taken care of!" Suddenly a shriek emitted from behind a building and the bounty hunter rushed around to veiw what was going on, "gotcha!" BLAM! Before the dragon looking creature could munch down on the woman's body Deadshot blasted it in the chest sending it tumbling through a bank. "Get out of here!" he ordered to the woman as it slammed into his back mashing him against a wall, "This guy's mine!"

The female didn't hesitate to run off in her tattered clothes as Deadshot slipped a bomb down the creature's maw making an explosion sound from its throat and causing it to collapse with a screech. "So!" the bounty hunter exclaimed loading up a gun with acid rounds, "You've already gotten to your final form this time have ya Mewtation! Well now at least you've lost all your reason to think but I bet you remember me!"

The dragon resembling being just floated about in front of the humanoid hissing a bit with its red eyes glowing brightly against its white skin. Two antennas swopped back off the head at the ends where the ears might be. The monsters wings looked quite a bit tattered and its hooked tail suddenly extended down to below its feet while it twitched its three fingered and three toed claws in irritation. Letting out a roar revealing its hooked tounge the creature charged at its rival spitting out plasma and Deadshot began to fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey!" Melon Head yelled in irritation that the people hadn't stopped but had just sped up when he began to talk to them, "Stop! You need to turn around!" "Eat lead buddy!" one of the ciminals yelled firing a tommy gun from out the window, "You ain't got nothin on us!" "Hiyah!" Melon Head yelled angrily leaping up, knocking the gun out of the person's hand, and flipping into the vehicle then smashing Splinter through the bottom of it causing it to break apart and send the people within flying. "Well, that was harder tan I thought it would be," Johnny sighed in exasperation checking off the first thing on the listn, "Now let's see what's next…stop a bank from getting robbed!"

The hero sighed while Treldon looked at him from the horizon, "The kid's got style I'll give him that much…better get going and see what else he can do, Gideeup skipper!" The cowboy's horse shot off unnoticed to the weary boy and made its way back to town. "Geez!" Melon Head cried agonizingly, "I think that pizza might've not been such a good thing to consume…what the!" Just then a sandstorm had appeared behind Melon Head and began to chase him and he grabbed a board from the wrecked carraige, "Let's ride this storm!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on!" Deadshot yelled angrily disposing of an emptied and useless gun and getting out a dagger. Mewtation screeched in agony as the pointy object broke into his skin and flew upwards with the hunter holding on as tightly as possible before tossing some grenades in front of them hurtling the monstrosity downwards tossing Deadshot off onto a rooftop. "Are you dead yet?" Deadshot asked trying to see through the smoke from where his opponent had landed, "Well?" His question was answered when a tail came out and knocked his feet out from under him. Mewtation approached with his wings burned off and let out a loud roar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hello?" Johnny asked walking into a bank full of bank robbers, "Well that was easy!" "Hey!" one shouted angrily knocking him down, "This is a stickup!" In an instant Melon Head was back on his feet with Splinter in his hand and the thug beneath him, "Who wants a piece of me!" Johnny was knocked out by a nearby store clerk thinking he was a criminal as well and the crooks took him away.

"Hey!" Melon Head exclaimed looking about. The bandits had taken him to one of the oasisis around the grounds of the towns and were carving things with knives. "Ah shut it twerp!" one of them yelled throwing his knife into his melon, "Or we might just kill ya now…" Melon Head shut up and thought of some things he might be able to do to free himself. "Hey guys!" a thug exclaimed rushing towards them on a horse, "Treldon's been spotted in the area, come on! We need to get to the cliff!" "Alright boys move out!" the leader yelled and some dragged Johnny off with them.

"Relax kid," the leader said, "If everything works out, you'll get off without a scratch." "And if it doesn't?" Melon Head asled with a raised eyebrow. "Well…let's just say you ain't gonna meet a pretty end, hehe." "Great," he sighed and hung between two horses on a stick, "last time I do someone any favors…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mewtation let out one last roar and collapsed to the ground motionless. "Geez, about time. Well, hope this is the last time…" Deadshot sighed and looked at a hand held radar, "Why's that hero guy out in the middle of nowhere?…Oh no…" Without turning back around to see the vicious demon-like creature melt to goo the bounty hunter rushed off to see what Melon Head had gotten himself into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright here we are!" one of the bandits remarked and dropped Johnny to the ground lazily, "Dropoff point!" In front of the criminal group lay a wide canyon that stretched for miles across. "Don't tell me," Melon Head moaned in annoyance, "You drop your victims off, that's how it got its name right?" "Will someone shut this smartmouth up?" asked a thug with a familiar voice who was covered completely with clothes letting no skin show, "He's rather abnoxious…" "Consider it done buddy!" yelled a crazy bandit drawing his weapon only to have it immediately shot out of his hand causing him to look at the shiloutte above them on a rocky platform.

"Treldon!" one of them shouted firing at him but he mearly sidestepped and shot the criminal in the chest tumbling him over the edge of the cliff into the bottomless pit below. "So, finally found the Snake Back Bandits! You're comin with me or you'll meet your demise with your pal that just fell backwards!" the cowboy hero told them shooting someone else's gun out of their hand. One bandit lunged at the vigilanti only to have Treldon twirl his feet knocking the guy's out from underneath him and then slammed his boots down into the bandit's neck.

"Treldon! Watch out man!" Deadshot yelled warningly tossing a dagger into a bandit's chest that was creeping up on him. "Deadshot! Just in time!" Treldon called back slicing Melon Head free with a spare dagger, "Join in the party!" "Don't mind if I do!" Deadshot called back firing into the crowd of evildoers, "Hey, doesn't the kid need a gun or somethin?" "Nope!" Melon Head yelled flinging out Splinter and knocking quite a few bandits unconcious with his best buddy, "I'm just fine!" "Yeah right!" a criminal yelled throwing a dagger only to have it stuck in Splinter and tossed right back at him, "Ugh!"

"This is ridiculous," the fully cloathed bandit sighed to himself and charged at Deadshot who shot his head quite a few times but he just kept coming. "What is this guy!" he exclaimed bracing himself and getting a dagger out. "Duck Deadshot!" Melon Head ordered and jumped off the bounty hunter's back slamming Splinter into where the person's jaw would be knocking the person off his feet and to the ground. "Not bad Melon twerp…" he moaned getting back to his feet and tossing shards of sharp organic material out of his sleeves that went beyond his hand at Melon Head.

Treldon knocked Johnny out of the way and fired beserkly at the bandit only to be thrown a few yards away by him. "Hey buddy!" Deadshot shouted jumping on the guy's back and slamming the dagger into his throat, "Nighty night!" "Sweet dreams to you too," the person laughed and the dagger got sucked into him before he threw Deadshot off as well. Melon Head meanwhile was creeping up behind him with Splinter and immediately after he saw the bounty hunter depart slammed his best friend into his back.

"That's it, get off me!" he yelled tossing the hero off him and spitting Deadshot's dagger into the ground, "You're dead, you got me ya little brat!" An enormous knarled claw of weird colors emerged from the left sleeve of the costume and took a swipe at Johnny who blocked it with Splinter and body slammed into the being knocking it over the edge of the cliff. The boy and his companions rushed over to see the how long the being would fall but he just jumped right back up and slammed his head into Johnny's jaw. "I have claws you idiot! I can climb!" the bandit said before taking another swipe but this time cutting the air itself creating a portal, "Sayonara Melon geek! I have no idea how you got out of your dimension but you're not getting back without they thing from this portal!"

Melon Head grabbed onto the jacket of the bandit and they disappeared together into the portal. Suddenly the bandit cut himself loose yelling, "There's no way I'm letting you get back to earth kid!" and blasted Melon Head with a beam of energy hurtling him out of control towards the sides of the tube-like portal filled with a jungly terrain. Melon Head just had time to fasten Splinter to his back before he was launched out of the portal by another beam and blacked out…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, there ya have it, the next chapter of Captain Melon Head for the Between Dimension's Arc complete with a new summary for this new step in Melon Head's life. What'll Peach Creek be like when he gets back home? Will he get back home even? And what about Kevin or Rolf (Not that we care much about Kevin but Rolf, I mean come on, he can be a bit showoffy at times, but what's not to like about the foreigner)? Oh and my apologies, I was going to make this chapter a whole lot more meaningful than it was but I was also trying to make it a lot like those old Republic Serials they'd show in the thirty's before the movie played in the theatre and stuff (Lookup SerialSquadron and you'll know what I'm talkin about) so yeah, not really any room to put much meaning in. Well hope ya liked it and Deadshot's reapearance and ya got some sight into what other dimensions are like and there aren't just humans by the way. Well stick around, hope to make the next chapter a blast!


	18. Welcome to Edtropolis part 1

Disclamer: AKA owns all Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters and the Brothers Grunt. I own the ideas for the Scam Drones, Power Warrior, the Hairless Hawker, and everything else (especially the Power Gems!)

* * *

Welcome to Edtropolis Part 1: Where Have all the People Gone? 

Captain Melon Head fell flat on his face once more as he came out of a gate between dimensions. "Geez!" the hero exclaimed getting back up, "You would think those guys would have a nicer way to travel through dimensions!…Hey Rolf! Where are ya man?!" No response, the child was alone on the barren metal world. Wait a minute, metal?! Taking a quick look around Johnny scanned the area and his jaw dropped.

He was back home all right as Rar Lavos told him he would be, but it was in the worst condition it could be. "WELCOME TO EDTROPOLIS!" read an enormous billboard in back of him. The cul-de-sac was no longer the place Johnny 2x4 and Plank had grown up in and loved, it was now an enormous cardboard and metal barren city with only lights illuminating the paths, but no life whatsoever.

"Oh my lord…" Melon Head sighed unbelievingly and turned to see an enormous television set over to his right with Professor Scam's face flashing across it with his toothy grin. Below it read "The only place on earth where you can be at peace!" "This is horrible…" Melon Head said to himself before hearing an airborne craft zoom overhead towards the city. It was the canadian airforce! A whole fleet of planes began firing down upon the fortified endless city which used to be Peach Creek. BLAM!!! The planes met their doom as they smashed vainly into a forcefield around the city not even giving them time to pull up.

"What the? A force field?" he said quietly and hovered upwards with his jetpack only to be slammed back to the ground by the transparent barrier, "Okay, it's official, that there is a force field…ow!" Moaning the kid got up yet again and this time looked off down the lifeless road into the city and wandered in, "Might as well enjoy the sights I always say, eh buddy?" After a silent confirmation from his companion Johnny walked on in and looked about down the various silent streets and buildings…

* * *

"Man Plank, where on earth is everyone? Did they just up and leave or something?" Melon Head asked his buddy and seeming to get a reaction from the board he called friend raised his hand to his chin and shook his head slowly, "I see, but that's just in science fiction idn't it?" Viewing the landscape some more Johnny realized something even more blatant, there were no plants whatsoever! Only bars, strip clubs, factories, and metal sidewalks covered the land, be it that they were all uninhabitated, but still! 

In frustration Melon Head ran into one of the various buildings and sat down in a booth of a resturant, just to get a sense of normality once more. That's when the television caught his eyes. It was Scam's stupid grinning face and evil expression with his tounge sticking out, well, that is until Melon Head slammed Splinter into it immediately blowing it to bits. "Stupid Scam, he ruined Peach Creek…" BRRTZZR!!! Melon Head spun around ready to pounce on the intruding robot it sounded like.

"Wait stop!" cried the cyborg, Power Warrior, "Don't attack Melon Head! It's me!" "Power Warrior?!" Melon Head exclaimed rushing over to the battered being and helping him into a booth, "What on earth?! How did this happen?!" "Oh man…listen," Power Warrior choked out as sparks flew from various parts of his body, "I didn't know if you'd come back or not but I predicted what might happen to you so I put extra amounts of my power Gem energy into the capsule Scam sent you hurtling through dimensions in to protect you in case anything happened.

"After you left though kid, everything went straight down the tube, Scam quickly eradicated all forces that opposed him and captured me within a specially designed prison. Remembering what powers my power source had he had it surgically taken out of me but I was still hooked up so I could keep living and give him any information he needed in case he wanted some. Not too long after Scam had this place transformed into this metal cardboard city which he calls Edtropolis in one day, ugh!

"Sorry my body's not in the shape it used to be kiddo. Anyway after the people had all been defeated they just disappeared and Scam went unoposed for weeks gaining information from me and his brother, he also reformatted your dear assistant, Slicer, to be evil once more without being Kevin." At the mention of his old friend's name Johnny leaned forward. "Oh yes," Power Warrior sighed, "He is indeed alive still, Scam lied to us about him being deceased and all that, just used it so we wouldn't look for the robot.

"Well I decided eventually I'd rather take my chances out here than inside Scam's main base so I disconnected myself from the power gem, just a few hours ago, and am gradually dying. I still have the gem with me though but it is unable to be put back within me without serious surgery. And without the gem I won't live, but I won't allow myself to be the downfall of an entire planet!" At these words Power Warrior sent sparks flying from his body yet again and in pain, "Ever since then this Drone has been after me, the secret weapon Scam used in the battle against his brother towards the end of the miniwar. That pest nearly decimated me and…"

BOOM!!! The wall to the resturant was blown to smithereens as the childsized humanoid robot entered with red eyes and its lazer arms extended. "Get down Johnny!" Power Warrior ordered throwing the boy down and firing multiple blasts at the evil creature with his lazer pistols. BAM! Power Warrior was thrown off his feet by the force of the robot's punch and it zoomed at him flying through the air. WHAM! Melon Head having had enough talk joined in the battle and popped up from the ground slamming Splinter into the thing's face knocking it off balance and hurtling it through a wall also disabling its ability to see for a bit.

"Melon Head, this isn't your battle!" Power Warrior told him crawling forward with his pistol, "You should-" "Stow it!" Melon Head yelled and grabbed the man sized ally by his collar dragging him out of the resturant and into an alley, "Listen buddy, this is my home, my responsibility! I am going to get things back to normal but first I need to know where everyone is! You said they just disappeared but people here don't work like that, where are they hiding?!"

"If I knew I would've told you so nothing would have seen you!" Power Warrior barked back in a now staticky robotic voice and grabbed him by the shirt dropping his Power Gem from his chest into Melon's hands, "Listen, I've seen many things in my time, I've seen wars come and go, people live and die, I've even seen the Brothers Grunt! But this is just unbelievable what has happened here in the past weeks, Warlock might not have been able to do this this quickly even!"

PSHROO!!! Power Warrior's face exploded forth into Melon Head's as the enemy Drone's hand tore through it from behind the wall. All the optic sensors, motion sensors, and wiring splattered all over Johnny in an instant and the great warrior's body fell limp to the ground letting go of the young hero. Looking in astonishment Melon Head realized that the hand had retreated back inside and would probably check to make sure the job was done so he ran! Surely enough Melon Head heard the wall behind him crumble to bits as he headed for what used to be his house…

* * *

"My comic book collection!" Melon Head screamed rushing over to the ripped up scraps of paper, "NOOOO!!!!!! That's it! Scam has crossed the line, no more Mr. Nice Captain! It's Melon Time!…but a quick shower and snack wouldn't hurt." Johnny strolled nicely downstairs after jumping down from the attic and immediately set to work getting together all the food he could consume before heading to the shower. 

"Oh! I swear! It's been ages since I felt water against my skin!" he sighed pleasantly and began scrubbing his back while Plank just layed on the cleansing device's floor smiling, "Man, this feels awesome! I remember when we were younger and we had that sailboat toy, those were the times eh buddy?" Plank gave his usual silent response and Johnny agreed delighted, "But what could have happened to everyone here? I mean Power Warrior said they all just disappeared after Scam beat them…"

* * *

After finishing up Melon Head got a fresh pair of clean hero clothes and a new melon on his head then stepped out side fully equipped with his jet pack from the Antiverse (from: the lost episode), the Power Gem, and his buddy Splinter. "It's Melon time…" he said solemly and walked off towards the city where he guessed Scam was probably located seeing as the tallest sky scraper had an undeniable dollar sign on the front of it.

* * *

"Well well, looks like the rebels are once again showing their faces," Professor Scam sighed bored and smiling at a bleeping motion detector button, "When will they learn that they've lost? Now that Melon Head is out of the way nothing can possibly stop me." Suddenly the assasin bot that had annihilated Power Warrior entered with a hiss of the metal doors and kneeled down. 

"Ah, Drone, how did the hunt go?" Scam asked leaning forward eagerly to hear something interesting. Ever since he had taken control of everything nothing had been exciting at all giving him and mostly his assistants and Drones all the time in the world to work on their many projects to take down anything that stood in their way.

"Success," it replied in a robotic voice, "Power Warrior terminated and no threat any longer." "Excellent, well now hand over the power gem!" Scam exclaimed holding out his hands and biting his lower lip with glee. "Power Gem not found at the site of termination." "WHAT?!" Scam screamed in rage all of a sudden, "How come?! That cyborg keeps it with him at all times he wouldn't just hide it!"

"Eddy!" Double-d yelled frantically tripping about, "Big news!" "Double-d I told you to call me Scam…" the leader of evil sighed in embarrasment at the sight of his smartest friend, "What is it?" "Well just look at this!" With that Double-d slammed a disk into the main computer of the room and ran a video showing a blur sweeping across the barren land of twisted metal buildings and cardboard skyscrapers. "What the heck is that?!" Eddy gasped in shock. "We have no idea!" Edd told him, "We should probably put up Drones!" "Agreed!" Scam replied and ordered all the Drones they had to defend the base.

* * *

ZOOM!!! The hero of Peech Creek flew past buildings with his newly powered up jet pack with the Power Gem infused inside its shell. "YEEHAW!!!" Melon Head screamed at the top of his lungs rushing towards Scam's skyscraper, "Why, oh why, did I ever walk on the ground? Oh well here's my welcoming committee I see just waiting for me!" Indeed, over five hundred and fifty Scam Drones of all shapes and sizes were all gathered outside of Scam's base in defense and opened fire just as they saw the blur enter. 

In just a few seconds the bots were all rubble and Melon Head burst through the door into Scam's fortress. "Well well, this feels like old times except a bit different," the hero sighed looking around at all the equipment in the dark. VWOOSH!!! All the lights flashed on at once blinding the child before seeing the Drones surrounding him. VWAM!!! All the Drones there demolished as well and he continued onwards.

"This may not be as fun to infiltrate since I'm basically invinsible but it needs to be done…" Melon Head told himself smashing down another metal door. BAM!!! Something struck Melon Head from behind and tossed him into a chair which strapped him down and the lights in the room flickered on dimly. "Hello Captain Melon Head," Scam greeted hissing through his teeth, "You just refuse to stay dead don't you? I was sure that I had finished you off when I sent you hurtling into the Dimensional Rift…"

"Takes more than that to take me down, though it was a well thought out and ruthless plan I must say." "Oh, I'm flattered," the boy teased slapping his nemesis face playfully, "So, how on earth did you get in like this? A mutation or something? Let's here your secret buddy boy…" "Well it sure helps when you have a Power Gem you know-" Melon Head began to say but the Mercenary Drone immediately snapped off his jet pack and tore the Power Gem out of it.

"Finally!" Scam exclaimed evilly snatching it into his possession and grinning at Melon Head, "You really don't know what you can do with this, ah well too bad for you." "Where are my friends?!" Melon Head cried out in anger, his face turning red. "You're friends? Oh you mean those little people you always protected? Well if I knew they'd be my slaves right now Melon Head!" "What?!" the hero exclaimed in astonishment. "Drone, dispose of the pest," Scam commanded placing a hand on his hip and waving his hand, "Captain Melon Head, it has been a pleasure being your arch nemesis but now I am afraid that are funfilled relationship must come to an end. Seriously, you're the only one to really stand against me. Sayonara!"

With that the Mercenary Drone ripped Melon Head out of the chair, and without even giving him time to breathe, threw him straight out the window with the ground rushing towards him miles below. "Ah well, world domination time!" Scam exclaimed and began to walk away. Wind and blurs rushed past him as he fell to the depths of the city below. This time no more extra life to help him, no Hairless Hawker to save him, no anything! Melon Head's last moments had him smashing into the sewers far below, his melon shattering, his eyes closing, and his body going limp…

* * *

Alright, I am back! I hope this wasn't to boring a chapter and promise that this next season everything will get back to normal. In all honesty the dimension jumping saga is just an expiriment that I find doesn't really work all that great for me, and you will notice I skipped an entire chapter which I may release later on sometime. Basically that was just about Melon Head going to a negative dimension of Peach Creek where everything was flipped around, the evil monarh there was Commander Rancid Peach, and he got the jet pack and found Rolf. He also found Rar Lavos who returned him home and the Dimensite escaped. So yeah, getting to the end of this season here. Should I go on or just start all over? Well review and tell me your replies and sorry for the absense, got caught up in school work and wanted a little break was all. The next season I promise will just take place on earth and be all action and adventury again, I thought I got to far "out there" in this season.  



	19. Christmas Special

I'm adding this story to Captain Melon Head's cause it's sort of a Christmas special that features him even though it's not centered around him. Also I put it up as a story earlier and no one I think really got to read it (if not sorry it's here lol) Well hope ya enjoy, it's more of a classic Melon Head where he appears rather than how I have him all the time now (don't worry he'll go back to normal in the next season )

* * *

Everything is owned by AKA, I just added my own elements and advances

* * *

The Grand Edmas Party 

"Wahoo!" Eddy shouted excitedly as he launched himself into the air, "We've been invited to something for once!!!" "Woah…" Double-d said coming in from the kitchen reading his invitation, "Well might as well get ready! I'll call up Ed!" "You do that," Eddy snickered getting his money jar ready as he thought up plans of his own, "I got other things to worry about."

* * *

"Hello?" asked the, er, low IQed Ed, " Ed speaking marshall, what's my next mission?" "Ed, it's me." "Oh hiya Double-d!" Ed exclaimed then thought for a minute, "I gotta put you on hold, be right back!" As Ed set the sponge on his chair he picked up another sponge, "Oh there you are marshall! What? Oh darn, well have a nice day!" Hastily he picked Double-d's sponge right back up, "Thank you for hanging on we shall now transfer your call…beep! Doo de doo doo, getting Ed music, doo de doo doo-ok I'm back! The marshall just wanted me for something." "Wha-" "Anyways have you heard of that special Christmas Party Nazz is throwing?" Ed asked. "Oh why yes…that's what I was calling you about!" "Oh well you better hurry up and call Ed," he told his pal. "Yeah! I almost forgot!" Double-d exclaimed hanging up, "…what just happened?" 

Turning around Ed sighed looking at all the b-horror movies and various serials he had accumulated over the years. "Those guys at Serial Squadron really know of good old movies to pick out! Four Eyes to the Mammoth's Hide, Aliens from the Costal Ridge. Oh man…what should I wear?!" Hesitantly the big lumox ventured about his jungly room in a quest for a tuxedo or something fancy. "I got it!" he finally shouted and dove into a pile of clothes. Suddenly out from the horrible pile of clothes Ed emerged wearing the so called "Monkey Suit" that he had worn when Eddy and him copied sticky notes for Double-d to follow, ah, good times!

"I'm all dressed up and ready to go!" he said to no one in particular as he shoved some gravy into his breast pocket. "Good," Sarah said from the doorway, "I don't want to have to be late." "Oh just go on ahead baby sister, I'm going to meet up with my friends, you go get Jimmy." "Okay!" she squealed and rushed out the front door. Ed prepared further for the party calling up "the marshall" once more and then sat down to watch a chapter of a serial before the party, "Ah, Dr. Satan, a classic!"

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Eddy asked with a bored expression. "Just a few more minutes Eddy," Double-d replied hanging up Ed's monster costume he managed to retrieve after the chaotic attack he put forth on the cul-de-sac, "Go watch a movie or something." "Like?" Eddy asked a bit ticked off, "We still gotta meet Ed you know." " I know I know," Double-d replied locking the cabinet doors, "Just gotta get dressed now!" Quickly the smart child rushed upstairs leaving Eddy's mischevious eyes to wander about the garage. 

"Let's see here…what's Double-d workin on nowadays? That monster suit looked pretty cool." Without a second thought Eddy reopened the cabinet and took a peek inside at the modified monster suit. It now had even bigger claws and enormous bug eyes which slid down over the real eyes of the wearer. The tube in the back of its head was also attatched to some jug on its back that strapped around itself and had an on button on it. Wanting to see what would happen Eddy pressed the button with glee.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Eddy huffed in anger and slammed the cabinet shut. "Double-d, what's your stupid suit supposed to do?!" he yelled. Hearing nothing he huffed again and plopped down on his friend's couch and began eating some cookies, "At least this year's Christmas I'm wanted." Just then he heard a loud knock on the front door startling. "Aloha Ohana!" Ed exclaimed walking in while Eddy strained to keep from bursting out in hysterity. "Ed!" he laughed, "how the heck did anyone get you to wear such a thing?!" "Free will is a great blessing," Ed replied with a smile and opposite eyes as he walked over weirdly constricted by his outfit, "Is that what you're wearing?" "Oh totally!" Eddy announced showing off his stylish street clothes and then shouted at the ceiling, "If a certain SOMEONE would hurry up in the Shower!"

Sniffing the air Ed noticed something and saw a mistletoe above him, "Eddy, why are these up?" "What?…oh, Double-d's parents decided to put them up," the other boy sighed resting his head on his arm. "They look like candy…"

* * *

"Hiya guys!" Nazz greeted dragging her two friends, Jimmy and Sarah in, "Sarah, where's your bro?" "Oh, he's coming over with the other Eds," Sarah informed dragging Jimmy in. "Be sure to let me know when they arrive," Jimmy told them going to get a drink at the punch bowl. "Will do Jimmy," Nazz exclaimed and talked to Sarah. 

The party was all ready with presents lining the table from end to end in on the far side of the room. Streamers and mistletoes littered the walls and ceiling while lights blinked between them. Johnny and Plank had come in their Jack and Mr. Snowflake outfit while Kevin arrived in his orange coat on his snowboard greeting Nazz with a wink. Rolf as well camed in a special costume, the one he wore when he sang for Eddy last year (much to his disappointment). Finally they were all gathered together except the Eds. "Alright everyone!" Nazz shouted joyfully, "Did everyone get their Eggnog? We still have to wait for the Eds you know!" Kevin moaned in exasperation and hung his face in his hands, "Why do we have to wait for those dorks?…"

* * *

"Come on guys!" Eddy yelled in anger as Double-d slipped on his jacket, "We're gonna be sooooo late!" "Hold your horses Eddy," Double-d sighed closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he spun around, "How do I look guys?" His friends mearly stared in shock. "Who's that good looking feller?" Ed asked unbelievably. "Oh my lord…" Eddy said. Indeed, Double-d looked quiet relaxed. He was wearing long baggy pants with skull shoes and a nice red jacket with a green shirt beneath it. Also he had some black, comfy, skin tight gloves on his hands. Finally to top it all off the boy also possessed goggles on top of his hat that he could easily slide down over his eyes. 

"Who'd you get all dressed up for?!" Eddy exclaimed in a state of shock, "you look wicked awesome!" Blushing in embarrasment Edd lowered his face with a smile. "Yeah Double-d!" Ed agreed wrapping an arm around his pal's neck as he munched on something, "You like you could be a hero in a monster movie!" "Oh, why thank you Ed, I think…what are you eating?" "These!" Ed replied holding out a bunch of mistletoes. "Um…" Double-d said, "You know those are poisonous correct?" "Whatever!" Eddy yelled shoving his friends out the door, "we need to get over to Nazz's!" With that the trio rushed out the door and into the snowy blizzard.

* * *

"Come on Nazz," Kevin moaned, "Why do we have to wait for Dork, Dorkk, n Dorky?" "Because!" Nazz snapped back, "They're never invited to anything by us and without them our lives would be a ton more boring you know!" With a hmph! she walked off to converse with the other children. Saddened Kev stepped outside for a minute and sighed after getting some hot chocolate from the kitchen. "What troubles Kevin the jock boy?" Rolf asked curiously as he stared at his friend joining him outside on the deck in back. 

"Nothin man," Kevin sighed look up at him, "It's just…why do the Eds have to come?!" "Well, goo Nazz girl is right you know, our lives would be duller without them around. We have to give the Edboys some credit." "I just know she likes Dorky better!" he suddenly shouted in desperation causing his foreign friend to jump back a bit. "Rolf shall leave Kevin to his thoughts now," the farm boy announced as he headed back inside with eggnog in hand. Kevin sighed again.

* * *

"We are so late!" Eddy shouted back to his buddies, "Can you guys moving any slower?!" "Sure!" Ed replied stopping dead in his tracks. Double-d mearly smacked his face covering his package from getting covered in snow as he looked back at his dimwitted companion, "Ed! He means run faster!" "But he said-" "Just hurry up Ed!" Eddy yelled again in anger as he himself charged fullthrottle through the snowy nightmare. 

"Hey Lee," Marie said looking through her binoculars and grinning while they sat in a small coasy outpost on the outskirts of the cul-de-sac hidden in the forest, "lookie at what we've got today!" "Hubba hubba!" she sighed gazing at Eddy, "Shortstop is so dreamy when he spazzes out like that…" "And big Ed's so huggable!" May added as hearts appeared fluttering in her eyes, "How's about we try our new toy on them?" "Krank #20?" Marie asked holding up a bottle of green liquid, "What an excellent idea! Hehe!"

"Hey guys!" Eddy exclaimed, "I see our houses finally!" "Awesome!" the other two replied as they trecked through the frozen wasteland. "Hold it!" The Kanker Sisters yelled riding up next to the boys on a snowmobile, "We need a Christmas present to!" "Kankers!" Eddy hissed spotting them, "What do you three want?!" "Well," May sighed leaning her arm on Marie with a glazed expression, "How's about some cuddling with our cuddlebuddies?" "Yeah!" the blue haired sibling said winking at Double-d as she held onto Lee's waist, "We girls need some love ya know!"

"Oh, here!" Ed said throwing a box of mistletoes in their faces, "That's what I hear brings love!" Suddenly the girls spun out of control and tumbled head over heels through the snow as their vessel broke apart across the ground becoming near to scrap metal. "Nice one Ed!" Eddy yelled as he laughed wiping tears out of his eye. "Nice what?" "Now to Nazz's!" Double-d shouted as they rushed onwards.

VROOM!!! Just then three small snowmobiles zoomed past them with a big AKA on the side. There were the Kanker Sisters wielding grappling hook bazookas laughing hysterically all singed and banged up. "Oh come on!" Lee gasped through laughs, "You didn't think we'd give up that easily now did you?!" "We could only hope," Eddy said rolling his eyes putting his arms in from of his face to shield himself from the grappling hook. "This can't be good!" Double-d said twirling his eyes about trying to see the Kankers on their machines through the blizzard. WHAM!!! He was caught! "Oh man!" he screamed as he was dragged away. "Double-d!" Ed called out after his friend until Clang! He too was caught, by three hooks instead of one, and forcefully dragged about by May. "Come on big Ed!" she giggled raising an eyebrow, "there's a room with our names on it!" "No!!!"

After a while all three vehicles were rushing back to the outpost with the Eds being dragged behind. "Well this sucks…" Eddy sighed, "First we don't get Nazz's party on time, probably not going to at all now, and this!" "And I got all dressed up…" Double-d moaned, "at least my coat'll make sure I don't get my outfit all dirty. Ed don't you have anything to say?" "Pass the tardertoast," he told them with a big smile. The other two just hung their heads and sighed.

"What a catch eh girls?" Marie laughed maniacally, "I am going to have so much fun with my sock-hat wearing Edd!" "Yeah!" Lee exclaimed, "And did you see Eddy struggle about? Just like a fish! It was rich!" "Oh man and big Ed!" May announced with a smile, "…big Ed!" "Yeah, and did you see the looks on your faces when you were beaten up by a kid with a Melon for a disguise?" "No…" Marie in the middle replied turning around slowly, "And who's asking?" "Oh no one," replied Captain Melonhead on the ski of the snowmobile as he leaned his elbow on the back of it, "Just a little hero in green is all."

FWOOM!!! A grappling hook shot out at him from May's vehicle attemping to latch onto Melonhead, however our cul-de-sacian defender easily dodged this and hooked onto Marie instead fling her into May causing both of their mobiles to crash into eachother as Eddy and Edd were released. "Looks like I'm putting you Kanker's on ice aren't I?" Melonhead asked the redhead's vehicle he had hopped onto. Growling in anger Lee spun around to punch the kid but was met with Splinter in her face smashing her off her vehicle. "Now then," he said with a grin, "how about we see how you three like being tied up!"

Quickly he unstrapped Ed from the back and shot a grappling hook at Lee then spun around Marie and May. He spiralled around the three for about a minute before finally ripping out the machinery inside and jumping off with the Eds' presents in hand, "That sure was fun. Call me up whenever ya need your butts kicked alright Kankers?" "Woah!" Ed exclaimed tripping over himself as he sloshed through the snow trying to reach the hero, "That was just like out of a comic!" "Eh, I try," Melonhead said shrugging it off and handing the big oaf his present, "Now I believe you three have a party to get to. Oh, and Scam, no messing with me on Christmas alright? It's the holidays, let's enjoy ourselves." After saying that the hero opened up a manhole and hopped down, "If you guys wanna get to your party easier, travel through the sewers, I have-er-things to do."

Moaning the Kankers watched their dreamboys descend into the depths beneath the surface as they shivered about cold. "Well…" May said sneezing, "At least we have eachother." "Yeah," Lee sighed smiling, "At least we're together as a family." Suddenly Marie felt something rub against her thigh. "What was that?" she asked looking at her leg with her uncovered eye. "What?" Lee asked twirling her head about. Just then May was dragged out of the tied up trio releasing the other two. "May!" they screamed as she was dragged beneath the snow. Next went Lee who was slammed headfirst into the snow blurring Marie's vision with flakes and then sucked under. "Girls?" she called out quivering. Finally the blue haired one was gone and nothing was left but rope and a broken snowmobile.

* * *

"This really is better," Eddy sighed warming up in the heat of the sewer carrying about his package, "I'll have to thank that hero later, as soon as I think up what to do to destroy him." "It's real fortunate he came you know Eddy," Double-d told him, "Maybe you should drop your grudge against him." That's when everything went silent and the stopped in his tracks. "Drop the grudge?" he hissed turning about with a psychotic grin, "Drop the grudge! Double-d! He can mess with my ego, he can mess with my friends, but when he messes with my money that's when I can't let go! Now shut up and keep walking!" 

Edd did as he was told denting his happy mood. "So when do we go back up to the culd-de-sac Eddy?" Ed asked curiously. "Well, let's check the maps we made down here," the leader replied and stopped at the wall they were at. Peering closely he could make out the words "Playground", "Just a little bit farther guys, now march!" Picking Eddy and Double-d up the big lumux charged forth at full speed accidentally slipping and falling into the sewer water sweeping them away quickly. Hastily Ed latched out for anything the grab ahold of and caught a ladder.

"Pull us in you idiot!" Eddy yelled in fear as a fridge nearly took his arm off. "Your wish is my lunch!" he exclaimed jumping onto a crate that was tumbling towards them and throwing Double-d out. Next he jumped on a washing machine headed for Eddy and tossed him to the ladder as well. Finally Ed jumped back when suddenly WHAM! A car tire sent him back into the mucky liquid tumbling farther into the maze of pipes! "Ed!" Double-d called out reaching after his friend. "Forget it man!" Eddy yelled already out and pulling Double-d up, "he'll have to get out on his own!" SLAM! The greedy Ed closed the sewer back up before Double-d could jump back in and they headed for Nazz's.

* * *

"Hey Johnny!" Kevin said waving to the younger kid, "Where've you been man, you look exhausted!" "Oh, just playing ping pong with Plank here, hehe," the bald kid replied and slumped into a corner of the deck with hotchocolate in hand, "Why're you out here?" "Just thinking…" Kevin told him taking a sip of his own and lowering his eyelids, "Do you think Nazz digs me man?" The vigilanti spat all his drink out at this and looked up at the older boy in astonishment. "Why?" "Well…I think she might like Dorky more." He told him quickly making sure no one else heard. 

At this Johnny broke out laughing! "Kevin!" he sighed burst out in a doubtful smile, "You and Nazz have been friends for years! Even if she doesn't like you now you two will pull through, you always do!" Luckily no one had been around to hear the conversation or else Kevin would've pounded the bald headed brat. "Alright twerp, you had better not do that in the party if I talk to you again got it!?" Nodding quickly Johnny gave Plank some hotchocolate and drank the rest himself as the doorbell rang catching their attention.

* * *

"Welcome dudes!" Nazz exclaimed hugging the two Eds, "You can hang your coats up over there and I'll take the presents…something seems different about you guys." "Yeah," Kevin said with a glare walking in, "Where's big, tall, and smelly?" "What happened to my brother?" Sarah asked a bit worried, "Mom and dad will kill me if he doesn't come home!" "Oh, well you see…" "He just stopped by the store to get some decorations, said he'd meet up with us in a bit here!" Eddy covered up hastily cutting Double-d off in midsentence, "So come on everyone! Let's get this party started!" 

The kids cheered as Kevin leapt up into a DJ booth and cracked his knuckles as he put on a rock song. "Hiya Double-d," Sarah greeted smiling at the taller boy, "How ya doin?" "Oh, I'm doing just fine Sarah, and yourself?" "I'm good," she told him leaning on the table next to them, "Want some punch?" "Sure," Edd smiled as he watched her pour some into a cup and hand it to him, "Thank you very much!" "No problem silly," Sarah told him and took some herself. The two smiled at eachother again and looked at everyone dancing.

* * *

SPLOOSH!!! Ed was finally upchucked into Nazz's toilet after scavenging through the sewer and its terrors. "Ah!" he sighed breathing in some air, "2 Hydrogen and 1 Oxygen molecules! Me favorite toast!" "Hello?" Rolf said walking in, "who is in here? Why is there so much muck on the floor?" "BLAH!!!" Ed howled jumping out at Rolf causing him to fall backwards down the steps in shock, "I am the muckmusher! I shall devour your eyes!" 

After screaming Rolf ran all the way downstairs leaving Ed to wash himself off in the shower and dry his costume with the hair drier, "Nothin like clean and pressing your own clothes!" VWOOMP! The "monkey suit" immediately shrunk on him constricting him even further than he already had been. Slowly Ed waddled out of the bathroom with his eyes going in different directions and looking smiling while his face turned blue from lack of circulation. "I can't feel my body," he blurted out joyously before tripping and tumbling down the steps into the kitchen.

"What in the-" Jimmy said looking over at the thing that had chased Rolf down the steps, "Ed! You're here!" Quickly Jimmy hid the cake he was making behind him and saw Ed couldn't breathe. Sighing the younger boy went over and loosened up Ed's outfit. "Thanks little chum!" the big oaf exclaimed and squeezed the small child into one of his life threatening hugs then spotted a mistletoe, "Hold on there little mister." The monster loving adolescent mercilessly attacked the kitchen wall scraping all the mistletoes into a basket. "Merry Christmas!" Ed exclaimed and threw a mistletoe at Jimmy before heading further downstairs.

* * *

"This is quiet the party you're throwing Nazz," Eddy congratulated the pretty girl, "So I was wondering…wanna dance?" "Sure dude!" she replied and grabbed his wrists dragging him into the crowd (yeah, Johnny and Plank came in so…it's a crowd). Unforetunately Kevin saw the move and sneered at Eddy as he leaned against a wall. "Yo guy!" Johnny said with glazed eyes hicupping a bit, "how ya doing man?" "Not now man," the jock boy sighed stretching out a bit, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your little board." "Come on man, lighten up! (**Hiccup!)** I know what'll cheer you up!" Johnny told him with googly eyes, "How's about this?" 

In one fowl swoop some punch was shoved straight down Kevin's throat and he became relaxed. "Hey man," he said, "What is this stuff?" "I dunno," Johnny replied woozily, "Just some punch I found in the cellar marked XXX." Kevin mearly got some more as he was already a bit out of his head from the first drink and Johnny joined in hicupping, "This stuff really hits the spot. Jimmy was down in the cellar for some reason though, setting up a cake or something." "That's nice dude," Kevin sighed looking at Nazz drowsily.

"So Nazz," Eddy began as they danced, "Whatcha got for me?" "Oh Eddy," she replied giggling a bit, "just a little gift, something you like a lot!" "Sweet!" "Literally," she said winking. At this Eddy's mouth trembled thinking about what it might be. "Well, I got you a little cute present also, that's who the gift is for," the greedy leader of the Eds told her winking back. They both blushed a bit seeing that no one else was on the dance floor until…

"Peeyow!" Ed yelled launching himself into the center of the room and doing various moves he had learned from his years of observing monster movies, "Hiya guys! I got here finally!" "Awesome dude!" Nazz exclaimed tearing away from Eddy to greet the final guest, "Where's your present?" "Oh, um…buttered toast!" Nazz just stared at him oddly and eventually just went back to dancing leaving the tallest kid to eat his weight in mistletoes unnoticed by all.

"As I was saying," Double-d said to Sarah, "I uh…got a little something for you. It's in the present I brought." "Aw, thanks Double-d!" Sarah exclaimed hugging him causing his to blush violently, "Wanna dance?" "Well I don't um, well, you see,-" "Of course you do!" Sarah giggled as she dragged Double-d over to compete against Eddy and Nazz, "Hey girlfriend, I bet ya my dance partner can beat yours anyday!" "You're on!" Nazz boasted back and kissed Eddy. "You're so going down Sockhead!" "I know," Edd moaned in embarrasment.

Rolf finally found his way back to the main room where the people were dancing in dim light and he went over to watch from the table Johnny and Kevin were chatting at. "So as I was saying," Johnny told Kevin hicupping, "I just gave him a little one two!" "I love ya man!" Kevin told Johnny wrapping his arm around the younger kid's neck and began singing a slurred song. "Quit mouthing so much racket or Rolf shall beat thou senseless!" the foreigner barked, "Rolf is mearly trying to observe the festivities, now no disturbing!" "Check out these festivities!" Kevin laughed splashing some of the cellar "punch" in his face.

Taking a sniff of the air Rolf gasped, "You two are intoxicated! Quick! Rolf must perform the proceedure!" "Say what?" Johnny asked. With no time to get away the two kids were flat on their back with Rolf on top of them shoving raw octopus tentacles down their throats! "Revive darn it! Revive!" Rolf cried out as Kevin and Johnny gagged and choked on the treats being fed to them. WHAM!!! The drunk duo ran upstairs to the bathroom after Rolf slammed his fists on their chests. "Rolf has done well!"

Meanwhile back on the dance floor Nazz and Eddy were way surpassing Sarah and Double-d. "Double-d!" Sarah wined, "Come on! You gotta do better!" "You want better?!" Double-d shouted, "Fine! Watch!" With that he tossed Sarah up high in the air and began spinning around on his back with his feet and arms up in the air. Whump! He caught Sarah with her body spread out to match his raising her high in the air, leaned his joints back, and shoved her back into the air. Getting back to his feet Double-d caught her again, twirled her about his body, and finally tossed her between his legs and brought her back up with their hands holding.

Eddy and Nazz could only stare in astonishment at the performance that just happened. "Where'd you learn those moves?!" they asked simultaneously. "Just a little something I found on a tape of my dad dancing with my mom at prom," he replied blushing, "They won the dance contest that year by fifty points." "Hey guys!" Ed exclaimed walking over to them, "How much has chumpy stepped on your toes?" WHAM! "I told you to never mention that again!…and don't call me chump!" Eddy stumbled back in pain from the fist breaking punch moaning as Ed just smiled, "Who brought the tarder sauce?" "What?" Double-d asked. "Bingo!" Ed shouted, "Where are all the mistletoes?" "In the basement…" Nazz told him and he rushed off. Shrugging everyone got back to dancing as Johnny and Kevin came back down exhausted and a bit green and Rolf eyed everyone oddly.

"Oh mistletoe, oh mistletoe! Wherever art thou delicioso?" the dimwitted one called out in the darkness. "How's about you try over here?" Jimmy asked switching on a light and smiling with lowered eyelids and a cake in one hand with a box of mistletoes behind him, "But hows about you have some of my cake first?" "Sure thing little man!" he replied and looked at it, "Oh, it says to the littlest gullible caring being ever! How sweet…wait! I'm not little!" WHAM! "Exactly," Jimmy said as the boxing glove bounced on its spring with an unconcious Ed on the ground.

* * *

"Well well well," Jimmy sighed as he sipped on some soda, "About time you woke up." Looking about Ed noticed he was hanging from a wall of sorts tied to a metal square. "What's going on?" he asked shocked. "Oh nothing much, just a bit of revenge." "Revenge?" "Yes revenge!" Jimmy shrieked and lowered down a gatling gun after getting on a gangster outfit, "You see I have had billions of little pieces of glass sharped to perfection and slid into this gun so it will fire them. Now then I know your brain's small but I'm sure at least one will rip it apart since I'll be aiming at your head!" "You evil fiend!" "Aren't I?" 

"But Jimmy, why?" Ed asked crossing his eyes. "Why?" Jimmy replied, "Why!? Well let's see! I'm always the one to get hurt by you when your plans are put into action, you're the roughest of them, and you try to take care of Sarah better than I do! Not to mention my embarrasment on when I set you guys up! And now Ed! I end you, and with knowledge that you're killable I can eliminate your two other friends!" Laughing insanely Jimmy took aim as Ed's bottom lip quivered, "I can see it now, Loving Brother Murdered in Basement by friends! I like, just gotta lock Double-d and Eddy down here after!"

"You won't get away with this!" Ed yelled, "Powdered Toast man will stop you!" "Won't I?" Jimmy laughed and began to twirl the handle about as Ed closed his eyes. Suddenly Jimmy was knocked off his feet by some cloth-like material that sifted across the floor. "What the!?" he exclaimed watching the grayish cloth as it twirled up to the metal bars Ed was hanging in and wrapped about him, "No! It can't be! Not now!" Letting out a deafening unearthly roar Ed dropped to the ground now cloaked in his monster outfit once more.

Without a second thought Ed grabbed Jimmy and slammed him into a nearby wall nearly knocking him out. "Stop!" Jimmy begged, "I'll give you whatever you want Ed! I realize I can't kill you now alright! So please stop!" Wham! He was tossed around the room again as Ed's claw slammed into his back cutting him up a bit. Finally the monster launched itself high in the air and flicked off the lights with its tail. "Ed?" Jimmy whispered quivering, "Alright, I've repaid for everything I was gonna do now please stop…" Spinning around one last time Jimmy met the beast's glowing red eyes and screamed as it landed on him.

* * *

"Geez Plank…" Johnny said grabbing his head, "Why wouldn't Jimmy tell us those drinks were alcoholic?" Apprently gettting a response from the piece of wood he nodded his head and sat next to Kevin again, "So you wanna talk about anything?" "Nah man, I got too much on my mind." "Suit yourself, me and Plank are gonna boogie!" the weird shaped headed boy exclaimed leaping onto the dance floor. "Rolf wonders," the farm boy said to Kevin, "What does trouble the Kevin?" "It's that dork man!" he replied with a growl, "He stole Nazz from me!" "Rolf thinks-" 

Suddenly the monster Ed smashed through the basement door and into the main room roaring menacingly. "ED?!" Double-d shouted astonished as the beast caught everyone else's attention freezing most in fear. Letting out another roar it threw Eddy aside and slammed its mouth down on Nazz consuming her in gulp and spewing her into the tank on its back where it was absorbing the energy from Jimmy and the Kanker sisters. "Dude!" Kevin yelled astounded, "I shoulda known you dorks would cause nothing but trouble!" Taking a metal pipe the jock boy ran towards the monster and struck in vain as Ed tore one of his claws into Kevin throwing him far backwards.

"Halt monster!" Captain Melonhead ordered twirling around Splinter the Wonderwood from atop the DJ booth, "How's about you just jam to some tunes?" Using Splinter's head the hero cranked up the volume nob on the DJ system and everyone covered their ears. Everyone except Ed that is, who was right next to a speaker and was thrown the a wall from the pressure of the loud noise. "And thus Captain Melonhead saves the day once more-" WHAM!!! There ended the hero's courageous act as Ed tore back through the wall slamming Melonhead to the ground with one of his clawed tentacles.

"Oh lord…" Double-d said with his eye twitching in fear, "Sarah, get behind me!" The girl did as she was told while her monsterfied brother stumbled towards them roaring with glee. "Back to the firey depths of the underworld fowl abomination!" Rolf yelled angrily as he slammed a sharpened stick into its back angering it further. The farm boy swiftly dodged the vicious tentacles that attempted to slam into him and throw him about as he took aim and threw the stick once more, this time at one of his claws. Thwump! "Farewell!" Rolf yelled having successfully pinned one of its claws to the wall and slamming his fist into its jaw.

Roaring in pain Ed broke free and wrapped all his tentacles around Rolf at once with all his claws pointed at his head. "Rolf feels as if he must leave now…" CHOMP!!! There went Rolf, into the jug on the monster's back. Thwunk! "Hey you monster!" Double-d yelled throwing a piece of rubble at it, "Yeah I'm talking to you! Come and get me! Sarah, run!" Wasting no time at all the monster was hot on Double-d's heels as Sarah dodged out of harms way.

"Melonhead!" Sarah exclaimed shaking the boy, "come on! We need you!" The hero's eyes snapped open and he got up moaning a bit. "Sorry, any calls while I was away?" he asked with a sympathetic smile. "Get out there!" Sarah ordered, "Double-d's getting slaughtered! Oh, and also, try aiming for the jug the kids are all caught in! We need them safe!" "Got it!" Melonhead told her and rushed off with Splinter in hand.

"Come on!" Edd moaned in pain, "Is that all you got?" Roaring again Ed charged ferociously knocking his friend into a table then picked him up and slammed him on the ground on the other side of him. Just then the monster let out another roar as pain seered through him. "Gotcha," Melonhead said with a grin as he slammed Splinter into the glass jug cracking it a bit, "A few more hits and pow! You're going down buddy!" Without any time to react however Johnny was slammed through a table while Double-d got out a gun he had invented and fired on the jug cracking it more and more.

Agony surged through Ed's body as he spun around and looked through the red transluscent bug eyes. Letting out another roar his chompers split apart and his mouth gaped open as he slammed his maw down on Double-d gulping him into his mouth. Ferociously the child shot about inside of the monster's head not affecting it much. Schwchunk! "Ow…" he moaned sitting up inside the green jug, "Just great…"

"Geez…" Melonhead sighed reaching into the melon and rubbing the back of his head, "This ain't no Scam Drone, that's for sure!" Hearing the kid's voice it perked its head up, spotted Johnny, and charged. "Oh come on!" he yelled in desperation. Thinking quickly the hero jumped onto its head and ran to the jug. "Melon Head!" Double-d exclaimed causing everyone to look up. "Don't worry guys!" he yelled through the nearly sound proof glass, "Me and Splinter will get you out of there!"

Steadily he worked at the glass cracking it more and more until Ed spun around and knocked him off his back then pinned him down and made a low roar as he drooled. Suddenly everyone heard Double-d fire his gun one last time breaking the glass jug and releasing everyone inside as it screamed in pain. "Everyone!" he yelled, "Aim for the switch on his chest!" Immediately the kids got anything they could together and began to rip apart at the suit. "Darn this telomer base!" Edd cursed. "Telomer base…" Jimmy repeated, "You need heavy duty stuff to take that thing down!" Quickly the child rushed down to the basement and came back up with the gattling gun, "Everyone out of the way!!!"

The glass shards tore the suit to ribbons as the kids ducked for cover. Spotting Nazz Ed sped towards her but Kevin came out of nowhere and rammed him into the path of the shards again. Roaring in pain a final time the monstrosity finally collapsed and Ed crawled out. "Hiya guys!" he exclaimed and everyone sighed, the party torn to shreds. "So much for the party," Nazz sighed. "Never a dull moment with these clowns huh Splinter?" Melonhead said and Jimmy gave him an odd look, "hehe?" A few minutes later Johnny appeared again as Melonhead vanished and said, "At least the party's not a complete wreck. We still got the presents!"

"Hey yeah!" Nazz agreed and rushed over to the table they were kept at, "None are broken!" The kids cheered as Ed shouted a random comment. Sneaking over to Sarah for a minute Double-d handed her a box with a ribbon on it. "Here," he said, "I managed to snag this when your brother attacked and kept it safe, I made it myself." The girl let out a small gasp as she veiwed the glass figure of her in a princess outfit. "It's beautiful…" she sighed and gave Double-d her present, "Mine was handmade as well but not as…nice." "Oh my!" Double-d exclaimed looking at the enormous bug model, "Everything is perfect on it, thank you!"

"Eddy," Nazz said walking over to him, "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together and all but…I think I'm better suited staying with Kevin for now okay dude?" "But-" "But here's your present man," she told him and gave him the box with a smile. "Nazz!" Kevin called out waving her over and she kissed Eddy goodbye as he opened the box. "YES!!!!!" he cried out in joy veiwing the sugary orb of goodness and began sucking on it, "Finally! A jawbreaker!!!" "Here buddy!" Johnny exclaimed giving Plank a telescope as the piece of Wood apparently thanked him and Johnny winked back. "Jimmy, Johnny, front and center!" Rolf demanded then held out some presents to his fellow Urban Rangers, "You have earned these…once you clean up this party and make it spotless!" The duo's faces drooped as they heard the news and set about cleaning the walls with sponges. Ed meanwhile gave May something in a box.

"For me?" she asked with tears of joy and embraced him, "Oh big Ed!" Sliding the lid off though she had a confused look as she viewed the Buttered Toast. "Oops!" Ed said emptying some liquidy substance into it, "Forgot the gravy!" May accepted the present anyhow smiling and was dragged away by her sisters to get pummled for being the only one to receive a gift from their so called "boyfriends".

* * *

After about half an hour though everyone, including the Kankers, were all gathered together and dancing as Johnny bit people's noses with Eddy chasing him around angrily and wearing a bandage over said body part. "Why you little!-" he growled finally tackling him. "Nipped your nose Eddy!" he yelled ripping off the bandage and biting it again. "Yeow!!!" he cried out and tumbled into the punch bowl table flinging it onto himself. Meanhwhile Sarah and Double-d were now trying to outdance Kevin and Nazz while Ed moped about holding an empty box which he had kept the mistletoes in. "What's got you down man?" Eddy asked. "My date left me for my stomach," Ed whined and then ate the box forgeting about the mistletoe date and headed off to get some hot chocolate. It was indeed an exciting Christmas!

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked this short story I made up. I've been wanting to do some things with Ed's costume lately and never really knew how I should do it. Well Ed's suit was attracted to him because 1: Eddy turned it on and 2: it had his DNA left in it. I like that I had Captain Melonhead appear in this also and have wanted to add Jimmy's grudge into a story as well (if you think about it he really isn't a nice kid, very manipulative and cunning at times). So I decided, why not cram it all into one big story? And Tada! presto chango with a little Christmas magic! Well tell what you think if you've read down to here and Happy New Year! 

Also here's a trailer sorta thing for next season:

Melon Head leapt across rooftops and over to the town square as Eddy made his announcement. "Everyone," he sighed closing his eyes and raisning his hands on the podium, "I am sure that by now you all know that I am indeed Professor Scam. However I now renounce my ways of old and shall pay for any damages me and my crew might have cause in the past. We just ask you to allow us to open in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek, a business so we can make money, known as Ed co." At this Melon Head stared in disbelief as the speech ended and Eddy sat back down while Double-d came up. "First thing I would like to say is-" "BUTTERED TOAST!" "As I was saying," Double-d continued as Eddy dragged the dimwit back to his seat, "Ed co. shall rebuild any structure that has been damaged in the past and anyone can join in to help. I've reprogrammed all the Scam Drones myself so they can pitch in and we'll have Peach Creek and the surrounding areas repaired in no time! With your help of course." At this Eddy sighed pleasantly as he wrapped an arm around Ed's neck, "After a week in jail, Ed, I think we've earned the right to amend for our actions don't you?" "The gravy has never been as sloppy Eddy." The leader of the Ed's just rolled his eyes not understanding what, if anything, his friend was trying to say.

* * *


	20. Welcome to Edtropolis: part 2

Welcome to Edtropolis Part 2: The Survivors 

"Ugh…my head…" Johnny moaned as he sat up with his head throbbing and bandaged, "Where on earth am I?" "Hello Captain Melon Head," a young female voice said from behind him, "Welcome back home Johnny." Startled he wrapped a few sheets near him around his face and turned to see Sarah! The girl's clothes were all tattered and torn with her hair and face being extremely messy looking.

"Sarah?!" Johnny exclaimed astounded, "Is that really you?!" "Yes," she replied meakly stepping forward, "It's been a while…" "Wait a minute," the boy said pondering, "Wait! I don't have my Melon! You know who I am!" "Well yeah, it was sort of easy to tell. Sorry, but man are we glad you're here!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, "It's lucky Rolf got you here into the infirmiry as soon as possible!" "Rolf?!" Johnny shouted, "Where is he? I've been looking all over for him!"

"Behind you Johnny the Melon Hero," the foreigner's voice was heard from over his shoulder. Immediately Johnny spun around and quickly clutched his face to hide himself. "Do not worry Johnny," he told him putting up his hand, "Rolf has had his suspicions for some time now but nothing has been confirmed until thisw moment. Rolf will share this secret with no one fear not."

Sighing in relief and sympathy Johnny put his limbs down and relaxed as he looked about. "So what's happened?" "Well," Sarah said walking forward a bit, "Once you left-" "I know that much, Power Warrior told me." "Where is the honorable fighter?" Rolf asked folding his arms over eachother, "We have not heard from him for some time now." "He was killed," Johnny informed grimly, "And due to my overestimation Scam now has the Power Gem that was within his body." Upon hearing this Rolf let his arms down with a stern expression on his face, "Then we must, how you say, up the anti on our plan!"

"Plan?" Johnny asked, "What are you talking about?" "Well you see once everything went downhill," Sarah said, "Scam soon started a plan for entire world domination! He has within his hands now, since everything is at his command, the ability to create the ultimate weapon of mass destruction! He has nicknamed it the Doomsday Plan." "You're kidding…" Johnny said shocked, "And the military hasn't been able to stop it?!" "They've been of little to no help at all," Rolf reported, "Every time they try to enter their forces are either destroyed or enslaved and probably turned into drones."

"That's horrible!" Johhny exclaimed in frustration clutching his head, "We need to do something about it!" "Unforetunately we can't," Sarah told him sitting down on a chair, "Too little of forces and no weapons whatsoever is what we got." "What about?" "No!" Sarah yelled causing Rolf to shut his mouth. "What?" Johnny asked curious as to what they were talking about. "Rolf was just going to suggest using the Melon Armour," the farm boy replied, "but Sarah the demon girl shan't let him say a word about it." "What Melon Armour?" "It's just some test outfit we were making before you left. We were designing it to be used by you and resemble Melon Head, it would allow to do things you couldn't normally. But it is far too dangerous! Jimmy tried it on and it nearly killed him, we'd need an unbelievable energy source to power it otherwise it just feeds off your own energy."

The hero suddenly got an idea. "Hey!" he said, "I bet I could shut down the stupid little Doomsday Plan!" "Really?" Sarah asked as Rolf gave a questionable face. "Sure!" Johnny replied, "After all, I can still do anything I could as Melon Head!" "He is right," Rolf agreed, "But is it enough…" "No way," came a familiar voice from behind them as a metal door slid open, "Not with how battered he is right now." "May!" he exclaimed spinning around in disbelief, "You're still around?!" "Well duh," she said giving a small snort, "You don't think I'd be scared off so easily did ya? Anyhow, we need to get this boy all healed and renergized."

At that instant Johnny was dragged by the older girl into another room full of bubbling green liquid. "What is that?" Johnny asked nervously pointing at it. SPLOOSH!!! "Energizing liquid," May told him after launching him into it, "This used to be an old base of Scam underground and he used this to renergize his worn down Scam Drones!" "Gee, thanks," he replied shivering and sneezing, "This is just amazing…AHCHOO!"

* * *

"It is indeed foretunate to have Johnny back," Nazz said wrapping an arm around Sarah's neck, "But do you think he really has what it takes to bring down Scam's plan?" "I myself doubt it, but he's our best bet you have to agreed." Nazz just nodded her head closing her eyes slowly, "let's just hope he can do something to hinder Scam, he's on the brink of achieving his goal…" "Help…" "JIMMY!!!" Sarah screamed hugging her friend tightly and pulling him up, "What on earth happened?!" "Scam Drones…" 

Bang Bang Bang! "Wonder who that is…" Nazz said going over to the metal hatch they called a door, "I thought everyone was here…" "No!" Sarah screamed but it was too late as the blond undid the lock and opened it. "Hello," came the voice of Scam from in front of them, "You're looking as lovely as ever Nazz, and we were called on a report that an extermination squad was needed here! Scam Drones! Attack!"

* * *

"Ah," Johnny sighed lying back in the hollowed out hole in the floor finally used to the temperature, "This is actually rather enjoyable, and I feel like I just woke up." ZWAM!!! A lazer hit one of the computer consoles causing a huge explosion and upchucking our brave hero onto the metal ground. "That smarts…" Just then he was hoisted up on someone's shoulder and rushed into the room beyond which Rolf immediately locked as May put him on the ground. 

"Johnny the wood boy!" Rolf commanded saluting him, "Do you take it upon yourself to protect our world no matter the cost?!" "I do?" BLAM!!! The door was blasted open as Rolf crawled towards Johnny and handed him a key, "Then go Johnny the wood boy. Two doors down the hall, use this to unlock…you can have all the badges you want if you go…" Whump! A Scam Drone landed on the blue haired adolescent knocking him unconcious while May dragged Johnny along the long metal corridor.

BLAM!!! The girl hardly had time to cry out as a lazer blasted her far down the hall knocking her out as well leaving only Johnny. "Come on you monsters!" he yelled angrily as they all began firing at him at once. "Is that the best you can do?" he commented laughingly while jumping through the lazerfire and grabbing a gun from a nearby drone, "You guys really need some lessons, like this!"

BLAM! ZAP! WHAM! The drones fell in fives as the boy steadily took them out with there own firearm. Chukuck, chukuck! "Uh oh," he said checking the gun, "out of ammo…only one thing this can do now." BAM!!! The last drone was taken down from the lazer gun hurtled at it as Johnny dusted off his hands smirking when suddenly an echoing banging sound occurred.

Ed roared in anger as he broke down the wall next to the hero and turned his attention to Johnny, "Ed mad! Drones dead and pebble stuck in mask!" "Oh man…" he whispered to himself, "This is gonna hurt in the morning." The battle immediately began as the larger and ridiculously strong child tackled himself at him. Johnny easily dodged this by moving to the side but wasn't so lucky in the next attempt as Ed slammed his fist into his back slamming him straight through a few computers.

"Dang," Johnny said getting back up and cracking his neck, "he really is ticked off." The child didn't even have time to breathe as he leapt backwards to keep from being mashed into the wall by Ed's next charge. "I can't deal with you right now Ed, sorry, any other time might do though!" he exclaimed rushing back down the hall to the door Rolf mentioned and managed to get the key in, "Got it!" WHAM!!! Johnny was once more thrown about as Scam's henchboy uppercutted him into the ceiling dazing him a bit.

"I can't take too much more of this…" Johnny said feeling his knees about to collapse. Once more the attack from Ed came this time hurtling Johnny straight into a wall. "Ugh!" he moaned landing on the ground about to pass out as his hand landed on a sparking electrical cord, "I really can't stand up to Ed right now…what the?" Spotting the dangerous wiring he leapt above the charging henchman with it in hand and wrapped it around his neck making sure to tie it into a knot at the end, then proceeded back down the hall battered and bruised as the idiotic boy kept getting himself electicuted from struggling so much.

The door hissed open and Johnny slumped inside. "Oh my lord…" he gasped spotting the newly polished armour hanging on the stands on the platform in the middle of the room. He delicately rubbed his hands across the metal plating of the Melon Armour and took note of every little detail. It sure did look nice! "No time to waste! Everyone came through for me, I gotta do the same for them!" Johnny told himself strapping on the light but dense metal.

The chest plate and back plate connected straight into his system as he slipped it on it seemed and a hole about the size of a golf ball on the chest plate lit up. Next the metal shoe rims fit nicely on his sandals and created metal shoes over them while a jet pack's hyroglyphic impressions on his back plate glowed the same color of his chest plate's hole. Then came the gloves with a fresh supply of Acorn Bombs strapped around his belt. And finally he latched down the Melon Helmet with actual watermelon designs that glowed the same green color as well. VWUMP! A pole slid out of the floor in front of him. "SPLINTER!" he cried clutching his friend in his hand, "Are you ready for some Melon Time?"

Just then enormous worm-like Scam Drones dug into the room all around him and a hole in the ceiling opened up. "Well well well," Professor Scam laughed humorously spotting the newly decked out protector of Peach Creek, "I knew that the resistance had been working on a secret weapon to counteract my forces, but this is hardly what I was expecting! Shouldn't you be dead anyhow?" "Hey Scam?" Melon Head sighed with a smile as his nemesis raised an eyebrow, "shut up will ya?" With that he tossed one of his Acorn Bombs at the villain landing inside the Worm Drone he was on. "What the?" he said questionably, "What was an acorn supposed to-"

BOOM! The entire robot went up in flames launching Eddy to the ground as Melon Head jumped and then jumped again in mid air due to his jetpack. "He's still got it. Calling all troops, do not let Melon Head escape! I repeat! Do not let Melon Head escape!" Immediately all the Worm Drones dug up towards the surface as the other Scam Drones in the base stood on guard or scouted about for the hero with Double-d working the main computer's cameras.

* * *

"Man," Melon Head gasped clutching his chest and breathing rapidly, "This new suit is amazing but did you see those Scam Drones?! He's really built up his forces while we were on vacation eh? Well that just means more enemies to destroy! Cause it's Melon Time! Too bad this jet pack only allows me to double jump." Suddenly Scam Drones from down the hall began firing at him and he took cover behind some boxes which would soon become swiss cheese if the weapon fire kept up. 

'Gotta do somethin' he thought then remembered his Acorn Bombs. "Well," the hero said getting one out, "If they worked on that big of a Drone let's see how it does against these guys…" The Scam Drones mearly looked at the sphere not knowing what danger they were in as it bounced off one of their optics and onto the ground between them.

BOOM!!! The Drones shattered into pieces as the explosion went off turning them to strips and shrapnel. "Woah!" he exclaimed putting his hands over his head to block any debris that might fly his way, "Those pack a punch!" Feeling it was safe to get out Melon Head did so rushing over to where the Drones had been only to see their parts and a black mark on the floor where the bomb went off. "Hey Splinter," he said to his companion, "You remember that time I dressed up in Scam Drone parts to slip by security? Well the Drones don't seem that smart so how's about we try that again? Hehe."

Melon Head just looked about in fear as he got further and further into the base, determined evermore to push ahead. What scared Johnny the most aside from the shape the resistance base was in such a short time of being attacked, were the new Drone models that had been made. There were enormous bee looking ones that scouted about in packs and a few kind that just floated around like planes but could unfold into humanoid forms wielding deadly lazers. No Goliath Drones insight though but there were some Herculese Drones leading the normal humanoid Drones.

Hurriedly the hero slid open one of the metal doors and crept inside making sure to close it before taking off the Scam Drone shellsuit pieces. "Dang!" he exclaimed wiping his forehead after lifting up his mask a bit, "it sure gets hot in those things!" "Johnny…" moaned someone in the corner burried under rubble, "help…" "May!" he cried out throwing the debris off the Kanker's body, "What happened!?" "I'm not sure…" she coughed clutching his arms, "but right after you left Ed the Scam Drones caught, the worm ones, they swallowed me but ended up spitting me out here for some reason and Scam Drones inside them chained me up. Luckily and unforetunately I was freed from parts of the room that fell on me…"

"Oh man," he said helping her to her feet, "Good thing I came by, why do you think they put you in here?" "I really don't know Melon Head…" Suddenly the trio turned there attention to a bubbling noise from the center of the room. There green ooze was beginning to bubble and flood out of a grating in the floor and begin to melt anything it touched. "That explains it!" the hero yelped seeing what the substance was capable of, "Let's get you out of here!"

"Whoa!" May exclaimed as Melon Head picked her up bridal style and double jumped onto a dresser on the far end of the room. "Ah!" he cried out as the furniture began to sizzle and melt into the acidic goop before jumping to a wardrobe and out the top of the ceiling where the holes had been made when it fell on May. Making sure to set her down Melon Head proceeded back into the room and hopped across melting pieces of various things before reaching a valve and cranking it the other way around causing the goop to sink back to wherever it came from. "Phew!" he said letting out a deep breath as he caught the girl who jumped back into the room.

"Thanks kid," she told him, "It's probably safer in this room than out there but here, I got this from Big Ed while he was busy being dumb and cute." Johnny immediately took the keycard and slipped it into part of his belt. "It'll get you into Scam's main base," she let him know, "Johnny, you are truly our only hope, if you don't pull through, our world is done for!" Taking this into consideration Melon Head saluted May Kanker and double jumped and out of the room leaving her behind to hide till everything blew over.

* * *

"Where is he?" Professor Scam asked with a glare to his pal Double-d, "I want him dead, this can not be a repeat of the last few times!" "But Eddy, listen, there's a 99.9 chance that he won't succeed this time," he responded nervously with a smile. BLAM!!! The evil villain wiped off his hand from the oil of the Scam Drone he had just slammed his hand through, "You see that Double-d? That's gonna be you if you don't freaking kill that little twerp! I don't care about percents, if there's even one small chance to win that idiot always seems to pull through! Make it a hundred and one percent, do you hear me!?" 

Backing away Double-d covered his ears at the yelling as Scam ripped the genius' clipboard in half. "Er, gotcha Edd-Scam!" Double-d gasped out saluting with a terrified face, "It will be done…" "Good," Scam sneered with a twisted grin, "I will not be denied this time, not by some melon wearing punk! The world is mine!" With that Scam jumped on one of his worm drones and slithered off into the tunnels they had made.

* * *

"Geez," Melon Head whispered, "Securty's pretty tight here, better make use of my weaponry." The two Goliath Drones guarding the entrance to Scam's huge fort looked between eachother as an acorn fell between them. BOOM!!! The enormous Drones were knocked off their feet long enough for Melon Head to jump over them, slam open their skull plates, and destroy their brains with Splinter. Just then the alarms went off and he threw blasted them with some acorns as well. 

"Gotta get moving buddy, they know something's up now!" And just as predicted about a hundred or so Scam Drones of types began swarming out of the base on all sides blasting lazers everywhere. Just barely dodging the fire Melon Head charged forth and began double jumping everytime he touched the ground while launching acorn bombs and attacking viciously with Splinter. Finally the boy made it inside gasping for breath as his he looked about the interior with his visor.

Something was definitely up! There were Scam Drones all over the place working on an enormous mechanical column in the center of the room that went from the ground to the ceiling and possibly even higher. Suddenly the alarms inside blared as he was spotted and the ground drones began rushing towards him. Stealthily the hero leapt across the floor and onto a ladder which he shot the Drones from as he climbed up. Upon reaching the metal path above curling around the room more Drones attacked from both the air and the path.

He was able to knock the humanoid Drones off with ease but took a harder time with the airborne type as they flew about him shooting lazers. Just then he saw a new Drone up ahead, a humanoid one with two enormous clawed hands and blood red eyes. Black armour covered its shell suit and it had three slashes where its dollar or cent sign on its chest should probably be. Melon Head was shocked to find that this one was insanely harder to take down than the other Drones had been as it easily knocked him away with ease once he charged at it.

"Aw, geez!" he gasped in a mixture of pain and shock, "that thing is strong, Scam's really gotten a ton better with his designs! Wuh-oh!" The Drone uproached him again and yanked him off his feet by his shirt collar. Thinking quickly Melon Head dropped a few acorn bombs down the thing's chest plate as it threw him towards the door on to the next floor. CLANG! Johnny rubbed his head as he got up from the impact only to see something horrific, the drone had reached down its chestplate and threw the bombs straight back at him! The hero easily dodged most of them but wasn't so lucky on the last one.

BOOM!!! The explosion rocked the metal platform path knocking him back into an elevator which slid shut with a hiss and began moving upwards. He himself hissed as air passed between his clenched teeth. "Ugh!" he moaned checking his arm band to see how much energy his power suit had left. Didn't look too good, the energy ever depleting, though slowly, had taken a huge toll on that last attack.

"Hey buddy," Melon Head said taking out Splinter, "What ya think about how things have turned out? I know I shouldn't of trusted Scam but at the time we didn't have much of a choice. If I end up, you know, dying, tell the others I'm sorry if ya can." Apparently getting a response from the piece of wood he nodded as the elevator opened.

Drones were right there to greet him and he simply bashed his way through them all with Splinter until he once more saw the clawed Drone. "How'd he get up here so fast!?" the hero exclaimed amazed as he clutched his Melon Helmet only to spot a hole in the floor right next to it, "Okay, fine! Come and get me!" The deadly being charged forward, its claws extended and ready to rip apart Melon Head. Right before they were about to make contact the green cloaked child slammed Splinter into the ground and launched himself onto another metal path even higher up.

The boy ventured onward as he took a Drone's head in hand and yanked it right off its body then took its lazer gun and blasted the airborne Drones coming after him. "Finally," he sighed, "a weapon, this'll make things easier…hopefully." THUMP! The clawed Drone landed in back of him and attempted to cut him in half only to have the boy somerault out of the way and fire multiple times on his armour. "Dang!" he commented, "Scam's finally learned to not let them have blatant weak points! How am I gonna take this thing down?!"

SHRING! Oil and gears and metal shot forth from the hero's own armour as the claw slashed through it without much effort. Gasping he stood back up clutching the leaking chest plate and pointed the gun at the Drone's face. The Drone however was almost instantly in front of the hero and crunched the gun in its hand before kicking him over and pinning him down with its foot. Melon Head could merely watch as it raised its claw above its head about to strike.

About ten seconds past and nothing happened. "Hey, you gonna kill me or what?" he asked. Clang! It fell over with a huge blast wound on its backplate with its glowing eyes dimmed. "What the?" "Hey kiddo," May said helping him up, "figured you could use some help here, after all, even heroes need help ya know." "Thanks, how'd you get that powerful of a gun though?" "Oh, Jimmy and Sarah were working on it with blueprints that had been scrapped by Scam that I stole. It's just a prototype though." "Wicked!" Johnny exclaimed, "thanks for the help but I think I can take it from here ok?" "Gotcha!" May replied waving at him as he left for the elevator. Suddenly she heard something behind her and a claw came down…

"Alright buddy," he told Splinter, "this is it!" There it was! The end of the huge mechanical column where the power source was blazing bright as day. In a heroic manner Melon Head trotted forward when suddenly the clawed Drone burst out of the floor in front of him! "I thought May took you down! Ugh!" The Drone threw him clear across the neon hyroglyphically walled room.

"Ah!" the hero screamed as it dropped down with both claws pointed at his body. Luckily he rolled out of the way just in the nick of time to escape death but not fast enough to escape being caught under the Drone's foot. Slowly it got over and sat on him pinning him down and about to finish him off with its claws. "Hey buddy!" Melon Head exclaimed as he got out an acorn bomb and tossed it into the column's core, "looks like you got something else to take care of!"

Immediately the Drone got up and ran over to the core trying to get the bomb as Johnny got in another elevator and began heading towards the roof. BLAM!!!! The elevator rocketed up its shaft from the burst of flames which began flooding the entire fortress and he was spat out onto the roof where it burst open. "Uh…" he moaned shaking his head as he stripped himself of his energy draining armour, "that armour sure increased my power but boy did that ever hurt! At least I got a work out from it though…"

"Ah," came a Scam's voice, "you're late. Melon Head, please come over here." Exhausted the hero stumbled about over to the edge of the roof as he saw smoke rise from all sides. "Tell me," his advesary commanded as he threw his hand out showing him the metal and cardboard coated city, "what do you see?" "An abominable landscape devoid of free will and rights." "Is that what you think?" Scam mused putting a hand to his chin and smiling, "I think of it as a world that can be controlled and pushed towards great goals, in a sense, I would be a better leader for humans." Just then Melon Head felt a gun pressed up against his throat and Scam's other arm around his neck. "Pretty soon," he told the hero, "The whole world will be like this and the only thing standing in my way that can stop me, is yourself."

* * *

Well, hope you all liked the latest chapter of Captain Melon Head. Sorry it took so long and just to let everyone that might be confused know this story and Melonhead Returns have nothing to do with eachother. The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head are made by me while MelonHead Returns is produced by Panda-Senpai. Someone got confused over the two earlier is all ; Well this next chapter I think is going to be the last for the season and over I don't really care for this season that much but hey, don't let my opinion change yours lol. Don't worry, next season's going to be a blast! I garuntee it with all the action and mysteries and Ed Co. oops! Well just read and reply people and tell me what ya think. Have a nice day, I'll update as son as possible.  



	21. On the Brink of the Apocolypse

The Ed, Edd n Eddy characters and Edtropolis belong to AKA and everything else to me (especially the Power Gems, no takey) Now let's get on with this season finale!

* * *

Welcome to Edtropolis Part 3: On the Brink of the Apocolypse 

Melon Head could hardly stay standing as Scam slammed his fist into his stomach for about the fifth time. "Oh come on!" he yelled a bit angry, "This can't be how our final fight ends Captain Melon Head! I demand your best for your demise and my ultimate satisfication!" "Is that what you want?" Melon Head asked coughing out some blood, "I'm sorry to disappoint you." WHAM!!! The hero was sent flying into the side of the roof of the tower from Scam's fist. "No," Scam hissed with a frown, "This can't be how it ends Melon Head! I will not make my mark in history with my victory over my enemy being nothing more than slapping him around a bit! Beam of Bankruptcy!"

The blast ripped the flooring off the roof and sent Captain Melon Head flying to another building entirely as the blast hit the support beam and brought the building down that Scam stood on. Panting Johnny took off his Melon Helmet he had kept on his head and sighed in pain. The armour had taken a serious toll on his energy supply and he felt like he was going to pass out any second now. "Geez buddy," he said to Plank, "I really think I don't have it in me to take down Scam this time…but we gotta try don't we? Not only for the sake of Peach Creek but for the entire earth! We gotta pull through!"

With that Melon Head slapped the helmet back on and snuck into the door on the roof of the building he was on. "Whoa…" he exclaimed quietly as he looked around at all the glowing neon circuits decorating the walls, "Where are we…" "Melon Head," came a robotik voice from the center of the room where the wires flowed from a suspended humanoid object. Stumbling about the hero finally made over in front of the figure and looked up astounded, "SLICER!!!" "Hello Captain Melon Head, welcome back," the android responded with a crackly voice, "I just preferred that you would have returned sooner. After you left Scam who secretly kept me alive hooked me up to this building where he has been having me monitor every inch of Edtropolis from in search of survivors and/or power gems."

"This is horrible!" Melon Head gasped angrily, "We need to get you out of here!" "STOP!" Slicer commanded with some sparks spurting from his neck, "as much as I'd love to get down from here Scam would still be able to hook the Power Gem back up to it and use that as a power source if he wasn't already using it to power his doomsday device. I've been wanting to get blueprints out to people but I'm not able to send them, do you have a disk of some sort we could use?" Searching around in his pocket Melon Head pulled out a floppy disk and held it up, "Will this do?" "Perfect," Slicer replied as his body sparked, "Insert it into the wall." "Say what?" Johnny asked scratching his helmet in confusion and looking at the wall, "Well, if you say so…" Upon touching it to the wire covered walls the floppy was sucked into them and some wires parted on the wall revealing huge TV screens.

"It's done," Slicer told him as the floppy was spat back out into Melon Head's hands, "All the blueprints in my memory banks have been stored on that, but you need to get going." Melon Head got the hint as he saw the screens showing Professor Scam in a ten foot tall mech with an insane toothy grin on his face searching about the city. "Just do me a favor on the way out old buddy," Slicer told Melon Head, "Destroy the support beam to this place on the first floor, it should take down this place and with it all communications and security cameras." "But what about-" Slicer looked sternly at the boy and shook his head, "I'm an android, humans are much more valuable and besides, I'm supposed to protect people since I'm a hero right?"

* * *

BOOM!!!! "What the?!" Professor Scam exclaimed as he saw his communications tower go down in the distance, "NO!!! That brat is so DEAD!!!" With that the evil villain pressed a few buttons on his mech and wings sprouted from its back alowing it to soar into the air. "At least I know where you are now hero! There's no way you can take down the Professor Scam Flier Mach 3!" Firing insanely at anything in his path Scam flew off towards the downed tower and searched about like a vulture stalking its prey. 

"Alright, that shoulda done it eh buddy?" Melon Head asked Splinter before he noticed a rather large winged shadow beneath his feet causing him to look up, "unless he already knew where we were…" Quickly the hero somersaulted out of the way as Scam landed with a loud crashing sound and looked into his opponents eyes. "Oh hey Melon Head, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop, ya know? Say hi and all that jazz," the professor said with a smile as he held back his hate and spite at the moment, "Yeah…was that my communications tower?"

Hesitating Melon Head stumbled backwards and landed in the rubble, "What is that thing?" "Oh this?" Scam replied with a sly grin as he looked down his mech, "It's the Professor Scam Flier Mach 3! It comes complete with the latest in particle beam technology, thin heavy wings made of millions of lazers stacked tightly together, a diamond shellsuit, lazer disks, energy drainers, and various other things." Staring wide eyed Melon Head didn't know what to say…or even do for that matter. "That's…nice…"

Suddenly Scam leapt into action as he charged towards Melon Head and fired a particle beam from the Dollar sign on the headpiece which the hero just barely dodged before the mech slammed down in front of him and whipped itself around tossing him into a wall with a long tail. Painfully Melon Head peeled himself from the structure and ducked before two lazer disks fired from the mech's sides were able to take his head off. Unnoticed however, the disks were coming right back at him as Scam charged up another particle beam and fired.

Johnny noticed just in the nick of the time that the lazers were swirling back towards him and leapt backwards out of the way allowing the disks to get caught in the beam and followed it onto a set path back towards the particle beam generator on the mech's head. Scam didn't have time to do anything and took the blow full force as it blew up his mech's armoured head entirely spewing a huge cloud of smoke and sparks all around.

Seeing his chance Melon Head rushed forward into the smoke and slammed Splinter into the evildoer's face tumbling him backwards. "Alright Scam!" he yelled picking him up by the mech's collar, "you're beaten!" "What makes you say that kiddo?" Scam asked with a grin as he grabbed Melon Head with a claw on the mech and tossed him through a few walls, "I'm just getting started!"

"Ah geez," he moaned as he got back up out of the rubble and saw Scam flying straight at him. Swiftly Melon Head leapt out of the way of the mech's path as it decided to lock and fire at him with various lazers on its body. Melon Head however did everything he could to dodge the lazer fire and leapt onto the mech's back as Eddy charged at him on foot this time. "How's about we go for a little ride?" Melon Head suggested ripping open the mech's back with Splinter, "I suggest a trip to the afterlife for you!"

Before he could get finished though he was tossed off onto the ground and pinned there by one of Scam's metal talons on the mech. "Funny," the villain replied, "I was going to suggest the same exact trip for you!" Angrily he raised one of the mech's claws and brought it down. SHRING!!! The two could only stare in shock as the arm of the mech fell off onto the ground with a clean cut through it. "Thanks buddy," Slicer said to Melon Head with his hands behind his head, "just returning the favor." "SLICER!" the hero and villain said at once in varying tones, "You're alive!?"

"In the, er, metal," Slicer replied and leapt onto Scam's mech slicing off the lazer turrets. "HEY!" Scam exclaimed and grabbed the android only to throw him across the battlefield into a huge computer screen shocking him. "Slicer!" Melon Head cried out and slammed Splinter into the evil boy's stomach causing him to crouch over in pain as he slammed his elbow into the back of Scam's head sending him to the ground. Instantly Melon Head leapt over to the android and slipped into an open manhole cover as Eddy got back up only to see his opponents gone. After having quite a tantrum he sent out a message from his communicator.

* * *

"You think you're gonna be alright?" the hero asked Slicer, "You look pretty badly burnt." "No worries," he replied giving a thumbs up sign as he slouched against a wall and sputtered and sparked, "Not in any shape to continue fighting though, you gotta finish Scam! If you let him get his way now the whole world's done for!" Nodding Johnny stood up and ran off back to the ladder he'd come in from when he heard a voice. 

"Melon Head?" Jimmy asked from a jail cell behind him desperately as he reached his hands out, "You came to save me!" "Um, no offense," he replied walking over and busting the lock with Splinter, "But I didn't even know they had had you locked up here." Just then he looked behind Jimmy and spotted a drain with green ooze surrounding it, the stuff that would have finished May if he hadn't intervened.

Suddenly the boys heard some lazer fire from farther down in the sewers and Melon Head led Jimmy to Slicer before running off to see what the commotion was all about. "You will never take Rolf demons!" the blue haired foreigner yelled at the Drones while leaping about the room and occasionally taking one down. "It's melon time buddy," Johnny sighed and tackled a Drone before breaking its head off and grabbing its lazer gun which he used to down two others with from behind and smashed a third one's face in once it turned around.

Rolf panted quite a bit worn out as he slammed his foot through the face of the last remaining Drone and smiled at Melon Head, "Rolf thanks the boy of produce but there's no time to waste! Rolf overheard what happened from some Drones, how you took down Scam's device. Congrats but Scam had a backup plan! That insane boy is now going to use a self destruct device he planted far underground to blow up the entire earth!" "WHAT?!" Melon Head screamed in shock and shook his head, "Where exactly is this happening?!"

"Rolf was able to swipe this," he replied handing Johnny a printed out map of the sewers with an X at the lowest part, "You had best hurry!" Hastily Melon Head began to run off through a nearby door when all of a sudden a TV screen flickered on off to the side and Scam's face appeared as he laughed maniacally. "Calling all heroes, far and wide!" Scam hollered, "Dear Captain Melon Head, I just wish to inform you that I have planted a bomb deep down in the sewers that will annihilate our entire planet when it goes off! If I can't have a world without you on it then I'm gonna make sure there's no world at all!"

Melon Head's jaw dropped in awe as he witnessed Scam announcing that he was actually going to attempt such a feat and it dropped even more at the next screen displayed. "Ah yes," Scam laughed waving his hand across May Kanker's figure on a screen next to him which then zoomed out to reveal Sarah and Nazz also, "I have also tied up these losers on the tallest tower in Edtropolis and strapped bombs to each of them! You know, I always find it more fascinating to give a hero some kind of motivation and complication in their person where they must overcome everything! Whether you can live up to both these or not has yet to be seen but ah well, you either are traumatized and depressed for the rest of your life for losing your friends or you let everyone die! Oh, and just so you know, I'll be safe in my space station I'm having created which I'll be beamed up to from down here at the bomb so I can start over on another planet! Sayonara for now Melon Brat!"

With that the screen flicked off and Melon Head looked at Rolf worriedly. Rolf stared back and looked at the ladder leading to the surface. Hastily Melon Head sped up the steps of the ladder and ran out onto the streets of Edtropolis once more as Rolf followed him. Meanwhile Jimmy had overheard everything and ran off after making sure Slicer would be alright. "Ok," he said to himself peering around a corner of the sewers and running farther into them after looking over the map, "While Melon Head and Rolf are off freeing our buddies I need to get down to that bomb and deactivate it somehow before Earth's destroyed!" Jimmy ran farther down into the sewers as they got darker and darker…

* * *

"Alright Rolf!" Melon Head said sternly as he looked up the tower their friends were being held at, "You go in from this side, I'll come in from the back and we'll meet at the top alright?" "Affirmative," he replied and busted the doors down as he crashed in and began to fight off Drones. Melon Head almost immediately was swarmed by Drones as they came about from the back and fired at him. Taking careful aim he threw Splinter like a spear through one and swiped its weapon before blasting three through the chest and flipping one over his head as he ran through the swarm. 

FWOOSH! Melon Head dodged out of the way just as a Goliath Drone whipped a chain around and slammed it through the side of a building almost taking his head off. "Jeez!" he exclaimed and shot a few more Drones that were charging at him before taking their guns also and firing at two more. Just then another chain came around from behind which he leapt over and backwards somersaulted out of the way of the first one. Thinking quickly Johnny got up against the leg of the first Goliath Drone as the other one's chain flung at him. CLANG!!! He had leapt out of the way just in time to dodge the chain as it wrapped around the first Goliath Drone's leg pulling it over and causing it to break through the side of a building.

"Please," Melon Head laughed as he stood over the Drone, "Don't get back up. Suddenly all the Drones and Melon Head looked up as there was a loud creek from the building the Drone had smashed into and they all began to run as it started to come down. The two Goliath Drones didn't have time to move out of the way and were ultimately smashed under the buildings along with quite a few Hercules and regular Drones while Melon Head ran out of the way and flung himself into the backdoor of the building his friends were at and locked it as the building crashed into more buildings like a huge domino.

"Aw man, now I haven't done something that destructive in quiet a while," he sighed and got up to creep around the darkened back area of the building. "Well I dunno," one Drone said to another with its arm wrapped around a pole, "I myself don't think this is the best decision but hey, I mean come on, not like we can oppose him, Scam'd have us destroyed." "I know what you mean man," the other Drone said taking a sip of what looked like oil after lowering his faceplate, "I'd rather be led by that smart one myself but hey, that's just me, and if the dumb one led us that would just be plain fun!"

A bit weirded out Melon Head trudged onwards and eventually found his way to a door which he slipped through into a huge generator room with hundreds of Drones scurring about. Almost immediately they became aware of Melon Head and all charged at him as he leapt up stairs and shot charged through herds of them knocking many over railings to the floor below where they smashed on the metal. Just then three jet-looking Drones rocketed at him and he took out two with Drone guns and leapt on the one in front of him and began to pilot it through the chaos towards the roof passing many rooms built around the generator on the way up.

"Uh oh," he said seeing the holes leading to the roof beginning to close and he leapt off onto a catwalk where he knocked a Drone off and took its gun which he used to blast a few normal Drones and fired about tens time into the chestplate of a Hercules one before kicking it over the edge of the railing and fired over and over at the generator. Ka-click! The lazer ammo was depleted as a Goliath Drone crept up behind him and whipped its chain in his direction only to have him jump out of the way and connect with the exposed generator column which sent a million volts through its shellsuit a second before the chain disintegrated and Johnny kicked it into the clearing around the generator where it fell towards the base and caused the generator to burst into a column of flames.

All the Drones on the lower floors desperately ran towards the exits as their shadows danced along the walls and the ones on the upper floors either got on flying Drones or jumped over the railings towards their demises below. "Well, it's times like this that I wish I had wings," Melon Head said doubtfully hopped over the edge of the railing as the floor got too hot and he landed on one of the Jet Drones, "And what luck!" Melon Head instantly took control of the Drone and dangerously swerved it upwards towards the sealed off exits to the roof that were now burning off, "This is gonna hurt!"

BLAM!!! Luckily for Melon Head the Drone's nose was pointed upwards farther than his body and it was annihilated as it smashed through the hole spewing the hero out onto the roof with a column of sizzling fire blazing behind him. "Melon Head!" Nazz, Sarah, and May cried out in happiness and fear as he leapt over and untied them flinging their bombs off into the streets below while the roof began to crack from the heat below, "Um…" Just then the group spotted a floating hovercar off to the side and all leapt into it as the building's structure crumbled and blew up!

"Thanks," Johnny sighed with sweat dripping down his face, "I just hope Rolf's alright." "Oh don't worry," the foreign boy's voice came from the pilot's seat as he smiled back at them, "And nothing against you or anything but you've got a planet to save so here's your stop!" With that Rolf landed next to a manhole cover and let the hero out before taking off into the sky again and giving him a thumbs up sign. Melon Head nodded and flipped open the sewer cover with Splinter before leaping down into it.

* * *

"Well, that sucks," Scam sighed with a smile on his face as he slouched in a chair next to the bomb and talking through a communicator, "I guess no traumatic life grudge, ah well. This bomb's gonna go off in a few minutes and Double-d's already got the teleporter up and running. He's never gonna make it in time." FWOOM!!! Scam spun around tense and looked at where the explosion had come from, the back of the bomb! "What the heck's going on here!?" he yelled angrily and spotted the girly boy, Jimmy, "YOU!!!" 

Furiously he yanked the child up by his collar and slammed the palm of his hand into his cheek spinning him around the room before he hit a wall and fell over with tears in his eyes. Almost ready to literally tear the kid apart Scam's eyes flashed for a second and he picked Jimmy up, "You'll make a good hostage…Double-d! Get to fixing this here bomb!" "Um…" the boy genius murmured nervously as he rubbed his arm, "I can fix it but the bomb's explosion's gonna be delayed now…" "Just do it," Scam hissed evily as he tied Jimmy's hands up and looked at his computer screen which had a picture of his space station that was nearly complete as he twirled Power Warrior's Power Gem around on his finger, "He can't stop me now…"

* * *

"Hiyah!" Melon Head yelled as he slammed his foot through a few Drones and took their weapons before hugging the wall to avoid lazer fire from around the corner. Cautiously the remaining Drones approached the corner and spun around it with their weapons pointed at where Melon Head's face should have been. Instead the hero spun around on the ground with his legs extended and knocked them all off their feet before kicking their faceplates in and continuing on deeper into the sewers. 

More lazer fire came and Melon Head charged through the swarms of bipedal robots until he came to a Goliath Drone and ran up its chain, slammed open its head, and leapt off after firing into its brain and ran onwards passing generators and powering devices and various Drones. "Scam's really got things guarded down here!" he exclaimed as he dodged some lazers, "these things just keep coming! I'm surprised the bomb's taking so long to go off but I'm not complaining about that."

A few jets swerved by him and he leapt onto one's back taking control and ramming it into a few Hercules Drones knocking them over the edges of the railing into some boiling mamga. The tunnels were now glowing bright orange from the deadly liquid that had begun flowing through them a few chambers back with only railings and catwalks suspending the hero and Drones above it. Technological machinery littered the walls and tall columns of lava filled glass appeared every so often connecting to the wall and below the magma.

WHAM!!! Johnny was stopped by a robotic fist slamming into his jaw which flipped him over the side of the railing. Luckily he grabbed hold of the bottom of the catwalk and flipped himself up around the other side landing on the railing and perching there to study his attacker. "My lord…" he murmured as Marie Kanker turned around slowly.

The girl's body was completely covered in reddish brown robotic armour with pipes running through it. Her limbs however, were cloaked in silver segmented armour pieces ending at her knees and elbows where more reddish brown armour appeared and formed a sort of glove for her hands with silver fingers sticking out. Her legs were now like that of a bird's or dinosaur's complete with segmented razor tallons for toes. Her chest plate was reddish brown also with leathery shoulder pads covering her shoulders while her stomach was silver and segmented connecting to her reddish brown pelvic plate. Even her face was different as she now had a robotik looking eye that looked like a saiyan scouter with a red pupil in it (for those that know what saiyans are) where her uncovered eye had always been that scanned the room delicately until it locked onto Johnny.

"Well well well," she said with a dark smile, "Looks like you aren't that easy to kill, what fun we're going to have!" "What the heck happened to you?" Johnny asked sitting on the railing and looking her over again as she posed. "You like it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and thrusting out her chest, "Double-d was starting a new "Super Soldier" project and I was just ever so eager to comply when he asked if I wanted to help." "But you became his lab subject if you don't realize!" "Ah," she sighed pleasantly, "Small price to pay to make me lover happy." "Yeah, giving up your humanity is really a small price," Melon Head mocked and jumped down onto the catwalk, "Anyways, I don't have time for you, I need to get to Scam pronto!"

"Well make time!" she yelled back with an insane smile, "Cause you aren't going anywhere unless you go through me first!" "Bring it!" WHAM!!!! Melon Head didn't have even a second to react as Marie extended her deadly robotic foot and roundhouse kicked the boy in the face launching him into a wall. "Ok," she replied with a laugh, "It's brought!" With that she leapt about twelve feet in the air and landed right in front of Johnny as he fell off the wall and grabbed him. Marie then spun him around in the air above her head and twirled him around her body slamming his face into each railing before finally tossing him into a pipe of lava.

Desperately Melon Head clung to the pipe as he slowly slid to his doom below with Marie laughing above. FWISK!!! Suddenly Melon Head was launched back onto the catwalk by someone on swinging on a chain who landed beside him. "The Hairless Hawker thought you might need assistance boy of fruit," the brown clothed vigilanti with a hack head covering his normal one said with a smirk as he peered at the cyborg in front of them, "let's send this demon back to where it came from shall we?" "With pleasure," Melon Head replied cracking his knuckles and getting out Splinter.

The Hairless Hawker made the first move and launched himself at Marie landing in front of her feet and leapt up only to be caught by her robotic foot and thrown into a wall behind her from it. "The Hairless Hawker has never felt such pain," he moaned as he slumped back to the ground and got up throwing himself at the cyborg again while Melon Head did the same. WHAM!!! Marie had then launched herself up into the air as the heroes collided and slammed her feet back down on top of them.

"You're really starting to bore me guys," she sighed and held them up with one of her feet, "I'm gonna kill you now alright?" The duo desperately struggled to break free in vain while Marie held one of her hands in front of their faces and a sharp silver dagger appeared out of the palm of it. "Sayonara," she said with a smile as she pulled her arm back. CLANG!!!! "Not so fast," Melon Head replied holding Splinter in front of them blocking the dagger and bounced it back then slammed Splinter into her neck allowing them time to finally break free, "my sidekick still has some juice left in him."

"Melon Head," the Hairless Hawker said holding his arm in front of the hero and looking at him, "I'll handle this abomination, you must go stop that bomb!" "Right!" he replied nodding doubtfully as Marie got back up with a spiteful glare on her face and he leapt. Taking the oppurtunity Johnny leapt up and landed on her head, then launched himself off it and through a door leading farther into the sewers. "Oh no you don't Melon Brat!" she yelled but was caught on the leg by a chain whip and pulled back down. "The Hairless Hawker can entertain you in his absense, Melon Head has important matters to tend to."

* * *

"My my," Scam sighed looking at the countdown screen, "just about ten more minutes and this planet goes kablooey. I sure will miss this place though, after all it's the closest I've ever gotten so far…ah well! I'm sure there'll be many other planets full of life haha!" "Not so fast Scam!" Captain Melon Head yelled as he flipped down into the chamber from above and slammed his foot into the evil kid's face. "What the!?" Scam exclaimed getting back up and looking at the hero, "How did you get here so fast!?" "Had a bit of help, it pays to actually have friends you know." Angrily Scam looked around the room and bit his lip and spotted the teleportation device. 

Unforetunately Melon Head also saw the machine and leapt in front of it blocking the way, "You aren't backing down from this Scam, you're gonna pay for what you've done!" "Not likely kid!" he replied and leapt back into the shadows and stepped out in a huge mech, "You see I'm sort of fed up with you so I'm betting it's you that's gonna get the lesson!" Melon Head just barely was able to leap out of the way of the enormous fist before it sweapt the floor and grabbed hold of the hero.

"I like to call this prototype the younger brother of the Scamzord, the Scambot!" Scam laughed maniacally before throwing Melon Head across the room into a blue tube spraying the liquid inside all about. The room was filled with the blue tubes with no lava at all in the chamber. The transportation device was off to a little outlet in the side of the room with a bunch of technological stuff and the bomb was in the center of the chamber taking up most of the space. "Why aren't you running Melon Freak?!" Scam laughed insanely as he slammed the mech's foot down in front of the hero, "I would if I were you!" "Well you're not me!" he replied jumping up and slamming Splinter into the cockpit's glass covering.

"Hey!" he yelled and smacked Melon Head away from the cockpit like a fly as cracks appeared on the glass, "That's cheating!" "Oh gee," Melon Head mocked leaping up and running up the mech's arm before smashing Splinter into the glass again, "Should I follow the rules of some insane wannabe villain or save the earth any way I can? Gee, I really wonder." Angrily Scam cursed and yelled before spinning around and slamming the Mech's foot into Johnny launching him into another tube above the tied up Jimmy flooding the kid below in the liquid.

"JIMMY!" Melon Head exclaimed and pulled the kid out of the substance, "Are you okay!?" Nodding his head Jimmy laid back on the floor with the contraints melted off him, "stay on task! Scam's right behind you!" Quickly Melon Head spun around and jumped high in the air landing on the mech's foot as it came down where he used to be. Viciously he began to tear away at the joint on the thigh of the mech with Splinter until it began to loosen and wobbled as the Mech walked.

Suddenly the mech's large hand slammed down onto the thigh and Melon Head leapt off as it smashed against the joint shattering it into little shards and the mech fell over spasming. "You little brat!" Scam cursed slamming his fists against the cockpit's glass. Just then the glass covering shattered as Scam looked about in disbelief and tore out of the mech before realizing just how much time was left. "One minute until Terra Termination is put into effect," the mechanical voice sounded around the sewers causing everyone to look at the speakers.

Frantically Ed and Double-d charged into the chamber only to see the portal in the teleportation device not activated. "Where's Marie Eddy?" Double-d asked a bit worried and spotted Melon Head and Jimmy free, "And uh…oh dear…" "Double-d! Start up the portal now!" Scam ordered, "We're out of here!" "But Eddy!" Ed cried, "Think of the toast! All the toast will be gone!" "Shut it retard!" Scam replied as he spun around and shot his pal with his Ray of Riches knocking him out, "I don't have time for your nonsense!" "Eddy!" Double-d cried now rushing over to Ed, "How can you be so mean?" "Start the machine or we're dead ya idiot!" Scam ordered once more and turned around only to have Melon Head launch himself into him and pin him to the floor.

"Jimmy," Melon Head said calmly to the boy behind him as he tossed him a screw driver, "I need you to go around and unscrew all the plates holding that bomb in place alright?" "Roger," he replied and ran to a corner where he began unscrewing a plate. "What are you doing? It'll still explode in the chamber and it's too big to move into another area! Even if you can get it higher up to the surface the earth is going to be badly damaged no matter what!" "We're going to avoid such an occurance Scam, and you're going to pay for everything you've done," Melon Head hissed.

Quickly Jimmy unscrewed another plate and moved onto the next at the opposite end of the bomb. The teleportation machine hummed to life and a portal appeared in the center of the device leading to a technological throne room, "Everything's all set Eddy, er, Scam, let's get out of here!" "There we go!" Jimmy exclaimed and took the last plate off, "The bomb's unhooked Melon Head!" Just then Melon Head was launched off Eddy by a huge blast from his forehead. "Sorry Melon Head," Scam laughed getting to his feet with the Power Gem on his headband, "But I got a ride to catch! Ray of Riches!"

The Power Gem inceased the blast tenfold and slammed the hero around the entire chamber eventually getting stopped by Ed's body causing him to wake up. "Buttered Toast?" the dumb Ed stated and hopped to action by taking after Jimmy, "Intruder!" "AH!!!" the kid screamed and began to run around the chamber while Scam and Melon Head continued their battle. "Ray of Riches!" he yelled again causing the beam to tear across the whole room and throw Melon Head into another blue tube, "How fitting it is that you I beat you and cause your ultimate failure.

"Ten seconds till Terra Termination, evacuate immediately!" the robot voice sounded as numbers flicked across screens on the room. 10. Melon Head got back up and knocked Jimmy out of Ed's way only to be hit himself by the strong kid. 9. Scam got over Melon Head and knelt down with a leg on either side of him as he powered up his Ray of Riches again. 8. Splinter was flung out from beneath Johnny and he slammed Scam's face away causing him to shoot into the ceiling and the hero grabbed the Power Gem before throwing Scam into a wall. 7. Jimmy was once more being chase by Ed and got an idea as he put himself against the back of the bomb.

6. Ed charged again and Melon Head tackled Double-d out of the way of the portal. 5. Jimmy sidestepped and Ed slammed headfirst into the bomb and launched it through the portal while at the same time knocked himself out. 4. Scam got back up and threw himself at Captain Melon Head before the hero counteracted and did a series of super fast moves with Splinter using the power of the Power Gem which was now glowing in his hand. 3. Scam was launched backwards into a wall again and Melon Head threw the Gem through the portal onto the bomb. 2. Scam cried out in deperation as Melon Head leapt over to the teleportation device. 1 The hero slammed his sidekick into the computer part of the machine and the portal closed. 0

* * *

"Nazz," Sarah said hugging the other girl, "I'm real scared…" BOOM!!!! The two girls looked up into the night sky from the tower they were sitting on to see a huge explosion high above the earth which brightened up Edtropolis. "Whoa…" Nazz said wrapping her arm around Sarah, "this is weird…" "So…" Sarah said curiously, "You think they did it?" "I think so," Nazz said smiling back at her, "I really do."

* * *

Scam groaned angrily as Melon Head and The Hairless Hawker pulled him tied up with Ed and Double-d out of the sewers. "Well," Melon Head sighed, "looks like I saved the earth after all huh Scam?" "Shut it brat." "Well," The Hairless Hawker laughed, "looks like they're going to jail." "They sure are!" Melon Head agreed and turned to look at his companion but he was gone, "Where'd HH go?" "He ran off," Jimmy told him, "I did all I could to stall Scam." "You did good," the hero complimented and yanked Double-d up, "Any amount of time that we could get was worth it. Alright brainy one, where are the controls to shut down the forcefield around the city and a communications device." 

"The defenses have been down ever since we've been with the bomb," Double-d informed with a stern look, "We never thought you'd actually stop us and here, you can contact anyone you want from that!" Cathing the wristwatch in his hand Johnny dialed a few numbers and began talking to some military person. "I WAS SOOOO CLOSE!!!!!" Scam yelled angrily as he had a little tantraum, "If it weren't for that Jimmy and Melon Brat I would have actually won!" "Don't forget the Hairless-" "Shut it Ed! Don't mention anything that contributed to our defeat unless you want me madder than I'm already getting!" Double-d merely sighed wondering just what life would be like if these two weren't his friends.

* * *

Well, I hope this was a good enough season finale for the Chronicles of Captain Melon Head. If you think this is an acceptable ending for the entire series I suggest you don't read any more because I am continuing to type more of this story and have another season planned out. I know it's taken forever to do this chapter finally but I got it and school's finally out! WOOHOO!!! That means a ton more time to work on my stories for all you veiwers out there. Be sure to tune into things like When You Wish Upon an Ed and some other things I'll be typing up this summer (I really wanna get farther in the Necronomia story but I'm stuck on the Hosptila of Horrors chapter at the moment) Well, read and review and stuff and hope you enjoyed this season, even though I didn't like it as much as the other season I enjoyed typing it and Happy Summer! By the way, I recorded most of the latest Ed, Edd, n Eddy marathon, may they be in our hearts forever, the final original Cartoon Cartoon...I sure miss the days when the cartoons hosted Friday nights instead of live people with crappy stuff now...ah well, times change I plan to bring good times back to cartoons in the future! Sayonara for now!  



	22. Repairing the Damage

Repairing the Damage 

The morning sunrise kissed the newly rebuilt cul-de-sac as Captain Melon Head swung about the trees to get home from his night of hard crime fighting. Apparently every criminal possible had thought that just cause the battle in Edtropolis was finally over they could ransack the remains; well that sure as heck wasn't happening on this hero's watch. Luckily he also had Slicer and the Hairless Hawker to occasionally aid in catching the criminals while he tackled others. Scam had been forced to return everyone he turned into Drones back to normal and was thrown in jail with Double-d and Ed getting a lesser punishment and merely having to help cleanup.

The nice shoe store bandit that Johnny had tied up before the interdimensional confusion really began had been released for good behavor and began happily working at both the Candy Store and AKA Shoes while helping to clean up with Double-d and Ed on breaks; his name he announced, was Greg. Jimmy had to go to a little therapy session with May as well before being allowed to go back home but Sarah was there to play with him all the time now. With everything basically back to normal Captain Melon Head flipped into his room's window and landed on his bed where he undressed and got his normal clothes back on as he untied Plank from his Splinter outfit.

"Hi mom!" he called out as he leapt down the stairs and sat down at the table for some waffles to munch on, "How're you this morning?" "Oh just happy to be alive…" she replied with a weak smile and rubbed her head, "It was just awful being a robot, my joints always creaked." "Maybe it's old age," Johnny suggested as munched on his breakfast while sliding a glass of milk towards Plank, "At least Captain Melon Head and the survivors saved everyone. Did you hear how close Professor Scam came to blowing up the earth?" "I sure did," she sighed and turned on the TV as the boy finished his waffles and got up, "you should go out and play, don't stay cooped up in here all morning." With a nod Johnny grabbed Plank and headed out the door as Professor Scam's face appeared on TV.

* * *

"Now how do you feel Jimmy?" Sarah asked as she carried him to his room, "You shouldn't have run around so much, the doctor said it wasn't good for you because of the effects that bomb thing had on you." "I know I know," he moaned sleepily, "but it was such a cute butterfly. I just was dying to catch it!" "Haha, well silly, you need some rest now. Can't take too many chances," Sarah replied and opened his door before walking in, "Jimmy, you've changed your room." 

Looking around the red head laid him on his bed and spotted all the blue colors painted on the walls with posters of jazz and rock musicians hanging on the ceiling. "It's not as…girly…" "Hope that's okay Sarah," Jimmy said leaning up an elbow on his bed cushion, " I just thought I needed something more than just dolls and I heard this nice rock song at AKA Music called Strange Town so I decided to check out some other things." "Well that's nice," she told him with a smile and got up, "Now you get some sleep little mister, rest is good for a weak body!" Laughing quietly Jimmy laid his head back down on his pillow as Sarah exited and shut his door.

* * *

Yawning Johnny rested with his eyes drooping under a tree as he watched Kevin's dad sulking in his yard. "I really feel bad for him Plank," Johnny sighed sadly, "He'll probably never see his son again. What?! Of course I've been sleeping and besides that, I'm talking about Kevin's dad, don't change the subject on me." Just then a truck of wood rushed by at an amazing speed and the boy with his wood looked down the street. "It's headed to the construction site buddy…eh, they're finally getting that place done I guess, no use in stopping em, the police can give em a ticket." 

"Well well," came the happy robotic voice from above Johnny as Slicer climbed limberly down the tree headfirst, "What do we have here? One sleepy hero and his sidekick is what I spy with my eye, luckily robots don't need to sleep." "Hey Slicer," Johnny yawned loudly, "what's up? I'm trying to catch a bit of shut eye is all." "Soon you'll be a night person all the time, don't want those who don't know your double life figuring it out do you? Anyhow, compliments of Greg!" the robot laughed plopping a jawbreaker into Johnny's lap before hoisting himself back up into the tree, "I need to stay hidden though until I get another paint job so people don't think Scam's still up to no good, sayonara for now!"

With that Slicer silently leapt from tree to tree until he was out of sight. "Well…" the bald headed child yawned and looked at the sugary orb of goodness, "How nice…" Immediately it was in his mouth and Johnny was sucking away at the layers of sweet sugar, his mouth full of saliva, "This is what we work for!" "Yo dude!" Nazz called riding up on her bike, "what's up? Where'd you get the jawbreaker?" "The new guy at the candy store gave it to me," Johnny replied with his hands behind his head, "He's pretty nice." "Sweet! Well anyhow dude, just so you know there's some gang causing trouble down near the wood store if you're up for it."

Sighing he got up and nodded then waved her off ducking into an alley and changing into his hero clothes. "Well, I guess a hero's work is never done," he said and dropped the unfinished jawbreaker into a trashcan before leaping onto a lampost and jumping into a tree. Along the way Captain Melon Head saw a few police officers firing at an active Goliath Drone, "Might as well help them out or they'll be flattened." The Drone swung its chain whip back and forth and smashed one officer through the wall of a buidling before turning around and slamming its fist into another while kicking a third police officer through the window of another building. The bullets were having little to no effect on the huge robot due to its nigh impenetrable shellsuit.

"Hey ugly!" Melon Head shouted as he leapt down onto its head and hung his upside down in front of its eyes, "Happy to see me?" Angrily the Drone tried to grab the hero only to have him leap through its fingers and slam Splinter into its helmet exposing its brain. "And now if you'll just stay-ah!" WHAM! Melon Head was thrown into a few telephone wires and snapped them loose flinging him right into the Drone's brain. Frantically it stumbled around while Johnny realized where he was and smashed the brain with Splinter.

Sputtering and sparking the Drone fell to the ground with a rather loud crash as Captain Melon Head fell to the ground and somersaulted rather sloppily ultimately landing on his back. BOOM! The Drone finally exploded in back of the panting worn out hero. Just then the ambulances arrived and helped the police officers into them. "Sir, if you'll please come with-" one of the medics said before being pushed away by Melon Head as he leapt up and crawled onto the roof of a building, "uh…well, he looked like he needed help to me…"

* * *

"It's times like this when I don't know how I'm going to go on without my sisters…" May sighed to herself holding up a picture of the three Kankers while washing some dishes, "We've been together all our lives." Everything had happened so fast. Once the force field had gone down around the dead city the military almost immediately moved in and picked them up, her mom has yet to be found and none of her dads had been willing to take her in so she decided to get a little house in the suburbs near Peach Creek Jr. High despite what the law says about having parents. 

"I wonder if I'll ever see my sisters again," she said to herself and closed the dishwasher before starting it and hopping into a chair with some food as she turned on the TV, "I really hope they're all right." Just then she saw something that made her gag for a second or two. There on the television set was Professor Scam standing at a podium in front of the main building of the city and making an announcement.

"Dear citizens of Peach Creak," he began with a sad face, "I am here today not to say that I will take over the world but to say that I am sorry for what I caused. I became so obsessed with defeating Captain Melon Head that I decided to do some pretty bad things. I am here today to say that I will make everything better and repair everything I damaged. I just hope you can all accept this and lend help to me to get this done." May's eyes widened in shock as she leapt out of the chair and rushed over to the phone.

* * *

The final crook dropped to the ground unconcious from Splinter's face bashing into his neck. "That'll teach you to rob a store-ugh!" the young hero moaned and clutched his side kneeling down and panting, "I really got hurt from that Goliath Drone, I seriously need to rest up…" "Hey there," a police girl said smiling and put out her hand to Melon Head, "Care for some help?" Hesistantly he took her hand and was helped to his feet. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Just looked like you needed it. It also looks like you need to catch some shut eye." "No," he replied with a painful moan, "Peach Creek needs a hero…" 

"What's that make us?" Slicer asked as he and The Hairless Hawker jumped down in back of him, "Seriously man, you need to get to sleep sometime, you're always up now!" "But-" "No!" The Hairless Hawker barked stepping forward a bit angered, "It's better to have us doing your job than to not have you doing as best you can thinks the Hairless Hawker!" "Agreed," Slicer said folding his arms over his robotic shellsuit's chest, "You either get some sleep pronto or we stop helping." Sighing Johnny lowered his head realizing he was going to have to do as they said, "fine." With that he leapt off into a nearby tree and started to swing home.

* * *

Sarah walked towards Double-d's house to drop a card off. WHAM!!! His garage door was ripped off its hinges as Ed walked out with a rather huge wooden box and waved at his sister. "Hello Sarah!" he said joyously with sweat dripping down his face from the weight, "How are you?" "Ed…" she replied with wide eyes, "What's that for and what's in it?" "It's a secret!" he told her and continued to walk with his knees wobbling, "very secret!" 

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and put the card in the mail slot on Double-d's door, "Well, he isn't evil anymore after all…can he even be evil?" It was then that the red head noticed something she hadn't before: down in front of Eddy's garage stood a large metal pillar with a transparent glass walls around it and desks behind the walls. Cautiously she walked over to it and looked up to see a sign which read "Coming soon: ED CO. There for all your needs, making the future go UP one task at a time!" Sarah stared with a doubtful smile.

Suddenly a bunch of Scam Drones marched up behind her with a ton of equipment tapping their feet irritably. "Huh?" she said turning around and almost immediately stuck her hands in the air dropping her stuff she was holding in the process, "Don't kill me!" The Drone leading them just shook its head pathetically and marched her out of the way as the other Drones marched through a door in the glass walls. After patting Sarah's head the Drone that marched her out of the way gave her a jawbreaker and followed its companions leaving her stunned.

* * *

Johnny flipped onto a tree once more when suddenly a voice caught his ears. "Everyone," he sighed closing his eyes and raising his hands on the podium, "I am sure that by now you all know that I am indeed Professor Scam. However I now renounce my ways of old and shall pay for any damages me and my crew might have cause in the past. We just ask you to allow us to open in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek, a business so we can make money, known as Ed co." At this Melon Head stared in disbelief as the speech ended and Eddy sat back down while Double-d came up. "First thing I would like to say is-" "BUTTERED TOAST!" 

"As I was saying," Double-d continued as Eddy dragged the dimwit back to his seat, "Ed co. shall rebuild any structure that has been damaged in the past and anyone can join in to help. I've reprogrammed all the Scam Drones myself so they can pitch in and we'll have Peach Creek and the surrounding areas repaired in no time! With your help of course." At this Eddy sighed pleasantly as he wrapped an arm around Ed's neck, "After a week in jail, Ed, I think we've earned the right to amend for our actions don't you?" "The gravy has never been as sloppy Eddy." The leader of the Ed's just rolled his eyes not understanding what, if anything, his friend was trying to say.

"I can't believe this! They can't release Scam! They can't!" Melon Head yelled banging his head against the tree, "It was insane to get him in prison this first time! If they let him go now who knows what'll happen!" "Well," the chief of police announced standing up and looking at Scam, "Scam is hereby going to do as he says; however is still considered in prison. If he does one more evil deed he's going back in the slammer!" At this Melon Head sighed a bit relieved but still a bit worried as the crowd cheered and the Eds bowed.

* * *

"I can't believe it," May scoffed and threw her control at the TV, "I just can not believe it! They're letting that insane child go?!" "He did say he changed his ways," said a boy's voice on the telephone, "I mean they have him under very strict servielence now." "Yeah, but Scam is insane! Why would they even chance it?!" "Calm down girl, calm down. Do not worry, I have everything under control," the voice assured her, "just make sure you do your job correctly." "Yes sir," she replied with a sigh sinking into the couch, "but remember your promise." "Indeed, indeed," he laughed, "Do not worry girl, I don't break my promises." With that she hung up and put a hand to her head, "I need some fresh air."

* * *

Moaning Johnny slumped into his bed and stripped himself of his hero exterior taking care to hide it away in a special drawer he had cut out behind his bed. "They were right buddy," he yawned putting a hand to his mouth, "I really do need some shut eye, I am exhausted!" Tiredly the boy stretched and yawn once more before drifting into a nice deep sleep. 

Suddenly Johnny got up and looked around himself. There he stood in the cul-de-sac in his Melon Head disguise with the sky blood red above him while smashed and shattered remains of houses littered his beloved Peach Creek. Slowly he walked around the desolate neighborhood with dead silence being the only sound carrying on the breath of the wind.

"What happened here Splinter?" he asked his companion quietly then realized he wasn't there, "Splinter?! I fall asleep for one second and the world goes to ruin?!" Just then he jumped and spun around to see that a sign had fallen to the ground with a clang. "Ed co…" he murmured as it blew by him and spotted someone in an alley nearby, "Hey you!"

Instantly the person ran off down the alley with Melon Head close on its tail. "Stop!" he called out, his voice echoing down the desolate walls, "I just want to talk!" Quickly it turned a corner and Johnny leapt up onto a rail swinging around the wall before landing on the boy and pinning him down. "Alright now!" he exclaimed and looked at the person, "Jimmy?…" "I'm sorry Melon Head!" he cried with tears in his eyes, "I should have listened to Sarah! I am so sorr..eyehgea" The child's voice became disorted as his face began to melt with Melon Head leaping back in shock. Slowly the child turned to liquid and slid down into a sewer leaving just his clothes behind.

That's when the hero looked up with a far off sound piercing his ears as all the clouds began to swirl away from the cul-de-sac while the sky became an even brighter shade of red with the center of it turning a bit blue. "Holy…" Melon Head began to say wide eyed as the lazer zoomed down and hit the center of the cul-de-sac at an insane speed. Debris, houses, trees, and anything remaining went flying everywhere before being disintegrated by an inner explosion inside the one that hit first. Captain Melon Head screamed in agony as his skin and bones and muscle disintegrated in slow motion.

* * *

"AH!" Johnny woke up gasping with sweat trickling down his face in bed as he shivered, "It was just a dream…oh! Man, what did I eat today?" Shaking his head he looked out the window realizing it was now night time, "Whoa, or what didn't I eat? It's already dusk and I only had breakfast!" Just then he reached over and pulled his buddy into a hug, "You'll never guess what happened Plank! I had this dream and-oh! Hehe, sorry, you can get back to bed." After putting the board down Johnny leapt out of bed and opened the window. 

"Man, I sure missed this place…what's that?" The bald headed child put a hand above his eyes and peered into the night air down the cul-de-sac before crawling onto the tree next to his room and walking over to the sign. "Ed Co…" he whispered under his breath and knocked on the front door of it. "Hello!" Ed exclaimed busting it open and hugging him, "Welcome to Ed Co.! We are here for all your repairation needs and wish to offer our services in anyway. For just 25 cents we can fix your house, move your trash, or anything else you ask! Now open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week!"

Wheezing Johnny tried to release himself from the boy's grip as his face turned a light shade of blue. Realizing he was choking Johnny he released his grip and stoof in the doorway happily. "Hey Ed," he gasped leaning against the wall and rubbing his rubs, "Is Eddy-er-Professor Scam around?" "Yeah, he's at his desk and has been expecting you for some time now," Ed replied and walked Johnny in shutting the door. "He's been expecting me for what?" Johnny asked as they walked past a few Scam Drones that were wiping windows, "What could Scam possibly want with me?" "Ask him," Ed said and opened the door to Scam's office.

As the big lumox shut the door Johnny walked in and sat down in front of the large desk with glass walls surrounding it. Suddenly the chair in back of the desk swivled around and there he sat, Eddy. Not the feared evil Professor Scam but Eddy, the scamming cunning boy in a business suit. "My my, welcome Johnny, welcome to my humble abode," he said smiling and putting his hands down with his fingers intertwining on his desk, "I do hope this is acceptable for you, it's not quite done yet as you can tell."

"Um…thank you?" Johnny replied rubbing the back of his head nervously and blushing as he realized he was still in his pajamas, "Ed said you wanted to see me and yeah, this place is acceptable." "Yes, I thought you might come earlier than you did Captain Melon Head," Eddy told him with a gentle smile as Johnny looked up with wide eyes, "It wasn't all that hard figuring out who you were Johnny, I mean once I had the cul-de-sac under my control you and Rolf were the only kids not around after the resistance sent Rolf through a interdimensional portal they stole from me to go look for you."

Johnny immediately leapt onto the boy's desk and grabbed him by the collar, "And let me guess, now you're gonna finish me off aren't you?!" "Settle down settle down!" Eddy laughed and pushed Johnny back into his seat before brushing his suit off, "No, no I did not. I have just wanted you to come here so that you can understand that I have indeed changed my ways Johnny 2 by 4. I now realize that we can work together to build a better world instead of me taking over and trying to make the world how I see fit. I wish for you to be my…partner of sorts…"

Johnny sat there stunned for a few moments and looked around for any security cameras before lifting his hand to Eddy's and grasping it. "Alright," he said shaking it, "I guess I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't give someone a second chance now would I?" Eddy laughed lightly and took his hand back, "Thank you Johnny, I mean Captain Melon Head. My forces will aid you if ever you need them, just call us." With that Eddy tossed Johnny a communicator thing that could attach to his ear and he began to head for the door.

* * *

Well, here is the beginning of Season 3 people! Just showing you how everyone's dealing with the aftermath of Scam's takeover of Peach Creek. Odd that he decided to turn over a new life isn't it? Guess this just goes to show life's never easy for a superhero eh? And what was up with Melon Head's dream? Jimmy melting? Hope I put a lot of questions in your mind people, oh and they're making a new video game of Ed, Edd, n Eddy! And guess who the final boss is? Captain Melon Head guarding Eddy's Who to Scam and When Book! I really hope the game'll be awesome, sounds good so far. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this new chapter in the life of our beloved hero and you also got to see something that happened in Peach Creek while Johnny was in other dimensions. Well read and review if you feel like it, feel a bit bad for Kevin's dad myself but ah well. Sayonara till next time! 


	23. Nanovin

Nanovin 

Johnny yawned as he awoke the next morning stretching and cracked open his eyes. Slowly he crept downstairs with Plank (who had now had a nice full night of sleep) and got some waffles ready. Yawning again Johnny walked over to the front door window and peered between the blinds to see Ed Co. in the distance in Eddy's drive way. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the communicator and looked at it, "I guess I really did meet with Eddy last night…maybe he has fully gone good…"

POP! Johnny caught the waffles in his other hand as they flipped out of the toaster and he set em down on the table to eat making sure to cover them in sugary syrup beforehand. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed in a muffled voice due to the waffles in his mouth, "I forgot school starts back up today!" Quickly he spun his head around spotting the clock and leapt out of his chair backwards in a panic! "Plank! We need to get to school Pronto!"

It was 7:15 and Johnny only had 15 more minutes to make it to Peach Creek Jr. High! Darting every which way Johnny collected up his text books, paper, and school supplies making sure to pack them down in his back pack tightly. "Ready Plank?" he asked joyously as his hand reached for the doorknob before stopping, "I almost forgot something…" Quickly the boy sped upstairs and yanked out his secret drawer. "Yoink!" he exclaimed and smashed his hero costume into his backpack before leaping out his window, "Now we're really ready!"

* * *

"Sarah!" Jimmy called out reaching for her, "I'm so sorry Sarah!" "Jimmy…" she moaned in pain clutching her bleeding side, "wh-why? Why didn't you listen? I told you he couldn't be trusted…" "But Sarah, I thought it was the right thing to…" BZWAP!!! Sarah fell to the ground dead as the lazer pierced right through her heart. "Sarah!!!" 

The redhead girl woke up gasping for air in her pink bed. "Oh my god…" she gasped a few times before wiping sweat off her head and slid out of bed lazily, "what a nightmare…it's 7:14?!" Nearly jumping out of her skin Sarah changed out of her pajamas and into her red tank top and blue jeans speeding out her bedroom door as she smeared on some new lipstick. "Bye mom, bye dad!" she exclaimed tumbling down the stairs and grabbing her backpack, "good thing I got ready last night!"

Creek! Opening the garage door slowly Sarah flicked on the lights and unhooked her bicycle. "Nice day," she said with a frown at the cloudy skies and hopped onto her bike, "to stay inside that is." As she pedald down the cul-de-sac the girl noticed something she hadn't yesterday: there sticking out of Ed Co. was a long metal pillar leading up into the sky. "Wonder what that's for…" she murmured almost pedaling into a trashcan, moving out of the way just at the last second. WHAM!

"Oh…" Sarah moaned peeling herself off the ground and looking up at Rolf, "watch where you're going bub!" "Good day to you too Sarah Demon Girl. Grumbling something under her breath the little hot head rode off once more and Rolf hopped onto his cart he had Victor attatched to. Slowly but steadily the goat trotted off with his owner in his little cap from when he drove the Eds to school.

"Hey, wha..what's going on?!" came Slicer's robotic voice from underneath the hay from the back of the cart. "Dude!" he exclaimed clutching a claw onto Rolf's arm, "where are we going?" "Rolf must depart for school," the foreigner explained to the android, "It is something human children must do apparently in this country instead of dropping out and working on farms unforetunately." "Oh," Slicer replied flipping into the front seat of the cart next to Rolf, "Kevin's part of my memory banks say bad things about that place."

"Yes, Kevin the jock boy never had a fancy for that torture chamber from what Rolf recalls," the blue haired boy said with a smirk and made Victor speed up quite a bit so he passed Sarah who was now accompanied by Jimmy on his bike. "Uh…do you think they saw me?" Slicer asked shoving his thumb back towards the tikes. "Uh oh…" Rolf muttered and looked back at them while Sarah rubbed her eyes, "Perhaps metal man Slicer should hide in the hay." "I concur," the android replied and leapt back into the hay where he tucked himself away, "I'll just stay here unless there's an emergency."

Finally Victor pulled into the Jr. High parking lot and Rolf hooked him up to a rope. "Be a good goat," Rolf commanded sternly before he heard an explosion, "Metal man Slicer…" "Roger," the robot replied and leapt out of the hay before running towards the back of the educational building where smoke was erupting from while Rolf slipped into his Hairless Hawker outfit and followed quickly behind.

"Halt fiend!" Slicer ordered leaping into the smog and tackling the person, "You're going down!" Quickly the robot spun around and slammed its fist into Slicer's stomach plate before launching him through a window. "Playing tough to get is it?" Melon Head laughed leaping down onto the ground and grabbing the robot around the stomach from behind. Unforetunately for the hero though, the robot decided to spin around itself insanely and sent Johnny flying through the exact same window.

WHAM!!! The robot was sent flying through the wall next to them into the cafeteria as the Hairless Hawker tackled it. Immediately it leapt back up and landed on the ground in front of Rolf. Melon Head gazed at it a bit dazed only to see that it was in fact not a Scam Drone, at least not one he'd ever seen. There it stood glistening in the light of the cafeteria, its silver armour shining in the form of a silver Scam Drone without a cloak or anything. Just then Melon Head spotted its eyes, they were swirling around like a hypnodisk…

"Guys," he said without taking his eyes off the drone, "It just seems like a hypnotized Scam Drone, should be easy to take down." The other two nodded and leapt to its sides while Melon Head tackled it. Swiftly the Drone evaded the attempt and Slicer and the Hairless Hawker attacked from the sides merely to slam into eachother as the robot leapt into the air and landed back down on their heads.

"That's it!" Slicer yelled and scurried out from under it growing his claws exrta long, "This thing's dead!" SHRING!!! His claws slashed through the robot like a steak knife cutting through butter and it collapsed on the floor, the swirls in its eyes disappearing as the light in the optics went dim. "Geez, that thing was annoying," he panted annoyedly as the smoke began to clear and the heroes were spotted by the other children. "Whoa!" Nazz exclaimed, "Did you see that Sarah?" "Sure did! I wonder who that Melon Head is!"

"They don't know who I am?" Melon Head asked the other two in a whisper and they shrugged with confused looks on their faces, "that's odd…Rolf, better get to class. Slicer…you just do whatever, just don't come into school!" Nodding they all departed. Johnny decided it best to hide his costume in his backpack with his Melon in his locker while Rolf burried his costume deep in the hay of his vehicle. With the aftermath of the battle clearing up the two boys rushed to Art and sat in their seats as the others walked in behind them.

"That was amazing!" Sarah exclaimed sitting down next to Johnny, "Where were you?" "Uh…" he said nervously and looked at Rolf who shrugged then turned back to Sarah, "I was reading something about Lemon Brook in the newspaper and just stayed in a class room till the bell rang just now…" "Well boy did you miss it! Melon Head and his two buddies beat up what looked like a Scam Drone!" "Oh did he now?" Johnny said with a smile, "Do you know who Melon Head is?" "How could we? He's always kept himself hidden."

At this Johnny just stared at the red head before turning to his project and splattering some glue on it. "Hey Rolf," he whispered, "can you pass the sparkly things?" The foreigner nodded and tapped May Kanker on the shoulder, "May Rolf have sparkly delightness please?" "What?" she asked oddly then looked at the sparkles canister and laughed handing it to him. Suddenly it slipped and Rolf fell to the floor to pick up. "Oi, the son of a shepherd is such…" his voice lowered as he looked at May's backpack. Hanging out of it were various supplies including a block of cheese, a picture of her beloved Ed, Hypnodick keychain, Ed Jr. doll, a picture of her and her sisters, and a dragon monster hockey pockey thing.

"Rolf would like to know why you have all those odd assortments hanging from your bag of carrying," the blue haired boy said as he handed the sparkles to Johnny and sat back down in his seat. "This stuff?" May asked curiously, "you carry meat in yours and you're asking about mine?" At this Rolf blushed embarrassed and looked down at his project, "Son of a gun…"

* * *

"Now then," the science teacher at the front of the class said, "to celebrate Lemon Brook coming to pay us another visit in the field of sports I have decided we shall be working on a project with said fruit. Now then, get out the lemons." Hastily the kids scurried to retrieve some lemons from the box in the corner of the room leaving Jimmy the only one to get the rotten brown one. "Dangit," he sighed and sat back down in a seat next to a kid named steve who had brown hair and a baseball cap, "Life is so cruel…" "Hey man," Steve said, "Why you lookin so down?" 

Jimmy showed him the rotten lemon and he laughed taking it and replacing it with his own. "There ya go," he said smiling holding up the rotten one in his hand, "I'm used to not doing as well as everyone else so take mine." Just then Jimmy gasped as they both saw it become bright yellow and perfect. "How'd you…" Jimmy began to ask and Steve looked with his jaw dropped at it, "Well uh..thanks…" After about thirty more minutes the bell rang for recess and Jimmy ran down the hall to tell Sarah the big news about the lemon.

"Hey Rolf," Johnny said grabbing the older boy by the wrist as they exited the classroom, "Did you notice something odd today?" "Well, yes, about May's backpack-" "No no, Sarah and Nazz don't remember I'm you know who!" "Rolf, believes he might know-" Just then an explosion occurred catching everyone's attention and Rolf and Johnny rushed outside to see some Scam Drones putting out a fire in the cafeteria's kitchen.

"Good work Drones!" Eddy announced smiling and waved to Johnny, "And how's our Melon Headed hero doing today?" Instantly Johnny tackled Eddy and pinned him to the ground, "How come the kids don't know I'm Melon Head anymore?!" Eddy got up after knocking the bald headed child off him and dusted his suit off, "I have no idea what you're talking about Johnny 2x4, we were just called in to stop a fire."

"What about the Scam Drones?" Rolf asked sternly from behind the reformed criminal, "We had a rather tougher fight with a silvery one than usual."

"Well I'm exceedingly sorry for your circumstance," Eddy coughed and informed his Drones to retreat, "But none of my Drones have ever been silver, I assure you. Now then, we must depart, we're needed in Apple Lake." With that Eddy walked through a door and into a hovervehicle piloted by Double-d which took off at high speed. "Well that was odd to say the least," Johnny said and Rolf nodded.

THUMP!! The two boys spun around to see Slicer standing behind them. "Yo guys," he said waving, "I investigated that Drone some, it has my data signature for some reason. Also its shellsuit was unlike any other I have really ever seen, made of some constantly moving metal."

"And that means?" Johnny murmured. "I have absolutely no idea, but that Scam Drone sure had some advanced technology is all I can say," Slicer informed.

* * *

"Hey Double-d," Eddy said to the driver, "Where exactly did that Drone come from? It sure looked like one of ours but didn't have the right color scheme." "I honestly have no idea Eddy," Double-d replied keeping his eye on traffic, "All I know is its matrix and armour were far too advanced to be something I ever created. By the way, why are we going to my old hometown?" 

"Oh, just need to speak to someone there, Apple Lake has always been a friend to us Peach Creekians," he replied grinning, "and old buddy of mine from before you arrived in the cul-de-sac is expecting me there. He helped me out a few times so I figure I at least owe him a visit if he asks me to come. But first, we must make a stop at Lemon, there's a crime that just happened there! Floor it man!"

* * *

Finally the bell rang and school was out! Having just changed into his Captain Melon Head uniform in the bushes in the parking lot Johnny jumped out and began to ride Plank as a horse on the sidewalks avoiding various children in the way as they cheered for him. "Hey man!" Slicer called from above in the trees causing the hero to stop, "I found something while you two were lounging around in school. Meet me at the manhole cover tonight alright?" 

Nodding Melon Head continued on his way almost getting run over by a car that was swerving out of control. Thinking fast the hero grabbed onto a bus and rode up alongside the car before leaping onto it and reaching in through an opening in the top. "Hang on!" he ordered grabbing the woman driving the vehicle as he jumped off the car landing on the grass on the side of the rode as it exploded in the side of a building, "You alright?"

"Yes, tha-thank you…" she replied wide eyed before fainting and he smiled. After a few minutes an ambulance arrived and Johnny helped her into it. Just then he spotted something on the side of the ambulance and hopped over to check it out.

"What is this?" he asked touching the cold silver metal plate covering the red cross symbol. SHRIBRIN!!! The plate instantly unfolded and pinned Johnny to the ground revealing itself to be a Silver Scam Drone! Just then another Silver Scam Drone ejected from the remains of the crashed car and slammed its foot down on Johnny's chest as it landed knocking him out.

* * *

"Where is he?" Slicer asked irritably tapping his metal foot in the light of a lampost above the manhole the cul-de-sac was based around, "he should be here by now." It had been a few hours since he contacted the boy and told him to meet up with him. "I mean how late at night did he think I meant to join me?" 

Just then the android heard some clanking around the corner of Kevin's house and hid himself in a bush. There was Melon Head alright, but some Silver Scam Drones were carrying him! "Oh come on!" Slicer hissed annoyed, "I guess I shoulda told him to meet me right then instead of waiting!"

Hastily he followed the Drones into the manhole, which they carelessly left open, and hid in the shadows of the long sewer tunnels. Every few minutes the Drones' heads would spin around scanning the area forcing Slicer to make sure he was well hidden before continuing on. Clank clunk, clank clunk! The footsteps of the Drones echoed in the wet desolate labrynths beneath the cul-de-sac.

"I can't believe I let this happen…" he murmured quietly and peered around the corner the Drones walked through. Finally they had stopped and tapped a few keys into a metal door causing it to slide open with a hiss.

"Crap!" he exclaimed seeing the door beginning to slide shut, "gotta make it!" Clambering head over heals the android scurried for the door and dove beneath it just as it hissed shut before hugging up against the wall behind the Drones. Sensing the presence of someone else in the room the swivled their heads around. Stealthily Slicer climbed on the ceiling above them and leapt down.

"Hey there," he said waving as his claws extended and he slammed them through one Drone then slashed through its side. WHAM! The android was sent flying by the other Drone and its limbs unfolded into multiple firing arms. Swiftly Slicer managed to just barely dodge the bullets and saw the Drone he'd taken out earlier crawling away.

"Oh no you don't," he barked and dove for the Drone grabbing him then held him up to the rain of bullets constantly being fired at him. Slowly but surely Slicer made his way over to the remaining Drone with its partner's corpse taking all the shots then sliced his head clean off. Dropping the body of the skewered Scam Drone Slicer walked over and helped Johnny to his feet who was finally waking up.

"Hey there buddy," Slicer said joyfully shaking him a bit, "welcome back to the realm of the living." "Wha…" he moaned shaking his head and looking around, "Where are we?" The room was huge, at least 30 feet tall and dark with technological hyroglyphs lining the walls.

"Well," Slicer replied lifting the boy up more, "you were taken down into the sewers by some of those Silver Scam Drones and taken in here. Why I wanted you to come was so that we could figure out how to get in here ourselves but nice strategy getting dragged in here." "So what exactly is this place?" "I…have no idea…I just know the Silver Scam Drones had been coming in and out of here."

"Might as well get to looking around," Slicer said and began to pace the room. Almost immediately he saw a computer screen flickering and went over to check it out. "Project Nanovin: 345 Scam Drones in stasis lock needed….blah blah blah!" he read annoyed and looked around some more, "This stuff's so boring! I wonder what they were gonna do with…you…"

Melon Head he saw was standing in front of a huge cylindrical machine with a chair beneath it and straps. "I wonder who built this place," he said with furrowed eyebrows, "If it's Scam this might be the thing we need to get him back in prison and stay there." "Puhlease!" Slicer laughed cluthing his stomach plate, "This place seems like it's been abandoned for some time now! I mean there's dust everywhere!"

Indeed there was and the lights and computer screens were all dim. On the upper floor the walls seemed to be lined with pods of some sort with a door at the end of a walkway. Just then all the lights turned out comepletely and a hissing noise began to fill the room as the doors locked. Looking around Slicer spotted an opening in the ceiling where some vents were. "Hey!" he exclaimed facing a coughing Melon Head, "uh…are you okay?" "Poison gas!" Johnny gagged and wobbled back and forth. As quickly as he could the android slung his friend over his arm and ran up the stairs to the floor with pod walls.

"Intruder alert!" a mechanical voice said and a Silver Scam Drone dropped down from the ceiling unfolding itself into a walking war machine. Hesitantly Slicer dropped his friend to the ground and leapt onto the machine with the chair below it. "Get off the machine!" the Drone sputtered angrily and leapt onto it with him. "You should do the same hypocrite!" Slicer exclaimed and cut the cord in the cent that connected it to the ceiling sending it hurtling towards the ground with the Drone on it.

BOOM!!! The machine erupted in a burst of fire which began to spread around the entire room due to the gas. Grabbing Johnny once again Slicer leapt up into the vents and scurried along them until he fell through them into another room and sealed the opening they'd made with a metal plate he welded to the vent. Swoosh! Johnny could hear the fire passing over them in the vent above as he came to again.

"Ah…" he moaned in sleepy pain as he stretched himself, "I'm just getting knocked out all over the place today aren't I?" "Sure are," Slicer replied with his arms folded over his chest, "wish you humans weren't so vulnerable." Standing up and stretching some more Johnny spotted a few familiar things. "By gun," he yawned looking at the boiler and wooden steps, "how'd we get into the basement of the school?"

"Say what?" the android replied shocked and looked around him. Yep, they were in the basement of Peach Creek Jr. High. "Splinter?" Melon Head said coming to realization that his best friend wasn't in his hand, "Where's Splinter?!"

"Gee, I don't know," Slicer replied placing his hands on his hips and beginning to head up the steps, "He wasn't with you when the Scam Drones kidnapped you." "What?!" Melon Head cried hopping up the steps, "I've got to find Splinter!" "Dude!" the android yelled grabbing him by the leg, "It's ok man, I'm sure he was just left wherever you were taken from, right now you need to get to bed-"

WHAM! Slicer fell to the ground sparking from the imprint Johnny's foot had made on his chest plate as Johnny exited and ran up the steps bursting out of the school's back door into the night air.

* * *

"Give it up!" Eddy ordered from a megaphone while his Drones dodged out of the way of some bullet fire from criminals held up inside an apartment building. "Let's move in!" Double-d ordered a platoon of Drones quietly before Eddy stopped them. "Can't let ya do that Double-d, not yet, you never know what a wild animals will do." Suddenly a teenage boy rushed into the building whom Eddy almost instantly grabbed by the collar. Just then the boy sprayed some gas from a perfume bottle in Eddy's face causing him to let him go as he gagged and coughed and rubbed his eyes. 

BOOM!!! The entire place exploded and came crumbing to the ground. Tackling Eddy out of the way Double-d signaled for Ed to check for any survivors and took Eddy to a makeship ambulance in the back of their hovercraft where he began bandaging him up. "Well, I guess I couldn't do anything about what happened eh?" Eddy sighed squinting at his buddy, "but at least they don't have that Yin-Yang Machine you were working on anymore." Suddenly the duo heard Ed screaming and Double-d ran over to him. "Get it off Double-d!" he cried, flailing about wildly and tripped while a shadow of someone walked off in the fire, "Get the soap off!" Sighing Double-d shook his head, "there's nothing on you Ed."

* * *

Well, I know it wasn't the best chapter, pretty lame in my own opinion, I sorta got bored while typing it. So, what do you all think happened to Plank? What's up with that sewer place? What exactly are the Silver Scam Drones? Are they Eddy's or someone else's? Why's no one remember that Johnny is really Captain Melon Head? Well, here's a preview for the next chapter, Dreamscape: 

Desperately Johnny charged forth while Professor Scam held his wooden sidekick above a bubbling pool of acid while his Scam Drones shot at him. BZAP!!! Blood splattered all over the walls as Johnny fell to the ground with his Melon splattering on the floor. "I knew we couldn't trust you Scam..." he moaned with tears in his eyes as Scam lowered his friend slowly into the acid, the substance eating away at Splinter's wooden frame, "PLANK!!!"


	24. Dreamscape

Dreamscape

In fright the black haired woman ran down the alleyway screaming as the world around her twisted and turned dizzying her. "No!" she cried out terrifired hearing the monstrous howls chasing after her and echoing off every object, "Stay away!!!" Screaming she ran further down the alleyway until she thumped against a wall and fell backwards. Visciously the hunched over dog faced monsters clamped their jaws down on her as she screamed a final time.

* * *

"Where is he?" Johnny hissed to himself scanning the city he'd been knocked out at from atop a roof, "I need Splinter, he's always looking out for me!" "Hello there Fruit Headed Avenger," came the Hairless Hawker's voice from behind him, "The Hairless Hawker found some information out from metal man Slicer. He said that you ran off once he told the avenger his sidekick was missing."

"If you aren't here to help me find Splinter leave now before you get on my nerves Rolf," Melon Head replied shooting a glare at him. "Ho ho!" the vigilanti laughed sitting down next to the hero, "Perhaps the great Melon Head should just forget about the piece of wood. You still have to be a hero with or with-" WHAM!!! Melon Head's ally hollered in pain as he hurtled towards the ground catching a lampost and swinging up onto it just in the nic of time. Sorely he rubbed his chin where Melon Head and slammed his fist into it as he watched the fruit headed avenger leap out of sight.

* * *

"Ed?" Double-d said patting his friend's cheek in the hovercraft, "Are you ok?" "Where is the soap?!" Ed cried out clutching his friend in a spine breaking embrace, "No soap! Evil soap!" Breaking free Double-d took a few deep breaths and laid his friend back down on the mat he had set out for him and went over to see Eddy on his mat.

"And how is the boss?" Double-d asked a bit more joyfully to the black eyed kid in a business suit, "Eddy?" "Take the bills away Double-d," he moaned as he stared at the ceiling, "They're crushing me…this debt can't be happening…it just can't be…" "Oh dear lord…" Double-d sighed slapping his forehead, "What is with you two?"

"Sir?" a Scam Drone said coming in, "We've retrieved one of the guys from the wreckage, he jumped out of a second story window apparently." With another sigh the smart child followed the Drone and looked at the teenage muscular boy in front of him. "Yep," he said, "This one's definitely from Lemon Brook Jr. High."

"Are they gone?" the adolescent asked, "Are the rats gone man?" "What are you talking about? Any rats that might have been around would have burned up in the explosion of the building…"

"Good," the bully replied and laid his head back down, "They were at least 12 feet tall man…" Staring oddly Double-d shook his head and told the Drone to haul him away. Just then Ed screamed in agony from within the hovercraft and Double-d rushed in to see his pal slamming his head on the wall and running around frantically holding his eyes and mouth while Eddy miserably laid beneath his supposed pile of bills.

"Calm down Ed!" Double-d ordered doubtfully trying to catch him, "Scam Drones! Hold Ed down!" Immediately about 5 Drones burst in and pinned him to the ground of the vehicle putting all their weight on him to keep him from thrashing about. Double-d jumped back a bit as the uncovered Ed's swollen tear filled eyes which began to grow more and more each second.

Having had enough of his wailing Double-d slammed a syringe of tranquilizer into the big lumox's arm and he fell asleep with his eyes beginning to deflate. "Sir?" a Scam Drone asked getting off him, "What just happened?" "I honestly have no idea," the brainy ed replied, "the scans and X-rays didn't show any signs of abnormalities…that Ed doesn't already have that is."

* * *

The next morning Captain Melon Head woke up in a tree and yawned. "Well," he sighed looking at his empty hand, "might as well get something to eat, Plank would want me to keep my energy levels up…" Foretunately he had taken refuge in an apple tree the night before and plucked one of the fruit's from a branch before munching on it. The sweet rich taste filled his mouth and he hung from a branch feeling a bit more like an animal then swung to another tree. Launching off that one he landed on the ground in front of a police man he looked at him stunned and then laughed.

Catching something out of the side of his ear Melon Head peered around the corner of a building and spotted a set of TVs in a Electric Shop's window. Curious the hero peered at the tubes all which had the same channel on them, a special broadcast with a female news reporter in an alleyway. "Here we are at the crime scene found today by a young police officer. He was shocked when he saw a black haired woman gnarled to death by what seemed to be dogs in this alleyway. While no foot prints or even cells have been found of the woman's attackers the police are still searching and hope to find something by the end of the day. Indeed a mysterious incident, further investigation must be taken."

"Well," Melon Head said to himself as he folded his arms in front of his chest, "The Hairless Hawker is right, Plank or no Plank I have a job to do." Springing into action Melon Head leapt onto the side of a truck and crawled up ontop of it to enjoy a nice ride to Lemon Brook.

* * *

"Hey Sarah," Jimmy said walking into his friend's house with a smile plastered on his face, "what'd you want to see me for?…Sarah?" Hesistantly the boy rushed upstairs as fast as he could. "Sarah!" he cried bursting in the door only to see the girl sitting there with a hypnodisk spinning in front of her face. "Hello," she said in a monotone voice turning to Jimmy, "How are you today?" "Sarah!" he cried again about to smash the hypnodisk before she pulled him backwards, some liquid wiping onto her hand from his collar.

"Hello Jimmy, I have a deal to make with you if you do not mind," she said in the same programmed voice pinning him to the ground with swirls in her eyes, "If you wish to accept this deal I shall be in the alley you children all hang out at at around midnight. Come alone and if you do not accept the offer it is your choice, we shall kill this girl sending our message. Good day, and please consider meeting me."

With that Sarah's eyes returned to normal and rolled back in her head as she fell on Jimmy unconcious. Struggling the boy managed to finally push her off him and smashed the hypnosdisk with a bed post after hopping back up. "Sarah?" he asked shaking her then listening to her heart beat, "thank goodness you're not hurt, but…I wonder who that was controlling you…"

* * *

Thump! Melon Head landed in the alleyway with lightly as he leapt off a passing taxi. "Good thing he didn't ask for a tip," he chuckled, "I don't have any money. Now then, what's all this about I wonder…" Scavenging about a bit Johnny came across a purse that had been thrown over the fence. Cautiously he unsapped it and dumped the contents out. Just then he saw something in plop out, a piece of paper with some stuff scribbled on it.

"I wonder what this little trinket could be," he wondered aloud and looked it over, "Junior High genius student from Lemon Brook discovered to be involved with the Lemon Juicer's terrorist plot giving them maps for technology…"

"Ah," came a echoey raspy voice from behind him causing him to spin around defensively, "I see you found what I was after. Johnny stood there wide eyed for a few moments as he looked upon the person before. The person, or possibly creature, had a humanoid figure with a black hat and trench coat undone exposing a beating heart inside a torn open chest. In the thing's left arm was stuck an arrow with what appeared to be blood oozing from the wound while the other arm had a beartrap clamped onto it while sharp nails extended from his fingertips. The creature also wore jeans and what could be seen of the face looked leathery with everything above the nose in the shadow of its hat except for the glowing red pupils in its eyes. All in all it looked like someone that had been brought back from the dead.

"Excuse me child, but might I have that?" it asked exposing its teeth beneath a torn open smile, "I don't want to have to hurt you for that but I will if I must." "First off," Melon Head asked crumbling the piece of paper tightly in his hand, "Who or what are you?"

"Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself eh? Well I am not a person but rather an essence, people know me as Nightmare!" it replied with a dark joyful echoing whisper, "But I really must have what you hold in your hand there dear child."

"Well I sort of have a problem with handing things over to shady characters like you, no offense," Johnny replied, "But I've decided to give this to the police. They'll investigate about it further." Sighing Nightmare shook his head and laughed a bit, "Well I'm sorry but I wasn't asking for your permission. Now if you're not handing it over you leave me no choice."

Melon Head didn't even have time to back away as Nightmare held its hand up revealing a small cylinder opening on the palm of it which shot gas straight into Johnny's face causing him to hack and cough while Nightmare took the piece of paper and walked off slowly. After a few minutes Captain Melon Head finally stopped coughing and shook his head a bit to clear his mind up.

"Oh geez!" he moaned with his eyes shut, "what just happened?! That guy is so going down when I catch him!" Leaping up to the roof of a building Captain Melon Head looked around frantically. That's when he heard a cry for help. "Slicer!" he exclaimed to himself, "Oh great! I sure hope that dopey Drone's alright!"

* * *

Double-d leaned his head on his hand lazily and tapped to Ed's snores in an awkward beat to pass the time. "Alleyoop!" Eddy exclaimed leaping into the hovercraft causing Double-d to jump a bit, "All done talking to my friend, geez, Ed's still out?" "Sure is," Double-d replied revving up the enormous fan on the craft's underside, "I swear, Ed's allergic to so many things it's amazing he is permanantly in a hospital. So, what'd you and your friend talk about?"

"Oh just some things," Eddy said leaning back with a grin, "things we used to do and stuff…" Nodding Double-d leaned a bit on the gas pedal and started drifting about the street avoiding various cars in the process, "So, we headed back home then?" "I guess," Eddy replied grinning, "Hey Double-d, how's about we do that thing we used to do?" "And that would be?"

* * *

"Slicer!" Melon Head shouted as he jumped to the ground in front of his wrecked comrade in the back of a market, "What happened?!" "Johnny…" he replied sparking all over, "I found out who took Plank…" "What?!" he exclaimed lifting the android up, "Who took him?!" Sputtering and sparking Slicer tried to talk.

"Pr-Prof-Pofessor…Scam…" with that Slicer deactivated and fell limp in the boy's hands. Johnny stayed there standing for a few minutes thinking things over in his mind, frozen. "I was right…" he said after a while to no one in particular, "I knew Scam really wasn't good anymore! And I let him slip right through my hands! I could have done something at any time! But no! I let him, oh that's it! He's dead!"

Angrily the Melon Headed wonder ran out from behind the market and hijacked a motorcycle before taking off towards Peach Creek. "Scam's base of operations is back home at Ed Co. now so I should be able to just go there and wreck the place up!" Speeding ahead Melon Head didn't care who or what he ran into and leapt off the motorcycle and swung off a flagpool onto a roof of a building as the vehicle crashed into a wall of a store exploding in the process.

"But wait a minute…Eddy said he was going to Apple Lake! Dang it! Now I gotta make a u-turn…" As Melon Head spun around his eyes fell upon a bruised and battered Hairless Hawker who was seething with rage. "Melon Head!" he roared angrily, "DIE!"

* * *

"Hey Jimmy," Nazz said, "What's up?" "Hi Nazz," the boy replied hugging her before dragging his red headed bodyguard in in a red wagon, "I was wondering if you could please look over Sarah. Her folks aren't home and I know I can't look over her well enough." The blond girl stared at Sarah then Jimmy and then Sarah again and asked, "What happened…"

"Oh," Jimmy said shaking his head, "Sarah invited me over this afternoon and right when I walk in her room I see she's been hypnotized with a hypnodisk! Well, I smashed the disk and she returned to normal only now she's unconcious." "What'd the disk do to her?" Nazz asked dampening the younger girl's head with a washcloth and lying her on the couch, "just put her in a trance?" Thinking for a bit and furrowing his eyebrows Jimmy hesitantly replied, "Yes…yeah, that's all it did."

"Well alright kiddo," Nazz said patting him on the back, "I'll look after Sarah, where are you headed?" "Oh!" the boy blurted out with wide eyes. He hadn't thought that she would ask where he'd be if she was taking care of Sarah. "No biggie, you said you can't take care of her I understand. You might wanna head home yourself, you look pale." "Right!" he said back happily and backed out of the front door, "I need to go home! Yeah! Well uh, see ya!" With that he darted off and Nazz continued to tend to her friend.

* * *

Captain Melon Head backflipped over a metal I-beam avoiding the Hairless Hawker's wooden pole as he swung it again. "Rolf!" he yelled kicking the older boy's legs out from beneath him, "What do you think you're doing?! We're both heroes if you've forgotten bone head!" Instantly Rolf flipped himself back up to his feet with one hand and slammed the wooden pole into Johnny's stomach with the other knocking the air out of him.

"The Hairless Hawker has seen how you treat your allies Johnny the Wood Boy!" the vigilanti said pointing an accusing finger at him, "He felt how you hurt him when you knocked him off that building last night and he also saw what you did to metal man Slicer! Well the Hairless Hawker is through with being treated like thrown out things, you must be taught a lesson!"

Swiftly Melon Head ducked backwards under another pole swing only to receive and chop from his opponent's hand into his Melon knocking him down on the roof. "Rolf, I didn't wanna ever have to face you, you're the closest friend I seem to have when things get tough but fine! I'm not having you slow me down! And I didn't do that to Slicer!"

Viciously the two heroes fought onwards knocking eachother about and flipping over various objects. "Is that really the best you can do Rolf?" Melon Head laughed ducking under a kick and charging forth tackling the foreigner to the roof and pinning him down, "cause I expected more of a challenge from you!" With a growl Rolf flipped over so he was on top and brought his fist back to slam into Johnny's face.

WHAM! The Hairless Hawker recoilded in pain clutching his face which Johnny had just bashed his melon into. "Hey Rolf!" Melon Head said beneath him, "As I said, I expected more from you!" Using all his force he could the hero pressed his feet up against the other boy's stomach and launched him high into the air as he rolled over and got back up in time to slam his foot into Rolf's side when he came back down knocking him through a billboard.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you Rolf, but you insisted." "So Rolf did," the Hairless Hawker replied getting back up out of the rubble and taking the hawk head off his revealing his face as he spat some blood to the side, "How's about you face the son of a shepherd instead of just some clown in an outfit?" Shocked that Rolf was still standing Melon Head didn't notice Rolf attacking him until his fist connected with his face sending him flying into an I-beam which he fell off of onto the roof again. Rolf charged forth again to kick him but Melon Head rolled out of the way in the nic of time and grabbed Rolf's other foot tripping him.

In a split second Rolf was back to his feet as was Johnny and he swung his pole out from behind him slamming it into Melon Head's side hurtling him to the edge of the roof where he nearly fell off. "Rolf hopes you feel such pain…" the blue haired farm boy hissed standing above him while Johnny got back to his feet wobbling around a bit, his melon now gone and dizzy. That's why Rolf was stunned when Johnny leapt right onto his pole and bounced of it flipping in back of Rolf as he struck it forth to knock the hero off only to have Johnny kick him hard in the back sending him flying off the roof instead.

"ROLF!" the green clad hero cried out realizing what he'd just done and leapt towards the side to grab his opponent's hand. Johnny's face of shock turned to that of disbelief and doubt as he saw his former ally's body lying dead on the ground below. "Rolf…if Scam hadn't have taken Plank none of this would have happened…he is going to pay!"

* * *

Having nothing to do May decided to go pay a visit to the playground and swung on some monkey bars. "I wonder if I should ask big Ed to be my boyfriend again," she said to herself quietly, "I mean I have changed a lot though I don't know if Ed's gained intelligence at all, that lovable oaf!" Happily she hugged herself and fell to the ground with a thud. Just then she heard some voices behind the bushes.

"Come on Jeff!" someone exclaimed to a boy in a leather jacket in the construction site, "That spy's around here somewhere! We need to kill her!" "Patience," he replied yawning, "They'll get what's coming to them soon enough. Now that they don't live at the trailer park anymore though we'll have to exact our revenge on the only remaining Kanker." Gasping May clambered backwards accidentally snapping a twig catching their attention. "Boss?" "Kill her," Jeff said smiling they took off running after her, "she'll pay for wrecking our gang."

* * *

There it was! Leaping off the rooftop above Melon Head landed right on top of the Ed Co. hovercraft causing it to swerve about beneath him ultimately tossing him into an alleyway. Painfully he got back to his feet and peered out into the street again. "Hey there," came Scam's voice as he tapped on Johnny's shoulder who spun around and slammed his foot into the villain's face knocking him further into the alley, "Boy, you're happy to see me aren't ya?" Taking chase after him Melon Head leapt from wall to wall as fast as he could throwing acorn bombs at Eddy who swiftly dodged them and fell down a grassy hill in the back of the alley.

"Got you Scam!" Melon Head yelled landing on the gound at the bottom of the hill. Turning around the hero could see a big sewer tunnel in front of him where Scam's feet were echoing in splashes. Once more Johnny ran forth as quickly as possible. The ground beneath him began to slant more and more until finally he fell down on his stomach and began sliding down the pipe. SPLOOSH!

Gasping for air Captain Melon Head breached the surface of the underground river and waded to a cement pathway off to the side. After he'd finished coughing up water he shook his head about and looked around himself cautiously before walking along the path towards an eerie glow at the end of the hall. "What's wrong Melon Head?" he could hear Scam's voice echoing from every which way in the tunnels fueling his anger, "You miss your sidekick? Why aren't you coming after him?"

Howling in rage Captain Melon Head took off running and tripped into the glowing green room with about five pods in the center of it which were pulsating. "Where are you Scam?" he asked echoing his voice as he kicked one of the pods with his foot causing it to pulsate more until it burst open with slime splattering everyone that began to burn his skin.

Seeing that he couldn't wipe the slime off that well Melon Head dove into an underground river on the other side of room which swept him beneath tons of pipes head over heals until he was finally spat out into a mechanical sort of room with machines bustling everywhere as well as computers. "Finally you've arrived Melon Brat," Scam laughed holding his wooden friend in one hand and pointing at him with the other, "at least you care enough to go out of your way to get him back."

After placing a hand on a lever he pulled it and Scam Drones leapt out of the walls as his chair rose up with the floor parting beneath him. A huge tub of deadly bubbling acid began to rise forth beneath him and a woman slammed into a transparent blue wall in back of Scam on the other side of it. "Well Melon Brat, seeing as you care soo much about your dear sidekick I'm going to test something out, hehe."

Desperately Johnny charged forth while Professor Scam held his wooden sidekick above a bubbling pool of acid while his Scam Drones shot at him. BZAP!!! Blood splattered all over the walls as Johnny fell to the ground with his Melon splattering on the floor. "I knew we couldn't trust you Scam..." he moaned with tears in his eyes as Scam lowered his friend slowly into the acid, the substance eating away at Splinter's wooden frame, "PLANK!!!"

As the final traces of Plank melted into liquid mixing with the acid Melon Head forced himself to his feet and leapt to a wall avoiding lazer fire before bouncing off that wall and falling on top of Eddy's throne in back of him. "Well Scam," Johnny hissed darkly lifting him up, "I guess I do care a ton about Plank but I've always disliked you more than I've cared about him and now you've just given me more of a reason to get rid of you."

Laughing insanely Scam put his hands on Captain Melon Head's arms and leaned he's head against his with a grin. "Now now, you're the hero aren't you? You're supposed to give me a second chance!" "You blew that chance straight out the window Scam," he replied holding Eddy by the throat over the acid he'd dropped Plank into, "Sayonara Professor Scam!"

The Scam Drones panicked as Eddy fell into the tub screaming while the acid now ate away at him peeling away at the layers of his skin and fat and muscles. Hastily some Drone's tried to pull him out only to get pulled in themselves while the remaining Drones fired upon Johnny. THWUMP! In a split second the hero was now standing ontop of the remains of one he'd jumped onto. Taking it's gun he sniped out every last Drone in the room before walking over and glancing at Professor Scam as he looked at him one last time finally melting completely into the acid.

"Well, farewell Professor Scam," he sighed shaking his head and going over to the blue transparent wall and shot it allowing the woman to slump through and crawl away from it. "What are you running from miss?" he asked. Turning around she pointed in back of him before he heard a familiar whispering voice. "What the?! You're still alive?" Nightmare asked as Melon Head turned around with anger in his eyes, "I thought for sure your thoughts would have killed you by now!"

"What…" Johnny said quietly as he body went limp and his right eye twitched, "What are you talking about?" "The gas I spray at people is supposed to make their worst fears actually come to life, to them, and attack them! I thought you'd be long dead by this point!" Angrier than ever the hero clentched his fist tightening the muscules in his hand and slammed it right into the villain's stomach knocking the breath out of him before uppercutting him in the jaw flinging him head over heals backwards.

THWACK! Nightmare fell off the wall he slammed into coughing and dizzy before he rolled over and laid on his back with his torn open smile revealing his yellowish teeth. "Are you okay miss?" Melon Head asked the woman who he now saw was wearing a lab coat and she nodded. "Now then," he hissed walking over and sitting on Nightmare's chest while grabbing his neck and holding his wretched face to his, "How long do the affects of that gas last?" "No one I know of has ever survived unless they get knocked out. I guess surviving through your fears or overcoming them would also cancel out the affect…" he replied in his echoing whispery voice and Melon Head slammed his fist into the side of his head knocking him out.

"You!" he said pointing at the scientist as he slung Nightmare's limp body over his shoulder, "do you know a way out of here?" "Uh…yes," she replied meekly walking through the wall she'd come through, "Just follow me, it's pretty late at night now. By the way, um, thanks for saving me…" "Don't mention it," he replied sternly, "It was just a coincidence I met up with you when I did." With his footsteps echoing Johnny followed the scientist through the caves.

* * *

"Stay away!" May yelled at the criminals that had chased her to a catwalk above some vats of chemicals in the factory just outside of the cul-de-sac, "I'm warning you!" The criminals laughed as their boss sighed with a smile and fired his gun at her. Carefully she dodged the bullet and knocked the two underlings of the leader out. "Alright Jeff," she said with a smile and knocked his gun out of his hands. Just then the boy thrust out a knife intending the stab May one of her breasts but she easily dodged it and slammed her knee into his stomach before knocking him over the side of the catwalk sending him hurtling into the chemicals below. "That's what you get for trying to kill me."

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Eddy exclaimed with his voice slurred from the sweet sugary orb in his mouth as he and the other two Eds hung out around the candy store, "This is good!" "I had comepletely forgotten Eddy, we started scamming so we could get jawbreakers didn't we?" Double-d asked with his mind in heaven. "Sure did!" Ed answered as he laid on the ground reading a new issue of his Dreaded Tails from the Beyond Logic comic book, "This is the life! This issue's Return of the Mole Mutants guys!" The moon glowed bright in the night sky casting shadows across the darkened scenery with a light on above them.

* * *

"Hello?" Jimmy said cupping a hand to his mouth directing his voice throughout the wood fence alley he and all the other kids always hung out at, "Anyone here?" Curiously and cautiously the young boy tip toed through the alleyway until he backed into something soft and leapt forward spinning around. "Nice to see you again Jimmy," an older voice said happily, "I think it's time we had a little talk…"

* * *

Well, this was a fun chapter to right, an interesting plot and nice fight scenes. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, took a bit to write but it was a good time I had. So, just who did Jimmy talk to? Where exactly is Splinter? What's the Kankers' past with that one gang? Some of those things and more will more than likely but not promising be answered in the next chapter, The Other Side of the Melon! 


	25. Apologies

Project: The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead

It all began when I first saw the episode Robbin' Ed on Cartoon Network all that time ago. I can remember seeing it that night on the old Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (unfortunately can't remember who was hosting that night, loved when guys like Mojo and Johnny Bravo would though) in vivid detail, down to the very last frame of Johnny's silhouette against the daytime sky of Peach Creek as he slammed his feet into Eddy's face and sent him flying into a nearby dumpster after becoming Captain Melonhead. That's when it hit me, I was thinking "holy crap...I'm watching a comic book!" And I don't know why but it just seemed so perfect sort of, like something I had been waiting for AKA to do by combining one of the best cartoon animations I'd ever seen on a channel with nonstop fun action. This and my love of superhero things soon inspired to think up a line of made up comics known as the Chronicles of Captain Melon Head. It combined all that I loved in a superhero story: inner conflicts, villains, action, seriousness, humor, a realistic sense of something that could be possible while also being sort of impossible, mystery, and various other things I have included in these chapters of my favorite fanfic that I have worked on here.

Originally I had it planned out up until the end of the Scamzord Saga (made up Slicer later on, figured I needed to add Kevin in there somehow) and intended for it to be finished there but then I realized something...why should Ed and Double-d be follow Scam's insanely violent orders? I knew this would raise questions (and it eventually did) so I decided to continue it and work in some things to already thought up chapters. Then I thought about why Scam would go out of his way to do this stuff and so I added in Kaugneto and then my characters from my own made up series that takes place across different dimensions which made it into the interdimensional saga which resulted in Slicer becoming good and Kevin apparently being lost in the Interdimensional Rift and stuff in chapters I left out because the Interdimensional Saga sort of bored me but yeah...sorry bout not having those in. Once they beat Scam in Edtropolis though I decided how's about we go back to a nice old fashioned sort of style that the Batman the Animated Series had by having their episodes be basically little 30 minute movies. So I am currently doing that style while keeping to Melonhead tradition as much as possible.

I am terribly sorry that I haven't been updating (for those that still check out this fic) but you see, over the summer my computer got corrupted with a virus that made my computer shut itself down after a few minutes and all every time I got on and it basically became obsolete so I switched to my mom's computer. I also devote a lot of time to chatting with my girl friend, Margy Sanders, who lives in Florida or somewhere like that (me forgets at the moment) and once school started back up that began taking a lot of time away from doing this as well. I have just recently gotten my computer back (with the virus and MOST MY FILES except for my stories (I had so many Ed, Edd, n Eddy music videos gathered up from over the years! All them gone!!! If anyone has any please send them to or jessebcinci. please) erased and hope to start updating again.

Also throughout my life I have striven to be an artist and originally wanted the Chronicles of Captain Melonhead to be a line of comics that I would make up and put on the internet but I was too young back then and quickly lost interest in doing all those panels. Thankfully though, I have grown out of that stage and have restarted from scratch on the comics putting in new material to fit in with the new and hope to sometime put the comics up on Deviant Art (my name's Warahi there) if I ever get finished with em and are able to scan em. I thank all of you for your support, long time viewers and new ones alike, and thank you for giving me a reason to keep producing chapters of this story. There have been no reviews thus far for the latest chapters after Scam's defeat in Edtropolis but I don't think anyone really knew that I added new chapters because I updated like...3 days in a row so yeah, just tell what you think of the new chapters and stayed tuned for new adventures, I hope to keep this fic going! Sayonara for now!


	26. Bye Bye Melon Head

Cancellation

Has it really been that many years since I last updated this story?...I was still with Maggie?...dear god it seems like a lifetime ago...well, for those of you that have stayed tuned in all this time, I'm sorry. But if the title doesn't give it away, I'll just flat out say it. The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head is over. Done. Kaput. Nomore. Off ze air! As with many a good thing, this story has unfortunately been canceled.

But looking back on it all...I don't really see what attracted so many readers. I mean let's face. The writing is crap. The inclusion of non-Ed characters was cringe-worthy at best. And after thinking it all over the other night...I really wouldn't have liked to take it in the direction it'd been evolving into. So yeah...I'm sorry for all you "diehard fans", but I'm done. This is the end of The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head. Peroid...but...that doesn't mean it can't come back. A few years ago I redid the first chapter once more, and I still plan to redo the entire story in that one someday if I ever get bored enough.

After seeing how the show ended, I know exactly how I would handle that "lost season" if I ever work on the remake again, and I know exactly how I'd continue the story once I...change a few things here and there. As for this version though, I can honestly not stand looking at some of the stuff after the original material I had thought out all those ages ago. I just wanted the adventure with the Scamzord and BAM! All that stuff suddenly started getting included with Slicer and Kevin and...yeah...it got WAY too out of hand as things went on. So, if nothing else, I'm putting a permanent end to this so that no more damage may come to the story.

For those that do wanna stick with me and see a possible resurrection some god-forsaken day I guess just stay tuned into my account here on fanfiction. The latest story I've been working on though, my Transformers: The Worth of Life fic, is planned to be my final one. But who knows? The future's not set in stone to us of the present. But if I do never return from my planned vacation, just stick with me on my deviant art account Warahi. I always have wanted to do a Melon Head comic...

But I shouldn't leave my first ever real fanfic off on such a depressing note. I did enjoy every bit that I worked on it. So here. A picture that I've had stored away for just the occasion.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/It-s-Melon-Time-176417233


End file.
